


Volume Five

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fem!Keith, Ficlets, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Guns of Gamara, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Mama Krolia, Mama lions - Freeform, Multi, Post Mpreg, Purring Keith (Voltron), Team as Family, adashi, antolivan, broganes, klance, shklance - Freeform, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 119,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Part five of a series of one shots involving everyone's favorite characters
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080960
Comments: 461
Kudos: 298





	1. Keith's Brother (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro realize that Keith's pack don't know that they are brothers, so they are off to headquarters to reintroduce Shiro to Keith's pack as his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz, Antolivan, and Broganes.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Broganes, The Blades think of Shiro as a kit

"Keith's Brother"

Shiro was slightly nervous accompanying Keith to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters. The last time he was at headquarters, he got into a physical altercation with a few unnamed Blades and Antok, and now, he was coming back in an attempt to smooth things over, since Keith considered him a brother and the Blades family, which was called a pack.

Keith knew Shiro was nervous. It was practically rolling off the older man in waves, which confused him though. It wasn't as if Shiro and the Blades hadn't worked together in the past to bring down the Galra Empire, so Shiro's nervousness was unexpected. Keith attempted to soothe his brother's nerves by purring to him as he flew Red Lion to headquarters.

Shiro heard Keith purring and settled a hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay, Keith."

Keith took a chance and nuzzled Shiro's hand. "I know, ni-san. My pack likes you."

"They do?"

"Yes. I mean, Ulaz risked his mission to rescue you, so he likes you. Thace is more easy going, so he is bound to like you. Kolivan likes you as a leader, which means he will like you."

"And Antok?" Shiro asked a little fearfully.

Keith laughed. "Antok is a big softie."

"Softie? He body slammed you and tried to-"

"Trust me, ni-san. That's a façade. He's truly a big softie, especially to our pack members, and you are my brother, so you are pack."

Keith landed Red in the hangar. She bent down and opened her mouth, allowing her Paladin and Black's Paladin to exit. Keith grabbed Shiro's hand and led him to the familial nest room.

The door opened, showing the two Paladins that only two members of Keith's pack were present, Ulaz and Thace. Keith chirped and released Shiro's hand, diving into the nest. Thace chuckled and pulled Keith closer, grooming his hair. Ulaz looked at Shiro and beckoned him closer. "Come here, Shiro."

Shiro hesitantly climbed into the nest and let Ulaz tug him closer. Ulaz nosed Shiro's short hair, which told him that he was tense. He rumbled to him and nuzzled his head. "You're all right, kit."

Thace stopped grooming Keith's hair and faced his mate. "Kit?"

"Shiro isn't much older than Keith," Ulaz replied calmly.

Thace growled softly, and Keith turned around in his arms, purring in an attempt to soothe his pack mate. Thace stopped growling and bumped his nose against Keith's temple. Keith settled in Thace's lap, still purring. Thace started petting Keith's hair but spoke to Ulaz, "He's just a kit like Keith. I refuse to let anyone mistreat him."

"None of our pack would knowingly mistreat a kit."

"Indeed."

Everyone turned to look at the doorway to the nest room, where Antok and Kolivan stood. Kolivan was the one who had spoken. The two leaders entered the nest, and Kolivan leaned against Antok, who started unbraiding his mate's braid. Kolivan noticed that Shiro was still eying Antok nervously, so he turned to his mate and hummed to him. Antok replied with a rumble. Kolivan turned back to face Shiro with a purr. "You're okay, Shiro."

Ulaz hugged Shiro a little tighter. "Kolivan, you do know that Shiro's a kit, right?"

"A kit?" Antok whimpered a little. "'Van."

"Shh, my mate. It's okay."

Antok whimpered again, gaining Keith's attention. He slipped out of Thace's lap and slid in next to Antok, whom he nuzzled with a purr. Antok's tail rubbed up and down Keith's back.

Shiro realized that Antok was feeling guilty about his actions towards him. He patted Ulaz's hands, which opened, letting Shiro slip off his lap. He made his way over to Antok's other side. He laid his left hand on Antok's knee, and Antok turned to look at him. The larger Blade stopped running his claws through his mate's white strands and slid the slightly older kit onto his lap. He nuzzled Shiro's head. "I'm so sorry, kit. I had no idea how old you truly were."

"I understand. I forgive you." Shiro leaned against the large Blade's chest and felt the other member's of Keith's pack surround him as everyone shifted into reclined positions.

Antok reclined and pulled Shiro down to lay beside him, while Kolivan cuddled up on Shiro's other side. Thace and Ulaz laid down close to Kolivan and pulled Keith in between them. Thace started grooming Keith's hair, lulling him to sleep. The purr from the youngest kit soothed everyone else. Shiro snuggled against Kolivan, his left hand drifting over to grasp a handful of Kolivan's white strands. Kolivan started grooming Shiro's hair, causing the kit's eyes to start sliding closed. Antok rubbed his tail up and down Shiro's back. Once he was sure the kit was asleep, Antok looked at his mate. "'Van, do you think Shiro truly forgives me for my actions?"

"Yes, I do, especially since he told you without being asked to. He is as forgiving as his brother is."

Antok sighed and tucked his head against Shiro's neck, relishing in the relaxed state of the older kit. Maybe when the kits woke back up, he would take them to Training Hall B and let them play fight, but for now, he would make sure Shiro relaxed with them.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: When Shiro awoke, he had a hard time untangling his left hand from Kolivan's white strands. Shiro was mortified at the fact and tried to hide his face as Kolivan calmly unwound his strands from Shiro's hand. Kolivan looked at Antok, who was making sure Shiro wasn't blaming himself. "Next time, leave my headfur braided, 'Tok."


	2. Pre-Heat (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to check on his Omegas, glad that Keith isn't on the training deck. However, he finds them not in Lance's room like usual but in his room, curled up with each other in their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance with Alpha Shiro, Omega Lance, and Omega Keith.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Alpha Shiro, Omega Lance, Omega Keith, Cuddles, Pre-Heat

"Pre-Heat"

Shiro peeked into the training deck, hoping that one of his Omegas wasn't on there. Fortunately, the room was empty, though Keith's scent wasn't as stale as he would have liked it. He picked up the pace, heading for Lance's room. His Omegas liked to cuddle each other in Lance's room, since it was much cozier than Keith's. He approached Lance's room and raised his hand to knock but stopped. He caught the scent of both of his Omegas, but they weren't coming from Lance's room but from his, which was right next door. He stepped over and entered his room. There in their nest were his Omegas curled up with each other. The air was thick with the scent of pre-heat.

Keith was laying on his side with Lance tucked against him. It amazed Shiro how intertwined the two were. One of Lance's arms was stretched out under Keith; the other was fisted in Keith's long sleeved red shirt. Lance's head was tucked under Keith's. Keith's left hand was stretched out under Lance, while his right one was resting on a strip of skin where Lance's short sleeved blue shirt had ridden up. Lance had one of Keith's legs in between his, and Keith's other leg was pressed up against the top of Lance's left leg. Both Omegas seemed to be resting, clearly having changed into more comfortable clothes; black shorts, shirts in their signature colors, and footie socks; black for Keith and blue for Lance.

Shiro settled in the nest next to Lance and wasn't even surprised that Keith's outstretched hand moved to rest on Shiro's thigh. Shiro leaned back onto his prosthetic and reached out to stroke his Omegas' hair before planting a kiss on the cheek that wasn't buried in the nesting materials. He straightened back up and simply watched over his two Omegas, knowing that this was the beginning of a rough movement for the triad.

Fin


	3. First Purr (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are resting when Keith hears their kit purr for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and post mpreg. Keith and Lance have a little female kit of their own named Valla. Keith and his kit have some Galran features.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Galra Keith, Post mpreg, Daddy Keith, Papa Lance, Grandma Krolia, Purring

"First Purr"

Keith yawned and snuggled into Lance's chest. Lance had his right arm curled around Keith's head with his hand resting between Keith's fluffy ears, stroking them every so often. Keith purred and had his tail wrapped around his mate's waist. It had been awhile since Keith got to cuddle his mate face to face. He had just had a kit of his own, who was sleeping, and her parents were able to rest.

Keith and Lance's little kit was a girl, who had some of her Dad's Galran features. She had the purple fluffy ears, a short tail that would grow into a long one, and purple cheek stripes. Her hair looked like Krolia's with violet on top and magenta on the bottom.

Speaking of Krolia, she had stayed with Keith and Lance at the castle ship to help her kit. She told them what to expect of Galran kits, so they would know what to possibly expect, even though the little kit was only a quarter Galra. Keith was glad that his mom was with him and was willing to help him and Lance raise their little kit.

"Ah!"

Keith raised his head and saw his little kit standing in her crib. He maneuvered a little, scooped her up into his arms, and brought her over to the bed between him and Lance. She nuzzled her Daddy, who purred to her. She purred back to him, surprising him.

"Lance! Lance! Wake up!" Keith's purr was still heard in his voice.

Lance stirred and opened his eyes. "What-" he yawned, "What's going on, cariño?"

"She purred! Our little kit purred!"

Lance smiled. "That's great, babe." Lance reached over and tickled his kit under her chin. "You're just as adorable as your Daddy. Yes, you are."

Keith blushed. "I'm not adorable."

"Yes, you are, and so is our kit."

Keith used his tail to tickle his little kit, who made a strange purring giggle. "Your Papa is crazy, isn't he, kit?"

"We should probably think of what to name her."

"Yeah, but I can't decide between human names and Galran names."

"I know, cariño. You know I don't care what we name our little one."

"I just want her to have the perfect name."

"We'll come up with the perfect name in time."

"But what if we never do?"

"Your father and I had that same fear."

Keith and Lance looked up and saw Krolia standing in the doorway. "Hi, Mom."

Krolia entered the room and held her hands out for her grandkit. "May I hold her?"

After receiving a nod from his mate, Keith held out his kit for his mom to take her. She nuzzled the little one with a purr, and she responded with a purr of her own. "You are the sweetest, little valla, aren't you?"

"Valla? What does that mean?" Keith asked.

Krolia blushed a little, her cheeks flushed a darker purple than her stripes. "It means sweetheart."

"That's it! That's the perfect name for our little kit! Valla." Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

"You're right, Lance. She is a sweetheart." Keith held his arms out, and Krolia placed Valla back in her Daddy's arms. Keith nuzzled her and gently bumped his nose against her temple. "I love you so much, my little one."

Fin


	4. Formal Attire (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins free a planet and the inhabitants respond by throwing a gala, where formal attire is required. Shiro apologizes, saying that they do not have formal attire and the ruling family lends them attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem Keith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Dresses

"Formal Attire"

Keith loved saving people and liberating planets. What she _didn't_ love was how the inhabitants invariably showed their gratitude; they threw a gala, which included a banquet. Keith liked sampling the local cuisine but disliked that she had to interact with the locals, especially if she wanted to stay by Shiro's side as she usually did, which is how she heard what _this_ gala was going to entail.

"My apologies, your majesty. The Paladins do not have formal attire, especially for an event of this magnitude," Shiro stated. Keith sighed softly. Her boyfriend had such a way with words.

"Not to worry, Black Paladin. We have clothing for you to wear. It's the least we can do for your assistance."

"You are so gracious, your majesty." Shiro bowed, causing Keith to give a short curtsy.

At the movement, the Queen's eyes widened. "I didn't realize that your Red Paladin was a female."

"She is as is our Green Paladin," Shiro replied.

"I will send over feminine attire for them as well as the princess."

Shiro bowed, and Keith curtsied again as the Queen left. The tick she was out of sight, Keith leaned against Shiro. "Takashi, do you think the 'feminine attire' is a dress?"

"It's entirely possible, koibito. Whatever the attire is, we have to be nice and wear it."

%%%

Shiro, Lance, and Hunk were waiting for their female Paladins and the princess to join them. They were dressed in suits that wouldn't have been out of place at a grand gala on Earth.

The doors opened, and the three girls walked out, one at a time. The Princess was first and was wearing a sleeveless dress. The bodice of silver beads and sequins hugged her figure while the royal blue full skirt flowed from her waist to the floor. Her silver heels completed the look. Her hair was in her usual style.

Katie was next and wasn't exactly happy either. Her dress was a mint green and short sleeved. The bodice cinched at the waist, where there was a silver design. The full skirt flared out and reached the floor. She had black flats on.

Keith came out last. Her dress was red and had cap sleeves. The bodice hugged her figure and wasn't low cut but had silver detail extending down from the neckline. The skirt flowed out from her waist to the floor and sparkled with silver accents reminding Shiro of stars. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she had on flats as well, but they were red.

Shiro's jaw dropped open, and Keith reached out and closed it. Shiro finally regained control over his words. "You look amazing, koibito."

Keith blushed. "Thanks, Takashi."

Shiro offered her his arm, and Keith blushed more as Shiro escorted her into the palace. Lance followed his lead, escorting the Princess, and Hunk accompanied Katie.

"Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura, welcome. Thank you for coming to our aid and ridding our planet of the vicious Galra Empire! Please, enjoy yourselves. This evening is for you," the Queen announced.

Shiro smiled and led Keith out onto the dance floor. They swayed to the beat of the slow music playing before Shiro led her into a waltz. Shiro and Keith were in their own little world, dancing all night long.

After a few hours of dancing, Shiro dipped Keith. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Shiro brought his lips to Keith's, giving her a loving kiss. When Shiro pulled back, he brought Keith back up, holding her close. "You are so beautiful. I love you, koibito."

Keith settled against Shiro's chest. "I love you, too, Takashi."

Fin


	5. Exploration (Klance, Lotura, Allura & Lance are siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura drags Lotor on one of Dr explorations, and when she ducks inside a sunken ship, Lotor has an encounter he would rather not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Lotura and Klance with Allura and Lance as siblings.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Lotura, Mers, Lance and Allura are siblings, Keith and Allura are friends, Lotor doesn't like Keith

"Exploration"

"Do we have to do this, my love?"

"Yes," was the simple answer from the mermaid with the pink tail.

Lotor groaned as he swam after the princess. He and Allura were engaged, and he indulged all of her whims. He was weak for her, and he knew it. He knew it but couldn't stop. He loved every inch of her from her white hair so much like his own to her pink accent marks to her matching pink tail. She was his match in every way, including but not limited to her fiery personality.

The only thing he disliked was her close friendship with Keith, the dark haired merboy who was engaged to Prince Lance, Allura's brother. Keith and Allura were quite close to the point of being best friends. Consciously, Lotor _knew_ Keith posed no threat to him, but he burned with jealousy every time he saw Keith spending time with _his_ princess.

Lotor was happy that Allura asked him to accompany her on this outing instead of her best friend, but he honestly didn't understand her love of exploring the sunken human vessels. She had a curiosity about the human world that he didn't share, but he wasn't going to express it in front of her, because that curiosity was shared with Keith.

Allura swam into the sunken ship through a hole in the hull, while Lotor hesitated outside. He looked at the hole and shook his head. Humans needed to build better boats if rocks could sink their vessels. He was about to join Allura inside when he heard a voice he had hoped he wouldn't.

"Lotor? What are you doing here? I thought I saw Allura."

Lotor exhaled deeply before turning to face the dark haired mer with the red tail. "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be keeping the prince company this afternoon."

Keith blushed at the mention of Lance. "Lance sent me out on an errand, and I was on my way back. I thought I saw Allura's tail."

Lotor silently cursed Keith's excellent eye sight. The princess was the only mer with a pink tail. The only way to get rid of the mer was to lie to him; something he actually had no problem doing. "No. Allura's not here."

"Then, why are _you_ here? I know you don't like exploring the human ships."

"I was sent on my own errand by the dear princess. Now, why don't you run back to your little prince, and leave me to my outing?"

Keith frowned at him but did as he asked anyway. He didn't want to deal with Lotor longer than he had already. Besides, Lance _was_ waiting for him.

Lotor watched as Keith's red tail disappeared from view, not one second before Allura popped her head out of the hole in the hull. "Did I just hear Keith's voice out here?"

"No, my dear. You must have been mistaken."

"Oh well. I'll see him back at the castle. Now, are you going to join me in here?"

Lotor grinned. "As you wish, my princess."

Fin 


	6. Astonishment (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades stumble upon Keith in his black jaguar form. They don't know it's him until they catch his scent. When Keith opens his eyes, they are still purple, confirming their suspicions. Keith shifts back and explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 128 "Inner Animals" and was suggested by Tayzx101.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Shapeshifting, Sequel, Request

"Astonishment"

The Blades were pleased as they smelled their kit in the familial nest room. Keith was training a lot less and resting more often. Kolivan opened the door to the nest room and paused. Antok, Thace, and Ulaz peeked around Kolivan to see what made him pause. There laying in their nest was a large, black feline type creature. It was apparently asleep.

Ulaz ducked under Kolivan's arm and cautiously crept closer to the feline. He knelt outside the nest and sniffed in the feline's direction. The scent he detected surprised him. He turned around and told his pack, "This is Keith."

"What?"

The feline twitched, yawned, and opened his eyes, revealing their purple color; the exact same color as their kit's eyes. Suddenly, the feline's form blurred and was replaced by their kit's typical human appearance. "Hi."

"We didn't know you had a different form, kit," Ulaz stated as the rest of the pack entered the nest.

"Humans can change into what we term as our inner animal. Most humans have one shape, but the Paladins and I have two." Keith pulled out his data pad to show his pack pictures of the other Paladins' forms. "Shiro is a Gray Wolf or a King Cobra, Lance is a Harpy Eagle or a Fer-De-Lance Pit Viper, Hunk is a Sun Bear or a Green Anaconda, and Pidge is a Honey Badger or a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake." When Keith mentioned the animals, he pointed them out in the picture, so his pack would understand what these animals were.

"I see your feline form in a few of these, but who is this?" Thace asked, pointing at a gray snake draped around Shiro's neck.

"Oh, that's my other form. My feline form is a Black Jaguar, and my other form is a snake called the Black Mamba."

"Can we see your other form, kit?" Kolivan asked.

"I guess."

"You don't have to show us if you are uncomfortable," Antok stated.

"It's not that. My snake form is small, even though it's kind of long. As long as you guys don't move when I'm in that form, it should be fine."

Keith closed his eyes, and his form blurred before he became the gray snake the Blades had seen in the picture. He lifted his head and looked at his pack with his purple eyes. Thace extended his hand in an invitation for Keith to slither up onto his arm. Keith shook his head and shifted back into his human form. "I'd rather not. I'm tired, and I don't want to sleep in my snake form."

Thace smiled and opened his arms. "Then, come here, kit, and you can take a nap."

"Not a nap," Keith muttered but climbed into Thace's lap anyway.

Thace grinned and started grooming Keith's hair, eliciting a purr from the kit. Keith's eyes slid closed, and his purrs changed in pitch, telling his pack that he did indeed fall asleep.

Fin


	7. Mate or Sister (DoM, Kidge, Thulaz) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace watches as Keith interacts with Pidge when she visits him at headquarters. He doesn't know what his kit's relationship is with the Green Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Kidge and Thulaz and was suggested by Idhren15.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kidge, Thulaz, Tech Buddies Regris and Pidge

"Mate or Sister"

Thace watched as his kit paced the length of the hangar and back. He knew that Keith was anxious about the Green Paladin's visit but didn't really know what the exact nature of their relationship was. He was determined to figure out whether the youngest Paladin was Keith's mate or his sibling.

The Green Lion landing in the hangar drew Keith's and Thace's attention. When the lion powered down, Keith raced over and grabbed Pidge up in a hug, nuzzling her head. Pidge grinned and wrapped her arms around Keith. "I missed you, too, Keith."

Thace watched as Keith swept Pidge up and set her on his shoulders, making them the same height as Thace. Keith kept his hands on Pidge's legs, while the Green Paladin had one arm wrapped around Keith's head, as Keith moved them out of the hangar. Thace scrambled to keep the kits in sight as he still didn't know what their relationship was.

%%%

Keith carried his girlfriend into the communications room and found Regris in there. Keith set Pidge down and practically pounced on Regris. The older kit caught Keith and hugged him tightly. "Hello, brother. Who's this?"

"Regris, this is Pidge."

"Oh! The one you told me about?"

"Yup."

Regris turned to the Green Paladin. "Did you want to try your hand at this?"

Pidge's eyes sparkled. "Yes!"

Keith dislodged himself from Regris's grasp and let Pidge take a spot next to the console. He stepped back and watched as his brother and his girlfriend geeked out over tech, unaware of Thace standing near the door.

After a couple of vargas, Thace was getting bored with silently observing his kit. He was about to enter the room to ask Keith directly about his relationship with Pidge, when Keith walked out of the room. The violet colored Blade decided to tag along with his kit.

"Hey, kit."

Keith smiled. "Hey, Thace. I'm getting food for Pidge, Regris, and myself."

"Are the three of you eating in the communications room?"

"Yeah. Pidge is really enjoying herself. She's in love with tech, just like Regris is."

They reached the dining hall and collected the food. Thace decided to collect food for himself as well as his mate, Ulaz. As much as he wanted to know what Keith's relationship was with Pidge, Thace wanted to see his mate more, but he still accompanied his kit back to the communications room. However, right before Keith entered, Thace decided to ask directly, "Kit, what is your relationship with Pidge?"

Keith smiled and answered, "She is my mate, of course." 

Fin


	8. Keith's Birthday (Mama Krolia, Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Keith's birthday, and Adam wants to have a surprise party for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a set of one shots for the Mama Krolia series depicting Keith's adventures on Earth and/or at the Garrison.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Adashi, Keith's Birthday, Keith and Acxa are twins, Hover bike races, Space Theme Party, Surprise Party, Foreshadowing

"Keith's Birthday"

Keith loved the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair, almost as much as he loved racing Shiro on their hover bikes. He should have been suspicious of Adam almost pushing him and Shiro out the door to go hover bike racing, but since it got him out of the apartment, Keith didn't mind much. It was also his birthday, so Keith really wanted to do his favorite things on Earth. He really wanted to see his family or at least talk to them, but since Earth didn't have deep space communication capabilities, he had to settle for star gazing, hoping that his pack was looking in his direction at the same time. For now, he was going to spend time with Shiro. He would love to beat the man in at least one of the races the two would engage in.

%%%

"And he's out?"

"Yeah. I practically pushed him out the door with Takashi."

"Does he know-"

"No, and we _aren't_ talking about it. Takashi and I are not agreeing about him going." Adam changed the topic. "So, your mom baked this cake?"

"Yeah. Shiro told her what Keith's favorite color is, and she decorated it to represent space. So, how long do we have?"

%%%

Keith was in high spirits as he raced Shiro back to the apartment and to the parking area. He had won two out of the three races and was about to win this one as he parked first. He was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt but couldn't stop. Shiro had been hinting at a surprise that was back at the apartment but wouldn't tell him anymore than that.

Shiro parked his hover bike and dismounted it, reaching Keith before the younger could enter the apartment. "Let me go first to make sure the surprise is ready. When it is, I will unlatch the door."

"Okay." Keith watched as Shiro entered the apartment, leaving him to wait. Keith used this time to think about his twin. She would have loved to spend today with him as they had always done on their birthday. This was the first time they had been separated on their birthday. He whispered, "Happy birthday, Acxa."

The second the words left his mouth, he heard the door unlatch. He reached out and pushed the door open. It was strangely pitch black in the room after he closed the door behind him. Keith looked side to side, his eyes glowing slightly. He always had decent night vision, not as good as his pack but better than a human's. He could just make out some shapes before the lights came back on, causing him to blink harshly.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Keith!"

Keith looked at the gathered people. It was Adam, Shiro, and Matt. There were some decorations in the apartment that were space themed. It was mostly the planets of Earth's solar system, Earth's sun, and some asteroids. There was even a black tablecloth that was dotted with white spots that were supposed to resemble stars. The most surprising thing was a purple banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Keith!' in red.

On the table was a red velvet cake but the cream cheese icing was dyed black to imitate space. The cake itself was decorated with constellations, planets, and other celestial bodies.

Keith approached the trio. "You guys!" Keith lightly punched Shiro in the shoulder and gave Adam a playful shove before grabbing Matt in a headlock. "I didn't expect a thing!"

Matt pulled out of the headlock. "That was the point."

Shiro lit the seventeen candles on the cake and said, "Make a wish, and then blow out the candles."

'I wish my pack will survive this war,' Keith thought without a moment's hesitation before he blew out the candles in one breath.

The trio clapped, and Shiro started pulling out the candles as Matt handed Keith a butter knife to cut the cake with. After Keith made the first cut, Adam took over, so Keith wouldn't have to do more on his birthday. After the pieces of cake were dispersed and eaten, it was time for presents.

Shiro pushed the thin, medium sized box forward. Keith opened the box and gasped. Inside was an oversized knife, tucked safely in its sheath. He withdrew the card, which read: - Oversize Kukri Battle Knife, length: 11 1/2 inches, two tone finish on blade, partially serrated, rubberized handle offers firm and impact absorbing grip -. He tucked the card back in the box and hugged Shiro. "This is amazing, Shiro! How did you know I was looking at this?"

"What can I say? I'm observant." Shiro grinned. "You were pretty obvious about your interest. Open the next one."

Keith opened the next one, which was a small box, and his eyes widened. He withdrew a set of throwing knives, still sheathed in their protective holders. He unlatched one set, slipped out one of the the throwing knives, and looked it over. It was an obsidian metal with a circular pommel, and the grip was wrapped in a black twine like material. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it and opened it again with the same result. Matt came a little closer and closed Keith's mouth. "Careful. You'll catch flies that way. This is from me."

"These are beautiful. Thanks, Matt." Keith set down the throwing knife and threw his arms around Matt, resisting the urge to nuzzle him and purr to his close friend.

"Did we all get him weapons?" Adam asked as he slid a large, thin box closer.

Keith released Matt and opened the last gift, and his mouth fell open in shock as he gazed at the sword (tucked into its sheath) and read the card detailing information about the blade. - Honshu Boshin Katana (Modern Tactical Samurai/Ninja Sword), hand forged, angled pommel, length: 40 3/4 inches, remains razor sharp even after slicing through solid rock, no slip grip, ergonomic contours boost comfort & reduces fatigue -.

Keith looked at Adam. "This is amazing. Thank you so much, Adam!"

"You're welcome. Now, come here, kiddo." Adam held his arms open. Keith set the card down and let himself be tugged into Adam's embrace, once again fighting the urge to purr. When Shiro and Matt joined in, Keith couldn't stop the purr from rising in his throat and was subconsciously aware of being loud enough that the trio of humans could hear him but was too content to care much.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Adam, Shiro, and Matt did hear Keith purr but agreed to not bring it back up to him. They all had their own idea on why Keith could purr, but none of them had definitive proof as to who was right.


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia loved her Daddy, which was good because she learned that her Mama wasn't coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon with kit Krolia where she is Kolivan's kit. This ended up sadder than intended.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Dad Kolivan, Kit Krolia, Loss

"Daddy's Girl"

Krolia nuzzled her Daddy's shoulder as he carried her around the base. She was born here and had never lived anywhere else. For the first few deca-phoebes of her life, she stayed with her Mama until she was ready to go back on missions. While her Mama was on missions, she stayed with her Daddy. She loved spending time with her Daddy, especially when he took her with him on patrol or into the training hall, the latter of which her Mama wasn't happy about.

It wasn't until she was seven deca-phoebes old that tragedy struck. Her Mama had been on a mission, so the little kit was with her Daddy in training hall B. Daddy had finished training and was currently engaged in a play fight with her when the doors opened, admitting another member of her pack, Antok. Antok was a very close friend of her Daddy and would be his second-in-command once he took leadership of the organization.

"Antok?"

"'Van, we lost communication with the team of Blades that had just been sent on their mission."

Kolivan straightened up. "You're not saying-"

"I'm sorry, 'Van."

Krolia could tell something was wrong, so she chirped at him. Kolivan looked at his kit and scooped her up into his arms, cuddling her. She reminded him of his now late mate, particularly her cheek stripes and her headfur. She nuzzled her Daddy, hoping to provide comfort. She didn't understand what was wrong. Sometimes the teams who were on missions lost communications but complete their missions and return to the base. It wasn't until a movement had passed that Krolia realized what actually happened. Her Mama and her team had perished.

Krolia now spent all her time with her Daddy, who had just recently taken over leadership of the Blade of Marmora. It wasn't uncommon to see the new leader carrying his kit on patrol. The Blades they passed notice Krolia purring and clinging to her Daddy's braid, shyly watching them as they did their patrol.

Fin


	10. The Red Paladin (Blind Keith, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission with his Daddy, Keith feels the Red Lion calling to him. He goes to her, and together they join the other Paladins, who don't realize he is blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the eighteenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. Keith is eighteen-years-old in this story. 
> 
> Tags: Blind Keith, Thulaz, Antolivan, Red Lion, Meeting the Paladins, Heritage Reveal

"The Red Paladin"

It had been two deca-phoebes since Keith started going on missions, and a good majority of his missions were a success. He had been paired with Regris for almost all of his missions, but there were times where he was paired with someone else. Kolivan made sure that his kit was with at least one Blade that he trusted implicitly.

The Blade Keith trusted the most was Thace, which wasn't a surprise as the violet furred Blade was the one who rescued him all those deca-phoebes ago. So when a stealth mission came up, Keith volunteered to go if his Daddy came with him. Thace had no issues going with his kit, even though the target was the flagship of one of the Empire's most notorious commanders, Sendak. Thace and Keith were to sneak aboard and obtain any information they could, while deleting other files.

The tick they entered the ship, Keith felt something weird. It was as if someone was calling for him but not out loud. He felt it in his mind and soul. "Daddy, can I look around and make sure things are going according to plan?"

"Stay hidden as you do, kit. Do not draw attention to yourself." Thace continued extracting or deleting information in the database.

Keith slunk around the ship in the shadows, mostly following the feeling coming from whoever was calling for him. He found himself in a large hangar that was only occupied by a large, red, mechanical feline, which was surrounded by a red particle barrier. He knew this because the Red Lion told him that she was alone and to touch her particle barrier.

'Is it going to hurt?'

'Of course not. You are able to touch it without it hurting you as you are my Paladin.'

'What's a Paladin?'

'You are destined to fly with me.'

'Fly?'

'Of course.'

Keith reached out and tentatively touched the barrier, which disappeared under his touch. Red's eyes lit up, and she bent down. 'Come in, cub.'

'In?'

'There's a ramp in my mouth that lets you enter my cockpit.'

Keith walked forward and entered her mouth, using his hard footsteps to determine where things were. He made his way to the pilot's seat, and when he sat down, he felt his bond with Red becoming stronger. He could feel what she felt, and she could see his memories if he let her. He knew she'd never pry, but he let her see a few things from his past, specifically his family and the Trial of Combat that he fought in. He could feel that she was proud of him and didn't care that he was blind.

"Keith? Come in, kit."

Keith grabbed his communicator. "Hey, Daddy."

"Where are you, kit?"

"I found the Red Lion in an abandoned hangar, and she said that I'm her Paladin. She wants to take me to the Castle of Lions."

"Since our mission is completed, I will follow you out. Wait for me."

"Okay." Keith ended the call. "Okay, Red. Let's go."

Red roared and took off, tearing a hole in Sendak's ship as she did. It didn't take long for the Marmoran pod to join the lion, and they both took off, Thace following the Red Lion.

Keith wasn't sure where or what the Castle of Lions was, but he trusted Red to fly him there.  
When Red Lion neared a planet, Keith asked her, "Where are we going?"

"To the planet Arus, where the Castle of Lions and the other Paladins are."

"Other Paladins?"

"Yes. There are five of us lions total, and each one needs her own Paladin."

"Who are the other Paladins?"

"I don't know their names, but they are all human. There are also the Altean princess and her advisor who is also Altean. They all have pledged to fight against the Galra Empire."

It wasn't too much longer before he was being hailed. He switched on the video feed and heard a female voice. "Identify yourself and explain how you have the Red Lion."

'The Princess,' Red told him through their bond.

Keith kept his gaze lowered so to not unnerve his supposed new allies. "Your highness, I mean you no ill will. I rescued the Red Lion from an Empire ship. She called to me and called me her Paladin. I wish to join the fight against the Galra Empire."

A different voice joined Allura's. "Hello, my name is Shiro. I am the Black Paladin. May we have your name?"

"Keith."

"I can tell you're human like us. It is so strange to see another human so far from Earth."

"We can discuss this once he lands at the castle," Allura cut in.

The video feed cut out, telling Keith that the link had been terminated from the other end. He sighed and switched on his BoM communicator. "Daddy, I have to join the other Paladins and help end this war. Can you go tell Papa, Kolivan, and Antok what I'm doing and that I'll miss them?"

"Are you sure you'll be safe, kit?"

"Yes, Daddy, as safe as I can be."

"I love you, my kit."

"Love you too, Daddy."

The link cut off, and Keith waited two doboshes before turning his attention to the flying, letting Red guide them, so he could make it to the castle. The lion landed in front of the castle, crouching so Keith could exit her mouth. He walked down and could tell that the Paladins and the Alteans were waiting for him several feet from him from their breathing. He approached them and stopped when he was a couple of feet away from them before he knelt down. "Hello, your highness."

"Rise." Allura's voice held a note of surprise.

Keith panicked internally. Was he not supposed to kneel before her? Before his nerves got the better of him, Red purred to him through their bond. 'The others didn't kneel before her, so she is simply surprised by the action but is pleased that you acknowledge her authority.'

"What the quiznack, dude?" a different voice interrupted. "You're human. Why did you kneel like you're from the middle ages or something?"

Keith turned slightly in the speaker's direction. "She's a princess. Why wouldn't I kneel?"

"He's got a point, Lance," Shiro responded. "Let's all introduce ourselves. As I've said, I'm Shiro."

"Lance."

"Hunk."

"Pidge."

"Princess Allura of Planet Altea."

"Coran, the princess's advisor."

"Keith." He was waiting for someone to ask why he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, but the question never came.

"Come. We must release the Black Lion, so you can form Voltron," the Princess announced.

As the group walked into the castle, Keith heard Lance ask someone, "Why doesn't Keith look anyone in the face?"

Shiro was the one who answered, so Keith assumed the question was aimed at the Black Paladin. "He must be shy."

The next varga flew by as fast as a dobosh. Once they released the Black Lion, Sendak's ship entered the Arusian atmosphere. They were almost captured before they figured out how to form Voltron. Once Voltron was formed, they destroyed Sendak's ship and returned to the castle.

The Paladins gathered in the lounge. At least, that's what Keith guessed it was. There were comfortable couches to sit on, which was what he did, unaware that he was sitting next to Lance, who kept trying to get a look at Keith's eyes.

Shiro, who was sitting across from Keith, spoke up. "Lance, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what color Mullet's eyes are?"

"Who's Mullet?" Keith asked.

"You are with your weirdo hair style."

"My hair style is weird?" Keith was confused. None of the Blades ever mentioned his hair was weird.

"Who are the Blades?" Pidge asked.

Oops. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "They are a group of Galra trying to help defend against the Empire."

"Galra?!"

Keith briefly looked up at the doorway at the the princess who sounded angry. "Yes. They are my family."

"Family?! Then, you're Galra?!"

"...Yes." Keith flinched slightly as he heard Allura nearly stomping away from the lounge. If he had the fluffy ears like most of his pack, they would have been drooping. Keith waited with bated breath for the rest of the Paladins to react just as bad as the Princess had.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "My apologies, my boy!"

"It's okay, Coran. I just didn't see you there."

"I wanted to let you know that Allura has to work out her feelings about the Galra, but I do not blame you for the actions of the Empire. You weren't even born when Altea was destroyed."

"Same here, Keith," Lance mentioned. "We don't care that you're Galra."

"Yeah. Not all Galra are evil, just like not all humans are the same," Pidge stated.

"You're still our Red Paladin," Shiro chimed in.

"I just have one question," Hunk added. "Why aren't you purple?"

Coran, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance chuckled with Keith joining in, especially when he realized that it was meant as a joke. He still jumped slightly when he felt five pairs of arms wrap around him. He couldn't help but purr at this level of acceptance and hoped that the Princess would come to accept him like the others had.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Allura had indeed worked through her feelings about the Galra, specifically Keith. Even though she knew next to nothing about him and almost resented the fact that the Red Lion chose him as her Paladin, she realized that Keith wasn't evil. It took her almost two movements to come to this conclusion and three more quintants to even approach Keith in order to apologize.


	11. Sharing His Pain (GoG, Svakira, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Akira talk. Sven and Lance peek around the doorframe, spying on their boyfriends and making sure they are truly getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of my Guns of Gamara AU, where the Paladins meet the Guns, specifically Sven and Akira. This is Svakira and Klance.
> 
> Tags: Svakira, Klance, Galra Keith, Altean Akira, Conversing

"Sharing His Pain"

"Hey, Akira. You wanted to see me?" Keith poked his head into the office of the leader of the Guns of Gamara.

"Keith, come in. Have a seat."

Keith walked in and sat down on the loveseat next to Akira. "What did you want?"

"You mentioned you were available to talk to."

"Oh yeah. Did you want to do that now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Now's good. What did you want to discuss first?"

"Let's get the rough subject out of the way first." Akira sighed. "During my time as a non-cog, I wasn't in control of my body but I could see everything I was forced to do."

"Like kill?" Keith's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. When I was allowed to sleep, all I could dream of was killing my men, especially Sven and Isamu. At least, I didn't know the people I was forced to kill. It doesn't make it okay, but..."

"I get it, Akira. I experienced the same thing in my dream. Fortunately, I didn't see myself killing Lance. I don't know if I could handle seeing myself be the reason the light disappeared from his eyes."

Akira wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling him closer. Keith tucked his head against Akira's neck, a purr escaping him due to the affection he was getting.

"Are...are you purring?"

"Yeah." The purr was still heard in Keith's voice. "It's because I'm part Galra."

"You had mentioned something about that. That you don't look Galran, but it was due to your age. What did you mean?"

"According to my pack, I'm considered a kit in Galran culture. A kit is basically a Galran child."

Akira's ears twitched. "And they let a kit fight?"

"Well, I'm a special case. We didn't know I was a kit until I was already fighting, and I wasn't going to give it up. I've been alone my whole life and used to fighting my battles by myself." Keith chuckled. "Though, I've been told to pick my battles. I did hit one of my flight instructors hard enough that he lost the use of his left eye. It's one of the times I was referring to when I said I didn't have any room to judge people on their actions."

"One of the times?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Most of the others were when I was in foster care back on Earth."

"Foster care?"

"It's a government program for orphaned children to place them with families. Most times the families mean well and adopt the kids, others...just want the money they get paid to take in the kids."

"I take it you weren't adopted."

Keith smiled wryly. "Was it that obvious?"

Unknown to the pair in the office, outside the door were their boyfriends. Lance was peering around the left side of the doorframe, while Sven was peering around the other side. They were being careful not to get spotted by either Keith or Akira, but both leaders seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice them. Both Lance and Sven were surprised to see the other person trying to be sneaky and had to stifled their responses at being found out by each other.

"What are you doing?" Lance whispered.

"Likely the same thing you are doing," Sven said softly. "Spying on our boyfriends to make sure they're getting along."

"Yup."

"They seem to get along." Sven sounded surprised to see Akira wrap an arm around Keith, who started purring. "Did you know he could do that?"

"The purring? No, but he did just spend a lot of time around his pack, so it might be a new development; one that I would be interested in hearing again."

Fin


	12. Bouquet (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short ficlet, where little kid Keith collects a bouquet for his Mommy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Krolia stayed on Earth to raise Keith. The flowers Keith collects are real desert flowers.
> 
> Tags: AU, Kid Keith, Krolia stayed on Earth, Bouquet of flowers

"Bouquet"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got for you!"

Krolia looked up to see her four-year-old kit running towards her with his right arm stretched out with...something clutched in his little fist. "What do you have there, kit?"

"Flowers for you, Mommy. They're pretty just like you!" Keith gently handed his mother a small bouquet of flowers. There was several yellow ones (Golden Suncup), almost as many white ones (Evening Primrose), and even a couple lilac colored ones (Sand Verbena).

"These are very pretty indeed, my sweet kit. Let's go find a vase for them." Krolia led her kit into the house she shared with her mate.

As they searched the house for a vase, Krolia reflected on her life and her choices that led her to be stranded on Earth. She never dreamed that she would choose to stay on such a primitive planet, let alone fall in love with one of the locals. Having a kit with said local hadn't even been on her radar. However, that was what happened, and she never regretted her choice to stay here and raise her kit with her mate, which was what led her to look for a vase.

"Mommy! Mommy! I found one!"

Krolia looked up and smiled at her kit, who had indeed found a short vase for the tiny bouquet he had collected for her. She gently took the vase, filled it halfway with water, and set the flowers in it. She set it on the table, smiling. She wondered what her mate would think of their kit's little gift.

Fin


	13. Kiss of Breath (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming was Lance's favorite activity, and it was how he met a mer that went by the name of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own /The Little Mermaid/, /Splash/, or /Aquamarine/ or the idea of people using man made tails to become mers or the idea of a cave's entrance being blocked by a boulder.
> 
> Author Note: This is Klance with human Lance and mer Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Mer Keith, Human Lance, Fabric Tail, Part Galra Keith, Orphan Keith

"Kiss of Breath"

It was a calm day in the ocean, something Lance was grateful for. He was a strong swimmer for a human, but this was going to be a true test of his skills. He was going to swim like a mer...with a mer. He had tested his skills with his fabricated tail in his private pool and the bay area near his house. The open ocean, however, was a different venue altogether as well as swimming _with_ someone. The mer he was going to be swimming with knew Lance was a human that was able to make himself a tail, and the two of them had spent time with each other near the surface of the water, because Lance couldn't breathe underwater. However, Keith had a temporary solution for that. Apparently, a mer's kiss could give someone the ability to breathe underwater temporarily and could be reapplied under the water if need be.

Keith was a strange mer, though he was the only _true_ mer Lance had met. Lance had met fabricated mers, like himself, at the local Y, and they all had vibrant, solidly colored tails. Keith did have a vibrant red tail, but it wasn't a solid red. There were strange violet stripes spiralling around the tail down to the transparent fins, which were also violet. Keith had the same violet stripes on his face but just one on each cheek. He also had pointed ears that were tinged purple at the tips. He had black hair that continually flowed in the currents, so Lance couldn't tell how long it truly was. The most surprising thing for Lance was that Keith had claws instead of regular fingertips and a pair of sharp fangs.

Lance would be the first to admit that his perception of mers was colored by movies like _The Little Mermaid, Aquamarine,_ and _Splash,_ where the mermaids were gorgeous and completely human looking from the waist up. That wasn't to say that Keith _didn't_ look human from the waist up, but he definitely had some non-human features.

Splashing drew Lance's attention to a little distance away from the rock he was sitting on. His blue eyes immediately found the red and purple tailed mer that he had on his mind. He smiled as Keith swam closer. He held his arms out in invitation for Lance to slide off the rock and into his arms, and Lance did just that. Keith caught him with no problem and let him get acclimated to the ocean.

Once Lance felt comfortable enough, Keith was inching closer and capturing his lips in the Kiss of Breath. Right as they separated, both Keith and Lance ducked down under the water. Lance had seen the ocean life before but he had never truly felt a part of it, not like now.

Keith grasped his hand. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me, and you can see more."

Lance grinned and did his best to keep up with Keith. He did pretty well but did fall behind a few times. All it took for him to catch up was a powerful tug on his arm from Keith. Lance could tell Keith was leading him somewhere, but he had no clue as to where.

Keith was nervous as he had never shown anyone his home, since he was a solitary mer. Since his parents had perished in a shark attack, he had been alone. He had been with his parents on that fateful day but had been protected by a friendly dolphin. The dolphin was saddened that the rest of her pod hadn't come in time to save the young mer's parents, but Keith told her that he had other family that he could live with, which wasn't meant as a lie. Keith's father had a sister that Keith was certain wouldn't mind him living with her for awhile, but he was wrong. His aunt was disgusted that her brother had not only married but produced a child with a subspecies of mer called the Galra. The Galra were known for their violent tendencies, and their defining characteristics were fangs, claws, and the violet stripes, which were unique to each Galra. Keith couldn't truly blame his aunt as she had small children of her own and didn't want to take a chance that Keith might be violent, though Keith wouldn't hurt anyone, especially small mers.

Lance was studying the beauty of the world under the water and didn't realize that they reached a cave that had its entrance blocked by a large boulder. He nearly crashed into Keith and took the chance to note his location. "What is this place?"

"This is where I live." Keith moved the boulder, holding it open for Lance. "Go ahead and swim in. I'll follow."

Lance nodded and swam into the cave, which was actually lit with some bioluminescent life forms Lance couldn't identify. He noticed that there weren't many things that he _couldn't_ at least guess their purpose as they looked reminiscent of things he had in his own apartment. The boulder sliding back into place drew his attention to the now obviously nervous mer, if the way his fins were twitching was any indication. Lance smiled and drew Keith into his arms. "This is amazing. Thank you for showing this to me."

Keith smiled, part in relief and part in happiness. His first time showing someone his place didn't blow up in his face and made him less reluctant to show others, but not at that moment. At that moment, Lance needed another Kiss of Breath. Keith lifted his head from where it was resting on Lance's shoulder and kissed him again. If the kiss lasted a little longer than necessary, neither Lance nor Keith were going to complain.

Fin


	14. Fallen Soldiers 6: Dodgeball (Broganes, Klance, Thulaz, Antolivan, Sexus) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins play dodgeball. Pidge is The Master of Dodgeball and impresses all of the Blades, especially Antok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of BoM Sendak and Haxus. This is Antolivan, Thulaz, Sexus, Klance, and Broganes. This was suggested by Kit Cat and ginger300.
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Thulaz, Sexus, Klance, Broganes, Galra Keith, BoM Haxus, BoM Sendak, The Paladins are considered kits, Dodgeball, Pidge is a master at dodgeball, request

"Fallen Soldiers 6: Dodgeball"

The solid smack of something hitting the walls of the training deck greeted the group when they entered. Keith nimbly landed on his feet after having jumped. He grinned as he snagged a red ball that was nearby and lobbed it in Pidge's direction. She avoided getting hit by the ball and scooped it up to immediately throw it at Lance, who got struck by the ball.

Lance fell onto the floor with an "oof." Thace and Ulaz grinned at the Paladins playing a game like a bunch of kits, which technically they were. Sendak leaned closer to Thace and asked, "I know Keith is a kit, but why are the other Paladins playing?"

"All of them except Shiro are younger than Keith, and Shiro isn't too much older than him either."

"Shiro is a kit," Sendak repeated faintly.

Haxus, having heard what Thace said, realized what was going through his mate's mind and stroked his headfur. "It's all right, my mate. You didn't know. He is resilient and survived. Look at him. He's alive and having fun."

Sendak lifted his eyes to land on Shiro, who had a huge grin on his face as he dodged the ball which had been thrown his way by Hunk. Seeing Shiro having fun eased Sendak's conscious.

When the Paladins took a break for water and to wipe the sweat off, Keith noticed his pack and chirped at all six of them. Thace rumbled in response, and Keith trotted over to them.

Thace nuzzled his head. "Hello, kit. What were you and the others playing?"

"It's a game called dodgeball. Usually there are teams, but we're doing a free for all type, where it's every Paladin for him or herself. So far, everyone has been tagged at least once with the ball except for Pidge. She hasn't been hit at all."

"Isn't that the pont?" Antok asked.

"Yes, but I haven't ever seen anyone _not_ get hit before, not even once."

"Hey, Keith! We're starting back up!" Lance called out.

Keith's purple, fluffy ears perked up when he heard his mate's voice. "I'll be right there, Lance!"

Sendak ruffled Keith's hair. "Go play, kit."

Keith grinned and rejoined the rest of the Paladins as the Blades all watched the quintet play the game. They were mostly watching Keith, but Antok was also keeping an eye on Pidge. She was so quick and agile and nailed each of the other Paladins multiple times. It was quite impressive.

He turned to Kolivan and, with such a note of finality that Kolivan has no hope of refuting, he said, "She is our kit."

Fin


	15. Post Kamikaze Attempt (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle of Naxzela, Keith tried to ram his ship into the shield of a Galra cruiser. Fortunately, Lotor saved his little brother, but how will the pack react to Keith's attempt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-seventh story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place a year after the twenty-sixth story. Regris is twenty-six, Lotor is twenty-five, Ezor is twenty-three, and Acxa and Keith are twenty. This takes place right after Keith's kamikaze attempt.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Kamikaze Keith, Keith's pack is horrified to learn what happened

"Post Kamikaze Attempt"

Keith was sitting in the damaged Galra fighter, still shaken about what he had been prepared to do. He knew he had to face his pack, so he took a deep shuddering breath and unlatched the cockpit. He was surprised that his legs were actually supporting his weight. He made his way to the bridge, surprised that he hadn't encountered anyone yet.

The tick he entered the bridge, Lotor put Keith in a headlock. "What were you thinking, little brother? Why would you try running your ship into the shield?"

Keith's three other siblings' eyes widened, and Keith whined. "It was the only thing I could think of. If Naxzela exploded, Voltron, the Coalition, and the rest of the Blades _including our Dads_ would have perished. It was an acceptable risk."

Acxa growled and tugged her twin from Lotor's grip, clinging to him. "Don't ever say that again!" She put her forehead to Keith's. "You can't throw your life away and leave us, leave _me,_ alone!"

Keith whimpered against his twin, tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn't even think about how his death would have affected his family. He was so focused on taking down the cruiser.

Suddenly, he heard a roar from down the hall. He only had a split tick before Kolivan (with Ulaz, Thace, and Antok right behind him) ran onto the bridge. "Kit!"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, sure he was about to get the scolding of a lifetime from one (if not all) of his Dads. He felt himself get picked up and got a nose full of Kolivan's scent. It was tinged with fear that was morphing into relief. Keith opened his eyes and let out a questioning noise. "Dad?"

"I thought I had lost you, kit! I don't want you to ever do that again! I have an urge to confine you to the nest, so I can keep an eye on you!"

Thace approached Kolivan and Keith. "Kit, it hurt when I heard what you tried to do. I understand why you thought of it, but why did it have to be you?"

Keith whimpered, and Kolivan let Thace hold Keith close. The leader of the Blades drew his eldest kit into his arms. "Thank you for saving your brother."

"It was part of the duty of a big brother. Look out for the younger ones. Though, his self preservation needs some work."

"Some work? Make that _a lot_ of work," Regris quipped.

"Says the one who just needed 'a few more ticks.'" Keith grumbled, pulling himself away from Thace slightly. "You're lucky I saved you!"

"Consider yourself lucky that Mom isn't here at the moment," Ezor piped up.

"She's not? Where did she go?" Keith asked.

"She went back to headquarters to pick up some supplies," Ulaz replied.

"And just heard what you did!"

Keith flinched when he heard his mother's voice. He looked up to see not only his mom but his aunt as well. "Mom? Taulol?"

Taulol rushed forward and pulled Keith away from Thace and proceeded to nose his hair, trying to prove to herself that her youngest nephew was alive and hadn't succeeded in sacrificing himself. A soft keen was muffled by Keith's hair but was still audible to the rest of the pack.

Keith felt horrible that he hadn't thought about what his family was going to feel about his death. He fearfully lifted his eyes to his mom's face and was astonished to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Mom?"

Krolia rushed forward and scooped up Keith into her arms and practically sobbed into his uniform. She sank to the floor and held her kit tightly. The rest of the pack gathered around him, scenting him. It was equal parts to reassure them that he was still alive and to provide comfort.

Fin


	16. Lost (Pre-Klance. Lance and Allura are siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is lost in the Altean Palace, and Lance won't go to sleep without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be considered pre-Klance. Keith was raised by the BoM and looks half Galran. Lance is the second child of King Alfor. Keith is four, while Lance is three.
> 
> Tags: Galra Keith, Altean Prince Lance, Worried Coran, Kid Lance, Kit Keith

"Lost"

"Lance? Lance, where are you?" Keith's tail swished against the floor. He was starting to worry that he couldn't find his friend. He had been acting brave when his pack had dropped him off at the Altean palace for the season, but he was just a little kit, barely four-deca-phoebes old, and he was scared. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He backed up until his back hit one of the white walls, and he slid down to the floor, crying.

%%%

Coran was not accustomed to hearing a child crying in the Altean Palace, so when his ears detected that very thing, he was concerned. He followed the sound to a nearby corridor and saw a Galran kit curled up against the wall.

"What's the matter, little one?"

%%%

"What's the matter, little one?"

Keith's head jerked up when he heard someone talking nearby. He was an Altean, judging by the ears and the markings under his eyes. Maybe he could help him find Lance! Keith lunged forward and grasped the Altean's robe. "Please, sir! I can't find Lance!"

"Lance? You mean Prince Lance?" At Keith's nod, the older man scooped him up. "I know where Prince Lance is. I can take you to him."

"Please!"

%%%

"Please!"

Coran smiled at the young kit's manners. "What is your name, little one?"

"Keith."

"Well, Keith, I am Coran, the King's advisor." Coran wiped the tear tracks from Keith's cheeks. "Now, no more tears. We don't want Prince Lance to see a teary face."

Keith laid his head down on Coran's shoulder and snuggled against the Altean, not yet purring. He wouldn't purr until he saw Lance. It was several more doboshes before they heard what sounded like arguing. The further they walked, the clearer the words became.

"No!"

"Now, Lance-"

"No, Daddy. Where's Keef?"

"He's still in there castle somewhere."

"He should be here wif me."

Keith started struggling in Coran's arms, making the man hurry to Lance's room. He opened the door, announcing, "I found someone I think belongs here."

King Alfor and Prince Lance looked up to see Coran holding a young Galran kit, who finally got loose. "Lance!"

"Keef!" Lance held his arms out, and Keith dove into them, relaxing in the embrace. Keith's tail wrapped around Lance's waist, and he started purring.

Alfor tugged Coran out of the prince's room, leaving the two boys to lay down on the prince's bed. Keith snuggled against Lance, his purr heard in his yawn. The crying he did earlier tired him out, but it was also bedtime. The younger Altean wrapped his arms around Keith and covered them with a blanket. "Night night, Keef."

"Night night, Lance."

Fin


	17. Beloved Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the beloved kit of the Empire, but the soldiers just wished he would stay out of the training hall. It hurt too much when he beat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 149 "New Empress." Keith is now 10-years-old and is the beloved kit of the Empire.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Krolia, Kit Keith, Krolia takes over the Empire, Keith loves training, Sequel

"Beloved Kit"

Krolia was having a relatively easy day. It was slow going transitioning the Empire from a dictatorship to a democracy with a central leader figure, though most still called her Empress and her kit Prince. Speaking of her kit, she wondered where he had gotten off to. He had disappeared earlier that quintant, and she hadn't heard from him since.

Just then, a rather battered soldier staggered into the throne room, being supported by Thace. Krolia descended the dais swiftly and approached the duo. "What happened?"

"Empress, the prince is in the training hall again," the soldier reported.

Thace tried to suppress his chuckles. Keith loved to try his luck against the soldiers of the Empire. The only one he couldn't beat was Sendak, though Krolia figured if Keith was a little quicker that he could beat the larger Galra.

"Thace, please escort this soldier to his pack and then, retrieve my wayward kit. I don't want any more of my soldiers beaten up."

Thace assisted the soldier back out of the throne room, and Krolia sat back down, allowing a chuckle to escape. Maybe she needed to find a different activity for her ten deca-phoebe old kit.

It wasn't too much longer before Thace reentered the throne room with Keith on his shoulders. Keith spotted his mother on her throne, and he chirped. "Mom!"

Thace set him down, and Keith hurried over. "Thace said you wanted to see me?"

Krolia tugged her kit onto her lap. "Kit, you need to do something other than beating up the soldiers in the training hall."

"But I like training, Mom!"

"I know, my kit, but the soldiers don't have the same endurance you do."

"Is it because I'm part human?"

"Yes, it is, Keith."

"What else is there for me to do besides training?" Keith asked.

"If I may, Krolia, what if I taught the kit how to fly?" Thace offered.

Keith gasped in delight. "Can I?"

Krolia considered it. "Very well. Start with the basics and work your way up."

Keith slid off his mother's lap and rushed back over to Thace, who swung the kit back up onto his shoulders. As Keith and Thace exited the throne room, Krolia heard her kit cheer loudly and feared that she had made a grave mistake.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: As Krolia feared, Keith was a natural pilot and quickly learned enough about flying to be allowed in his lion's cockpit.


	18. Kit vs. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the past, Keith still gets to play fight. It's much more enjoyable when it's with another kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a tiny companion piece to "Time Traveling" and "Little Mama" and "Napping Kits."
> 
> Tags: DoM, Companion Piece, Keith in the past, Kit Antok, Antok's Dad

"Kit vs. Kit"

Antok's tail wagged in excitement as he and the other kit adopted fighting stances and circled each other with matching grins on their faces.

Antok darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Keith's legs. He ended up behind the other kit and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto Keith's back and tried to yank him down. Keith grinned and gently flipped him off of his back. Antok scrambled back to his feet.

Keith flung himself at the little Galra, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Antok's shoulders. Keith landed behind him and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Antok's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

The two continued play fighting, unaware that Antok's Dad was watching the two. He was quite impressed at how careful Keith was concerning his son's tail. He must have had prior experience play fighting with someone who had a tail who wasn't much bigger than him.

Fin


	19. Dating News (Allurance, Mama Blue, Mama Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Old News," where Red learns that Lance and Allura are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to Chapter 185 Volume Four "Old News," and is Allurance, Mama Blue Lion, and Mama Red Lion.
> 
> Tags: Allurance, Mama Blue Lion, Mama Red Lion, Nicknames, Sequel

"Dating News"

"Red! Red! I was right!"

"About what?"

"Lancey Lance and Ally are dating!"

Red wanted to groan at the nicknames her sister gave her two Paladins. Instead, she let out an irritated yet soft growl.

"Red?"

The two lions looked towards the hangar door and saw Keith standing there.

"Keith?"

"Cub?"

Keith walked in and let his consciousness brush against Blue before he approached Red. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Blue was gloating over Lance and Allura dating."

"So, Allura finally gave in to Lance's flirting? Well, that's good. He'll treat her right." Keith reached out and stroked one of Red's front paws. "You want Lance to be happy, right? Being with Allura makes him happy."

%%%

Lance was cuddling with Allura when he heard a roar. His head shot up. "It's Red." He cocked his head. "She wants to see both of us."

"We should go see what she wants then." Allura stood up and tugged Lance off the couch. They walked to Red's hangar and were slightly surprised to see her already crouched down with her mouth open. They took the opportunity to enter her cockpit, Lance sitting down first with Allura sitting on his lap.

"Red, you wanted to see us?"

"Don't be nervous, cub. Blue told me that you two were dating, and I wanted to see it myself." Red seemed to nod to herself. "My other cub was right. You two seem happy."

"Other cub?" Allura asked. "Who's that?"

"My primary Paladin, Keith."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Red considers her Paladins her cubs."

"It's better than what Blue calls you."

Lance was dreading the answer, but he had to ask, "What does she call us?"

"Lancey Lance and Ally."

Lance's face turned red, and he tried to hide it by burying his face in Allura's hair. Why were his lions trying to embarrass him?

Fin


	20. Hugs (DoM, Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Keith gets a hug and 1 time where he gives a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. The BoM are only mentioned in this ficlet; they do not make an appearance. This is broganes and Klance.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Klance, Hugs, Galra Keith

"Hugs"

Keith was heading to the training deck in order to work on his sword techniques and was surprised to see Shiro in there. He was watching his brother in all but blood take down a pair of gladiators. Keith smiled. He could tell Shiro was completely aware of his surroundings.

Once Shiro completed the level he was on, he wasn't surprised to hear clapping. He smiled as he turned around to face Keith. "Hey, Keith."

"That was amazing, Shiro!"

Shiro hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, relaxing when he felt Keith relax into the hug. "Thanks."

%%%

Hunk was cooking in the kitchen when Keith came in to get a snack after his training session. That wasn't unusual, but what _was_ unusual was the Yellow Paladin was muttering under his breath. Keith shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn't good about confronting others, but it was such a rarity to find Hunk in a bad mood that Keith couldn't stop himself. "Hunk, are you okay?"

Hunk looked up, surprised to find himself with company. "Huh? Oh, Keith. I didn't see you there."

"You okay?"

"I'm just stressed. It's this war and being so far away from home."

"I get that, not that Earth really felt like home."

"What?"

Keith blushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Uh, I don't have anyone waiting for me or wondering where I went, not like the rest of you guys." Keith paused here until he saw Hunk raise an eyebrow. "My Mom left when I was a baby, and my Dad died when I was a kid. I didn't have any other family either."

Keith was surprised when he felt Hunk wrap his arms around him and lift him off the ground. "Uh, Hunk? Can you put me down?"

Hunk hurriedly set Keith back on his feet with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, dude. I-"

"It's okay. I didn't mind it."

"Really? Does that mean I can hug you again later?"

Keith smiled. "Yeah."

%%%

Keith was sitting in the lounge, going over some documents his pack wanted him to look over. It reminded him of homework from the Garrison, and it was irritating, though he _had_ asked to learn Galran. He still felt like growling.

Suddenly, Pidge plopped onto the couch next to him with her laptop. He spared a glance at his fellow arm and was a little surprised to find her with a frustrated expression on her face. He couldn't stop the startled chirp that escaped him.

Pidge turned to her right when she heard the weird sound. To her right was Keith with a hand slapped over his mouth. She cast her eyes about the room and realized that they were alone. She looked back at the Red Paladin who was starting to match his lion. "Was that you, Keith?"

A timid nod was the only answer she received. Keith let his hand drop and changed the subject, gesturing to the lap top perched on her knees. "What has you frustrated?"

Pidge growled, surprising Keith, though he stopped himself from chirping again. "My hacking program is supposed to translate every Galran word, but this word won't translate no matter what I do! I thought my program missed it, so I ran just that word through it, but it didn't work."

Keith looked at the word that was giving the other Paladin such trouble. He blinked, sure that he was seeing things. "Hang on. I have seen that word before." He swiped through his data pad. "Yeah. Oh, you would be having trouble translating it since it doesn't have an exact equivalent in English. It basically means a kit who acts older than he or she is supposed to. Like someone who was forced to grow up too soon."

Pidge readjusted her glasses, and a smile appeared on her face. She threw her arms around Keith's neck. "Keith, you are a lifesaver! I have been scouring every data base I could get my hands on, and I couldn't find it. I thought I would never find it!"

Keith smiled, purred to his fellow Paladin, and nuzzled her head gently. "I'm glad I could help you."

She unwrapped her arms and pushed him playfully. "Get off, you space cat."

Keith knew she was playing with him, so he just purred louder and nuzzled her a little harder. This just resulted in her laughing. Keith was glad that he could help lift Pidge's mood.

%%%

Keith was surprised to see Allura sitting in the Blue Paladin seat. She usually didn't sit down while on the bridge. "Allura?"

Her head snapped up. "Oh, Keith, hi."

"What's the matter?"

"I...It's stupid."

"Not if it's bothering you."

"When did you get so wise?"

"My pack taught me a lot."

"It's the anniversary of the destruction of my father's AI. I know it wasn't my father, but it was all I had left."

"I know what you mean, Princess. I lost my father when I was little. All I have left is my memories of him...and his hover bike, which is on Earth." Keith smiled slightly. "The last time I drove it was when we rescued Shiro from quarantine. I drove it off a cliff, which was actually a maneuver that Shiro taught me."

Allura chuckled at the image that brought to mind. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Keith. "Thank you, Keith."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Any time, Princess."

%%%

"And what level was this again?"

Keith ducked his head slightly before peering at the Altean through his fringe. "Um, thirty-five?"

"Thirty-" Coran sighed as he dabbed anti-septic cream on a particularly nasty gash on Keith's back. "You were up against two gladiators who were dual wielding. No wonder you got injured, but I would prefer if you ended the training sequence _before_ you got injured."

"I would have but I got winded before I could call out to the computer. Then, the second one struck me."

Coran shook his head while he wrapped Keith's torso. "There you go, Number Four. Your back should be healed this time tomorrow, but no more training until the quintant after that."

Keith tugged his shirt back over his head. "Thanks, Coran."

"I'm serious, Keith. If I find you on the training deck before you are supposed to, I will lock it."

"I understand."

Coran carefully wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders. "Take better care of yourself, Number Four."

%%%

"Come on, Keith. Spend time with me."

"Lance, I need a shower first."

"...Can I join you?"

Keith blinked. "What?"

"Can I join you?" Lance repeated.

"What? Why?"

"Do I seriously need to explain it?"

"...Maybe."

Lance sighed. "I'll wash your back."

"I can wash my own back."

"I know you can, but-"

"The longer we stand here having this conversation, the longer it'll take for me to get my shower done."

"I just want to hold you."

"Why didn't you say so?" Keith approached Lance and wrapped his arms around him, tucking his head under Lance's chin.

"See, Mullet? Isn't this nice?"

"Yeah, but I still need a shower."

Fin


	21. Mama Green (Kidge, Mama Green Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith notices that Pidge tends to neglect herself in favor of her tech and coding, so he takes it upon himself to tend to her needs. Green Lion notices this and is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kidge with Mama Green Lion.
> 
> Tags: Kidge, Mama Green Lion, Quintessence Sensitive Keith

"Mama Green"

"It still amazes me that you're the guardian of the forest, but you hate the outdoors."

"I had a bad experience camping with my family that ruined my whole outlook on it."

"I'd like to go camping when we get back to Earth. Sleeping under the stars sounds nice after flying among them."

Keith and Pidge were in the Green Lion hangar, which doubled as Pidge's lab. She was doing some upgrades to her lion, while Keith was keeping his girlfriend company. He liked to spend time with Pidge while she worked. At first, it was just in silence, especially if she was absorbed in whatever program she was working on. Then, she asked him for a tool or piece of tech every now and then, which then turned into him asking if she wanted any help. He wasn't much help, but sometimes talking out loud let Pidge figure out what the issue was.

Keith noticed that Pidge tended to neglect herself in favor of coding and other programs, so he started making sure there were snacks and drinks nearby so she ate and drank. He knew his efforts were appreciated by more than just Pidge. Green Lion liked that Keith was taking care of her Paladin, so much so that she purred to him.

Keith's head snapped up when he heard Green purring. He cocked his head to the side and then smiled and purred back. Pidge had paused in her upgrade when she heard her lion purr. Green didn't usually purr when Pidge was installing upgrades, so why was she doing that now? The Green Paladin got her answer when there was an answering purr. Green was showing her gratitude to Keith for his actions in making sure Pidge took care of herself.

Pidge smiled. "How can Keith hear you?"

"Red's Paladin is sensitive to quintessence. He can hear all of us. Blue called to him while she was on Earth, even though he wasn't her Paladin. We all could feel him, but we were too far away to talk to him. He was very lonely for a long time. I'm glad he has all of you now."

"He had been alone for a year before Shiro crash landed back on Earth."

"Can you two come through the bond? I would like to spend time with both of you."

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She poked her head out of Green's mouth. "Hey, Keith. Green wants us to come through the bond, so she can spend time with both of us."

"I guess." Keith sounded a little hesitant.

Green purred to him again. "It's not like when you go see Red or Black. You will not change."

Keith sighed in relief, hoisted himself into Green's mouth, and joined his girlfriend in the cockpit. They settled into the pilot's seat and closed their eyes, following Pidge's bond with Green. When they opened their eyes, they saw a furry Green lioness before them. She was laying down and beckoned them close with her tail. "Come lay down."

Pidge tugged Keith over to where Green was laying. The tick Keith reclined against Green, he relaxed. It reminded him of laying with Red, who loved to help her Paladin relax. He drew Pidge into his arms and purred to the lion and his girlfriend, who was super relaxed for once.

Fin


	22. Inability (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is unable to regress, and it's causing stress for him. Fortunately, Lance is a very attentive Daddy and knows how to get his little to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Little Keith, Daddy Lance

"Inability"

Keith was in the lounge, sitting on his hands in an effort to not fidget. He was trying to regress. He wanted to but couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong, but it was starting to bother him. Why couldn't he regress?

%%%

Lance was concerned. He had been watching Keith for the past half a varga. He may have been trying to remain still, but Lance could tell that Keith was trying to not fidget. Lance didn't know what was wrong with Keith, but he knew that Keith hadn't regressed in awhile; at least several quintants if not a whole movement. As Keith's Daddy, Lance would know when Keith would regress, because Keith would invariably get him.

Lance scooted over and settled next to Keith on the couch. He wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "You okay, Keith?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come here cariño." Lance guided Keith to lay his head against his shoulder. "Just relax. Daddy's here."

Keith let himself relax against Lance, who was stroking his hair. It was so warm and comforting that Keith felt himself finally slipping. He snuggled against Lance, a sigh escaping his throat. "Daddy."

Lance smiled as he felt his little snuggle further into him. He heard Keith call him 'Daddy' before he heard the purr. Keith purring was a very good sign. It meant he was content, and a content little was a happy little.

Fin


	23. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a recently liberated planet, a gala is planned and is a masquerade. Allura and the Paladins attend as do Lotor and Acxa. Lotor and Acxa ask Allura and Keith to dance, and they accept, none knowing the other's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is NOT Lotura or Kacxa. None of them know the other's identity.
> 
> Tags: Masquerade, Dancing, Strangers (but not really)

"Masquerade"

The Voltron Force had just successfully liberated another planet, and its inhabitants were so grateful that they extended an invitation to the Paladins and Princess Allura to attend their annual masquerade ball. It was scheduled to occur on the planet's Day of Ceasefire, one day the even the Galra honored when they conquered the planet. The gala was scheduled to take place that night, which didn't give the Paladins and Allura a lot of time to find formal attire appropriate for the occasion.

Allura was wearing a sleeveless dress. The bodice of silver beads and sequins hugged her figure while the royal blue full skirt flowed from her waist to the floor. Silver heels completed the look, and her hair was in her usual style. An elaborate silver mask covered in sequins hid her Altean marks from view.

In comparison, the members of the Voltron Force were dressed in black suits with simple masks covering the upper half of their faces. Their masks were the color of their lions. Keith's hair was also tied back into a low ponytail.

As soon as the sun sunk beneath the horizon, guests started arriving from all over the galaxy, all dressed in formal attire with masks covering the upper half of their faces. No one knew that there were two Galra in attendance.

%%%

Lotor and Acxa landed their ship among the rest of the party goers. They had no intention on causing any mayhem. They simply wanted to enjoy the festivities and perhaps get some dancing in.

Lotor was wearing a dark blue suit with his hair slicked back and in a ponytail and an amethyst colored mask. Acxa was wearing a three quarter length sleeved burgundy dress with matching mask.

The ballroom was full of beings from across the universe, but there was still plenty of room to dance. None of the other guests caught Lotor's attention until he laid eyes on an absolute goddess. She looked like she had descended from the heavens with hair the color of moonlight and eyes that had irises that appeared to be the same color as his. She stole his breath away, and he couldn't prevent his approach. "Hello, beautiful. May I have the honor of a dance?"

%%%

"Hello, beautiful. May I have the honor of a dance?"

Allura turned when she was addressed. She was faced with a male with the same color hair and irises as hers, but the way he addressed her like she was some angelic being caught her off guard a little. That being said, she had no reason to deny his request. She didn't reply but simply put her hand into his offered one.

%%%

Acxa watched as her prince approached a woman dressed in silver and started dancing with her. Her eyes roved over the others in attendance, landing on a figure deck out almost completely in black but wearing a red mask. He was certainly handsome, and she wondered if he would be willing to dance with her. She cautiously approached him. "Care to dance?"

%%%

"Care to dance?"

Keith was taken aback at the question. He was _never_ asked to dance at any of the other galas he and the other Paladins had attended. He looked at the female asking him. She was wearing a burgundy dress and had blue hair and irises. His eyes quickly wandered over to where Shiro was conversing with one of the leaders and where Allura was dancing with someone. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

%%%

Even though he only asked for a single dance, Lotor found himself dancing with his goddess for the entire night. He couldn't bring himself to ask for her name, unwilling to break the spell seeing her had caused.

Acxa found herself still dancing with her partner vargas later. Asking his name was out of the question as he hadn't answered any of the questions she had asked so far.

%%%

Keith purposely refused to answer any questions his partner asked, even though he wasn't sure why and was partially surprised that she hadn't asked his name. Though if he thought about it, she probably figured that he wouldn't answer the question even if she _had_ asked.

Allura was enjoying dancing with her mystery guy. She was somewhat surprised that he hadn't asked her name, but then again, she hadn't asked for his either. Perhaps the mystery was part of the allure.

Fin


	24. Maternal (non-series Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia couldn't believe her son, her beloved kit, was in space, but how did he get there wearing a Blade uniform? She needed answers...and a hug from her kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, but they don't know that Keith is a kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom.
> 
> Tags: Non-Series Mama Krolia, Reunions, Protective Krolia, Soon-to-be DoM

"Maternal"

Krolia was watching her kit pilot the ship away from...well, it wasn't her base anymore, and after the weapon finished off Trugg and her fleet, it wouldn't be theirs either. She supposed it would be considered abandoned then. It didn't really matter in the long run. She had more important issues to deal with. How did her kit get into space, and why was he wearing a Blade uniform? She suppressed the urge to growl. Kolivan had a lot to answer for.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief as the shooting stopped. He knew he could avoid the lasers. What made him uneasy was the Blade he was sent to extricate. She acted so familiar with him, and if he was honest with himself, she _seemed_ familiar to him as well. Who was she? He knew her name was Krolia, and she was a high ranking member of the Blade of Marmora that had been undercover for eighteen deca-phoebes, but then, why did she seem familiar?

"We're far enough away. They stopped firing at us." Keith slid his seat back and stood up to face Krolia.

Krolia reached behind her and grabbed ahold of his knife, holding it in her hands and offering it back to him. "I should give this back to you."

Keith took it and sheathed it as he asked, "How were you able to use it?"

Krolia closed her eyes for a tick before she looked at Keith and answered, "Because it used to be mine before I gave it to your father."

Keith's left eyebrow raised a fraction of a tick before his eyes widened in realization. "You're my mom?"

"Yes. I didn't think we would meet under these circumstances. How did you end up in space and wearing a Blade uniform, kit?"

Keith cocked his head. "What's a kit?"

Krolia frowned. "Don't tell me Kolivan doesn't know your age."

Keith shrugged. "I don't know if he does or not. We encountered a member of the Blade, Ulaz, who directed us to meet up with the rest of the group, which we did a little later. When we did, I had to go through the Trials to unlock my, well, our knife."

"Who's 'we', kit?"

"Before I answer that, what's a kit?"

"Kit is the term for a Galran child. Galra live longer than humans do, so you would still be considered a kit."

"Oh."

"So, who's the 'we' you mentioned?"

"I was a Paladin of Voltron before joining the Blades full time."

"A Paladin? Which lion did you pilot? Was it the Blue one?"

"No. I used to pilot Red and then Black when we temporarily lost our leader, but he's back now, so I can work with the Blades."

"When you piloted Black, who piloted Red?"

"The Blue Paladin, Lance, went to Red, and Princess Allura was accepted by Blue."

"Why did you leave though, kit?"

"I wasn't a good leader, and the Blades needed my help. In any case, that's the past. Right now, you're here. I thought I was going to be pissed at you for leaving me and Pop, but I'm just so happy that you're finally here." Keith closed the distance between them and hugged her fiercely.

Krolia tentatively wrapped her arms around her kit, something she thought she'd never be able to do again. She buried her nose in his hair, her nose detecting the same scent he had back on Earth with a few new scents to go with it. She couldn't identify some, but she did recognize a few. "You have a pack on base?"

"Yeah. At headquarters, Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris refused to let me sleep on my own and let me join their pack."

"Ulaz is part of your pack, and none of them know your age?"

"I guess there's no time for that discussion in between all the missions."

"That's no excuse. We need to get to headquarters, and I need to have a discussion with those boys."

Keith went to step away to sit back in the pilot's seat but found that he couldn't because Krolia was still hugging him. "Uh, Mom, could you let go?"

"In a moment, kit. Let me have this."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith resigned himself to being hugged within an inch of his life before his mother let him pilot them to headquarters. He had no idea what was going to come of Krolia's talk with his pack, but surely it couldn't be bad, right?


	25. Get A Room (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is really lovely dovey with his boyfriend, but they should have checked the lounge for other people before doing anymore than just simple kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Kisses, Disgusted Pidge, Making out in public

"Get A Room"

Lance was draped over the couch in the lounge, a little bored. He didn't want to play the video game he and Pidge bought or even to leave the room. Fortunately, Keith walked in, causing Lance to sit up, which gave Keith the opportunity to sit next to his boyfriend. Lance scooted over and draped himself over Keith, laying chest to chest with the other Paladin. Lance smiled and kissed Keith on his nose, making Keith raise an eyebrow. "Lance, wha-"

"Shh, Keith. Let me..." Lance trailed off as he trailed kisses down Keith's face and neck. Keith leaned his head back, enjoying Lance's affection. Lance dragged Keith's jacket off his shoulders, kissing the base of his throat and his collarbone once they were exposed.

"Oh, Lance," Keith moaned.

"Oh, Keith," Lance murmured in between kisses.

"Oh get a room!"

Lance and Keith looked up in surprise, not having noticed that Pidge had been in the room the entire time.

"This is a room," Lance sassed back, landing a kiss on Keith's neck. He made sure there was a mark there when he was done.

Pidge made a noise of disgust. "This is a public space. No one needs to see this. Take it to one of your rooms."

"That sounds like a good idea though, Lance," Keith mentioned.

"Does it?"

Keith scooped up Lance in his arms and carried him out of the lounge, not noticing that they passed by Shiro. Shiro watched as the two Paladins went down the corridor in the direction of their bedrooms before he entered the lounge. "Did I just see Keith carrying Lance down the corridor?"

"Be glad that's the only thing you saw. I think I need some brain bleach."

Fin


	26. Nighttime Comfort (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare, but fortunately, Lance is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Nightmare, Comfort, Falling asleep together

"Nighttime Comfort"

Lance usually didn't have issues sleeping, but after making sure Keith went to sleep, he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know why he couldn't fall asleep until he heard it. From the room next to his, he could barely hear Keith.

Lance hurried next door and opened the door. The door closed behind him, leaving him in the darkness of the room. Lance paused long enough to let his eyes acclimate to the dark before he rushed over to Keith, who was tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep.

"Keith! Keith! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Lance urgently shook his boyfriend's shoulders.

Keith's eyes flew open, and he sat up, gasping. Lance sat down in the nest next to the other Paladin, drawing his attention. "Lance?"

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and drew him close to his chest. "It's all right, cariño. It was just a dream."

Keith clutched Lance's Blue Paladin pajamas. "Was it? It felt so real like we were actually captured by the Galra."

Lance gripped Keith tighter as if trying to protect him from the nightmare. Keith just snuggled against Lance, who loosened his grip slightly. "Do you think you'll be able to get some more rest?"

Keith shook his head. "Probably not unless you stay with me. Do you mind?"

Lance smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'd be glad to keep you company."

Lance laid down, taking Keith with him. Keith shifted until his head was pillowed against Lance's shoulder. Lance laid his head against Keith's, causing Keith to start purring and close his eyes. Lance waited for Keith to fall asleep before he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Fin


	27. One of The Boys (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves training, especially when it means she gets to spar with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem Keith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Sparring, Allura is slightly confused by Keith (and Pidge)

"One of The Boys"

"Again."

Keith was watching the pairs of Shiro and Lance and Pidge and Hunk sparring. She couldn't wait for the training to be over, so she and Shiro could spar. However, that could wait as she promised to let Lance spar with her boyfriend. She knew that only she was a match for Shiro, and her boyfriend loved to practice with her. Perhaps it was the one-on-one time, or perhaps it was that he had the opportunity to put his hands on her in a mostly public place.

A varga passed as Keith watched her team mates spar before she called out, "Good job, everyone. Takashi, stay behind a moment."

The Garrison Trio hurried off of the training deck in order to do something they found fun or relaxing, Keith and Shiro watching as their team mates left. Once the doors closed behind them, Shiro walked over to his girlfriend. "You wanna spar, Keith?"

Keith grinned. "Of course."

The two adopted a sparring stance unaware of the pair of eyes watching their every move from the observation deck. Allura was confused. Both Pidge and Keith were girls, but they didn't like wearing dresses like she did. Were all human females like that? She watched Shiro sparring with Keith and sometimes his hands landed in inappropriate places. Shiro did move his hands once he realized where they were, but judging by the smirk on Keith's face, she didn't really care where her boyfriend's hands were. Allura turned away from the main floor of the training deck and left the observation deck, not needing to see which Paladin was going to win.

Keith and Shiro finished sparring with Keith being the winner. She ended up straddling her boyfriend and grinned. "Thanks for the workout, Takashi."

"My pleasure, Keith."

Keith leaned down and kissed Shiro on the lips. Shiro's hands came up and tangled themselves in Keith's hair. Shiro flipped them over and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. Keith responded in kind with a soft moan, her hands clenching and unclenching in Shiro's short hair.

Keith pulled back slightly. "Takashi, we shouldn't do this here."

"Do you want me to stop, koibito?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then I won't." Shiro recaptured Keith's lips in another toe curling kiss.

Fin


	28. Second Chance (Zanerva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honerva wakes up from a nightmare (canon) and is comforted by her loving husband and her son (who is a mama's boy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Zanerva (Zarkon/Honerva).
> 
> Tags: Zanerva, Nightmare, Alternate Reality, Loving Zarkon, Lotor's a Mama's boy, Krolia is related to Zarkon, Lotor and Keith are cousins, Galra Keith

"Second Chance"

"Witch!"

"My mother ceased the exist when Honerva drew her last breath. Do not believe for a moment that I would ever accept you as kin."

"The end is near, witch I know you can sense it. If you beg for your life now, maybe I will take pity on you when the time comes."

"She's not my mother!"

%%%

Honerva sat up, gasping for breath. She didn't remember laying down or falling asleep, but she did remember all the hurtful slurs hurled her way by her own flesh and blood. He knew his words cut deep, and she knew it was her own fault. Her fingers gripped her upper arms tightly.

"My love?"

Honerva looked up and could scarcely believe her eyes. Her husband was standing in the doorway, no trace of the madness overexposure to quintessence anywhere on his person. "Husband?"

Zarkon entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Did you have a night terror, my empress?"

"Perhaps. Where is our son?"

"Where else? He spends many hours in the archives."

"I wish to see him."

"I will send for him." Zarkon turned to the door. "Sendak!"

"Yes, sire?" the fluffy Galra, who was Zarkon's favorite, replied as he appeared in the doorway.

"Lotor's presence is requested here at once."

"I will fetch him personally." Sendak bowed and departed for the archives.

Zarkon drew his wife close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, giving her some modicum of comfort. Honerva leaned against her husband. Had it truly been a horrible nightmare, and she had the life she had always dreamed of?

"Mother?"

Honerva looked up and saw her son in the doorway. Zarkon beckoned him closer. Lotor swiftly entered the room, perching on the edge of the bed. Honerva tentatively reached out to touch his cheek and was pleasantly surprised to see him lean into her touch. "My son."

"Mother, are you all right?"

Seeing the concern in his eyes for her convinced Honerva that she was finally had the life she always wanted. She had her husband and her son, and they loved her. She smiled. "I am, my son. I had a night terror, but seeing you has chased it away. Now, tell me what you are researching?"

The grin on Lotor's face lit up the room as he detailed the research he had uncovered concerning the different fighting styles of other races and how they could be combined with traditional Galra techniques. Honerva let her son's words wash over her. She could see how interested he was, and she was determined to make sure he was allowed to pursue this and every other idea he had. It was her job as his mother, and she wasn't going to mess this up again.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Honerva had to stop herself from lashing out at the two figures that appeared in the garden later on. Lotor dashed over and grabbed the other half-Galra in a hug.
> 
> "Lotor, put me down!"
> 
> "Now, Keith, be nice to your cousin," Krolia admonished.
> 
> "I was. I just prefer to have my feet on the ground," Keith replied, his ears flicking back.
> 
> Honerva looked at the one named Keith. The name was the same, but this one looked part Galra with purple fur, fluffy ears, fangs, purple cheek stripes, two toned headfur, and purple irised eyes with yellow sclera. In fact, he looked almost exactly like a male version of his mother...who was somehow related to Zarkon? She sighed inaudibly. She was going to undoubtedly run into others that she remembered from the other timeline that was dismissed as a night terror, but she was going to give them the benefit of doubt, especially if her husband and son were friendly with them.


	29. Heritages (DoM, Sheith, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith finds out that he is part Galra, he thought there would be no more surprises, but it turns out that he is also part Altean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz, Antolivan, and Sheith with Keith being part Galra and part Altean with the shape shifting capability. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sheith, Thulaz, Antolivan, Galra Keith, Altean Keith, Japanese Shiro, Japanese Keith

"Heritages"

Keith decided to experiment with what features to show his heritages. He wanted to look mostly human, so decided on having the Altean markings show on his face and streaks of purple across his arms and torso. He allowed those features to show and looked in the mirror. He couldn't see the streaks so he took off his jacket. He stared at his reflection. It was strange seeing himself look different, but he did like it. He decided to go with it and put his jacket back on before leaving his room. He went to the lounge where the other Paladins were mostly likely relaxing. He saw Pidge sitting on the edge of the couch, typing away at her laptop; Lance was lounging on the couch, looking bored; Shiro was sitting across from Pidge, reading a book; Hunk was strangely absent from the room, but Keith figured he had gone to the kitchen for a snack. The Red Paladin sat next to Shiro and after a moment laid down next to the leader. He was a little tired with all the alterations due to his newly discovered heritage. His eyelids fluttered closed before he could prevent them, and he was asleep before too long.

Lance had been watching Keith since he entered the lounge. Normally, the loner would hole himself up on the training deck, so why was he in the lounge? The sharpshooter watched as his rival laid down on the couch next to Shiro and fell asleep. Well, that answered why he wasn't on the training deck, but if he was so tired, why didn't he go to his room? Lance stared at Keith's face. He thought he saw something hiding just under his hair. The way Keith was laying made his hair cover the Altean markings. Just then, Keith turned to face the back of the couch, which made his jacket and shirt bunch a little, showing off a small section of his torso, which bore the signs of the rest of his heritage. Lance sat bolt upright. "Quiznack!"

Shiro looked up from his book. "What's the matter, Lance?"

"Look at Keith! He's turning purple!"

Shiro looked at the teen curled up at his side. He looked fine to him. From his angle, Shiro could see that Keith had decided to let his Altean markings show, and he knew Keith well. He wouldn't ignore one heritage while highlighting another. Then, he saw what Lance had seen. There across his side were purple, jagged, slash like marks. It was an interesting look Keith had decided on. "Relax, Lance. He's not turning purple as you put it. He's simply showing his heritages in subtle ways."

"Having purple slashes doesn't say subtle to me," Lance muttered.

Shiro put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't wake him. These alterations must have tired him out."

"I'm surprised he sought us out instead of staying in his room," Pidge pointed out, her eyes never leaving her laptop and her fingers never stopping.

Just then, Thace entered the lounge, his eyes immediately finding his kit. Shiro wasn't sure about Thace. He knew Keith considered him his father, but he hadn't dealt with Thace before. He had always only interacted with Ulaz or Kolivan. Keith was the only one who interacted with all four members of the Blade of Marmora. Thace walked over to where Keith lay sleeping and looked at his kit. He saw the differences in Keith at once. He saw the jagged streaks across his side and the Altean markings on his face. Thace smiled. His kit was proud of his heritages. It was then that the other three Blade members entered the lounge, also having been looking for their kit. Ulaz joined his mate standing in front of the couch, and Antok and Kolivan were kneeling above the couch. Shiro reached out and brushed Keith's hair away from his face to allow the red Altean markings to be seen clearly. He then lifted Keith's shirt to show off his Galra heritage. The Blade members were pleased with their kit. Thace said, "He is proud of his heritages."

"As he should be," Antok agreed.

"Our kit is exceptional. If he hadn't gone through the trials, we may have never known him," Kolivan mentioned.

Suddenly, Keith started moving. At first, it was a twitch here and there but soon enough, it became more like thrashing. Keith was caught in the throes of a nightmare. Shiro started to reach out in order to wake Keith, but Thace effortlessly picked up his kit even though he was still thrashing. He sat down on the couch and started petting Keith's head. Slowly, the thrashing became less violent and stopped altogether after a couple minutes of petting. Thace continued to pet his kit. Keith was calm once more and had curled up in Thace's lap. Ulaz sat down between Shiro and Thace and placed a hand on Keith's head, staying away from the path his mate's hand was taking. There was a low purring sound that Shiro barely heard. He couldn't tell who was purring though. It was hard to tell since all four Blade members were in close proximity to each other and to Keith as well. After ten more doboshes, the purring stopped, and Keith started waking up. He opened his violet eyes and looked around. He realized that he was still in the lounge and that Thace was holding and petting him.

"What's going on?" Keith asked, not moving from his father's lap.

"You were having a nightmare, kit," Ulaz replied. Thace stopped petting his kit's hair.

Shiro leaned over and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith's violet eyes raised and met Shiro's gaze. "Takashi, watashi wa daisukidesu." [I'm ok, my love.]

"Anata ga so ittara." Shiro sat back against the couch. [If you say so.]

"Takashi," Keith half-whined, earning a cuff on the head from Antok.

Shiro stood up, walked over to the other side of Thace, and sat down. Keith repositioned himself so his head was near Shiro, who started carding his fingers through Keith's hair. Kolivan watched the scene with interest. Their kit seemed to be exhibiting behaviors associated with having a mate. He and Shiro seemed to be rather close. If he had to guess, he would say that Shiro was Keith's mate. "Keith, is Shiro your mate?"

Keith blushed and said, "Yes."

Kolivan nodded. "I thought so."

"That being said, if you hurt him, no one will question what happened or where you went," Thace threatened.

Shiro paled, which prompted Keith to purr to him in an attempt to soothe his mate. "Takashi, they won't do anything because you _are_ my mate."

The fanged grins on the Blades' faces didn't put Shiro anymore at ease, despite Keith's assurances. He took a deep breath and let it out, hoping to ease his anxiety that way. All he had to do was not hurt Keith. That was easy. He _couldn't_ hurt Keith anyway; he was too precious to him.

Fin


	30. Not Just An Omega (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith slips and says something about why he got kicked out of the Garrison. Fortunately, his Alphas don't blame him for what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance with Alpha Shiro, Alpha Lance, Omega Keith.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Alpha Shiro, Alpha Lance, Omega Keith, ABO Dynamics

"Not Just An Omega"

Team Voltron was used to tech speak coming from Pidge and Hunk, but when Keith said something about the output of the teleduv not being what it should be (which was due to a lens being cracked), it took everyone by surprise, especially his two Alphas.

Stares from Lance and Shiro prompted Keith to say, "What? I paid attention in the Garrison...until they kicked me out."

"And remind me why they kicked you out," Shiro requested.

"I had "discipline issues,"" Keith quoted, complete with air quotes.

"Not what's on the official documents," Shiro clarified.

Keith grinned. "I decked Commander Iverson. He deserved it though."

Lance stared at his Omega. _"That's_ why Iverson can't see out of his left eye?!"

Keith looked away and up, crossing his arms. "Served him right. Insinuating that I couldn't pilot because of my secondary characteristic and flat out stating that Shiro crashed because of his."

"Flaunting that he was a Beta got on everyone's nerves," Lance added.

Shiro wrapped his arms around his Omega. "It's okay, Keith. I don't blame you for that."

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith from the other side. "Neither of us do, cariño."

Keith purred at the affection coming from his Alphas. He loved that they weren't of the opinion that he couldn't do stuff just because he was an Omega and weren't afraid of showing him affection, especially in front of the team.

"So, I'm going to see if Coran needs help fixing the teleduv, if for no other reason than to get away from that," Pidge stated, waving a hand in the triad's direction.

Hunk looked from Pidge to the trio and back before saying, "I'll join you."

Fin


	31. Mama Blue (Kallura, Mama Blue Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allura goes to visit Blue Lion, she isn't expecting to see Keith doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kallura with Mama Blue Lion and is very short.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Mama Blue Lion, Quintessence sensitive Keith

"Mama Blue"

Allura entered Blue Lion's hangar and was surprised to see her boyfriend sitting between the lion's front paws. "Keith?"

Keith looked up. "Allura? I wasn't expecting you to come visit Blue."

"I am her secondary Paladin, why wouldn't I visit her? I'm more surprised to see you here. You pilot Red and Black, not Blue."

"I know I don't pilot her, but I do have a bond with her. I was the one who discovered her in the desert. I sensed a presence a deca-phoebe before we left Earth. It turned out to be Blue."

"That's quite impressive. You must be sensitive to quintessence to sense lions that you aren't the Paladin of." Allura settled down next to Keith and snuggled into his side, vaguely aware of Blue purring to the couple as they cuddled between her front paws.

Fin


	32. Trapped (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was tired and wanted to nap with his boyfriend, whom he thought was napping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Purring Keith, Napping, Cuddling

"Trapped"

Keith walked into the lounge, stopping in his tracks by the sight of his boyfriend curled on the couch under his jacket. Keith blinked rapidly, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Lance wasn't one to take a nap on the couch in the middle of the day cycle.

%%%

Lance wasn't napping. He wasn't. He was just bored and simply closed his eyes. He was aware of who had just entered the room. Lance didn't move, wanting to see what Keith was going to do. Lance was about to crack an eye open to see what Keith was doing, when he felt the couch dip beside him. What _was_ Keith doing?

%%%

Keith sat down next to Lance and pulled Lance over to and on top of him, jacket and all. He let Lance settle himself on top of him and maneuvered his jacket to lay like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, purring.

%%%

When Keith started purring, Lance realized that he was trapped. Once Keith started purring, it meant that he was going to nap. There was no way that Lance was going to move now. He wasn't going to be the reason Keith wasn't able to nap. Since he was truly trapped, he might as well get a nap in too. What else was he going to do?

Fin


	33. Intermission (Klance, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is slightly concerned when a red lioness interrupts the training session he has with Keith, but he is more concerned about why Keith isn't concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with Mama Red Lion.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Mama Red, Training, Bonds, Purring Keith

"Intermission"

Keith was on the training deck, but he wasn't alone. Lance was guarding his back with his sniper rifle. It was a tag team session, and there was almost no better team than Keith and Lance. Keith was good at hand-to-hand (with and without his swords) and Lance was good at ranged attacks. Being boyfriends made it even better since they didn't want the other hurt. They defeated the gladiators and took a small break for water and to towel off the sweat.

Lance grabbed two water pouches and passed one over to Keith, who purred in gratitude. "You're such a sweet kitty."

"Not a kitty." Keith pouted as he drank some of the water.

Their attention was drawn by the door to the training deck opening, and instead of it being anyone from their team or either Altean, it was a fluffy red lioness. The two Paladins paused, but a smile appeared on Keith's face. He started approaching the lioness, but Lance grabbed his arm. "Keith, watch out."

"She's not going to hurt us." Keith gently worked Lance's fingers loose and met the lioness on the main area of the training deck. Keith sat down in front of her and threaded his fingers through the silky red fur.

Lance watched as his boyfriend interacted with the lioness, slightly surprised at their purrs. Lance cautiously made his way over to the duo, sitting next to Keith once he made his way over there. He reached out with his hand palm up like he would do with the stray cats on Earth. He just hoped that this large feline would be as friendly with him as she was with Keith.

Lance was pleased when she nuzzled his hand, but pleasure turned to surprise when she said, "Relax, cub. You're really tense."

Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Red?"

"It's me, cub."

"Wha-how?"

Keith turned to his boyfriend. "What? You didn't know the lions could do this?"

"Inside our bonds, yes, but in real life, no."

"It's because you two have a strong bond with me and each other." Red moved to lay behind her Paladins, curled around them, and groomed their hair, alternating between them. Her purr was echoed by her primary Paladin, whose eyes were closed, since he was enjoying the affection he was getting from his lion.

Lance smiled as he slid an arm around Keith and tugged him closer as their lion groomed them. He could tell Keith fell asleep as the pitch of his purrs deepened. Lance maneuvered him and his boyfriend into laying down positions, reclining against Red, and closed his eyes. He and Keith had gotten up pretty early to get their tag team training session done before anyone else would get there, and they could use a nap before doing anything else for the quintant.

%%%

A varga later, Shiro went to the training deck to pull Keith off of it, sure that the Red Paladin was training at an insane level. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a red lioness curled around both Keith and Lance, who appeared to be sleeping. The lioness's golden gaze locked onto him and followed him until he left the training deck.

Red Lion watched as Black's Paladin stopped short at the entrance to the training deck, having caught sight of her curled around her Paladins. She knew he didn't mean any harm to them, but they were napping, and she wasn't about to let anyone disturb her cubs.

Fin


	34. Altean Pool (Age Regression, Allurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allurance take their little swimming in the Altean pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Daddy Lance, Mama Allura, and Little Keith and is also Allurance.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Mama Allura, Allurance, Swimming, Altean Pool

"Altean Pool"

Lance grinned as his little splashed the water. It was the first time Lance had taken his little to the Altean pool. Keith loved the water apparently, and once Allura showed them _how_ to access the pool, Lance had taken the first opportunity he could get to introduce Keith to the pool. The little was understandably confused at the upside down pool, but once Allura showed Keith that it was safe, Keith was all for playing in the pool, especially with his Daddy and Mama.

Another splash to his face drew Lance back to the present, but it hadn't been from Keith. It had been Allura who splashed him. Lance grinned and splashed Allura back, while holding on to Keith.

%%%

Keith looked from his Daddy to his Mama and back again before squirming. He wanted to be put down. Daddy looked at him questioningly. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Want down, Daddy."

"You want me to let you go?"

"Uh-huh."

%%%

Lance was nervous. He didn't know if Keith was big enough to explore the pool by himself. Allura swam over and stroked Keith's hair. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, you heard him, Lance."

Lance was still hesitant but did as his girlfriend and little asked. He gently set Keith on his feet, which put his head above the water. They were in the five foot deep end of the pool after all. Lance knew that Keith was definitely in an older headspace that day as evident by him being able to stand on his feet and walk around the pool.

Lance took his eyes off Keith for a moment to kiss Allura, but he couldn't take his eyes off Keith for too long. He was worried that he would lose his footing and drown. Allura wasn't mad that Lance was preoccupied when they kissed. It was obvious that he was worried about their little being unsupervised in the pool, so she broke the kiss off after a couple of ticks, letting her boyfriend watch their little more closely. Lance was so sweet when he was watching little Keith, just as sweet as the little was himself.

Fin


	35. Jealousy (Shallura, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Shallura and broganes where Allura doesn't know Keith is Shiro's brother and is jealous about how much time they spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shallura and Broganes in a modern setting.
> 
> Tags: Shallura, Broganes, Coffee Shop, Jealous Allura, Bad Boy Keith, Lactose Intolerant Keith

"Jealousy"

Allura tried to _not_ stare daggers at her employee; truly she wasn't, but it was hard when he was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend. It wasn't that he was shirking his job at the coffee shop, but his whole 'bad boy' attitude rubbed her the wrong way. When he wasn't working, he wore mostly black with a little bit of red and rode a motorcycle. At least, he wore a helmet. What disturbed her most was that she saw her boyfriend on the motorcycle like he was getting a ride!

Allura stared at Keith as he prepared a complicated drink for Lance McClain and an espresso with extra espresso shots for Katie Holt. Keith had an irritated look on his face while he dealt with Lance, but there was a small smile when he handed Katie her drink. Allura knew that Lance and Keith didn't get along, but he was still willing to act at least somewhat professional with him.

"Hey, Allura!"

Allura looked up and smiled. Shiro, her boyfriend, just walked in. "Hello, Shiro."

Shiro gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let me get a coffee and then we can talk."

Shiro walked up to the counter, where Keith was. "Welcome to Altea Coffee and-Shiro!"

"I wasn't aware that I was on the menu."

"Only for the boss," Keith whispered. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, the usual works."

"A black coffee? I could never drink that, and _I'm_ the one who's lactose intolerant."

Shiro smiled. "Just ring it up, ototo."

Keith grinned. "Sure thing, nii-san."

Allura almost scowled at this exchange. She didn't know what 'ototo' and 'nii-san' meant, but they sounded like pet names to her. She was going to ask Shiro about it after he got his coffee.

It didn't take long for Shiro to get his coffee, and he made his way over to Allura, waving to Lance and Katie. He went to give Allura another kiss, but she turned away. "Allura?"

"Follow me, Shiro. I have a few questions I want you to answer."

"Sure. I have nothing to hide from you."

Shiro followed Allura to her office. She sat down behind her desk, and Shiro took the only other available seat, which was in front of her desk. He set his coffee down on her desk and waited for her to ask her questions.

"Were you flirting with the cashier just now?"

Shiro was taken aback. "Wha-Flirting? With _Keith?!_ Heavens, no! Why would I flirt with my brother?"

"Keith is your brother?" Allura repeated.

"Yes, well adopted. My family adopted him when he was seven. He may not blood related, but he's still my brother." Shiro saw Allura relax, and it dawned on him. "You thought I was cheating on you with Keith?"

"You were spending so much time with him and have those nicknames. I didn't know _what_ to think."

"Those nicknames are Japanese and translate to 'little brother' and 'big brother.'"

Allura blushed. She couldn't believe that she had gotten jealous of her boyfriend spending time with his brother. "I'm sorry, Shiro. I didn't know Keith was your brother."

"I understand, 'Llura. Can I have that kiss now?"

Allura smiled, stood up, and walked around her desk, letting Shiro tug her into his lap. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that left no room for doubt of his love for her.

Fin


	36. Love Bug (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets bitten by an insect that makes him fall in love with the first person that touches him, and he needs cuddles/touch from that person, which turns out to be Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Alien Wildlife, Paladin Mission sans armor

"Love Bug"

Lance swore Shiro was doing this on purpose. The Black Paladin _had_ to know of his crush on Keith. Why else would he continuously pair him and Keith up on missions? There was no other reason! Now, he and his crush were planetside looking for something that he didn't know what it was, because it was a long complicated name and he wasn't paying _that_ much attention to the briefing; all because Keith had come into the briefing with his hair up. The tick Lance saw Keith with his hair in a ponytail, Lance.exe had stopped working. He just hoped Keith knew what they were supposed to be looking for.

%%%

Keith grumbled under his breath. He liked nature but disliked the bugs that were almost always out. He _knew_ most of them were harmless and were more afraid of him than he was of them, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of them. Then, there was Lance. He wanted to rail at Shiro for assigning the two of them on the mission together. He had _wanted_ to be friends with Lance but the brunette had insisted on making everything a competition, which was nice at times, but it also annoyed him, since Lance was saying only Keith was his rival. Also what kind of mission didn't require their Paladin armor?

"OW!"

*SLAP*

Keith felt something bite him and, on reflex, slapped the affected area, trying to swat the bug. Lance was by his side in an instant. "What happened?"

Keith pulled his hand away from the base of his throat. Both Paladins looked at the mostly squished bug on Keith's hand. "What kind of bug is that?"

"I don't know. It bit me."

Lance pulled out his data pad and took a picture of it and where it bit Keith. When he received a quizzical look from the Red Paladin, Lance simply said, "As a precaution. We don't know anything about this bug. In case it's poisonous or something."

"Venomous, not poisonous, Lance. It bit me; I didn't bite it."

"Eh, whatever, Mullet."

Keith rolled his eyes, and the two continued on the search for the plant.

"It's so hot." Keith proceeded to take off his jacket.

Lance looked at his crush and noted with a bit of alarm that he was sweating profusely. "Keith, buddy, it's not hot."

"I don't know what you're saying, Lance. It reminds me of the desert right now."

Lance stopped walking, causing Keith to bump into him and fall to the ground. "Keith! Quiznack, I'm so sorry!" Lance extended a hand. "Let me help you up."

Keith reached out, grasped Lance's arm near the elbow, and was hauled to his feet. The tick he was on his feet, he slumped forward into Lance, who immediately stabilized him, so they both wouldn't end up on the ground. "Keith!" When there was no response, he scooped him up. "I'm taking you back to the castle. This has something to do with that bug bite."

Suddenly, there was a roar from overhead. Lance looked up in relief to see Red landing nearby and hurried over. Red always knew when her Paladins needed her. Yes, Lance knew that she preferred Keith (calling him her cub), but she still considered Lance her cub as well. He sat down in the pilot's seat with Keith still in his arms.

"What's wrong with Keith?"

"He was bitten by some kind of bug and then collapsed, complaining about how hot is was. He needs to get back to the castle."

"Hold on, cub. I'll get us there quickly."

Lance gripped Keith a little tighter as Red zoomed off towards the castle, which was in orbit. Red landed in her hangar, and Lance rushed out with Keith still in his arms, hurrying in the direction of the infirmary. He used his data pad to tell everyone to meet him there. He laid Keith down on the nearest examination bed but let his left hand rest on Keith's right arm, which was when everyone rushed in.

"What happened?"

"Oh my!"

"Keith, can you hear me?"

Hunk and Pidge were near the door as Shiro, Allura, and Coran were gathered around the bed.

Lance opened up his data pad and pulled up the pictures. "He was bitten by this bug, here."

He showed the pictures to Coran, whose eyes widened a bit. "And you were the first person who touched him?"

"Yeah. I helped him up and carried him here. Why?"

"This insect is called Z'Yuhab or the Love Bug. The inflicted will fall in love with the first person who touches them and will require touch from that person until the toxin exits the body."

"What happens if he doesn't get touch? He doesn't die, does he?"

"Oh no, Number Three! He just gets violently ill."

Lance's hand immediately rested back on Keith's bare arm. "How long will it take to get out of his system?"

"Two or three quintants."

Suddenly, Keith groaned, drawing everyone's attention. Shiro stepped a little closer. "Keith, how do you feel?"

Keith opened his eyes slowly but didn't meet Shiro's gaze as his eyes were drawn to Lance's hand and how he wanted more. He tore his gaze away from Lance's hand and looked around. "What happened?"

"You collapsed after the bug bit you. I told you it was poisonous."

"Venomous, Lance," Keith corrected again. Lance withdrew his hand to cross his arms but only got half way through the motion before Keith whined at the loss of contact.

Lance immediately uncrossed his arms and wrapped one around Keith's shoulders, causing the slightly shorter Paladin to sigh. "Oops. Sorry about that."

Keith looked up at Lance, slightly confused. "Why did I do that, and why does this feel right?"

"Because of the bug. It has some weird name, but it's called the love bug," Lance explained. "Whoever gets bitten will fall in love with the first person who touches them and will require touch from that person, but it only lasts two or three quintants. Apparently, I was the first person that touched you after you got bitten."

"You will need Lance's touch or you will get sick. I guess your body realized this and you wanted Lance's hand back, so you whined, alerting us to the problem before it got worse," Shiro added, ruffling Keith's hair a bit. "That's a good thing, buddy."

"Can I get down?"

"Now that you're awake, and we know what's wrong, I don't see a problem with it," Coran answered.

Keith slipped off the bed, Lance keeping his arm around Keith's shoulders. Keith immediately snuggled into Lance, purring. Lance smiled. "Do you want to go to the lounge?"

Keith tucked his head under Lance's chin. "Wherever you go is fine."

Lance raised his eyes in Shiro's direction, and Shiro nodded. Lance returned his attention to Keith and smiled. "Let's go then."

Lance led Keith out of the infirmary and into the lounge. There was a large comfy nest in between the couches as the Paladins learned how comfortable Galran nests were. The Red and Blue Paladins stepped into the nest, Keith still snuggled up against Lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and relished the chance to hold him. They would probably need to have a conversation about this _after_ the toxins ran their course, and Lance didn't know what would come of the conversation, but he hoped he would end up being able to call Keith his boyfriend.

Fin


	37. Taking The Edge Off (Heith, Mama Yellow Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, looking for something to take the edge off, stumbles across his boyfriend in his lion's hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Heith with a little bit of Mama Yellow Lion and a more Galran looking Keith.
> 
> Tags: Heith, Mama Yellow Lion, Galra Keith, Incident with Quintessence, Mentions Mama Red and Mama Black

"Taking The Edge Off"

Keith had taken to walking through the corridors late at night, since the training deck was now locked at night. He needed something to take the edge off, especially since he now looked part Galra. Hunk had always joked that he was going to turn purple, and after an incident with some weird quintessence, Keith _had_ turned purple...well, it was actually really fine purple fur. He also had large, furry, purple ears; a long, thin, purple tail; sharp fangs; and purple cheek stripes. He still had his human eyes and his black hair from his human heritage but the rest of him looked Galra.

He had thought that Hunk would be nervous around him, but, to his relief, he didn't treat him any differently, aside from calling him 'Galra Keith' and stroking his ears, the latter of which was a sure fire way to get him to purr.

He was walking by Yellow Lion's hangar and saw Hunk sitting down between Yellow's paws. Confused, he entered the hangar and approached his boyfriend. "Hunk?"

When he heard his name, he looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He held his arms open. "Come here, Keith."

Keith immediately settled next to Hunk and snuggled into his side. Hunk stroked his ears, causing Keith to purr, which was heard in his voice. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, and then, I had a nightmare, so I came here to relax with Yellow. Why are you up?"

_"Someone_ locked the training deck, so I have nothing to take the edge off."

"You shouldn't train late at night."

Keith's tail swished against the floor, hearing someone other than Hunk talk. He looked up, not dislodging Hunk's hands from his ears. "Was that Yellow?"

His answer was a deep purr definitely coming from the large robotic Yellow Lion. Hunk smiled. "Yes. She loves to mother me."

"Red and Black do the same with me. I just wasn't expecting to hear another lion."

Fin


	38. Tide Pools (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam likes coming to the tide pools for more than just seastars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Adashi with Human Adam and Mer Shiro.
> 
> Tags: Adashi, Mer Shiro, Professor Adam, Mentions Lance and Hunk and Keith and Pidge

"Tide Pools"

Adam carefully climbed over the rocks and into the partially hidden cave. He peered around but didn't seem to see anything. "Takashi?"

"Over here, Adam."

Adam turned around and smiled at the sight of the merman. He was quite unusual as he only had one arm; his right arm was missing from halfway between his shoulder and where his elbow should have been. He also had short black hair except for the long forelock in the center, which was white. His tail was two toned, black in the back and white in the front. Currently, he was laying in a tide pool with his tail being in the water and his torso and head draped over the edge of the pool. His gray eyes lit up when they met Adam's hazel eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Adam walked over to where Shiro was laying.

Shiro shook his head and grinned. "I haven't been waiting that long."

"That's good. I had a few students corner me after class with questions."

Adam was a well liked professor at the local high school and taught biology. The students that had cornered the brunette professor were some of his favorites.

Katie, or Pidge as she asked to be called, was bright and quick to catch on to whichever topic he was covering. Hunk was sweet and kind, worrying about whenever they had to do a dissection. Lance was usually his partner when they did and let his friend handle to paperwork part of it, while he did the dissection itself. Lance was outgoing and friendly to almost everyone but had an intense rivalry with Keith. Keith tended to do his work alone, but when he was required to work in pairs, he usually gravitated towards Pidge. The two worked well together, but it also brought him close to Lance, sparking a competition between the two boys.

Adam brought his attention back to the present, where he was sitting mere feet away from a real mer. Meeting said mer was an accident. Adam had come to this cave on the search for seastars (formerly known as starfish), which were known to live in tide pools. He hadn't expected to find a mer lounging in said tide pool. He had been leaning against the side of the pool with just the end of his dual colored tail hanging out, his transparent fins twitching as if he was dreaming, but he wasn't asleep. No, he had been very much aware of his surroundings and realized that someone had come into his hiding place. After realizing that neither wanted to hurt the other, they got to know each other and decided to continue meeting up but only in the partially hidden cave. Adam liked meeting up with Shiro, and he wasn't about to let anything jeopardize his time with him.

Fin


	39. Childhood Friends *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Altea was destroyed. Altean Child Keith is watched over by protective Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is short and was suggested by HoneySketch.
> 
> Tags: Altean Keith, Kid Keith, Kid Allura, Juniberry Flowers, Flower Crowns, Protective Coran, Request

"Childhood Friends"

"Keith, look at this!" Allura called out.

The dark haired Altean child looked over at his companion, who was carrying an armful of juniberries. The little princess tugged her friend onto the grass, letting the juniberries tumble to the ground.

Neither child took notice of their minder. Coran always watched Allura while her parents took care of the affairs of the planet, but he hadn't really watched Keith before. He was such a cutie, and once Allura met him, the two were almost inseparable. It was fortunate that Keith lived in the palace as his parents were a part of the security team that protected the King and Queen.

Coran had overheard part of a private conversation concerning Keith's role in Allura's life. He wasn't sure if Keith was supposed to be Allura's bodyguard or her future husband. Coran didn't know which the two friends would prefer and decided to keep it to himself, not wanting the partial conversation that he shouldn't have heard to color their interactions, especially since they were still so young.

Giggles drew Coran back to the two in question. Both children were now wearing flower crowns made from some of the juniberries the princess had carried over. They were weaving the remaining juniberries into more flower crowns, making more than they probably needed.

"Coran! Coran!"

Coran looked down as both children held out a flower crown to him. "Is that for me?"

"Uh-huh." Keith nodded.

Coran knelt down, allowing the children to put the flower crown on his head. As he watched them head back to their pile of flower crowns, he realized that the two Altean children were more observant than he gave them credit for.

Fin 


	40. Relaxing With Mama Black (Sheith, Mama Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro didn't know why his boyfriend was cuddling his lion, but he wasn't about to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Mama Black Lion.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Mama Black, Purring Keith

"Relaxing With Mama Black"

Shiro entered Black's hangar and froze. It was empty. Where was his lion? She usually didn't end up in another lion's hangar as hers was the largest. He opened his bond with her, posing the question, "Where are you?"

He received a purr in response and a brief image of the lounge. Confused, he headed for the lounge, hearing the loud purrs before the door even opened. Shiro stood in the doorway and stared at the scene before him in slight shock. There in between the sofas was his boyfriend and a real furry black lioness, both of whom were purring.

Keith was reclined against the real, furry version of the Black Lion. He didn't know why she came to see him in the lounge. Perhaps she thought he was lonely; he had just been waiting for Shiro to join him. He reached his arms out in Shiro's direction, making grabby hands at him.

Shiro realized that Keith knew he was there, and he wanted him to join him. He was about to join his boyfriend, when he heard through his bond, "Get over here, my Paladin, before I come get you."

"Relax, Black. I was just about to join you." Shiro stepped over and was surprised when Keith tugged him down beside him. His boyfriend was stronger than he looked. Shiro smiled as he reclined against Black and felt Keith start grooming his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the purrs from his boyfriend and their lion.

Fin


	41. Kerberos (Adashi, Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns about the Kerberos mission, which is starting to tear apart the family that Keith found on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a set of one shots for the Mama Krolia series depicting Keith's adventures on Earth and/or at the Garrison.
> 
> Tags: Adashi, Mama Krolia, Garrison/Earth Hijinks, Kerberos Mission

"Kerberos"

Keith knew he wasn't supposed to overhear the conversation between Shiro and Adam, but their argument was so loud, there was no way he _couldn't_ hear it, even without his sensitive hearing.

"You okay?"

"Iverson thinks I shouldn't go on the mission. Called in the big guns. Admiral Sanda showed up and tried to convince Sam to remove me from the crew."

"Well, maybe he's right. Maybe you shouldn't go on the mission. You'll only be putting yourself at risk."

"You know how important this is to me. It's worth the risk."

"Takashi, how important am I to you? Every mission, every drill, I've been right there with you. But this is more than a mission. This is your life at stake."

"Don't start that again, Adam. You don't need to protect me. This is something I need to do for myself."

"There's nothing left for you to prove. You've broken every record there is to break. I know I can't stop you...but I won't go through this again." Keith could hear Adam stand up "So, if you decide to go...don't expect me to be here when you get back." Someone grabbing a bag was heard. Keith assumed it was Adam. "I've got a class to teach."

Adam walked out the door and out of the apartment. Keith cautiously peeked into the room and saw Shiro with his head in his hands. "Shiro?"

Shiro looked up and saw Keith standing in the doorway. "Oh, Keith. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I heard you and Adam talk about a mission. Where are you going?"

"Sam, Matt, and I are part of the crew being sent to Kerberos."

"Well, that's amazing, isn't it? Why isn't Adam happy for you?"

Shiro sighed. "He thinks it's dangerous to my health. I have a disease, and it's getting worse. I'm only going to be able to keep my peak condition for a few more months. This is the last mission I will be able to go on, so you will have to move back into the dorms, but at least, you will have your own room."

%%%

It was the big day; the day Shiro was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading, launch day for the Kerberos Mission. Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt Holt were prepping their ship for the mission. The Holts were inside the ship, making sure the files were uploaded and everything was packed and onboard. Shiro was in charge of double checking the mechanical systems and engines.

For Shiro, checking the systems wasn't at the forefront of his mind. It was the argument he and Adam had the previous day. Adam had pretty much asked Shiro to choose between himself and his career. Last night, they had even slept in separate rooms. There wasn't even a kiss good-bye before Adam had left for his teaching gig. It left a hole in Shiro's chest. He had hoped to make it up to him before they left. Shiro considered Adam to be the best thing that happened to him; always had and always will.

Classes were canceled for the time the ship was to launch. Shiro looked at the assembled cadets. He saw Keith, Lance McClain, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, and Hunk Garrett in the crowd. He also saw Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda. Also in the crowd were Colleen Holt and Katie Holt. However, Shiro didn't see the one person he really wanted to see. Adam wasn't there to see him off.

%%%

Keith watched as Shiro, Sam, and Matt climbed aboard the ship. He knew this was Shiro's dream, but he couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea like something bad was going to happen on the mission.

Fin


	42. Locker Kiss (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance returns to school after being sick, he gets the best reception from his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Klance High School AU.
> 
> Tags: Klance, High School, Post Sick Lance, Kisses

"Locker Kiss"

"Hey, Lance."

Lance turned around and was face to face with Keith. He smiled even though his back was against his locker. "Hi, Keith."

Keith closed the distance between them and placed his forehead against Lance's. "I'm glad you are back. I missed you while you were out."

"I missed you too, cariño, but I'm back now."

"So, you're feeling better? 100%?"

"100%," Lance confirmed.

"That's good. Then, I can do this." Keith pressed his lips to Lance's, both teens' eyes closing.

The bell rang through the speakers in the halls and disrupted their kiss. Keith pulled back but grasped Lance's hand, and they walked to their next class.

Fin


	43. Needles (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 140 "Misconception," where the Blades thought Keith was poisoning himself by eating chocolate. The Blades catch Keith, and Ulaz finally gets the blood sample from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Needles, Blood Drawn, Sequel

"Needles"

Keith pouted as he laid across Antok's shoulder. He knew that he couldn't escape from his pack for long. They had longer legs, and there were four of them to his one. It truly didn't take them long to catch him, and to prevent him from escaping, they had Antok throw him over his shoulder. Now, he was on his way to the infirmary so Ulaz could draw some blood and run tests on it.

Keith hated needles. He could deal with seeing blood and having gashes and other miscellaneous injuries but couldn't deal with seeing a tiny needle piercing his skin. He didn't know what it was, but needles just creeped him out.

Antok gently set his kit on the examination bed and wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. He wrapped his arms around him and guided his head to his chest. "Don't look, kit. It hurts more when you see it."

Keith whimpered a little, and Antok rumbled to him in response. Out of all the Blades, Antok was the softest towards their kit. He adored Keith and loved everything about the kit, even his bad habits like training too much. He was just glad that he got Keith to agree to tone down the training somewhat.

Kolivan stepped over and stroked Keith's hair, giving another level of comfort. He regretted sending the kit through the Trials when they met, but he didn't even consider that Keith was part Galra, so when it came out that he _was_ part Galra and a kit, Kolivan felt guilty. Fortunately, Keith was very forgiving and didn't hold it against him. However, Kolivan promised himself that he was going to do better, especially regarding his kit.

Thace was assisting his mate, not that Ulaz needed his help with drawing blood. What Thace was actually doing was making sure Ulaz was okay with doing something their kit didn't want. He didn't interfere when UIaz walked over with the needle, but once the blood was drawn and put into the machine for analysis, Thace drew his mate into his arms and rumbled to him, trying to comfort him. Ulaz knew it needed to be done as they wanted to make sure that their kit was eating what he should and not eating stuff he should avoid.

Fin


	44. Transformation (Shklance) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith undergoes a Galra transformation and has his boyfriends to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. The BoM are only mentioned in this ficlet; they do not make an appearance. This is also Shklance and was suggested by KitCat1995.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, DoM mentioned, Galra Keith, Japanese Shiro, Cuban Lance, Keith hates needles, Painful transformation, Cuddling

"Transformation"

Keith was whimpering in his sleep, which alerted Lance something was wrong. His twitching woke up Shiro. Both sat up and looked at their boyfriend. He was frowning severely, and his brow was set low over his eyes, which were screwed shut tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Lance asked, worried about his boyfriend.

"I don't know." Shiro shook Keith's shoulders. "Wake up, koibito."

Keith moaned and opened his eyes, just a sliver. "Sh-Shiro?"

"Hey, koibito. Lance is here too."

Keith forced his eyes open a little more. Lance tried not to gasp at the change to his eyes. His sclera was now yellow. Lance reached out and stroked his hair. "Hey, cariño. You were whimpering."

"Sorry. I did-n't mean to wake you." Keith stumbled over his words as a wave of pain passed through him as he tried to sit up.

"No. It's all right. We're just worried about you." Shiro helped Keith sit up. He wasn't surprised to feel Keith curl into him. What did surprise him was the feeling of fur. He managed to take a covert look at Keith without having to move him from his side. His boyfriend was now sporting patches of violet colored fur. Shiro lifted his gaze to meet Lance's.

%%%

Lance was still stroking Keith's hair until he curled into Shiro's side. Lance smiled. Keith always liked to curl into Shiro; Lance did too. That was because Shiro was taller and broader than they were, and it gave them a sense of being protected.

Lance scooted closer to his boyfriends, meeting Shiro's gaze when he noticed that Keith had patches of purple fur. They breathed a sigh of relief, having realized what Keith was going through. Their boyfriend was developing Galran features, which should have been expected as Kolivan had warned them that Keith would start developing some features as he had finally accepted his heritage and had a pack at headquarters. However, even the Blades didn't know what features their kit would develop nor when it would happen.

Keith let out a keen as he snuggled further into Shiro as if he was trying to burrow into him. Shiro had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Keith's fuzzy ears flicked back and forth, inadvertantly tickling Shiro's side.

Lance reached over and stroked Keith's ears in an attempt to soothe Keith and save Shiro from the tickling. It seemed to help somewhat as Keith uncurled himself and nuzzled Lance, who smiled. "Hey, cariño, why don't we let Shiro get you some pain medication?"

"Make it strong enough to knock me out please," Keith practically begged. "I don't want to be awake for this."

"I don't know if there's anything that strong in the infirmary, koibito, but I will look," Shiro promised. He kissed Keith's forehead before he left to procure some medicine. Fortunately, he ran into Coran on his way to the infirmary. "Coran, I need some help."

"What seems to be the problem, Number One?"

"Keith is developing some Galran features, but they are coming in painfully. He's requested something to knock him out until they finish coming in."

"Hmm. I suppose a regular dosage for a full blooded adult Galra would be enough to knock him out as you say." Coran pulled out a syringe and calibrated it to administer the medicine.

Shiro stared at the syringe. "Isn't there another way to give it to him?"

"This is the quickest way."

Shiro blanched as he took the syringe. "Keith hates needles."

"What? He deals with injuries all the time with barely a flinch, so why would a tiny needle bother him?"

"I don't understand it either, but when he had to get his blood drawn at the Garrison, it took both me and Adam to hold him down long enough for the doctor to fill a couple of vials."

"Who's Adam?"

Shiro blushed. "He is, or rather was, my flight partner when I was at the Garrison. He was my best friend, who actually found his calling in teaching the cadets who came through the Garrison."

Coran clapped Shiro on his shoulder. "We'll get you back to your families and friends as soon as we finish this war, but I know they would be proud of you, all five of you."

"Thanks, Coran. I better get this back to Keith."

"I hope it helps alleviate the boy's pain."

"I hope it knocks him out," Shiro muttered under his breath. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend in pain; either one of them, though Lance was better at not getting hurt.

Shiro entered the room he shared with Keith and Lance to see Keith still snuggled up against Lance, but the Blue Paladin's pajama top looked suspiciously wet, and he could hear Lance speaking in Spanish. "Todo irá bien, cariño. Sé que duele. Shiro volverá pronto." [It'll be okay, sweetheart. I know it hurts. Shiro will be back soon.]

Shiro rushed over to the nest. "I've got the medicine. Hold him still, Lance."

"Shiro, wha-" Keith began.

Before Keith could get out anymore, Shiro stuck him with the syringe and injected him with the medicine. Keith's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped against Lance, who looked from Keith to Shiro. "Why did you have to do it like that? You could've let him know what was going to happen."

Shiro shook his head as he laid the syringe aside. "It would have made it worse. Keith hates needles." At Lance's raised eyebrow, Shiro held his hands up in a placating manner. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it's true."

"Well, at least he's unconscious and doesn't have to feel the pain." Lance reclined in the nest, taking Keith with him. Shiro tugged Keith's sleep pants off. "Shiro, what are you doing?"

"He might develop a tail and would be more comfortable if it isn't confined."

Lance tucked Keith against him and relaxed. "I'm going to get some more sleep, especially since Keith's not in pain anymore."

Shiro smiled, reached over, and stroked both Keith's and Lance's hair. "You two should get some more sleep."

%%%

Keith slowly came to his senses after awhile. He opened his eyes, and Lance's shirt came into focus. He blinked and realized that he was not in pain anymore. He looked around and saw both of his boyfriends napping in their nest. He felt different, so he decided to take a look in the mirror. He slipped out of Lance's arms and entered the bathroom. He turned on the lights, wincing when they came on. Were the lights always that bright?

He raised his gaze to the mirror and bit back a yelp at his appearance. His irises were normal, but his sclera was yellow. His hair was normal...or was it? It looked to have a purple tint to it now. His eyes were drawn to the violet fur that appeared in patches over his body. The color reminded him of Thace. His noticed that his ears were large, purple, and fluffy like Kolivan's ears. Movement behind him caught his attention, which turned out to be a tail like Antok's. He smiled at the thought of his pack, the light glinting off his fangs, causing him to smile even wider.

Suddenly, Lance and Shiro appeared behind him. "Hey, cariño. Feeling any better?"

Keith purred to them, answering Lance's question. "Much better."

"That's good, koibito. We hoped the transformation would finish before you awoke."

Keith leaned against his boyfriends, glad they had been there when he needed them most.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith slapped Shiro with his tail. "What was the big idea using a needle on me?"
> 
> "Coran said it was the quickest way to get the meds into your system."
> 
> Keith growled a little playfully. "Just you wait, Shiro. You're gonna get it when you least expect it."
> 
> "Promises, promises."


	45. Lightsabers *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge recreates something from a sci-fi film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by xXkitsuneknightXx.
> 
> Tags: Nerd Pidge, Star Wars reference, Lightsaber colors are real, request

"Lightsabers"

Pidge had been the Green Lion hangar for the past phoebe, which wasn't unusual, but what _was_ unusual was that she had the door programmed to not open from the outside for anyone but her. It concerned everyone...except Shiro. He tried to reassure the other five that Pidge was fine, just attempting to build something that required all of her focus and that she didn't want to show anyone until it was done...whatever it was.

"Matt did the same thing back at the Garrison. It drove the higher ups crazy when he'd lock himself in one of the labs." Shiro laughed at the memory.

Regardless of Shiro's reassurance, Lance was most worried about Pidge's self-imposed isolation. He called to her through the door of the hangar, but all he got in return was Pidge telling him to "Go away."

Lance left but came back with a peace offering of peanut butter cookies that Hunk had made earlier in the quintant. His efforts were rewarded by granting him entrance. He walked cautiously into Green Lion's hangar with the tray of cookies held in front of him. He looked around, wanting to know what Pidge had been working on.

The tray was snatched from his hands, drawing his attention back to Pidge, who had...something hanging from her belt. It was a metal cylinder. Lance's eyes widened. "Is that... _please_ say that's what I think it is?!"

Pidge grinned, pulled the cylinder from her belt, and turned it on. A green pillar of light extended from the cylinder with a very familiar humming noise. Lance was almost vibrating in excitement. "You _actually_ made a real lightsaber!!!! I want one! A blue one! Please please please please please!"

Pidge deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it to her belt again. "If you shut up and leave me alone."

"Deal!" Lance ran out of the Green Lion's hangar so quickly that Pidge missed seeing him move. She shrugged her shoulders and got to work on the other lightsabers.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Pidge had already decided to make lightsabers for each of the Paladins. Lance did indeed get his blue one, Hunk got a yellow one, Keith got a purple one (a nod to his Galran heritage), and Shiro got a black one. Because she valued her life, she made an additional green one for Matt when she found him.


	46. Buffet (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Earth from Sendak and defeating the Komar mech, the Paladins introduce Allura to buffet style food. Pidge surprises everyone with how much food she can eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Post Season 7, Human Food, Buffet, Pidge has a high metabolism

"Buffet"

"What is this called again?" Allura asked.

"It's called a buffet. There is a lot of food laid out on hot tables for people to take whatever size portion they'd like and put it on their plate," Hunk answered.

"There's a lot of different types of food, but don't worry, Princess. I can show you what kinds of food is good," Lance offered.

"I can also show you what things are in a unbiased fashion," Shiro added.

"Any of us can do that," Keith put in. "It's up to Allura to decide who she wants to accompany her to the buffet line."

Allura smiled. She liked how calmer and much more confident Keith was after spending time with his mother and the rest of the Blades. "I think I will have Shiro go with me for the first time."

%%%

Allura got a little bit of a lot of different foods on her plate and was focusing on it, causing her to miss Pidge finishing her first plate and leaving to get another plate. She came back with another extremely full plate, complete with a roll balanced on top. The only one that noticed was Lance, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Pidge just grinned and took a huge bite of her roll.

Allura was enjoying herself and let Lance go with her for her second plate. When they were going around, neither one noticed that Pidge was there as well. However, Pidge was back at the table by the time Lance and Allura returned. Keith was the one who cocked his head at Pidge. "Pidge, is that your third plate?"

Pidge grinned as the rest of the Paladins (and Shiro) stared at her. "Yup."

Lance made a show of looking her up and down and exclaiming, "Where do you put it all? Do you have a hollow leg or something?"

Pidge took a bite of another roll, swallowing before she said, "It's called a high metabolism, &!+©#."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: This is based on a real life experience from when I was younger. I had such a high metabolism and ate a lot, and my family joked that I had a hollow leg (or two) and that's where all the food went.


	47. A Full Nest (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His entire pack is in their nest, when Keith decides he wants to get some sleep, but he has to climb over Thace and Ulaz to get to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is Antolivan and Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Keith loves his mom, Krolia adores her kit

"A Full Nest"

The Blades were relaxing in their nest in various stages of sleep. Their door opening didn't even disturb them. Only one being would come into their nest room during the night cycle at headquarters, and their suspicions were confirmed when Thace and Ulaz felt someone small climb over them. Their kit was obviously trying to get to Krolia. He loved napping with all of them, but he preferred to fall asleep tucked under his mom's chin.

Krolia roused very slightly when she felt her kit tuck himself under her chin. She looked around the nest at the rest of her pack. Kolivan and Antok were curled around the other kit of their pack. One of Regris's claws was wrapped around Kolivan's white strands, which Antok had unbraided when everyone laid down. Thace and Ulaz were curled around each other.

Seeing everyone else sleeping peacefully, Krolia laid her head back down on Keith's head. A smile found its way onto her face when her kit grasped the longer piece of her headfur. She repositioned her head so that her face was buried in Keith's hair, allowing her to breathe in his scent. She had taken to doing that since they had been reunited, and she took comfort in his scent. It reminded her that he was once again with her, something she had dreamed of all those years she had been separated from him.

Fin


	48. Her Real Paladin (Mama Black Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Lion knows that the Shiro she and Keith found isn't the real Shiro and doesn't want to let him pilot her, but she doesn't have a choice when her little one is pulling away from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Black Lion and takes place during Season 4 Episode 1.
> 
> Tags: Mama Black Lion, Clone Shiro, Season 4 Episode 1

"Her Real Paladin"

Black was pacing her hangar. She didn't like this new Shiro, but she didn't have a choice in accepting him, not when Keith was on Marmoran missions. She could feel her little Paladin pulling away since he found this Shiro lookalike and was dismayed that Keith was prioritizing the Blade of Marmora over the Paladins.

The Paladins may not realize it, but they and the lions were a pride. When one member of the pride wandered off, it fell to the leader to bring them back. However, Black could not just take off on her own to bring back Keith, especially since he seemed like he didn't _want_ to come back.

Black sighed. Her little one had some soul searching to do. She understood that, but why did he have to be away to do it? After all, Shiro did his soul searching _with_ her.

Black felt a warm reassuring presence through the bond she had with the real Shiro. She retreated into her bond and appeared as a large, fluffy, black lioness. She looked around for Shiro but couldn't find him. Worried, she roared loudly. Shiro appeared, looking like he did before he left for the Kerberos mission.

Relieved, Black laid down and beckoned Shiro over with her tail. Shiro walked over and sat down near his lion. He stroked her silky fur, effectively soothing her and eliciting a purr from her. The real Shiro may not be piloting her, but he was with her, and he would always be her Paladin.

Fin


	49. Expulsion (Adashi, Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the loss of the Kerberos crew hits Keith hard, but not as hard as the punch he threw at Iverson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a set of one shots for the Mama Krolia series depicting Keith's adventures on Earth and/or at the Garrison.
> 
> Tags: Adashi, Garrison/Earth Hijinks, Expelled

"Expulsion"

"It is with a heavy heart that we announce that the mission to Kerberos has been lost due to pilot error. Our condolences to the families of the three crew members."

Keith was sitting on his bed in his private dorm room. He had been there since the announcement had been made. It didn't make sense to him. Shiro was the best pilot that had come out of the Garrison. How could he have crashed?

%%%

Keith wasn't sure what was being taught in the classes he attended or how he still getting the top grades in the class, seeing as he couldn't remember doing the work, but no one else seemed like they were taking the news of the crash as hard as he was, except for Adam. Keith knew that Adam was still in love with Shiro, no matter what he said. However, he couldn't bring himself to talk to the man, not when he couldn't come to terms about his own feelings about the crash...and the news. Something just didn't sit right about it.

Then, there was the simulator. Keith was the pilot, always was. The other two members of his team were grateful that Keith always flew the simulator flawlessly. However, this time was different. Keith could fly any simulator flawlessly but not when the program was a rescue mission to Kerberos. The 'loss' was still too raw. Keith crashed the simulator and stalked out.

He was immediately grabbed by Commander Iverson. Keith wouldn't look him in the eyes. He knew that his eyes wouldn't look much different, but they still wouldn't look exactly human.

"What the hell was that, Cadet?! Get your @$$ back in there and fly it right! Are you listening to me?! You better get back in there if you want to be a better pilot than Shirogane!"

At the mention of Shiro's name, Keith saw red. He punched Iverson so hard that blood spurted from the left side of his face. Keith spun on the heel of his boot and headed for his room. He packed everything that he wanted and left, knowing he was going to be expelled for assaulting his superior. He left the Galaxy Garrison behind. It didn't hold anything for him now, especially since everyone thought Shiro to be dead, but Keith knew better. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he just _knew_ that Shiro was still alive.

He stalked out into the desert, in the direction of his biological Dad's shack was. He knew he could stay there, and no one would go looking for him. He could make little trips into town for supplies with the money that he had. However, first things first. Keith used the sleeves of his Garrison jacket to wipe the concealer off his cheeks, revealing his cheek stripes. As long as he wasn't around other humans, he was going to keep them exposed. He had no reason to cover them up now. No reason at all.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith made daily trips to Blue Lion's caves and documented the carvings and ancient writings. He spoke out loud, talking to the lion and telling her that some day, her Paladin would come. He just didn't know when.


	50. Warmth (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is warm, especially in his wolf form, and Keith likes to snuggle against him, but he'd prefer to be sandwiched between his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance with Wolf Shifter Shiro, Fey Keith, and Fey Lance.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Wolf Shifter Shiro, Fey Keith, Fey Lance

"Warmth"

Keith yawned as he opened his eyes. His gaze was filled with white. He was confused for a split second before he realized that it was just his mate, who was a wolf shifter. He smiled and snuggled against the heat radiating off the furry form in front of him. He didn't remember Shiro coming to bed in his wolf form, but it wouldn't be the first time that Keith ended up cuddling the great white wolf.

He reached around behind him, expecting his other mate to be there, but his hand was met by a mass of blankets that had been moved so Keith wouldn't feel the coldness after Lance had left the bed. Keith's wings shook slightly at the thought of Lance not in bed with him and Shiro.

"Keith?"

Keith looked up at the doorway, where Lance's voice had come from. Lance was standing with a tray in his hands. Lance hurried over to his awake mate, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Lance wrapped his wings around the other fey.

"I woke up, and you weren't here."

"I just left to get breakfast. I didn't think you would wake up before I got back."

Keith sighed in contentment at having both of his mates around him. It was just the way he liked it, and he was just about to drift off back to sleep, when he heard a series of howls and yips, which translated to "Hey, is that breakfast?"

Fin


	51. Discovery (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to figure out how to tell the Paladins that Acxa isn't interested in dating him. She's his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place at the end of Season Seven Episode Three "The Way Forward" and is team as family with a special appearance by Keith's twin sister, Acxa.
> 
> Tags: Team as family, Krolia is a good mom, Cosmo is mischievous

"Discovery"

"But I knew I had to find my own path, and it led me to you."

Keith had known what Acxa meant by that. He had seen it on the Space Whale that he was actually a twin. His twin sister had more Galran features and had to be taken into space when their mom left. However, he could tell by the faces of the rest of the Paladins that they took Acxa's words as romantic.

Keith sighed. He didn't know who to talk to first. Should he bring it up with his twin or talk to the Paladins first? A burst of light drew him from his musings, and he looked up. He gave his mom a soft chirp, and she responded with a soothing rumble as she sat down next to him. He leaned against her and whispered, "The Paladins don't know that Acxa is my sister, and they took her words as romantic." He started petting his wolf, who had teleported Krolia over to him. "I don't know who I should talk to first."

Krolia nosed his hair briefly if only to disguise her laugh. "My poor confused kit. I can talk to your sister or we can talk to them all together. It doesn't need to be one or the other."

"I'm glad we were reunited and got to spend time with each other." Keith gave his mom a genuine smile.

"Me too, kit. Me too."

"Let's talk to everyone together."

Krolia stood up and patted the wolf on his head, a signal that she wanted him to teleport her and not Keith. The wolf sat at her feet and cocked his head. Krolia gestured with her head towards the lone part-Galra on the other side of the cave and then at the back where the Paladins were sitting. He gave a soft bark and did as his mistress asked.

Once his mom and wolf disappeared, Keith made his way over to his team. He sat down next to Shiro. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, Keith," Allura replied. "I noticed you were talking with Krolia."

"Yeah. I needed help figuring something out."

"Moms are great at that sort of thing. I _swear_ mine could almost read my mind," Lance stated.

"They can be scary though. _Mine's_ going to kill me once we get back to Earth," Pidge added.

"Colleen won't kill you," Shiro contradicted.

"I don't know. She might and then resurrect you to help her clean the mess," Keith countered.

"You know my mom?" Pidge asked.

"I met her once, and she struck me as a person I didn't want to cross. I take it that's where you got it from, Katie."

Pidge grinned. "You know it."

A flash of light interrupted the lighthearted conversation as the two female Galra sat down. The wolf disappeared, only to reappear two ticks later on top of Keith, who was knocked on his back.

Keith groaned. "I _can't_ get him to stop doing that, no matter what I do."

Allura stared at the downed Paladin. "So you _did_ train him?"

"I don't know how much was Keith training him and how much was him training Keith, but it was humorous to watch," Krolia answered.

"Mo-om!" Keith attempted to shove the wolf off. "C'mon, boy. Work with me here. Get _off."_

The wolf licked Keith's face before he teleported off of his master and over to lay at Krolia's feet. The grin on the wolf's face told the group that teleporting on to Keith was his favorite past time, and he was liable to do it again as long as Keith wasn't flying his lion.

Keith sighed and righted himself. He wiped off his face and mock glared at his wolf. "You are a menace sometimes, but you're still a good boy."

The wolf gave a bark in response and teleported over to Keith. He reappeared at Keith's feet and laid down, resting his body against his master's legs. Keith reached down and petted his wolf.

Lance stared at Keith before looking at the wolf and then back at Keith. He couldn't seem to get his thoughts organized enough to say anything though; however, Keith still asked, "Something on your mind, Sharpshooter?"

"Not to sound strange, but you have a weird relationship with your wolf."

"He's a cosmic wolf. Of course, it's weird, but I've always wanted a pet. Just like I always wanted a related by blood family. Now, I have both."

"We're glad you found your mom, buddy," Shiro replied.

"Not just my mom. I have a twin as well."

"A _twin?"_ Lance groaned. "That means there's two of you. I thought _I_ was the only twin here."

"You're a twin?" Keith questioned. "You never mentioned that."

"Yeah. I have a twin sister named Rachel. She's two minutes older and likes to hold it over my head."

"Well, that's something we have in common, Lance. We are both the youngest twin."

"So, where's your twin?" Hunk inquired.

"Yeah. When do we get to meet her?" Lance added.

"You already have. Acxa's my twin."

There was complete silence for a couple of ticks before there was a chorus of exclamations, which all mashed together and made no sense.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. One at a time, please," Keith pleaded.

"We thought Acxa was interested in you as a _girlfriend!"_ Lance was the first one to voice what the human Paladins had been thinking.

Allura smiled. "I knew she was his sister."

The three Galra and the four humans turned to look at the princess. Krolia asked, "How did you know?"

Allura smiled. "The family resemblance is obvious."

Lance turned to observe Acxa. "But she had cool hair, unlike Keith and his mom, no offense, Krolia."

"Some taken," Krolia replied without missing a beat.

"Well, the thing is..." Acxa trailed off as she reached up and took her hair down. She looked like a female, Galran looking version of Keith.

Lance blinked rapidly as if the image before him would change. Of course, it didn't, but his brain seemed to short circuit at the sight. Acxa fixed her hair, putting the clips back in. She stared at Lance. "I didn't mean to break him."

Pidge swatted at Lance, which didn't even make him flinch. "Eh, he'll be okay. So, are you going to come with us on our journey?"

"I...I don't know."

"It's okay, kit. You would be welcome, but the choice is yours," Krolia stated.

"Absolutely," Shiro added.

"If she does, she is riding in _my_ lion," Keith stated.

Acxa smiled. "In that case, I think I'd like to join you."

There was another flash of light, but this time Keith was teleported over to his sister's side. He and Krolia nuzzled Acxa. They were glad that Acxa chose to come with them, because they would have missed her otherwise.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: They now had another passenger on their long journey, which they needed to get back to, but they had to wait for Lance to reboot before they could go anywhere.


	52. Fevered Dreams (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fevered dreams of one of the Paladins leads to a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and really short.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Lance speaks Spanish, Keith understands Spanish, Sick Lance

"Fevered Dreams"

Lance wasn't sure what he was seeing. He could tell it was Keith, but he was wearing a weird mash up of Altean armor and the Blade of Marmora uniform (white armor with purple accents). He was also using the black bayard in sword form to destroy weird cacti aliens that wanted Lance to dance with them. It didn't make sense. However, Keith was protecting him so heroically that Lance couldn't help but say, "Me gustas. No, te amo, Keith." ["I like you. No, I love you, Keith."]

%%%

Keith was actually watching over Lance, who was so sick that he was confined to his bed. Keith volunteered to watch over him, which earned him some good natured teasing from the other Paladins. He was slightly startled by Lance talking in his sleep in Spanish but understood what Lance said. He was blown away by the confession and vowed to talk to Lance once he was well again.

Fin


	53. Extremes (Keitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor can't find Keith in the castle and learns that he's ice skating on the planet they had landed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keitor.
> 
> Tags: Keitor, Ice Skating, Keith and Lance get along, Extreme temperatures

"Extremes"

"Keith?" Lotor peeked into the training deck, sure that his mate was training at an insane level. To his surprise, the training deck was empty. He walked out of the training deck, slightly bewildered. Where could he be?

He decided to check the lounge. He swiftly made his way there and entered the room, but the only one in the room was the Black Paladin. Shiro took note of the frown on Lotor's face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't find Keith!"

Shiro laughed. "Oh, is that all?" He jabbed his thumb in the general direction of outside. "He and Lance are out there ice skating."

A panicked expression crossed Lotor's face. "He's out there?! In that?!"

%%%

Keith was actually glad that he had company, even if that company was Lance. Actually, he and Lance were getting along better once Lance stopped treating Keith like a rival. Lance even made him a hat and scarf in his favorite color (red) and had volunteered to go ice skating with him.

Lance surprised Keith by being a really good skater, prompting him to ask, "Where did you learn to ice skate?"

"There were indoor skating rinks in my home town, and my family went there often, especially when going to the beach wasn't an option."

Keith smiled. He liked when Lance talked about his family; the Cuban usually had a smile on his face. The two Paladins skated together doing individual tricks and even some paired stunts like overhead lifts and pair spins. They came out of their last pair spin and heard a shout.

"Keith!"

Both Keith and Lance looked up to see Lotor hurrying over. Keith chirped in surprise at seeing his mate out in the snow. "Lotor?"

The half-Galra paused in his tracks, seeing Keith wearing a hat, scarf, and a thicker red coat. He was still wearing his fingerless gloves, refusing to switch them out for a pair designed for the colder temperatures. "So, that's how you can withstand these colder temperatures?"

Keith smiled. "Yes. Humans change our outer wear to go out in whichever temperatures since Earth has all kinds of different regions, from the extremely hot to the extremely cold."

Lotor eyed Keith with a scandalized look in his eyes. "And your species live in these extremes?" Receiving a nod from his mate caused him to add, "Your species is weird."

Lance laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

Lotor looked from Lance to Keith. "I don't think I want to know."

Fin


	54. Kitchen Helper (Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to the apartment to see Shiro, but he's not there. Adam says he has to start dinner, and Keith offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Pre-Canon Adashi with young Teen Keith.
> 
> Tags: Adashi, Pre-canon, Shiro can't cook, Domestic Adashi, Galra Keith

"Kitchen Helper"

_Knock, knock._

Adam's head jerked up. Who could that be? He knew Takashi wouldn't be back for a couple of hours, and he wouldn't knock anyway. He stood up and answered the door. He was and wasn't surprised to see Keith standing on the other side of the door. "Hello, Keith."

"Hey, Adam. Is Shiro here?"

"Sorry, kiddo. He's in a meeting and won't be back for a couple of hours." Adam wasn't surprised to hear a soft whine from the cadet, but it pulled at his heartstrings like it always did when he heard the whine. He and Shiro found out that Keith made a range of unusual sounds in different situations but never treated Keith any different. "Why don't you come in anyway?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders but followed Adam into the apartment. Adam blinked at the clock. How did it get so late? "Make yourself comfortable, kiddo. I have to start cooking dinner."

Keith perked up. "Can I help?"

"Can you cook?"

"A bit, but I'm a fast learner."

Adam smiled. "All right, but I insist on you wearing an apron."

%%%

Shiro thought he was prepared to see anything in his apartment, but he never thought he'd see the scene of Adam and Keith in aprons cooking in the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen. "Hey, can I-"

Adam turned around, brandishing a spatula. "Oh no, you don't, Takashi. You don't get to step foot in this kitchen! Shoo!"

Shiro retreated to safer ground (aka the living room), and Adam turned back around to continue cooking with Keith, who asked, "Why can't Shiro be in the kitchen?"

"Last time Takashi was in here he nearly burned down the apartment."

"I wasn't trying to!"

"Doesn't change the fact!"

Fin


	55. Extraction (Non-Series Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Krolia's POV when Keith comes to extract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 5 Episode "Bloodlines."
> 
> Tags: Canon, POV, Krolia's thoughts

"Extraction"

There were alarms blaring and sentries marching in front and behind her, but she was aware that someone else was nearby. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and stopped, looking to her left. There was a soft gasp, and the person hid behind the corner. Krolia saw enough to recognize a BoM uniform. She was saddened at the thought that there's a new set of Blades that lack the stealth training that she always put them through. She would have to have a word with Kolivan when this was over. Sighing inwardly, she looked forward and continued walking.

She managed to lose her sentries, double back, and get behind the Blade tailing her. 'He's so short,' she thought. She saw him unsheath a knife before he turned to face her. The knife elongated, and the blade was against her neck even as she held her blaster to his neck.

"Krolia."

Her eyes flicked from the inexperienced Blade to the weapon at her neck. It was _her_ blade! That meant that this Blade was _her_ kit! She fought the urge to growl. Her precious kit wasn't supposed to be in BoM attire, much less in space. It was something else to talk to Kolivan about. She powered down her blaster and withdrew it. Her kit withdrew his blade as well.

"You're late." She said as the sword transformed back into knife. "We don't have much time."

She didn't mean to sound so emotionless, but it better was than sounding angry. It would send the wrong message to her kit, like she was angry with him. She could never be angry with her precious kit. Never.

Fin


	56. Words Aren't Necessary (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is injured but insists on trying to go to the training deck. Lance takes it upon himself to try to get his boyfriend to stay in their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Hurt Keith, Injury, Purring Keith

"Words Aren't Necessary"

"Go back to bed before you hurt yourself. You're not up to this, you can barely stand."

"I can stand just fine. I am going to beat that level." Keith started limping out of the room he shared with his boyfriend.

"You're gonna have to limp faster than that if you intend on escaping me."

Keith tried to evade Lance, but his leg was still injured from their previous mission. Normally, it would have been healed by the healing pods, but the castle took a hit during the skirmish and the pods were rendered temporarily out of order. Keith disliked being idle, preferring to train on the training deck. Lance didn't understand his boyfriend's obsession with training at weird times, at extreme levels, and under extreme circumstances, being injured being one of them.

However, Keith never made it to the training deck or even out of the room as he stepped wrong and his leg gave out from under him. Fortunately, Lance was close enough to catch him, preventing him from landing on the floor and potentially injuring his leg further. Lance sighed. "You wouldn't be in this bad of shape if you just knew when to quit."

Keith didn't respond and buried his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance shook his head and dropped a kiss on Keith's hair. "You're all right, cariño. I'm taking you back to our nest."

Keith started vibrating in his arms, which concerned Lance. "Cariño?"

Keith moved his head, and the reason for the vibrating became clear. Keith was purring to his boyfriend. Lance smiled but didn't say anything else as he laid in the nest with Keith in his arms. Sometimes words weren't necessary, especially between two people who were as close as they were.

Fin


	57. Lance's Birthday Morning (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's birthday, but the birthday boy doesn't want to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the next chapter of the Klance Bodyguard AU. 
> 
> Tags: Klance, Altean Prince Lance, Galra Bodyguard Keith, Galtean Klance, Engagement, Flirt Lance, Birthday

"Lance's Birthday Morning"

Lance's birthday dawned a beautiful sunny day. There weren't any clouds in the sky either. Lance awoke in Keith's arms, where he had fallen asleep the night before. He was excited to start sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat, but that was only to start after his father's announcement to their people. However, he also was enjoying laying in his fiancée's arms, especially after the attempted kidnapping the previous night.

A kiss on the tip of his nose roused him fully. He opened his eyes, which locked onto Keith's purple and yellow eyes. "Good morning, my prince."

"Good morning, kitty."

Keith purred to the Altean prince and gave little licks to his cheek, eliciting a blush from the prince. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You need to get dressed for the announcement."

"But you're so comfortable."

"That may be so, but we both have to be there, and I can't get up until you get up."

"Oh, are you stuck, kitty?"

"Not really, but I didn't want to forceably move you."

"Oh really?" Lance pinned Keith to the bed.

"Really." Keith flipped them over and pinned Lance to the bed instead.

Lance struggled against his bodyguard's grip but found it to be impossible to break. He laid against his pillows. "Okay. You win. Do what you want."

"I want you to get up and get dressed."

"You want to watch?"

"You're in a mood today, aren't you?"

"Being pinned to my bed does that to me."

Keith blushed and released Lance's wrists. He pulled Lance to his feet. "Please get dressed."

Lance pulled Keith against him and whispered against his lips. "Only because you asked nicely."

Keith quickly pecked Lance on the lips. "Be good, your highness."

Lance pouted slightly. "What if I don't _want_ to be good?"

"Don't pout."

"What's my incentive?"

"Just get dressed or you'll tempt me to celebrate with you early."

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent or encouragement?"

Keith groaned. He could tell it was going to take all morning to get Lance dressed, especially if the prince wasn't going to help any in the slightest.

Fin


	58. Fondness (Team as Family, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge were on their way back from a mission, and miscommunication between the Paladins makes for an awkward moment for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. They are only mentioned but don't make an appearance. This is also broganes, but Shiro is only mentioned twice. This is more team as family than anything else and is NOT romantic Kidge. They are more like not blood related siblings in this ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM (mentioned), Broganes, Team as Family, Platonic Kidge

"Fondness"

Keith loved doing missions with his team; really he did, but when one of said missions took more than a week to complete, he started getting antsy. He was alone with Pidge as her expertise was crucial on the mission, and he could operate the Empire's systems without tripping any alarms.

However, the mission separated him from his pack, who were on the castle ship waiting for his return. He knew that they were keeping busy, not merely waiting for him. Kolivan and Antok were talking with Allura (and probably Shiro) about their next move, Ulaz was probably in the infirmary with Coran going over medical files and updating the Altean systems regarding Keith's hybrid physiology, Thace was more than likely in the kitchen with Hunk and teaching the Yellow Paladin on how to make more foods other than goo, and Regris was more than likely with Lance and learning about Earth memes and the like. Regris reminded Keith a lot of Matt Holt, and he prayed the two would never get time to hang out. It was bad enough when the Garrison Trio did it, most of the memes going over Keith's head, though Hunk and Pidge did try to explain it to him later. Most of them he understood, but there were a few he just didn't get _why_ it was funny or popular.

However, memes were the last thing on Keith's mind as he was starting to experience withdrawals from the lack of affection. It wasn't to say that he _wasn't_ getting any attention from Pidge, but it wasn't the same. If he was with Shiro, he could count on his brother figure to have a hand on his shoulder when they were flying or to hug him or ruffle his hair. Hunk would definitely hug him, and Lance...well, he'd probably be right by his side. Lance, for some reason, liked to be physically touching Keith in some way, like their legs touching when they were sitting at the table or their arms/hands brushing each other when they were walking in the halls. Even Allura and Coran had little affectionate things they did with Keith, though Allura's were a bit more obvious and, dare he say, forceful like her hugs, but they weren't mean-spirited, just powerful.

Pidge was different. Keith knew that she was more comfortable with technology...and animals, it turned out, especially those fluffy space caterpillars. They kind of creeped him out, but he would never admit it, especially when he heard Lance complain loudly about them creeping him out and Pidge siced one on him. The blue caterpillar didn't do more than nestle into his hair, but that had been more than enough for Lance. Keith really wished she would give him some sign that clued him into what kind of affection she wouldn't recoil from.

Suddenly, Pidge yanked off her helmet and let it fall to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and put the glasses she got from Matt back on. She stretched slightly. "We still got a few hours before we are back at the castle, but a few more minutes of wearing that helmet was going to give me the worst case of helmet hair ever."

Keith had been standing behind the pilot's seat and was overcome with an urge to bury his face in Pidge's hair, now that it was uncovered. He tentatively got closer and whispered very softly "Sorry" before he lowered his face into her hair. He sighed in contentment and started purring.

%%%

Pidge hadn't been concerned about what Keith had been doing, but she _had_ noticed that he was getting antsy. She knew that as a Galran kit he needed affection, but she didn't know what he would be open to receiving from her, especially since she had a hard time reading his body language.

She had yanked off her helmet and explained about it giving her helmet hair. She didn't know what to expect in terms of a reply but hearing the very soft apology was not it. When she felt something get buried in her hair, she then understood. Keith was apologizing for burying his face in her hair, and she was about to ask why he was apologizing but refrained from doing so when she heard him purring. She knew that Galra only purred when they were getting enough affection and were content with the people around them. Pidge smiled and opened her bond with Green. "Come on, Green. Let's get this space cat home."

Fin


	59. Take Your Kit To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Take Your Kit To Work Day and Keith tags along with Ulaz, who joins his Papa in the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling," "Little Mama," "Napping Kits," and "Kit vs. Kit."
> 
> Tags: DoM, Companion Piece, Keith in the past, Kit Ulaz, Ulaz's Dad

"Take Your Kit To Work Day"

Keith was puzzled. In all the time he spent at headquarters, he had never heard of 'take your kit to work day.' He knew what it meant. His Pop had taken him to the firehouse, telling him it was 'take your kid to work day,' but he never realized that the Blades had a similar day. He couldn't help but grin as he accompanied Ulaz and his Papa to the med bay. Keith found it adorable that Ulaz loved to help out in the med bay, even when he was a kit. Ulaz even had a small version of his Papa's uniform, which was the same uniform that Ulaz wore in Keith's present.

Ulaz was excited to have Keith come with him and his Papa. He couldn't explain it, but something told him that the other kit liked to help out in the med bay as well.

Ulaz's Papa was actually grateful that Keith agreed to accompany them to the med bay as there was much to do. He could give the kits some simple tasks to do while he treated some seriously hurt Blades who had been exposed to some stranger radiation (but were no longer contagious [if they were, neither kit would have been let within hearing distance of the doors]) and who had stayed for overnight observation. In fact, one or both kits could probably run security at the door to make sure only pack members were permitted or maybe they would want to clean instruments and put them away afterwards.

%%%

It ended up actually ended up being a boring quintant for Keith, but he wasn't about to let Ulaz or his Papa find out. He did enjoy seeing kit Ulaz scurry after his Papa as they checked over the hurt Blades, who were happy to see the lead medic's kit helping out in the med bay. Even though his pack was mostly technically there, Keith found himself missing them. He hoped he would be able to get home to them before too long.

Fin


	60. Meeting The Pack (Krolia/Keith's Dad) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia takes her mate and kit back to headquarters and her pack meets both man and kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and Krolia/Keith's Dad and was suggested by KitCat1995.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Krolia/Keith's Dad, Part Galra Keith, Kit Keith, Request

"Meeting The Pack"

Krolia sighed as she steered her ship towards headquarters. She had been able to establish a communication link with the Blade of Marmora headquarters. She had only mentioned that she had been stranded on a primitive planet and was returning with information about the species and the Blue Lion, which is still safe on the planet.

Kolivan had been pleased that she was safe and had finished her mission of protecting the Blue Lion. Krolia knew that going back to headquarters was her best option, but she was nervous about bringing her kit and mate with her. She knew in time her pack would welcome them, but it would come as a shock.

A soft chirp drew her attention to the small nest in the back of the ship. Laying in the nest was her mate and their tiny kit. She hadn't intended on falling in love with a human, let alone have a kit with him, but she loved her mate and kit, and she refused to be separated from them.

Tex scooped up their little kit and approached Krolia. Krolia smiled and held her arms out for her kit. Tex gently placed Keith into his mother's arms, gently trailing his fingers through his black hair. Krolia softly nuzzled her kit, licking his cheek stripes that he got from her. She hadn't realized how little her kit looked Galran, but his instincts were all Galran. He made kit noises but only spoke a little English. He only said 'ma' and 'da.'

A soft purr floated up to her ears as Keith nestled further into his mother's arms. She purred in response but had to put Keith back in his father's arms when they received the automated response from the base.

"Identify yourself."

Tex looked up from his family, and his eyes widened in shock. "What in the blazes is that?"

"This is where the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora is. It is protected by the giant, blue star and the twin black holes," Krolia explained before she activated the comm system. "This is Blade operative Krolia requesting permission to dock."

The response came a tick later. "Permission granted. Welcome back, Operative Krolia. Fly safely."

Krolia waited until the map was sent before she carefully but expertly traveled along the narrow path. She approached the asteroid that housed the base, waiting for the hangar to open, which didn't take long. Krolia landed the ship and scooped up Keith in her arms with a bunch of blankets as well. She stood at the doorway leading out of the ship. "Follow me."

She exited the ship with Tex close behind her. She fearlessly approached the gathering of four, large, male Blades.

"Krolia, who is this?" Thace was staring straight at Tex, who was standing behind Krolia.

"This is my mate, Texas Kogane." She shifts the blankets in her arms. "And this is our kit, Keith."

"A kit?!" Ulaz repeated.

"Yes. He's my kit." Krolia looked at Kolivan. "Please. They are my mate and kit, and I refuse to be separated from them."

Kolivan looked from Tex to Krolia before his gaze fell on the tiny kit in Krolia's arms, who to his astonishment was looking directly at him without any fear in his eyes. "May I see the kit?"

Krolia carefully put Keith into Kolivan's arms. Kolivan noticed that Keith had indeed inherited his mother's cheek stripes. The little kit seemed to be studying Kolivan as much as he was studying the kit. There was something about this kit that drew Kolivan to him, and there was no way Kolivan could turn him away. He gently cradled Keith closer, and the little kit grasped Kolivan's braid, managing to coax a tiny smile out of the leader of the Blades.

When Krolia saw the smile on Kolivan's face, she relaxed. She knew winning over Kolivan was the hardest part of coming home, but with that done, the rest of the pack would follow soon after, and her mate and kit would become a part of her pack, despite being part (or all) human.

Fin


	61. Eavesdropping (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk learn an important lesson about eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Eavesdropping, Arguments, Misunderstanding, Sunburn

"Eavesdropping"

All was quiet in the Castle of Lions, which was unfortunate for the inhabitants of the castle as the Red Paladin was having a heated argument with the Blue Paladin.

"Lance, you have to hold still for me to do this!"

"I know how this is supposed to go, and holding still isn't part of it!"

"Until it's on, yes it is!"

"Ouch! Is it supposed to be painful?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but only until you get used to it."

Pidge and Hunk paused at the door to the room that Keith and Lance shared. It was no secret that they were dating, but normally, they were so quiet and discrete about it, so why were they being so loud?

"Can't I have a kiss since this hurts?"

"How am I supposed to do that with us like this?"

"Hunk, I don't think we need to be hearing this," Pidge whispered.

"No one should be hearing this, but if we don't tell them to keep it down, they might get in trouble if Allura or Coran hear," Hunk whispered back.

"Pidge, Hunk, what are you two doing?"

The Yellow and Green Lion Paladins looked up to see Shiro coming their way. Before either of them could try to steer him away, a screech from inside the room could be heard followed by an apology.

"Lance, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Warn a guy next time, Keith!"

"What are Keith and Lance doing?" Shiro asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

He stepped closer to the door, which surprisingly swished open to reveal Keith and Lance on the bed. Lance was laying face down and had his shirt off but pants on, while Keith was straddling him with only his jacket off. There was a strange blue gel covering Lance's back and Keith's hands. When the door opened, both Keith and Lance turned to look in that direction.

"Keith, I thought you locked the door."

"I was more concerned about treating your sunburn, Lance," Keith retorted before addressing the three people at the door, "Guys, was there something you needed?"

"We heard you two arguing but apparently got the wrong idea," Hunk admitted.

Lance smirked. "That's what you get for eavesdropping."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Lance had gone swimming on a nearby planet and got a sunburn as a result. The Castle had stopped by an uninhabited planet for some supplies and Lance had decided to go swimming in a nearby lake, especially since he still couldn't figure out how to work the Altean Pool. Keith was trying to be a good boyfriend and put some burn relief gel on Lance's back.


	62. Explanations (Blind Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron questions Keith about various things he's done as the Red Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the twentieth story in the Blind Keith series. Keith is eighteen-years-old in this story. 
> 
> Tags: Blind Keith, Questions, Thulaz mentioned

"Explanations"

It had been a couple of movements since the team and the Alteans learned that Keith was blind, and to his surprise, nothing really changed. He had expected for someone to make snide comments about his lack of sight, but none ever came. In fact, Lance sometimes forgot he was blind, asking his opinion on how his form was in training or asking how his skin looked. The last one coaxed a grin out of the Red Paladin when he reached up and felt Lance's face like he did his pack back at headquarters. Lance had spluttered and said, "What the quiznack are you doing? I said how did it look, not how did it feel?"

"This is how I look, Lance, remember?"

With his hands still on Lance's face, Keith could feel him blink rapidly. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"No need to feel sorry, and by the way, your skin feels nice. Whichever face mask you use at night, stick with it."

Keith heard the door open, and he could tell Shiro walked in. "Oh, here you are, Keith. The guys and I were wanting to ask you some questions."

Keith cocked his head to the side. "Questions about what?"

"Well, we were all kind of wondering about all the stuff you've done as the Red Paladin and how it was doing it while blind. We don't want to be insensitive about it, but some of it seems almost impossible."

Keith sighed. He really should have seen it coming. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation. Whoever wants to know the answers, tell them to come here now, so I only have to do this once."

"I'll go get Hunk and Pidge." Shiro left the room.

Keith sat down on the couch. He knew Lance also took a seat next to him. While they waited for the others, Keith asked, "Not that I mind, but is there a reason you always try to sit next to me?"

"I don't know. It just feels right. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"I always thought we were." Keith inclined his head slightly as he heard the door open. He took a discrete sniff and was surprised to not only tell that Shiro had returned with Hunk and Pidge but Coran had joined them. "So, Allura didn't have any questions?"

"How could you tell she wasn't here?" Shiro asked.

"Her juniberry scent isn't here."

"Do we all have different scents?" Hunk asked.

"Of course. Not everyone looks the same, so everyone has different scents."

"What do we smell like?" Lance asked.

"Well, like I mentioned before, Allura smells like juniberries, Lance like an ocean breeze, Hunk like baking powder, Pidge's reminds me of a new computer hard drive, Coran like the cleaning solution you use, and Shiro like a brand new training mat."

"What about the Blades?" Coran inquired.

"Well, they all smell like a combination of luxite and something else. Daddy smells like family, Papa smells like lavender, Antok smells like a fir tree forest, but Kolivan smells solely of luxite, but I know this isn't really what you want to ask."

"True, but it's still interesting," Pidge refuted.

"We didn't really think about how we were going to ask," Shiro confessed. "We weren't sure we were going to get this far."

"How about you each bring up an event and I will try to explain how I did each one?" Keith suggested.

"You mentioned that Red won't let you crash, so how did you crash Red into the ground when we were training with the training helmets?" Pidge asked.

"We were still getting used to each other at that point."

"How could you go up against Zarkon?" Coran questioned.

"That was a combination of my Marmora upbringing and Red's anger at the betrayal from Black's ex-Paladin."

"You navigated through the asteroid belt so well. It's hard to believe that you can't see," Shiro added.

"I've actually flown through asteroid belts before. My Daddy let me fly in as many different conditions as he could."

"How about your precision strikes against enemy fighters?" Hunk asked.

"Red helps a lot with that, so she deserves at least half of the credit."

"How could you lead me through the invisible maze?" Lance inquired.

"I didn't know where the walls were any more than you did, Lance."

"Hey! Is that the reason I kept getting zapped?"

"Actually, I provided a map for Keith that was for a different maze than the one you were in, Lance," Coran admitted.

"What?!"

"It was supposed to be a test of observation as well as teamwork."

"It doesn't work when I can't see," Keith deadpanned. The silence in the lounge was almost deafening. "Since, you guys can see, do you want to actually see my Marmora blade?"

"Sure. It felt amazing," Hunk replied.

Keith unsheathed his knife and willed it into its short sword form, allowing the other Paladins to gather around to see his blade. Their exclamations of amazement brought a smile to Keith's face. He may have become a valuable player in a war his pack would have rather he stayed out of, but the level of acceptance wasn't something he would give up for anything in the entire universe.

Fin


	63. The End of The Beginning (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Shiro from quarantine, Keith is back in his biological father's shack with four humans, all talking about Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a set of one shots for the Mama Krolia series depicting Keith's adventures on Earth and/or at the Garrison.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Garrison/Earth Hijinks, Canon Divergent, Season 1 Episode 1, Rescuing Shiro, Finding the Blue Lion

"The End of The Beginning"

Keith was standing in his biological father's shack with his cheek stripes covered, trying to process what just happened, while trying to explain how he knew Shiro was coming. He heard the one in green mention Voltron the night before. Keith internally panicked, thinking about his mission to protect the Blue Lion. He was supposed to watch over it, not hand it over to a bunch of teenagers whose species hadn't even made it out of their own solar system yet.

He tugged the white sheet off his board that displayed his findings about the Blue Lion.

"What have you been working on?"

Keith tried to not sound knowledgeable about the Blue Lion. "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something...some energy, was telling me to search."

"For what?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time...until I stumbled across this area." Keith placed two fingers on a section of the map labeled 'Energy source!' which was where the Blue Lion's cave was located. "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then, you showed up."

Keith wasn't paying too much attention to the introductions happening in front of him until he took a good look at the group. It was then that he realized something peculiar. Shiro was wearing black, Lance was wearing a blue (and white) shirt under his jacket, Hunk was wearing a yellow shirt under his vest, Pidge's shirt was mostly green, and he was sporting the red jacket Kolivan had gotten him all those deca-phoebes ago. They were all wearing the same colors as the lions of Voltron. Did that mean they were destined to fly the lions? To be their Paladins? To defend the universe and defeat the Galra Empire? Keith didn't have the answer, and it was making his head hurt.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture." Hunk was digging through a large backpack and pulled out a framed picture. "Look, it's his girlfriend."

He chuckled until Pidge snatched the picture away. "Hey, give me that!" He shouldered his bag. "What were you doing in my stuff?"

"I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary."

"What?" Pidge freaked out and snatched it as well as Hunk continued to explain.

"I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line."

Keith couldn't help but ask, "Frown who?"

Hunk turned to face Keith and answered his question. "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron." He turned back to face the group as a whole. "I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter."

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance sounded impressed.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength," Hunk pulled a piece of paper out of one of his hip bags, "looks like this."

The tick he saw the picture, he snatched the paper from Hunk. "Give me that!"

He approached his board and held the wavelength up to the picture of the region where the Blue Lion's cave was located. It was a exact match. He mentally face palmed and thought Kolivan and, more importantly, his mom were going to kill him, but it just felt right. They were going to go see the Blue Lion, and if his hunch was correct, Lance was going to be her Paladin.

Fin


	64. Pack Time (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finishes a mission with the Paladins, and his pack is expecting him back, but they receive a message from the Paladins stating that Keith wants to spend some time with them after the mission, but that doesn't sit well with Regris, who calls Keith to find out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Not quite fluff, Not sure what this is, everyone wants Keith to themselves

"Pack Time"

The Blades were waiting in their nest for Keith to return from a mission with the Paladins. The Paladins had tried to convince them that Keith wanted to spend more time with them after the mission and wanted to stay on the castle ship. The Blades wanted to believe them, but it didn't sound like their kit. Regris contacted Keith directly and asked him when he was coming back. The conversation between the kits was hard to hear. Keith had been told that he had to stay at the castle because the Blades were on a mission. When Thace heard that, he growled, which drew Keith's attention. Regris turned his data pad around to show Keith their entire pack in the nest. Upon seeing his pack, Keith chirped. Antok rumbled. "Come home, kit."

"See you soon."

That had been three vargas ago, and the pack was about to go get their kit, when the door opened. Keith stood there for a tick before he practically dove into the nest. He settled himself between Thace and Regris, who wrapped his tail around Keith's ankle, and sighed happily.

Ulaz carded his claws through Keith's hair. "What took you so long, kit?"

"The castle was pretty far away, and Allura didn't want to open a wormhole for me."

"It sounds like the Paladins and Alteans were trying to keep you from us" Antok stated, wrapping his tail around Keith's waist.

"I hope not, but they had told me that you guys were on a mission."

"They told us that you wanted to spend more time with them, especially after the mission you were just on." Kolivan nuzzled Keith's neck.

"I like spending time with the Paladins, but I love spending time with you guys." Keith yawned.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, kit. We'll be here when you wake," Thace replied, rumbling to him.

Keith snuggled against Regris and let his eyes close. It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep, his purr reaching his pack's ears mere doboshes later.

"We are going to have to have a serious conversation with the Paladins and Alteans, so they know that their treatment of our kit is not welcome," Kolivan said softly, so he didn't disturb their kit.

"Yes, but for now, let's let him rest. He seems really tired after his mission," Ulaz responded as he continued carding his claws through Keith's hair as the kit slept cuddled up against the pack's other kit, who had also fallen asleep.

Fin


	65. A Little Grooming (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's hair is so tangled that he can't get them out and regresses out of frustration. Unfortunately, there are no caregivers around, but maybe Keith would be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance, Switch Keith, and Caregiver Hunk.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Little Lance, Switch Keith, CG Hunk, Grooming

"A Little Grooming"

Lance felt like crying. His hair was full of knots and tangles, and he couldn't get them out, no matter how hard he tried. He was getting so frustrated that he felt himself regressing. He looked around for one of his caregivers, but the only other person was Keith, who was a switch. Lance knew that Keith was usually more little than a caregiver, but maybe he'd be willing to help?

"¿'Mano?"

Keith lifted his head in response to Lance's voice. He realized that Lance had regressed. "What is it, Lancey?"

"My hair."

Keith came over and saw what Lance was talking about. "Let me see what I can do, Lancey. Can I groom you?"

"Groom?"

"It's something my pack does, and I find it relaxing. It's basically me licking your hair."

"Licking?"

"Yeah. My tongue is rough and can actually help get your hair untangled, but I won't do it unless you want me to."

Lance thought about it. He was a little unsure, but he trusted his brother. He nodded. "Please."

Keith smiled and gently started grooming Lance's hair. He could tell that the little was enjoying having his hair groomed as his eyes slid closed. Keith continued grooming Lance's hair even after his hair was smooth and shiny. He was enjoying the feeling so much that he caught himself regressing as well. He managed to lay both himself and Lance down on the bed as his eyes slid closed as well, a purr rising in his throat as he and Lance took a nap.

%%%

Hunk slipped into Lance's room to check on his best friend. He wasn't really surprised to see Keith napping with Lance as well. What was a little surprising was that Keith's tongue was sticking out a little bit. It was cute, and Hunk decided to let the two littles nap as long as they wanted.

Fin


	66. Cloudy Skies, Clear Future (Klance, Adashi, DoM, Veracxa, Romellura) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get to have their wedding on Earth...if only the weather would cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Adam is alive. Shiro and Adam had adopted Keith before the Kerberos Mission. This is DoM, Adashi, Klance, and a tiny bit of Romellura and Veracxa and was suggested by RoseRozu.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Adashi, DoM (mentioned), Veracxa (a hint), Romellura (a hint), Adopted Keith, AU Everyone Lives, Wedding, Request

"Cloudy Skies, Clear Future"

It was supposed to be a beautiful day. Keith was dismayed to be awoken by loud thunder. Why was there a thunderstorm on his wedding day?! He sighed. At least neither he nor his husband agreed to wear white. Lance would be wearing his Galaxy Garrison dress uniform, which strangely enough was a dark blue color, and Keith would be wearing his Blade Leader uniform. It was a much dressier version of his mission uniform.

He had found out that the leader of the Blades had several uniforms to choose from. Kolivan was coaching Keith on leading the Blades, and the elder Galra knew there were going to be times that he would have to take the helm due to Keith being busy with either the Garrison, the Coalition, Paladin business, or something to do with his soon-to-be husband.

A knock on the door drew Keith's attention. He was glad he was wearing pajamas as the door was slowly pushed open, revealing both of his fathers entering his room. Adam was holding a tray of food.

"Rise and shine, Keith. It's your big day!" Adam declared, his sentence being incorrectly punctuated by a clap of thunder.

All three men looked up at the ceiling as if they could glare at the storm. Shiro huffed, "Well..."

Keith grinned. His fathers were trying their best, and he knew that. He stood up and threw his arms carefully around them. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I am also assuming that Adam made this, since Shiro can't cook."

"I cooked it, but Takashi did pour the juice," Adam corrected.

Keith grinned and took the tray. There was a glass of orange juice and on the plate was a generous helping of French toast topped with butter, syrup, and powdered sugar with a side of crispy bacon. "This looks delicious."

He was about to take a bite when his data pad dinged. He whined as he picked it up, the sound morphing into a chirp when he saw it was Lance calling him. He opened the video chat function and was not surprised to see his fiancée looking perfect but slightly panicked at the same time.

"Keith! It's storming! How could this happen on today of all days!"

"Lance, calm down."

"No way! This is the worst! It's supposed to be sunshine and rainbows, not gray clouds and lightning."

"Lance, everyone is already here at the Garrison. No one has to go outside in this weather. The Garrison has a chapel all ready for us to use and the two largest reception halls have had the divider removed so we can accommodate everyone who said they were coming."

Lance blinked. "You're right, cariño. I guess the storm just threw me for a loop."

Keith purred. "You're all right, sweetheart. Now, let me eat breakfast and then we can start getting ready for our wedding."

"Ooo. Whatcha eating?" Lance asked. Keith turned the data pad around so Lance could see the delicious breakfast Adam had prepared. "Aww. I'm jealous! I _just_ have-"

"Don't try to play me, Lance. I know Mama made her special breakfast for your entire family, and it puts Adam's French toast to shame. That doesn't mean that I am not eating this!" Keith's last comment was more directed at Adam and Shiro than at Lance.

Lance chuckled and blew a kiss. "I'll see you at the alter soon, Kogane."

Keith returned the kiss with one of his own. "You know it, McClain."

Keith ended the video call and took a big bite of his French toast. He mumbled around his mouthful, "Why don't you two go do something else and let me enjoy my breakfast in peace?"

"Don't take too long!" Shiro teased.

Keith swallowed his bite. "I'll take as long as I want. The wedding can't happen unless Lance and I are _both_ there!"

"Would you really make your guests wait?" Adam asked, slightly incredulous.

Keith stabbed another bite. "Probably not. It would make everyone, the Blades, Voltron, the Coalition, the Garrison, and the Kogane-McClains, look bad."

"Kogane-McClains? So, you two _are_ combining your names?"

"Yeah. Lance and I talked it over. Since it was important enough for you two to keep it when you adopted me, we thought it was important enough to keep. Besides, it has a nice ring to it."

"Finish your breakfast, Space Cat." Adam grabbed his husband's arm. "Takashi and I can do dishes."

Keith heard Shiro's complaint as he was dragged down the hall. "Aw, Adam! I hate doing dishes!"

"You would rather face down an evil emperor of space cats than do dishes?"

"Yes."

Keith smiled and tucked into his breakfast.

%%%

Despite what Keith said to Lance, he had wished it would stop raining, but it did mask the sound of his pounding heart. Here he was mere minutes away from marrying Lance McClain, Voltron Paladin, Garrison Officer, member of the Coalition, and the love of his life. He was absolutely terrified. He internalized it as best he could, taking deep calming breaths, which wasn't helping much.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he settled a wreath of red and blue flowers in Keith's hair. At the sour expression on his adopted son's face, Adam explained, "Takashi was just as nervous on our wedding day, so I know what you are thinking. Lance loves you. There is no one better for him than you."

"How nervous was he?"

"He almost threw up."

"I did not."

"You told me you almost did, Takashi. Don't lie to the kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm getting quiznacking married!"

"You're still not old enough to swear around us, even if it is in Altean," Shiro admonished.

Keith grumbled under his breath. "I should learn how to say it in Galran."

"I'll tell the Blades not to teach that to you," Adam replied, having heard Keith's comment.

"You won't have to, Adam. The Blades still consider Keith a kit, so no one will teach him how to swear."

Keith growled softly at Shiro's statement. However, the conversation had calmed his nerves greatly for which he was grateful.

"Well, now that my job is over, I will go wait in the chapel." Adam kissed Shiro and hugged Keith. "You'll be just fine, Space Cat."

"Thanks, Adam."

Shiro and Keith watched Adam walk out the door before the younger of the two asked, "Does it ever make you nervous to see him leave the room?"

"All the time."

"I'm not going to die going to the chapel!" Adam called back to his husband and son.

Shiro and Keith snickered despite the seriousness of the question. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, making sure to avoid pulling on the braid his long hair was put into (courtesy of Romelle). "Let's not keep Lance waiting."

Shiro guided Keith to the chapel, meeting Romelle, Allura, Veronica, and Acxa outside the doors. Romelle and Allura were in dresses; Romelle in red, Allura in dark blue. The dresses were off the shoulder and floor length with Juliet sleeves and a slight poof to the skirt; however, they were easy to walk in so the Altean females didn't have any issues walking down the aisle first. Veronica and Acxa were next to walk down the aisle and were in suits; Acxa in red, Veronica in dark blue.

Keith took a deep breath and looked at Shiro, who asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Shiro kissed Keith's temple. "You'll be fine."

"Love you, Shiro."

"Love you too, Keith." Shiro grasped Keith's hand. "Now, let's get you married."

Shiro guided Keith down the aisle, every step bringing them closer to the alter...and Lance. Keith swore he could hear his heart beating even over the raining that was still coming down outside the building. When they were next to Lance, Shiro handed Keith's right hand to Lance and went to sit down between the Blades and his husband, who was dressed identically to him in his gray Garrison uniform.

Keith and Lance turned to each other and clasped their other hands as well. The officiant started the ceremony. "We have gathered here to witness the union of Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. They have written their own vows."

"Lance, we may not have always gotten along, but you bring out my best. You are my right hand, my best friend, my rival, my confidante, my everything. My love for you is the strongest substance in the universe and is symbolized by this luxite ring that I place on your finger. May every time you see it, you are reminded of my devotion and love for you." Keith placed the dark colored ring on Lance's finger.

"Keith, you were always head of me. I was perpetually in your shadow. No matter what I did, I ended up following in your footsteps, but now, I wish to walk alongside you for the rest of our lives. This ring is a reminder that no matter what the future brings, I will be the water to your fire." Lance placed a blue ring that had a trio of rubies studded in a diagonal line on the band.

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

When Lance and Keith kissed, the storm outside broke to reveal a beautiful rainbow arcing over the Garrison as if nature herself approved of their union.

Fin


	67. Gaping Wound (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't realize Keith is injured, but once he does, he is a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Hurt Keith, Lance is a good boyfriend

"Gaping Wound"

Lance spotted his boyfriend on the couch in the lounge and grinned. Keith was slowly getting used to the affection Lance gave him. He crept into the lounge and jumped onto his back. "Keith!"

Keith gave a hiss and threw Lance off his back, but fortunately, the Sharpshooter landed on the opposite couch. The indignant question about _why_ he had been tossed across the room died on his tongue when he caught sight of Keith panting. Lance was at his side immediately, noting the teen was favoring his right side. Lance gingerly lifted Keith's black t-shirt and gasped. There were bandages wrapped around his middle, but the center of the bandages were stained a dark red, indicating that the wound was recent and still bleeding. "I wouldn't have done that if I knew you were hurt!"

Keith shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"$#!+, that has 'hospital' written all over it."

"It's okay, Lance."

"You whine about scratches, but you don't let out a peep when you've got a gaping wound! The hell is wrong with you?"

"I just need to wrap it again." Keith tried to get up, but Lance wasn't about to let him.

"You shouldn't even be up. I'm taking you back to your room." Lance carefully lifted Keith into his arms and carried him back to his room without touching his injury. He gently set him down in his nest. Keith immediately tried to get comfortable. "Easy. Try to limit your movements." Once Keith was settled, Lance added, "I'll go get some fresh bandages and some food." At the shake of Keith's head, Lance frowned. "You don't feel up to eating?"

"Not with a gaping wound, as you call it, on my side."

Lance hummed. "You still need something in your stomach. Maybe Hunk can whip up some broth or something."

There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke again. "Maybe a milkshake?"

Lance smiled at his boyfriend's reluctance to ask for something. Keith was so adorable. Not that Lance would say that to his face. He preferred to not be threatened by his Marmora blade. "A milkshake? I think I can handle that."

Fin


	68. Watchful (Jaith, Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had always heard that the lions were protective of their Paladins; he just didn't know how protective they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Jaith with Mama Red and Mama Black.
> 
> Tags: Jaith, Mama Red, Mama Black, Overprotective Lions

"Watchful"

James didn't understand the bond the Paladins had with their lions or that they still had a bond with the original lion that chose them. It didn't get any better when he and Keith started dating. Anytime he entered the hangar to do maintenance on his MFE fighter, he swore that the Black and Red Lions were glaring at him. The other MFEs said he was just imagining things, because he had heard stories about the lions from the Paladins and Shiro, but if those stories were true, then the lions could activate without their Paladin inside or contacting them like they did during the siege of Earth. It made James all the more wary.

James was doing his routine maintenance check on his fighter, when he heard the whir that told him one of the robot lions was active. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was in the hangar and was startled to see the Black and Red Lions approaching. He hoped he had just missed Keith and Lance in the lions, but he doubted it as Keith would have given him a peck on the cheek before going to his lion. His nervousness swelled when the lions effectively cornered him. What were they going to do? It came as no surprise to him when he heard them growling. It sounded angry and possessive. He could've sworn they were trying to talk to him, but of course, that was just crazy talk.

%%%

Keith entered the hangar, knowing his boyfriend was doing his daily routine maintenance on his fighter. He stopped short when he saw Red and Black active, but when he caught sight of James between the lions and his fighter, he hurried over. "Um, I know James can be an @$$hole sometimes, but why are you two growling at him?"

All three turned and looked at Keith.

"Cub?"

"Little one?"

"Keith, save me. Your lions want to eat me!"

"Don't tempt me," Red growled.

Keith chuckled and stepped between his lions, patting each one on the leg. "They won't eat you, James. You'd be too gamy. Besides, they were just telling you that if you hurt me," Keith leaned against Black Lion's front right paw, "they'll need a new pilot for your MFE fighter."

Seeing the two lions looming over his boyfriend, James didn't doubt it for a second.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2:
> 
> "Aw, Cub, why can't I eat him if he hurts you?"
> 
> "Now, Red, be nice. You have to share with Black after all. There wouldn't be enough for both of you."
> 
> James wasn't sure he /wanted/ to know what that conversation had been about.


	69. A Royal Announcement (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for King Alfor's announcement regarding Lance's engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the next chapter of the Galtean Klance bodyguard AU.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Galtean Bodyguard, Galra Keith, Altean Lance, Prince Lance, Bodyguard Keith, Engaged

"A Royal Announcement"

Lance wanted to groan as he donned his fanciest clothes. Even though he wasn't happy at wearing those clothes, he _was_ happy at seeing Keith in clothes just as fancy. He snuggled up against Keith as they made their way to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. Keith's tail automatically wrapped itself around Lace's waist, tugging the Altean Prince even closer. Keith resisted the urge to nuzzle Lance's hair, which would mess it up, even though Lance wouldn't really mind.

Alfor smiled as he noticed as Lance and Keith approached. The two were so in love, and the King approved of the match. "Good morning, boys."

"Hello, your majesty," Keith bowed.

Alfor smiled. "No need for the formalities, Keith. You can call me 'father' if you'd like. You are going to marry my son after all."

Keith blushed slightly. "Is that really okay?"

"Of course. It's just about time for the announcement. When I announce your engagement, you two step forward."

"Yes, Dad," Lance replied. When King Alfor stepped onto the balcony, Lance whispered to Keith, "We could slip away and have that celebration you mentioned."

"You have to wait for that, my prince, especially since you have training after the announcement."

Lance pouted, but Keith licked his cheeks and purred to him, eliciting a grin from Lance. Keith nuzzled Lance's neck as they waited for King Alfor to announce their engagement to the populace.

"People of Altea, there is reason for much rejoicing. My son, Prince Lance, is engaged to Keith, a Galran bodyguard who has risked his life to protect my son. Keith, Lance, please step forward."

Keith escorted Lance onto the balcony and over to the railing so the people could see them. Keith was so focused on Lance that he missed Alfor placing a circlet onto his head. When Keith felt something unusual on his head, he reached up and felt the cool metal of the circlet. He looked up at Alfor for an explanation. The King smiled. "It's another addition to show your status as Lance's fiancée."

Keith was glad that his purple fur didn't allow his blush to be seen readily. He had the feeling that he was going to be blushing more often.

Fin


	70. Reading To Lift His Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's sad that he's still in the past and little Kolivan tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling", "Little Mama", "Napping Kits", "Kit vs. Kit", and "Take Your Kit To Work Day".
> 
> Tags: DoM, Companion Piece, Keith in the past, Kit Kolivan, Keith in the present

"Reading To Lift His Mood"

Keith was huddled under a pile of blankets in the familial nest room, which was a typical kit move when they were sad about something as it immersed them in the scents of their pack. Most of the scents were ones that Keith's instincts recognized as his pack, but there was one missing and additional scents that Keith only just recently got to know. He was still in the past where the adults of his pack were kits, their parents were still alive, and Regris wasn't there. He buried his face in a nearby pillow, which happened to have Krolia's scent on it. It helped a lot, considering Krolia was his mother, but it still didn't lift his mood all the way.

%%%

Kolivan didn't like seeing any of the other kits sad, and that included Keith. He knew Keith was hiding in the familial nest due to his scent. Kolivan knew a surefire way to cheer someone up was to give them a book to read. Reading always lifted his mood, so he entered the nest room, carrying his favorite book. He carefully climbed into the nest, making sure not to climb onto Keith as the other kit may not know he was there. He sat down next to where Keith was and patted some part of Keith.

%%%

Keith jolted awake at someone patting his head. He didn't remember falling asleep and shifted, causing the patting to stop. He peered out of the blankets and saw kit Kolivan sitting next to him with a book in his claws. He recognized the book as the one Blade Leader Kolivan gave him back in his present when he started learning Galran. He wasn't good at it yet, but he was apparently learning it well enough for a kit his age, according to his pack.

"I noticed you were sad, so I thought I could cheer you up." He held up the book. "This is my favorite book. I thought we could read it together."

Keith was surprised. When Blade Leader Kolivan gave him the book, he never told him it was his favorite when he was a kit. Keith uncovered his head but was still hugging the pillow that smelled like Krolia. Kolivan smiled and opened the book. Even though it was a children's book, Keith enjoyed the simple story of a typical Galran pet, a Yupper named Durqan, solving some simple mysteries.

Kolivan watched Keith as they read the book together. He seemed to be a little happier, not all the way, but he suspected that Keith wouldn't be completely happy until he was back home. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much longer before that happened.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith enjoyed reading with kit Kolivan and decided to take a nap before getting lunch. When he reopened his eyes, he couldn't help but trill in excitement. He was back in his time. The tail that was wrapped around his ankle tightened as a sleepy voice was heard. "Go back to sleep. It's not time for lunch yet, Keith."
> 
> Keith grinned as he realized that it was Regris. He cuddled up against Regris and purred, happy to be back with his entire pack.


	71. A Softer Side (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was never a time Sendak wasn't glad he had requested no other Galra other than himself and Haxus on his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sexus and really short.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, Stressed Sendak

"A Softer Side"

There was never a time Sendak _wasn't_ glad he had requested no other Galra other than himself and Haxus on his ship. However, he was especially glad for the times when he was stressed. Being his mate, Haxus could tell when Sendak was stressed without either of them mentioning it.

After a particularly stressful battle with a rather pathetic attempt at rebel activity, Haxus set the navigation to be manned by the sentries and walked over to the commander. He stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders, enjoying the way his mate practically melted in his claws.

The hum of the quintessence coursing through Sendak's prosthetic changed slightly, alerting Haxus that it was time to take it off. He leaned over and whispered into his mate's ear. "Let's get back to our nest."

Sendak allowed his mate to tug him back to their nest and help him out of armor, which included taking off his prosthetic. Once both officers were out of their armor, Sendak gently pulled Haxus into the nest with him, the less fluffy Galra landing face first on Sendak's chest. Even though his mate was grumbling about his fluffiness, Sendak knew Haxus loved resting (and sleeping) cuddled up against his fur.

Sendak grinned and started grooming his mate's shorter fur. Haxus couldn't help but purr at the affection from his mate. It wasn't something anyone else expected from the one of the most feared and ruthless commanders of the Galra Empire, but Haxus had intimate knowledge of his mate's softer side.

Fin


	72. Quintessence (Shallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quintessence Vampire Allura sucks too much from Shiro, which turns his floof white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Vampire Shallura with Human Shiro and Vampire Allura.
> 
> Tags: Shallura, Vampire Allura, Human Shiro, Quintessence

"Quintessence"

Allura couldn't believe her luck. She found a species that had the most delicious quintessence in the universe, and, on top of that, there was a human that didn't mind her sucking quintessence off of him. His name was Takashi Shirogane, but he knew that was a mouthful, so he went by Shiro. He knew she was a special kind of vampire but didn't mind as long as she didn't turn him or kill him. Allura had no intention on doing either one. His quintessence was delicious as it was, and as long as he got to rest between feedings, it was seemingly endless. Neither of them realized that there was only so much quintessence you could take before physical signs started appearing.

Most of Shiro's signs could be written off as a bad night's sleep or needing caffeine. That was until the floof that hung over his eyes turned stark white (in contrast to the black the rest of his hair was). Shiro had noticed the color difference once he splashed water onto his face in the morning. His eyes widened, and he stifled a yell. He grabbed the now white floof and yanked it slightly in disbelief. He couldn't go out with it white.

'Well, I could say that someone played a prank on me and dyed my hair while I slept if anyone asks while I go get hair dye.' Shiro jumped slightly when he felt slender arms go around his waist. "Morning, Allura."

All he got in response was a nuzzle to his neck. Even though she didn't have to fear the sun, she was still not a morning being. She preferred late nights filled with sucking the quintessence from him.

"I have to make a quick run to the store. Apparently, the feeding has taken its toll in a way that I can't explain away as easy."

Allura finally lifted her head from where it was buried in Shiro's neck, her eyes zeroing in on his floof. She cocked her head. "You can't think of a way to explain it? That's a shame. I rather like it like this."

Shiro stared at his reflection and considered his options. He could just leave it be and come up with a more long term explanation than his prank idea. "In that case, my dear, I will come up with something and leave it white."

Allura grinned and buried her face back in Shiro's neck. She would feed off of him but not just yet. The quintessence was much tastier when Shiro wasn't preoccupied with anything else.

Fin


	73. Guardian Lion (Regeith, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Regris to meet Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Regeith with Mama Red Lion.
> 
> Tags: Regeith, Mama Red Lion

"Guardian Lion"

"Are you sure, Keith?"

"She'll love you."

"From what you said, she sounds very protective of you."

"She is, but it's not like you plan on hurting me or anything like that, so you've got nothing to worry about. I just want her to meet you."

"So, you are just introducing me to the Red Lion?"

"Yes. I have mentioned you a lot, and she is excited to meet you."

"She is sentient?"

"All of the lions are, but no one else can hear them, just their Paladins. However, they understand everyone, so whatever you say out loud, she can hear." Keith and Regris entered Red's hangar. "Here we are."

Regris watched in amazement as Red Lion's eyes lit up and her particle barrier dissipated. She bent down to greet her Paladin and his mate. "Hello, cub. Is this Regris?"

"Hi, Red. Yes, this is Regris."

"Why does he hide his face? He reminds me of the tall Blade from your pack."

Keith grinned. Antok wore his mask everywhere except in the nest, much like Regris. "Yes, Antok and Regris both wear their masks almost all the time, but neither one is actually hiding his face out of fear. Antok does it because he finds it intimidates the enemy and new recruits alike. Regris does it because he's insecure about his looks. He doesn't believe he is as handsome as I say he is."

"Because I'm not."

"I'll be the judge of that. Enter my cockpit and then he can take off his mask."

Keith turned to Regris and relayed Red's message. "She wants to see what you look like under the mask. Let's go into her cockpit."

Seeing Regris's tail swish against the hangar's floor, Keith grasped Regris's hand and pulled him into Red's open mouth. Regris looked around at the interior of the lion, something that not a lot of beings could say they have seen.

As if Keith knew what was going through his mate's mind, he chuckled. "I won't claim to be as fascinated by technology as you are, but even I know Red is amazing. However, you should remove your mask, Reg."

Regris very slowly and slight reluctantly let his mask dissolve. He had the same color fur as Kolivan but was devoid of any lasting marks (unlike the leader). He had pointed ears like Ulaz and headfur like Thace. His tail was prehensile and was usually doing something, even if it was just wrapped around some part of Keith.

Red purred. "He looks fine to me, cub. He shouldn't be so insecure. He is a fine fellow...as long as he treats you right. Otherwise, I will incinerate him."

Keith chuckled. "She likes your looks."

"Why do I get the feeling she said more than just that?"

"You're right." Keith grinned. "She said if you don't treat me right, she'll incinerate you."

Fin


	74. Disagreement (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, Keith and Lance get along when they are regressed, but not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Little Lance, Dada Shiro, and Mama Krolia.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Little Lance, Little Keith, Dada Shiro, Mama Krolia, Fight

"Disagreement"

Keith yawned as he stretched. He then grabbed a hold of his blanket and curled back under it. He was still so sleepy and didn't want to get up. If he had been more awake, he would have realized that he was in between head spaces but feeling more little than big, but all he was concerned about at that moment was sleeping.

%%%

Lance was sitting in the lounge, dressed in his Blue Lion sleeper. It was a really little day for him, but he was wanting a playmate around his age. He tugged on Shiro's pants. "Dada, where Keef?"

"Probably on the training deck, Lance. Sorry, baby. I know you want to play with him."

"Go see?"

"I suppose we can check." Shiro lifted the little into his arms and carried him to the training deck, but the room was empty.

"No Keef."

"I'm glad he's not here, but where could he be then?"

"Nest?"

"We can check, but I don't think he's there." Shiro carried his little to check Keith's room. Shiro shifted Lance to his hip and knocked on Keith's door. "Keith, buddy, are you in there?"

A chirp was the only response they got, but it was quickly followed by a whimper. Shiro quickly entered the room to find Keith in his nest, but apparently, he had regressed in his sleep. When he was regressed, he was more prone to making the typical Galran kit noises. Shiro was thankful that Keith's nest and clothes were still dry as that would have been a lot of clothes and bedding to wash.

Shiro set Lance down and began collecting the supplies to change Keith. By the time Shiro had turned back around, Keith had climbed out of his nest and was cuddling with Lance. "All right, Keith. Let's get you changed and then we can all go back to the lounge."

"S'eepy."

Shiro paused for a tick before he returned to the task at hand. He had diapered the little and was slipping his legs into the legs on his Red Lion sleeper. "You're still tired, baby? Is everything okay? You normally don't sleep this much."

"S'eepy."

Shiro knew he wasn't going to get much more of an answer out of the little, especially since he seemed to be in a headspace of a eighteen month old. If he wasn't so tired, he would have been the perfect playmate for Lance as the other little was in a two-year-old headspace.

"No play?"

Shiro sighed and hoped this wasn't going to end in a meltdown. Sometimes Little Lance was just as dramatic as Big Lance. "No. Apparently, Keith is still sleepy."

Lance frowned. He really wanted to play. "But play time."

"S'eepy."

"Play time."

"S'eepy."

"Play time."

"S'eepy."

"Play time."

"S'eepy."

"Babies, that's enough."

"Play time."

"S'eepy."

It was after this latest bit of arguing that the tears started. Shiro couldn't handle both babies crying by himself. He had to call for help, but who could he call? The Alteans weren't any help as age regression wasn't something that was done on Altea, and the other two Paladins were neutrals.

Suddenly, Keith's door opened, and in walked Krolia. Shiro perked up. That was right. Krolia was staying on board to bond more with her kit, and even though she wasn't classified as a caregiver, she _was_ Keith's mother. She immediately scooped up her kit and rocked him. "What's with the tears, my kit?"

"He and Lance got into an argument while regressed. They both started crying when they couldn't get the other to agree to their activity." Shiro handed Krolia the red pacifier that was Keith's favorite.

Krolia plucked the pacifier from Shiro's grasp and offered it to Keith, who was no longer crying but was simply sniffling as he hung onto the longer piece of her headfur.

Seeing as Keith was taken care of, Shiro scooped up Lance, hoping to be able to comfort him. "It's okay, baby. You're okay. Dada's got you."

"B-bu-but play," Lance sniffled.

Shiro swayed back and forth. "I know, but Keith's too tired to play. How about you and I play?"

"Dada play?"

"Sure, buddy." Shiro looked over at Krolia and Keith, the former of whom was carrying her kit into his nest. "Lance and I will be in the lounge if you need me, Krolia."

"Thank you, Shiro, but I've got this." Krolia gently nuzzled Keith's hair.

Shiro smiled as he carried Lance out of Keith's room and back into the lounge. He set Lance on the blanket set on the floor and sat down across from him. "What did you want to play, baby?"

"Tower!"

"You want to build a tower?"

"Nu-uh. Dada build."

"And you knock it down?"

"Uh-huh. Okay?"

Shiro smiled. "Sure, baby."

Fin


	75. Hateful Officers (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Atlas, some Garrison officers don't like the fact that the leader of Voltron actually looks part Galra. Shiro knows Keith has Galran features because he's expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is ABO Sheith with Alpha Shiro and Pregnant Omega Galra Keith. Keith looks part Galra with purple fluffy ears, a long thin purple tail, purple cheek stripes, and sharp fangs.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, ABO, Alpha Shiro, Omega Keith, Pregnant Keith, Galra Keith, Protective Shiro, Mean Officers

"Hateful Officers" 

Shiro couldn't help but strut about the Atlas like a proud Alpha, which he was. His Omega was pregnant but not visibly so. The only thing that was visible were his fangs and other Galran features, which only showed up for one of two reasons; one, he was experiencing very strong emotions or two, he was pregnant. Since the war was over, Keith was much more relaxed and less exposed to the activities that led to the expression of his Galran features.

The only bad thing was that some of the Garrison officers assigned to the Atlas still harboured resentment toward all Galra, and they weren't shy about making their opinions known. They shouted things at Keith all day, and the only respite for the part-Galra was him taking refuge in the quarters he shared with his mate.

However, today, Keith was out of their quarters and walking beside Shiro as they went to the mess hall to get lunch. Shiro noticed his Omega was a little tense, so he wrapped his arm around his waist. When they entered the mess hall, Lance stood up and waved at them. "Come sit with us!"

Keith smiled at Lance's invitation. Shiro gently nudged Keith in the direction of the Paladins. "I'll get our trays."

Keith walked over to where the Paladins were sitting, but he had to pass by a table of the Galra-hating officers. He didn't notice when one of them stuck his foot out and tripped Keith. Keith landed hard on the floor, and the officer clutched his foot. "Stupid, _half-breed!_ Watch where you're walking!"

Allura and Lance immediately went over to Keith's side. Allura helped Keith up. "Are you all right, Keith?"

Keith nodded but wrapped his arms around his middle. Allura kept an arm around Keith and wasn't surprised when he nuzzled her. He was much more affectionate now that his features were visible.

Lance turned to face the officer that had tripped Keith and was only slightly surprised to see Shiro holding the officer in the air by his throat. Seeing the situation being taken care of, Lance set about getting food for Shiro and Keith, and Allura guided Keith to the table the Paladins had claimed as theirs.

%%%

Shiro had heard the crash but hadn't thought anything of it until he heard the shout "Stupid, _half-breed!_ Watch where you're walking!"

Shiro realized there was another altercation between his Omega and one of the officers. He left the line and saw Allura helping Keith off the floor. He saw red. This officer tripped his expectant Omega. He grabbed the officer by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "How _dare_ you! Just because Keith looks slightly Galran doesn't give you the right to hurt him! He is _my_ Omega and is carrying _my_ baby. The next person who harms him will be kicked off this ship whether we are near Earth or not. Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

Shiro dropped the officer and immediately made his way over to Keith, sitting down next to him and caressing his cheek stripes. "Are you okay, koibito?"

Keith switched from cuddling Allura to snuggling into Shiro. "I think so."

"Are you still hungry or do you want to go back to our quarters?"

"I should eat something."

"It's a good thing that I got these then," Lance announced.

Keith looked up and saw Lance placing two trays down, one in front of him and the other in front of Shiro. He smiled at Lance, showing off his fangs. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Space Cat."

Lance's grin told Keith that it was a good natured joke. Keith's ears twitched as he started eating his food. His tail came up to wrap around Shiro's left leg as if to tell him he wasn't going anywhere; not that Shiro had any intention of going anywhere.

Fin


	76. Awe Inspiring (Kacxa, Mama Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa always found the robot lions awe inspiring, even moreso when she learns that her boyfriend can talk to two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kacxa with Mama Black.
> 
> Tags: Kacxa, Mama Black, Mama Lions, Impressive

"Awe Inspiring"

Acxa stared up at the large Black Lion. She had heard the stories growing up about the robot lions of Voltron and had seen them in action, but to be standing mere feet from the legendary Black Lion that had flown over Daibazaal was amazing.

"Awe inspiring, isn't she?"

Acxa didn't even so much as twitch at the appearance of the Paladin. "The lion is female?"

Keith grinned. "All of them are."

"How do you know?"

"They talk to us. Well, Black talks to me and Shiro. Red talks to me and Lance. Blue talks to Lance and Allura. Yellow talks to Hunk, and Green talks to Pidge, though I have heard Blue before we found the other lions."

Suddenly, Black Lion's eyes lit up, and she bent down, looking at Keith and Acxa. "Who is this, little one?"

"This is my girlfriend, Acxa."

"She is part Galra like you."

"Yes, she is."

"Keith, are you talking to Black?"

"Yes. She was asking about you."

Acxa cuddled up against Keith. "What else is she saying?"

Keith grinned and spent the afternoon talking to his girlfriend and lion and translating for Acxa.

Fin


	77. Respect (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades have noticed the two creatures hanging around the four highest ranking Blades in the organization, but who were they and where did they come from? They had no idea that they were about to get the surprise of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is a sequel to Volume 5 Chapter 6 "Astonishment," which is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 128 "Inner Animals" and was suggested by Tayzx101. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Black Jaguar, Black Mamba, Confused Blades, Earning Respect, Sequel, Request

"Respect"

The Blades were used to the unexpected, especially out in the field, but at headquarters, routine was part of their lives and was a welcome difference. The only disruption from the routine was the appearance of Voltron, or more specifically the Red Paladin. Not only was he part Galra, but due to his age, he was actually a kit. The four highest ranking Blades, who were a pack, took the poor kit into their pack, but the entire organization considered Keith their kit.

The base usually knew when the kit was there, because he would be seen with one of his pack members or in the training hall, but it had been a strange few movements, because not only had the Blades only caught fleeting glances of the kit, but they had also seen a black feline type creature lounging in the nest in Kolivan's office and a long, skinny strange gray creature hanging around Thace's neck or even Antok's neck. It was quite unusual, but they didn't want to ask their leaders about them.

%%%

Kolivan sighed as the two Blades exited his office. They had been paired on a mission and had reported back that it was successful, but they had stuttered at the beginning of their report, due to catching sight of the black Jaguar lounging in the nest in the corner of his office. He was glad his kit was comfortable enough to be seen in his other forms, but perhaps it was time to actually let the other Blades know who it was.

Keith let out an chuff like sound, drawing Kolivan's attention back to him. He pinned his kit with a half glare. "If you wish to say something, kit, you need to shift."

Keith hung his head but shifted as his eldest pack member requested. "Sorry, Kolivan. I was thinking that maybe we could communicate like that."

"Regardless of what the Blue Paladin thinks, Galra are not feline, so no, we cannot communicate when you are in your feline form."

Keith stepped out of the nest and over to Kolivan. "Once Lance is convinced of something, it's almost impossible to convince him otherwise. Anyway, what I was saying was I know that look you had when the two Blades left. We can tell the others if you think it's best."

"It's a possibility, kit. However, Antok wants you to join him in the training hall."

Keith grinned. He knew it wasn't time for his training session as that was scheduled for the second afternoon session, but the largest Blade liked to have Keith hanging around his neck in his Black Mamba form during the new recruits training session. Keith didn't mind it. In fact, he considered it a plus to get to hang out in the training hall. He did manage to pick up some pointers and saw new techniques that he wanted to (and did) try out in his own sessions.

He nuzzled Kolivan before he walked out of the leader's office. He headed for the training hall, nodding to Blades as he passed them in the hall and earning anywhere from a nod to a hair ruffle to a pleased rumble in return. He was in such a good mood when he entered the training hall that he jumped onto Antok's back without shifting first. Antok reached back and patted Keith on his head and received a chirp in response before he shifted into his Black Mamba form and draped himself around Antok's neck.

%%%

The new recruits were wary when they entered the training hall. The reason for this was _mostly_ the large Blade in charge of their sessions but also the unusual gray creature that could be seen hanging around his neck. At first, the creature seemed tame and docile, until one time.

There had been two recruits that didn't get along and had started fighting in the training hall before the actual training session got started. Before Antok could roar at the two recruits, the creature around his neck slid down to the ground; reared up, raising a third of its body off the ground; and opened its mouth, revealing an inky black color and hissing menacingly. Everyone (except Antok) in the training hall froze, which seemed to be the correct response as the creature lowered itself back down. Antok lowered his arm, seemingly offering the creature the opportunity to come back up to rest around his neck again. The recruits watched as the creature did just that.

Ever since then, the recruits were wary when they saw the creature around Antok's neck. They were also worried when they saw the same creature draped around Thace's neck, though it never moved while the Blade worked, even though its eyes were open.

%%%

Antok stroked Keith's head as he watched the recruits train. Antok had asked Keith about his display in the training hall, after the recruits had left. The kit explained that it was his way of warning in his snake form and that he hadn't meant to step in but he was worried that the recruits would hurt each other. After reassuring his kit that he didn't take offense to it, Keith joined Antok during the new recruits training sessions.

"So, are we going to give the recruits a reason to fear you as my kit?" Antok whispered so softly Keith almost didn't catch it. Keith raised his head minutely and turned to look at Antok. "At the end of the session, you could shift back into your human form. You know they fear you in your snake form."

Keith thought about it for a couple of doboshes before nodding. He went to laying limply around Antok's neck and remained that way until a few doboshes before the end of the session. Antok plucked him from around his neck and set him on the floor.

"I think this was a successful session, don't you think so, kit?"

Kit? The recruits looked around for the organization's kit but couldn't see him. The tick their attention was turned back in Antok's direction, Keith shifted back into his human form with a smirk on his face. "I agree."

The recruits stared at the kit. He and the creature were one and the same? Did that mean that the kit could be as scary as the creature? The smirk never left Keith's face even as he shifted into his jaguar form and padded out of the training hall. The tick his tail was out of view, the recruits turned to look at Antok.

"You did just see that. My kit has the ability to change his form. He can be both the feline and the snake, and his personality doesn't change with his forms. He understands and remembers everything."

The recruits turned and looked at the doors again. It was clear to Antok that they had a healthy dose of respect for his kit, and that was the point of showing them Keith's forms.

Fin 


	78. Adrenaline Rush (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are adrenaline junkies, who love taking allies and friends and family on hover bike rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Keith and Shiro are adrenaline junkies, So is Krolia, But not the rest of Keith's pack

"Adrenaline Rush"

Keith always knew he was an adrenaline junkie and had a kindred spirit in Shiro. The two leaders could be found racing their hover bikes in the desert on their time off. They offered rides to their teams and allies. Lance vehemently refused, stating that the last time he rode one with Keith "the idiot drove it off a cliff!"

Keith grinned maniacally but didn't deny it. Hunk also refused but was more polite about it. "I would prefer not to go over the cliff again unless I'm in Yellow."

"I'll go with you, but not at this point in time. I need to finish this program," Pidge replied. "Ask Matt."

%%%

_"Yes!_ I will definitely go with you!" Matt grabbed Shiro's hand and practically tugged him out of the hangar. Keith chuckled.

"What's so funny, kit?"

Keith looked up and saw his pack approaching. He purred to them before replying, "Shiro asked Matt if he'd like to go for a ride on his hover bike. Matt was enthusiastic. So, Regris, you wanna go for a ride?"

"In Black Lion?"

"Nope. On my hover bike."

"Since when have you had a hover bike, kit?" Thace asked.

"It was my Dad's, and then I inherited it after his death."

Regris shrugged. "Sure."

%%%

Regris clutched Keith like his life depended on it. He was sure his pack brother was insane, especially since the other kit was racing with Shiro and drove off a cliff, whooping the whole way down. The good news was that neither Keith nor Shiro crashed.

The tick Keith parked the bike at his Dad's shack, Regris darted off and practically barreled into Antok, his tail wrapping around the older Blade's leg. Antok chuckled at Regris's behavior.

Keith had a wide grin on his face, and his hair was even wilder than usual due to the wind sweeping through it. "Who's next?"

"I'll go with you, kit," Krolia offered. "I rode with your father several times."

"I would also like to take a turn," Ulaz requested.

"You can ride with me, Ulaz," Shiro stated.

"Awesome. Hang on tight, Mom." Keith started the engine and drove it out of sight.

Shiro grinned as Ulaz climbed on behind him. "Wait for me, Keith!"

The rest of the pack watched as Shiro quickly zoomed off with Ulaz clinging to him. They weren't sure if this was such a good idea.

%%%

Krolia saw the cliff early and grinned. "Faster, kit."

Keith grinned and did as his mother asked. Shiro saw Keith speed up and did the same. When the bikes went over the cliff, there were three whoops of joy; Keith, Shiro, and Krolia. Ulaz whimpered and buried his face in Shiro's back.

When they came back to Keith's Dad's shack, Krolia requested for more riding time with Keith. Ulaz, however, slunk off Shiro's bike to snuggle against Thace. Thace wrapped his arms around his mate. "What's the matter, 'Laz?"

"Keith and Shiro are crazy."

The pack watched as Krolia went off with her kit. "So is Krolia apparently."

Fin


	79. Black Plushie (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Shiro takes his little to the Space Mall for a plushie. Little Keith wants a stuffed Black Lion for himself and one for his Daddy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Shiro with mention of Uncle Lance.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Daddy Shiro, Uncle Lance (mentioned), Shopping, Plushies

"Black Plushie"

Keith was walking next to Shiro, concentrating on keeping up with his Daddy. He was in an older headspace and was allowed to walk as long as he kept up with Shiro. He was also wearing his clothes that he wore when he was big, except for the belt, which was too hard to put on with his less coordinated fingers. He did compromise with his Daddy and was wearing a pullup.

Shiro was determined to get Keith some more little things and wanted the little's input on it. He was lucky that Keith was in a three-year-old's headspace and wasn't likely to get overwhelmed as easily. He kept a gentle hand on Keith's back as a comfort, letting the stealth little know that he was still there without looking. Shiro guided Keith to the little store and said, "Okay, Keithy. We are going to get you stuff. I want you to tell me what you want."

"Okay, Daddy."

The pair turned the corner to go into one of the aisles, and Keith fought the urge to squeal. There was a large selection of items that featured the Voltron lions. His eyes fell on a onesie that looked like the Black Lion and one that looked like the Red Lion, both of which Shiro picked up for him. Keith also knew that sometimes he was in a younger headspace and needed baby supplies, so he found some bibs and bottles with his two lions on them. Shiro had picked up some sippy cups with the Black and Red Lions on them as well. While Shiro picked out diapers and pullups, Keith wandered into the next aisle, where all the plushies were. His eyes roved over all the different choices. He reached out and petted a couple that caught his eye, but they didn't feel as soft as he would have liked. He kept walking down the aisle until his eyes fell on stuffed versions of the Voltron Lions. He had already been gifted a stuffed Red Lion by Uncle Lance, but he didn't have a stuffed Black Lion yet. He reached out and tugged not one but two Black Lions off the shelf and toddled back to his Daddy.

Shiro wasn't concerned that Keith wasn't right beside him. He knew where his little had gone; to the toy aisle. He turned to look in that direction and saw Keith heading his way, holding two stuffed Black Lions. Now, why would Keith want two of the _same_ toy? "Keithy, why did you grab two Blacks?"

Keith grinned up at his Daddy. "One for me, and one for you."

"For me?"

"Uh-huh. Black loves you too, Daddy."

Fin


	80. Alphas (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves his werewolf boyfriends, especially when he gets to tease Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance with Werewolf Lance, Vampire Keith, and Werewolf Shiro.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Werewolf Lance, Werewolf Shiro, Vampire Keith, Werewolf Alphas, Keith teases Lance

"Alphas"

Keith roused from his sleep in the darkness of the room he shared with his mates. Currently, his mates were out. He knew that, since it was the full moon. He stretched and slipped out of the bed, hoping to find something to drink.

He silently walked down the stairs and stopped short at the scene in front of him. There in the entryway was a dead deer and Lance sitting next to it like a domesticated dog showing off his kill for his master. Keith blinked. He must have still been tired if he hadn't noticed that one of his mates was home. He walked over and stroked Lance's head. "Good boy."

Lance playfully snapped at Keith's hand at the dog comment. Keith grinned. "Down, boy."

Lance chuffed at his mate before bounding back out the door. Keith shook his head. He appreciated the delivery but thought the method could use some work. When Shiro brought him fresh blood, the prey was usually carried on the white werewolf's back, which sometimes meant that Shiro needed cleaned as the dirt and blood got onto his fur. Lance wasn't as big as Shiro, so he wasn't able to carry the prey on his back. Consequently, the kills Lance brought back had dirt near the bite wound, prompting Keith to clean that part up before he could drink.

It wasn't like Keith _couldn't_ go out and get his own meal, but his two mates liked to provide for him. The two werewolves acted like it was a competition to see who could bring back the meal, their Alpha instincts kicking in. Keith grinned. His mates may be Alphas, but they knew that Keith was in charge.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running low on ideas, so please send in requests. They can be as detailed or vague as you want, but if I need details, I will send any questions I have. If you have sent in requests and haven't seen them yet, I will get around to writing them if I have accepted them. There are some that I haven't gotten to yet. Sometimes I can't think of how to start them, but once I do, it's easy to finish them.


	81. Onyx and Crimson (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in between head spaces and goes to see Black. He visits his lion in the space where lion and Paladin can freely interact and is happy when Red is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Mama Red, and Mama Black.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Mama Red, Mama Black, Little Keith

"Onyx and Crimson"

Keith was walking around the corridors. He would have normally been on the training deck, but he was in between head spaces. Daddy always reminded him to not be on the training deck unless he was out of his head space. He felt like he was too full of energy to sit still, but he didn't know what to do. He was the only little on the ship, and everyone else was busy, unaware that he was in between head spaces.

His feet took him to the Black Lion's hangar. Her eyes lit up, and she bent down, mouth opening. He smiled and entered her mouth, making his way to the cockpit. He sat down and followed his bond with Black to the space where lion and Paladin can freely interact. He was happily surprised to not only see Black but Red as well. He approached the lions with a smile on his face. "Hi, Mama."

Red purred to her cub. "Hello, cub."

Black was slightly confused at the exchange. She knew Keith was a little but was unaware that Keith viewed Red as his Mama. Keith surprised her as he snuggled against the larger lioness, purring to her. "Mama."

"Mama?"

Keith gently patted the black fur. "Mama."

Red curled around her cub, purring to Keith, who purred back. Being surrounded by his lions allowed Keith to feel safe enough to completely regress. He was starting to feel tired, yawning. His earlier feeling of energy was due to him being in between head spaces. Once he regressed, he grew tired and was happy to curl up with his Mamas for a nap.

Fin


	82. The Wager 2 -The Paladins (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they are first in space, the Garrison Trio gets in on the guessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the Mama Krolia series set before the Paladins meet Ulaz and realize that Keith is part Galra.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Galra Keith, Betting, Pidge Teases Lance

"The Wager 2 - The Paladins"

The Paladins finally had some downtime in their fight against the Galra Empire. Most of the Paladins were in the lounge; it was only Keith that was missing. The Red Paladin was on the training deck as he was everyday, so he didn't know about the conversation the others were having.

"You're telling me there's a bet going on about what's wrong with Keith, and no one asked us?" Lance asked.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Keith. There's simply something different about him. Adam, Matt, and I all had different theories based on little quirks we observed." Seeing as he had a captive audience, Shiro continued, "Adam swore that Keith had undergone some sort of experiment. I think it's a birth defect." He sighed. "Matt claimed it had to do with aliens."

Pidge shook her head. "That sounds like Matt."

"The three of us bet twenty bucks on our theory."

"We want in!" Lance exclaimed. "I say, he's part space cat! I've heard him purr, and he's got exceptional night vision."

"I don't think there's anything _that_ different. Some times people have heightened senses. I think that's all it is," Hunk stated.

"Hmm. That is true, Hunk, but Keith _is_ different. I just don't have enough evidence to commit to any one theory," Pidge added. "If I could get a blood sample..."

Shiro shook his head. "Not a good idea. Keith doesn't know about this bet, and he doesn't like getting his blood drawn either. Anyway, I don't feel right adding you three to the original bet, but we could have our own, just the four of us."

"What would we wager?" Hunk asked.

"We don't have any money, so maybe just boasting rights?" Pidge stated.

"Sounds good to me," Lance said.

"Me too," Shiro agreed.

%%%

After the Paladins met Ulaz and Keith revealed his heritage verbally and physically, Lance practically pranced into the lounge, where Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were once again trying to relax.

"So...I get boasting rights, right? I mean, I guessed space cat, which is basically what the Galra are, right?"

Shiro sighed. "I suppose."

"Oh yeah!"

Pidge grinned. "You just won, because you like Keith."

Lance scoffed. "No way! We're rivals! Nothing more than teammates!"

"Right. 'Rivals.'"

"Yes. _Rivals."_

Fin


	83. Paladin (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin finds a pregnant Krolia sitting with the Blue Lion talking to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Krolia/Keith's Dad, who's named Calvin (in this). This is also pre-canon.
> 
> Tags: Krolia/Keith's Dad, Pregnant Krolia, Blue Lion

"Paladin"

"'Lia?" Calvin peeked into their room, where his bed had been turned into their nest. Initially, Krolia had been fine with the bed; she just added a few more pillows and blankets. However, soon enough, he had gone out and bought more bedding supplies with the specific instructions to only get the softest ones. It had been a sign that she was expecting, which was a surprise to both but a welcome one. She was in her third trimester but insisting that she was fine and that he didn't need to hover her, but he couldn't help it. This was his child too. However, he couldn't find his pregnant...she used to term mate...anywhere in the house.

He sighed. There was only one place she would go. He grabbed a backpack and packed some supplies (food, water, and as many blankets as he could). He left his house and climbed aboard his red and white hover bike, driving it into the desert. When he reached the caves that led to the Blue Lion, he parked his bike and shouldered his bag.

He carefully navigated the cave system until he came upon a relatively small opening he and Krolia used to check on the Blue Lion. He squeezed through and heard his mate's beautiful voice, apparently talking to the lion.

"We haven't been able to locate your Paladin, but that could be because he's not here. He could be on a different planet...or maybe he hasn't been born yet." Krolia placed a hand on her large belly. "Maybe my kit is your Paladin. That could be why I was led here."

"It was fate, darlin'."

Krolia looked up and saw her mate walking her way. "Cal."

Calvin smiled as he slipped the bag from his shoulder and pulled out the blankets from it. Krolia smiled and held out her hands for them. Calvin handed them over and watched his mate construct a small nest near the blue particle barrier. Krolia held her arms out and beckoned Calvin inside. He stepped in and swept her into his arms. They both sank down until they were sitting in the nest.

Krolia was nuzzling Calvin, even as the human spoke. "I was worried when I couldn't find you in the house. I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself, but you have a little one to protect as well."

"Our kit is a priority of course, but I felt the Blue Lion call to me. I had to see her."

"Why did she call to you?"

"I'm starting to think that our kit might be her Paladin. It could be the reason for everything."

Calvin let out a soft, low whistle. "Ain't that something?" He gently placed his hand on her belly. "Hear that, little one? You're destined for great things."

"What else could our kit expect when the dad is a firefighter?"

"And the mom is a space ninja."

Krolia leaned against her mate and purred. Whatever the reason, there was no other place she would rather be other than right here with her mate and kit. It was perfect.

Fin


	84. Aerial Silks (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been logging in several vargas at a time on the training deck, and Keith can't help but wonder what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Aerial silk routine, flexible Lance

"Aerial Silks"

Lace grinned. He couldn't believe he got Coran to install aerial silks on the training deck. The fact that the ceiling of the training deck was higher than anything back on Earth was a plus in Lance's book. He was looking forward to getting back into his routine and maybe coming up with some new ones as well. He grabbed the two red silk ropes and started his ascent.

%%%

Keith stared at the logs. What was Lance doing on the training deck for multiple hours at a time? He couldn't believe that the Blue Paladin was training, so what _was_ he doing?

Keith opened the door and stopped short at the spectacle in front of him. Lance was suspended upside down in the air supported by only two silk ropes that seemed to be wrapped around his legs. Keith couldn't help but stare. It looked like a dance, and Lance was so graceful. The smile on his face was so relaxed and natural that Keith found himself unable to look away.

%%%

Lance knew someone had entered the training deck. He continued with his routine, catching a glimpse of red and black at he turned. He wouldn't have been surprised if his face matched the silks he was suspended from. He had a crush on his teammate and had ever since the Garrison.

%%%

Keith watched as Lance descended the silks and waited until his feet were back on the ground before he started clapping. Lance turned around to face Keith, sure his face was red at this point if it hadn't been already.

"That was amazing, Lance."

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I had seen an aerial silks act in a carnival my family had gone to and wanted to try my hand at it, so my Mamá signed me up for a class. It turns out I had a knack for it."

"I'll say." Keith turned red. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yeah actually."

The two Paladins stared at each other for about a dobosh before the alarm sounded.

"Paladins, get to your lions!"

Keith and Lance dashed to the bridge and through the doors leading to their lions, their conversation put on hold to continue at a later time, though if they were honest with themselves, that conversation wouldn't get finished.

Fin


	85. The Wager 2 - The Conclusion (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds out that he won the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the Mama Krolia series set after Matt is found.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Betting, Keith tackles Matt, Galra Keith

"The Wager 2 - The Conclusion"

Keith was practically running down the castle corridors. He had been on a Marmora mission when Pidge found her brother. It had been so long since he had seen Matt, and he wasn't going to wait another tick. The doors to the lounge barely opened in time to prevent Keith from running into them.

"Matt!" Keith full on tackled the eldest Holt sibling, tucking his head under his chin and purring.

The tackle startled Matt slightly, but he recognized the voice and the mop of black hair that was under his chin. The purr was another dead giveaway. Matt smiled and hugged him. "Hey, Keith. Shiro was just explaining how everyone got into space."

Keith looked up at Matt with a grin, this one showing off his fangs. The smiles he used to give at the Garrison were always closed lipped, so no one would see his fangs. Matt stared at Keith. "Uh, someone want to explain why Keith now has stripes _and_ fangs?"

"I always had them. I am half Galra. My pack sent me to Earth, where my Pop was from to get some info on the planet and people and to protect the Blue Lion, which was there too, not far from the Garrison, actually."

"Wait! So _you're_ part Galra?"

"Yes."

"That's why you have stripes and fangs and can purr?"

"Yes."

Matt grinned and turned to Shiro. "I was right! Give me my $20!"

Shiro shrugged. "Would you accept an IOU?"

Everyone in the lounge busted into laughter, even though Keith didn't know why it was funny.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Later on during the night cycle, Krolia went looking for her youngest kit. She had seen him briefly when he returned from his mission with Thace but not since then. She had checked the training deck and Keith's personal room, both of which were empty. She decided to check the lounge. There she found all five of the Paladins (and Matt) sprawled out on top of each other in a nest in between the couches. She smiled and took pictures, sending them to her pack's data pads.


	86. Kit Responses (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DoM find Keith huddled in blankets while playing a horror game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by DarkenFandom_Cosplayer. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Horror Game, Slightly Confused Blades, Keith likes to scare himself, Request

"Kit Responses"

"Where's the kit?"

Thace looked up from his place in the nest. "What do you mean? He wasn't on the training deck?"

Ulaz shook his head. "No. It was the first place I checked."

"Perhaps he is in his room?" Antok suggested.

"Why would he be in there instead of here with us?"

"We should all find out why." Kolivan stepped out of the nest, signaling the rest of his pack to do the same. "Let us find our kit."

The four Blades made their way to Keith's private room, even though he tended to not use it, opting to sleep in their nest instead. They were pleased that he was giving into his kit instincts more, even though he still trained too much in their opinions.

A soft growl caught their attention when they were near Keith's door. It wasn't a noise their kit usually made, so Thace pried the door open, which didn't take much effort. The Blades were treated to an unusual sight.

Their kit was sitting in almost complete darkness except for the light coming from a screen in front of him. They couldn't identify anything on the screen, so they turned their attention back to their kit. He was sitting in his personal nest under a couple of blankets (part of them on his head, covering his hair but not obscuring his vision) with a weird plastic contraption in his hands that seemed to be connected to an old piece of tech that was connected to the screen.

Keith didn't seem to have noticed their entrance as his eyes were riveted on the screen, but his entire body was tense like he was expecting an attack.

"Where did you go?" Keith asked, his eyes darting back and forth across the screen until something reappeared on the screen, prompting a surprised chirp.

Antok almost approached their kit with the intent of picking him up, but Kolivan put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. They went back to observing their kit, especially since they realized he was playing a game of some sort. However, judging by the ominous music and the lack of sufficient lighting in the game, the Blades guessed it was supposed to be a horror game, which brought up the question of why was he playing such a game this late in the night cycle.

A sharp inhale drew their attention back to Keith playing the game instead of dwelling on _why._ The inhale was swiftly followed by a questioning noise, which was just as swiftly followed by a whine. The whine was the sound that broke Kolivan's resolve. It sounded so sad that he immediately came over to Keith's side.

Keith gave a startled chirp at the appearance of his pack leader. "Kolivan?"

"Why don't we turn this off, kit?"

"Let me save it first." Keith saved his progress and turned off the game system. He set the controller down before he was unceremoniously plucked from the blankets by Antok. It wasn't completely unwelcome as sleeping with the pack was a good idea. Maybe he shouldn't have played a horror video game before bed.

Fin


	87. Lance's Teacher (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lance started studying sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat from Keith. Keith knew he was going to teach Lance, who only knew that he was going to learn but not from who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment for the Galtean Klance Bodyguard AU.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Galra Keith, Bodyguard Keith, Altean Lance, Prince Lance, Engaged, Teaching

"Lance's Teacher"

Keith couldn't help but touch the circlet King Alfor placed onto his head at the end of the announcement. He thought he had been in on the whole plan, but he truly had no idea that the King was going to do that.

Lance grinned at Keith's preoccupation with his circlet. He had known that his father was going to bestow the circlet onto Keith. However, Lance was excited to start studying sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He was equally as excited to learn who his teacher was going to be.

He wrapped an arm around one of Keith's, preventing him from touching the circlet much more. As if on instinct, Keith's tail wrapped around Lance's waist as he escorted him to the training deck, where Lance's first lesson was going to take place. "I can't wait to start learning! I wonder who's going to teach me."

Lance's question drew Keith from his thoughts. He fought to hide his grin as he knew he was the one who would teach his fiancée. He purred to him. "You'll love your teacher."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes."

Lance tugged on Keith's arm. "Please, kitty. Tell me who it is!"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Ke-eith," Lance whined.

"Whining isn't going to get you any answers, your highness." He led Lance onto the training deck moments later. "Here we are."

Lance looked around the training deck and frowned. There was no one else there. Was his teacher not there yet? Lance looked at Keith and was surprised to see him unsheath his Marmora blade. "Keith?"

"I want to see what you know about swords."

Lance shrugged, figuring that this was better than just waiting for his teacher. "I don't know that much, just that you always hold the handle and point the blade away from you."

"The first part, yes. The second part, not always. Stand back and observe." Once Lance was standing off to the side, Keith let his knife activate and elongate into its sword form. "Start training level eleven."

Normally, Keith wouldn't start with a low training level, but he was there for demonstrative purposes, not for showing off or sharpening his skills. Lance was treated to his fiancée fighting with his blade, switching his blade from his left to his right and alternating his hold between forward facing to rear facing. Lance couldn't help but clap as Keith defeated the gladiator bot. "That was amazing. I hope I get to be as good as you!"

"I'm sure you will, my love, since I _am_ the one training you."

_"You're_ my teacher?"

"Yes. Is that all right?" Keith sheathed his blade.

Lance approached Keith and slipped his arms around his waist. He put his forehead against Keith's. "It's more than all right. It's perfect."

Fin


	88. Impatient (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds it hilarious how her pack is wrapped around her kits' fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a pre-canon AU, where Krolia took Keith to space with her. Keith and Acxa are twins, and Keith looks slightly more Galran looking.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith and Acxa are twins, Galra Keith, Pre-canon

"Impatient"

Krolia yawned as she stretched and opened her eyes. She was laying in the familial nest, sandwiched between her kits, Keith and Acxa. They were only a few deca-phoebes old and looked quite different, even though they were twins. Acxa looked like the traditional half Galran with blue skin and slightly darker hair, but Keith had pale peach skin and his hair was like hers, tone toned with purple on top and magenta on the bottom. His eyes were different as well. They had purple irises, black pupils, and white sclera. They most Galra thing about him were the cheek stripes he inherited from her, and then there were his instincts. He made kit noises like purrs, chirps, and questioning noises. Both kits were beginning to experiment with other Galra noises, which was funny to see.

The rest of the pack sometimes watched the twins when she was either on missions or training. Keith liked spending time with any of the pack members, but there was one time that Antok was watching the twins and had to talk to Kolivan while the leader was in his office, working on paperwork.

The twins were usually well behaved, though they were inquisitive. However, they had been in Kolivan's office before and had explored every inch of the office, so they were slightly bored. Antok had promised to take them to the smaller training hall for tumbling after he had a conversation with Kolivan, but the conversation was taking too long in the twin's opinions.

Keith and Acxa thought that Antok had had wasted enough time and decided to get his attention. Keith managed to growl loud enough to stop the conversation.

Antok and Kolivan stopped mid-word and turned to look at the twins, specifically Keith, in shock. Antok snuck a look at Kolivan. "Did we just hear him growl?"

"We did. Apparently, they decided they were done waiting for us to finish our conversation," Kolivan replied, knowing that the twins didn't act on anything unless they agreed on it.

Antok chuckled as he heard Acxa mimic her brother. "I better get these two to the training hall before they decide to do something else."

Antok scooped up the twins, who chirped in excitement and sat on the large Blade's shoulders. He carried them out of Kolivan's office. The leader of the Blades shook his head as he went back to his paperwork. He was glad Thace was on a mission that quintant and wasn't in the communications room, so no one should find out about Krolia's kits growling. What Kolivan didn't realize was that Taulol was on duty and had recorded the whole incident and sent it to her pack sister, who found the whole thing amusing.

Movement drew Krolia from her reminiscing as her twins were waking. Krolia purred to her twins, who replied with purrs of their own. She pulled them onto her lap and nuzzled them. She licked their headfur, alternating between her twins. She was going to spend the quintant with them, but if the chance arose to gossip with Taulol, she was going to take it. Besides, she might end up getting more video evidence of their pack members helplessly wrapped around the fingers of her kits.

Fin


	89. Older Brother (Veracxa, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows his role as the big brother is to make sure his little sister isn't mistreated or used, but he didn't realize how strong his instincts were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 8 and features over protective older brother Keith with mention of Veracxa and broganes.
> 
> Tags: Veracxa, Broganes, Older Brother Keith, Protective Keith, Season 8

"Older Brother"

Keith entered the bridge of the Atlas and practically stalked over to the comm station. "Officer McClain!"

Veronica looked up from her screens and calmly removed her headphones. "Yes, Keith? Is there something you need?"

Keith was practically growling during his next statement. "What are your intentions with Acxa?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

Keith grabbed the front of her uniform. "Because she is my sister, and I won't stand for anyone to use her or mistreat her! She's been through enough as it is!"

Veronica chuckled. "I have no intention to mistreat her. On the contrary, I want to get to know her better...as more than friends."

Keith released Veronica's uniform top. "Truthfully?"

Veronica smiled. "Truthfully."

A throat clearing alerted Keith to the fact that he and Veronica were not alone on the bridge. He turned around and saw Shiro standing there and Coran, Iverson, and Curtis sitting at their stations. Keith's face turned as red as his new uniform top.

Fortunately, Shiro was smiling. He knew how powerful older brother instincts were and wasn't going to scold Keith for acting on his.

Fin


	90. PTSD and Nightmares (Age Regression, Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith both have nightmares on the same night, and Keith's causes him to regress. He runs to Shiro, who has to tries not to have a PTSD episode, as he comforts his little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Daddy Shiro, and Papa Lance and is also Shance. Keith also has a few Galran features.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Daddy Shiro, Papa Lance, Shance, Nightmares, PTSD, Galra Keith

"PTSD and Nightmares"

Shiro yawned. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the previous night due to a nightmare. However, he hadn't been the only one who had one. Keith did too and had regressed due to the fear of remembering his kamikaze attempt. Shiro considered himself lucky that he had already been awake and mostly calm when his little came barreling into his room, tears coursing down his cheeks. Shiro had gathered him into his arms, stroking his hair and rocking him. "You're okay, sweetie. Daddy's here."

Shiro had spent the rest of the night coaxing Keith back to sleep and had no hope of falling back to sleep himself. It wasn't Keith sleeping in his arms that prevented him from sleeping; it was more the little's Galra features. Normally, Shiro didn't mind Keith's purple ears, cheek stripes, and tail, but in his post nightmare daze, all he saw was Galra, which was threatening to send him into a PTSD episode.

He managed to suppress the need, which he knew wasn't good but he didn't have a choice at the moment. His boyfriend and fellow caregiver was asleep. Shiro didn't feel right waking him up for something like this, even thought Lance told him repeatedly that he didn't mind it. Shiro knew he could wait until the morning and even after breakfast before asking Lance to watch their little.

Breakfast came and went, and Keith was once again his happy little self. He was playing in the lounge with his Black and Red Lion plushies while Shiro was trying to not pass out.

Shiro felt the couch dip beside him and looked at his boyfriend who had his arms crossed and was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you had another nightmare?"

"There hadn't been any time. Keith needed me."

"What about now?"

"Now?"

"I know that you didn't get much sleep. You need rest."

"I don't know. Keith needs me."

"Our little cariño probably needs a nap too. Why don't both of you take one, and I will watch over you both?"

"Papa?"

Lance and Shiro turned to look at Keith, whose tail was twitching and his ears were folded back. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I s'eepy."

"What a coincidence because Daddy's sleepy too. Why don't you both take a nap in the nest?" Lance mentioned.

"Daddy nap?"

Shiro sighed inaudibly. There was no way that he was getting out of a nap now. If he didn't take one, Keith might not take one, and if Keith didn't take a nap, he would be grumpy later on. Shiro wasn't going to be the one to cause a grumpy Keith. "All right, baby. Let's take a nap."

Shiro scooped up his sleepy little and carried him over to the nest. He settled down and let Keith snuggled into his side. Shiro wrapped his left arm around Keith and was surprised to feel Keith's tail wrap around his wrist. Shiro dropped a gentle kiss on top of Keith's head, directly between his ears. The little started purring as he drifted off to sleep, snuggled into his Daddy's side. Shiro didn't even notice when his own eyes slid shut.

Lance smirked to himself. He knew Shiro hadn't had a good night the tick he had seen him at breakfast. Some people may not think he was observant, but when it came to his boyfriend and their little, he noticed everything. They were the two most important people in his life, and he wasn't going to let something happen when he could do something about it. Sometimes, it was something complicated like calming down from a PTSD episode or a temper tantrum or something as simple as letting them take a nap. Either way, Lance was happy to do it. Plus it gave him an opportunity to take pictures of them sleeping, which was something that he wasn't going to pass up ever.

Fin


	91. Mistaken (Klance, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are watching a video when Keith gets a call from Kolivan, who thinks they are doing something completely opposite of what they were actually doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with a hint of DoM (mostly just Kolivan).
> 
> Tags: Klance, DoM, Videos, Misunderstanding, Embarrassed Keith

"Mistaken"

Keith and Lance were relaxing in the lounge on opposite couches. They weren't upset with each other; they simply wanted to stretch out without accidentally kicking each other. Lance was scrolling through his data pad and ended up watching a video of someone making a sword the old fashioned way. Lance's mouth hung open at the skill and craftsmanship and immediately called out, "Hey, cariño, come watch this!"

Keith lifted his eyes to Lance. The words "do I have to" died on his tongue when he saw Lance's pleading expression. He stood up and walked over to Lance, who restarted the video. Keith plopped on the couch and snuggled into his boyfriend in order to watch the video properly.

Keith's mouth dropped open as Lance played the video. The skill and craftsmanship was simply amazing, and Keith couldn't take his eyes off the video, even as his own data pad dinged, a video message opening up.

Kolivan had simply called to ask his kit if everything was going all right on the castle ship. Usually, Keith called every couple of quintants in order to reassure "his dad" (Keith's words) that everything was fine, but when Keith hadn't called in almost a movement, Kolivan grew concerned. Initially, he thought that Voltron was engaged in liberating a planet or freeing some prisoners, but a call from Shiro dashed that thought. The leader of the Blades decided to call Keith and find out what kept the kit from his usual call.

Kolivan could barely see Keith due to the way the kit's data pad was positioned, but he could see his mouth was open. Then, he caught sight of the edge of Lance's arm. Kolivan's eyes widened. Did he just interrupt his kit's time with his mate? He moved to disconnect the call, which actually caught Keith's attention. He closed his mouth and stared at Kolivan.

"My apologies, kit. I didn't mean to disturb your time with your mate. Go back to your activity, and I will call you in a few vargas."

Keith's cheeks turned pink and he sputtered, "Kolivan, wait-no, I-we weren't-and he's gone." Keith buried his face, which was slowly turning as red as his jacket, in Lance's shoulder. "Why would he think we were doing _that?"_

"I don't know, cariño, but that face you were making was pretty...you know." Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Keith turned bright red and playfully shoved his boyfriend.

Fin


	92. Flashback (non-series Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the Space Whale, Krolia witnesses Keith's kamikaze attempt from Naxzela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place while Keith and Krolia (and Cosmo) are on the Space Whale.
> 
> Tags: Space Whale, Quantum Abyss, Flashback, Mama Krolia, Keith's kamikaze attempt, Keith needs a hug

"Flashback"

Krolia and Keith had gotten used to the visions and flashbacks and even welcomed them at times, especially when one or both were having trouble explaining something. Sometimes the flashbacks happened when Keith was sleeping and showed Krolia some important event from her kit's life and she had to wait until morning to even mention it. This time, however, it occured right before they started eating. They saw it coming and set down their bowls, bracing for the vision.

%%%

"Follow my lead! We've got to break through that shield!" Keith called out. Two ticks later, a blast damaged the left wing of the Galra fighter he was piloting.

"We'll never penetrate those shields!" Matt called through the video feed.

"Maybe not with our weapons." Keith practically scowled at the shielded ship. He pushed the controls to arc away from the shield, only to gather enough speed to ram the shield.

"Wait Keith! What are you doing?" Matt's eyes widened as he realized what his friend was planning. "Keith no!"

Keith closed his eyes. Just then, Lotor's ship fired on the Galra cruiser and destroyed the shield.

%%%

Krolia and Keith were released from the flashback, and Krolia slowly turned to face her kit, mouth opening to question his actions or scold him; she wasn't sure which.

"Whoa, hang on, Mom. Before you say anything, I already got the scolding of my life from Kolivan, the Paladins, and Matt, even the lions had something to say about it. I don't need another lecture. Trust me, I won't be doing anything like that again," Keith jumped in before his mother could say anything.

Krolia closed her mouth and raised her eyes to look her kit in his eyes, which were so very similar to her own. She opened her arms, an invitation for a hug. Keith immediately ran into her arms. After all the scoldings he received, he didn't get too much affection. Everyone made sure to extract the promise to never do that again, but all Keith wanted after that was a hug. He got a tiny side hug from Shiro and a pat on the shoulder from Hunk, but that was it.

Keith practically melted into the encompassing warmth from his mother. He could feel her rumble as much as he could hear it, and he responded with a purr.

"I'm glad you won't try that again, my kit, but did anyone ever ask _why_ you thought to do it?"

"Kolivan did, and when I threw the 'the mission is more important than the individual' ideology he had stressed back at him..." Keith buried his face in his mother's uniform.

"What happened, kit?"

Keith lifted his face. "He banned me from solo missions until the mission where he sent me to extract you."

"Lucky that's all he did. As the leader of the pack, he would have been within his right to spank you. Giving sass like that to the leader would have guaranteed-"

"Even though I am a full Blade?"

Krolia grumbled. "I still have to talk to Kolivan about that one."

Keith chuckled and tucked himself as close to his mother as he could get. He was simultaneously glad for and dreading the flashbacks as they were starting to reveal some situations Keith would rather not have Krolia find out. Fortunately, this time his mother decided not to add another scolding for his kamikaze attempt, and he finally got the hug he so desperately wanted.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Lance doesn't appear in this chapter, it is still his birthday, and he deserves a shout out. Happy birthday, Lance!


	93. Thunderstorm (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is scared of thunderstorms. Lance sits with him and lets him cling to him. Allura finds out and offers to sit with him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be considered Kallura or Allura just being sweet.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Fear, Thunderstorm, Caring Lance, Scared Keith

"Thunderstorm"

Allura stood at her bedroom window, staring at the storm raging outside on the planet they had landed on. She always considered rain as cleansing, helping planets heal after the savagery it and their people had endured. However, this wasn't a simple rainstorm; it was a thunderstorm. She turned away from her window and left her room, wondering what the Paladins did on Earth during thunderstorms.

%%%

Lance kept his arms around the shaking form of his team mate. He knew it made no sense, but it didn't change the fact that Keith was afraid of thunderstorms. They had been in the lounge when the storm started, and the tick the first clap of thunder was heard/felt, Lance was by Keith's side.

Just then, the door opened, admitting Allura. She paused at the sight of Keith practically huddled in some blankets with Lance's arms around him.

"What's going on?" Allura's voice was soft and easily conveyed her curiosity.

"Keith's-" A particularly loud clap of thunder cut Lance off and caused Keith to whimper, a sound Allura had never heard from the usually fearless Red Paladin. "He's afraid of thunderstorms. I know it doesn't make sense. Fears seldom do, but having someone nearby who isn't judging him makes him feel better."

Allura sat down on Keith's other side. "I wouldn't mind sitting with you, Keith, as long as you don't mind."

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Allura's kind ones. "I'd like that, Princess."

Fin


	94. Results (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Misconception" and "Needles" where Keith and the pack discover what the results of the blood test are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 140 "Misconception" and Volume 5 Chapter 43 "Needles" and is Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Blood Test, Results, Galra Keith, Hybrid Keith, Sequel

"Results"

Ulaz waited until his entire pack was in the nest before he read off the results of Keith's blood test. It was a long time coming but quite necessary. Keith was sandwiched between Kolivan and Antok, while Thace and Ulaz sat opposite them.

"Well, Ulaz, what did the test say?" Thace asked.

"It confirmed that cocoa is not lethal and most vegetables are like sugar, but not the root vegetables. Fiber is necessary for him, but not a lot. He is immune to both ethanol and capsaicin. However, he is highly susceptible to ricin, oleandrin, neriine, and cataria. He is also somewhat immune to nicotine." Ulaz looked up at his pack once he finished reading off his data pad.

Keith didn't look surprised at all. "Well, that would explain a few things, but I haven't heard of ricin, oleandrin, neriine, or cataria."

"Ricin, oleandrin, and neriine come from common plants that were found all over Daibazaal, so the Galra as a race are immune to those poisons," Kolivan explained.

"What about cataria?" Keith asked.

"It has sedative properties and has a calming effect. The Galra used to fall victim to this plant's effects quite a bit, but now we are somewhat immune as well," Ulaz stated.

"A calming effect?" Keith snickered. "It almost sounds like catnip."

"I don't know what catnip is, but I will take your word on that, kit. What concerns me is your immunity to capsaicin and ethanol," Ulaz brought up. "I assume it's due to your human half, since these are lethal substances to Galra."

"Yeah. Some humans regularly consume alcohol. Me, not so much. Mostly due to the fact that I am still considered too young to buy any, but I had other things to spend money on, specifically food." Keith gave a little chuckle. "That was a good thing about being on my own. No one could look at me weird for eating jalapeño peppers."

"I think we might be missing the major point." Antok tugged Keith into his lap and wrapped his tail around his waist. "Our kit is highly susceptible to the most common poisons! We must make sure no one learns this fact."

Keith looked up at Antok and fought to keep the grin off his face when he asked, "Does this mean I can't eat jalapeños at headquarters?"

"Only if you want to be tackled like you were when we saw you eating chocolate," Antok answered before beginning to groom Keith's hair. Keith relaxed in Antok's hold, a purr rising in his throat. The other Blades took that as their cue that the conversation was over. Thace tugged his mate close and nuzzled him, hoping to relieve some of the stress the results of Keith's blood test caused, while Kolivan nuzzled Keith's neck, relishing in Keith's relaxed scent.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Ethanol refers to alcohol. Capsaicin is the active compound that makes food spicy. Ricin is a highly toxic poison that comes from from the seeds of the castor-oil plant. Oleandrin and neriine come from the oleander plant, which is one of the most toxic plants in the world. Cataria is the scientific word for catnip.


	95. Aether Shanties (Keitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Keith is one of Lotor's generals. It's a boring quintant on Lotor's ship, so Keith decides to liven it up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU Keitor.
> 
> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Aether Shanties". It belongs to Abney Park.
> 
> Tags: Keitor, Galra Keith, AU, General Keith, Keith and Acxa are friends, Kova likes Keith

"Aether Shanties"

It was a boring quintant aboard Prince Lotor's personal ship. All five of his half-Galra generals were lounging on the bridge, while he was sitting in the captain's chair and watching his newest general.

He was from a backwater pre-warp planet and didn't look particularly Galra, having only purple cheek stripes and fangs, or so he thought. However, after spending time with the other part Galra, purple fluffy ears appeared. His appearance had always intrigued Lotor, and he quickly realized that he had an attachment to the one named Keith.

Keith was not oblivious to Lotor's interest in him and derived pleasure from pushing the limit of that interest. Sometimes it was flirting with the prince, and other times it was seeing how annoying he could be. This was one of those times.

Keith was sitting sideways in his chair with a harmonica in his hands. He had had it on him back when he joined Lotor. Space had always interested him, and he realized that he wasn't going to get there if he remained on Earth, so when Lotor asked if he wanted to come with him, he agreed at once, only taking a few belongings with him; one was a unique knife his Dad left him and another was the harmonica he was holding.

Keith glanced around the bridge, his eyes landing on Acxa, who was actually his best friend. He got along with all of the generals fairly well, and even Kova liked him, which surprised Zethrid and Narti. Kova didn't like most others, only getting along with Narti and Lotor. That was until Keith joined them. The cat took quite a shine to him and could be found lounging on his lap unless he had the harmonica with him.

Acxa locked eyes with him and instantly knew what he was planning. Keith had brought his love of music with him, especially steampunk. He grinned and brought the harmonica up to his mouth and played for a moment before starting to sing a song Acxa knew (through Keith).

"Arms aching, back's breaking, legs aching neck  
And this whole ruddy ship is a huge creaking wreck

"Flown ten thousand miles with this thorn in our sides  
Though the wind's steady strong with no clouds in the skies

"The ropes creaking, ship's leaking, sails are on fire  
And this whole bloody ship could go up like a pyre

"We've got smiles on our face, but we've seen this before  
No telling just now what we have in store," Keith sang before bringing the harmonica back up and playing for a bit. He lowered it and continued singing.

"The back-stabbing, loot-nabbing plans behind doors  
Running low on the rum and depleting our stores," Keith sang.

"Can't tell who's on our side and who's ready to flip  
When we hit the next port the whole crew could jump ship," Acxa joined Keith in singing this verse.

"With the mood's flaring, crew's glaring, cut-throats the lot  
And a paranoid captain always smelling a plot," Keith kept going.

"We've worked hard on this journey, but there's no land in sight  
And before it's all ended there could be a fight," Acxa joined in again.

Keith brought his harmonica up and played it again.

"Arms aching, back's breaking, legs aching neck  
And this whole ruddy ship is a huge creaking wreck," Keith intoned.

"Flown ten thousand miles with this thorn in our sides  
Though the wind's steady strong with no clouds in the skies," Keith and Acxa chorused.

"The ropes creaking, ship's leaking, sails are on fire  
And this whole bloody ship could go up like a pyre," Keith continued.

"We've got smiles on our face, but we've seen this before  
No telling just now what we have in store," Keith and Acxa finished the song together.

Lotor sighed as Keith stood up to put his harmonica back in his room. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I can." Keith leaned close to the prince, putting his forehead to his before kissing him on the lips.

Fin


	96. Missing Data Pad (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is looking for his data pad but can't find it. However, what he does find are two littles having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Switch Lance, and Daddy Shiro.
> 
> Tags: Age regression, Little Keith, Switch Lance, Daddy Shiro, Fireworks App, Data Pad

"Missing Data Pad"

Shiro frowned as he flipped the cushions of the couches up. After a fruitless search, he put the cushions back in place. He could have _sworn_ that he had left his data pad on the couch. Maybe he was mistaken, and he _had_ taken it with him when he went to his room to take a shower. He was about to enter his room, when he heard giggling from the next room over. He paused. That was Keith's room, and it sounded like he was regressed. The search for his data pad would have to wait as his caregiver instincts wouldn't allow him to leave Keith unsupervised, while little, especially because his head space was usually in the one- to two-year-old range.

Shiro entered Keith's room after knocking and was slightly surprised to see both Keith and Lance dressed in their little clothes and cuddling in Keith's nest. Keith was wearing a diaper and his favorite red and white sleeper, while Lance was wearing a pull-up and a blue shirt with a matching pair of shorts.

Lance also had Shiro's tablet in his hands, and the two littles were playing the fireworks game Shiro had downloaded for them. Shiro had tested the app first, playing around with the app to make sure it was perfect for the littles. It was one where you tap the screen and a randomly generated color and type of firework showed up before slowly fading away.

Shiro cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the two littles. "Why do you have my data pad?"

"Don't be mad at Keef, Daddy. It was my fault. Keef was sad, so I wanted to cheer him up," Lance defended.

Shiro stared at the slight older little before turning to look at Keith. He could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks, almost highlighting his cheek stripes. "I understand why you took Daddy's data pad, but next time just ask, kiddo." He ruffled Lance's hair, drawing a giggle from him. "I just have one question. Where did you find it?"

Lance giggled again."Silly Daddy. You left it in my room."

Fin


	97. Tripped (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith liked having Galran features until he trips over his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. Keith also looks more Galran than he does in the show. Chozan is my original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Keith has a tail, Keith hates being the center of attention

"Tripped"

It was lunchtime, and most of the Blades were there to get the mid quintant meal. Keith and his siblings had gotten there ahead of their adult pack members, but that wasn't an issue. Regris and Acxa had gotten their plates and were sitting at the usual pack table, waiting for Keith to join them.

Keith was lagging behind his siblings for a couple of reasons. One reason was because Ulaz had prescribed a special meal plan for Keith in order to make sure he got the nutrients he had missed growing up on Earth, and the other one was because he was still getting used to having Galran features, most notably a tail.

He was still getting used to controlling his tail and had accidentally tripped over it and fell, dropping his plate of food in the process. His tail hurt quite a bit, and everyone had looked over at the commotion. Keith hated that everyone's attention was drawn to him. He whined, tears springing to his eyes and his fluffy ears pinning against his head.

Krolia had heard her youngest kit's whine the tick she and the rest of the pack entered the mess hall. She darted over and scooped him up, rumbling to him and carrying him over to the pack's table. Thace cleaned up the mess, and Ulaz fixed another plate for Keith.

One of the Blades who saw Keith fall approached the leaders. Chozan was concerned about the youngest kit. "Leaders, is the kit okay?"

Kolivan looked at Keith who was hugging his tail and still sitting on Krolia's lap and then at the blue furred Galra that had dark blue stripes all over. "I believe so. He hasn't gotten used to his tail yet."

Chozan winced. "The poor kit. I hope his tail isn't injured."

"I doubt he would be hugging it if it was," Antok spoke up. "I definitely wouldn't."

"That's a relief." Chozan bowed slightly to the leaders before rejoining his pack at their table.

By the time Kolivan and Antok joined their pack, Thace and Ulaz had sat down across from Keith and Krolia with their plates. Regris and Acxa had scooted over and were sitting beside Krolia. They were concerned for their brother but knew that he was going to be okay, especially since their mom was holding him.

Krolia nosed Keith's hair and continued rumbling to him as he hugged his tail. "What happened, kit?"

"I tripped over my tail," Keith sniffled.

"Would you like to learn how to control your tail, kit?" Antok asked.

"Yes."

"Then meet me in the training hall when your tail feels better, kit."

"That might be tomorrow. I just want to go lay down in the nest."

"Eat first, kit, then you can go lay down," Ulaz insisted.

Krolia slid Keith's plate closer, allowing Keith the option of staying on her lap to eat and smiling when he didn't make any move to slide off her lap.

Fin


	98. Excess Energy (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to entice his boyfriend off the training deck with the suggestion that he join the Paladins for a game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith. Also Keith looks more Galran looking.
> 
> Chapter Disclaimer: I didn't create Phase Ten. It's a real card game.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Galra Keith, Phase Ten card game, Training Deck, Japanese Shiro

"Excess Energy"

Shiro sighed as he walked towards the training deck. His boyfriend was on the training deck again. He understood _why_ Keith did it, but he wished he'd find a different way to deal with his excess energy.

Shiro walked into the training deck and stayed quiet, watching his boyfriend. Keith was armed with his Marmora blade and his bayard. He also had Galran features, which was the reason for the excess energy. Shiro didn't despise or push away Keith for looking more Galran as the Red Paladin feared. He adored how more expressive his boyfriend was with his fluffy purple ears and long purple tail. He even loved how adorable Keith's purr was when Shiro stroked his cheek stripes or caressed his ears.

"Start training level thirteen!"

Shiro sighed. "End training sequence."

Keith turned around, his blade transforming back into its knife form and his bayard transforming back into its deactivated form. "Shiro?"

"You need to stop excessively training, koibito."

Keith's tail swished. "I know, but it's like I can't stop."

Shiro approached his boyfriend and gathered him into his arms. "It's okay, koibito. We can work on this. Maybe participating in a game night?"

Keith looked up. "Could the team play Phase Ten?"

Shiro groaned good naturedly. His boyfriend adored the card game and was really good at it. "That's a possibility."

Keith grinned, showing off his fangs. "Let's go!"

Shiro let his shorter boyfriend pull him off the training deck and towards the lounge, where the team gathered for their game nights. Shiro didn't know if the team even had the game his boyfriend adored, but it at least got Keith off the training deck.

Fin


	99. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen Holt is determined to get answers. Someone has to know where her daughter is...and what happened to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place a few months after the Paladins leave Earth in the Blue Lion.
> 
> Tags: Past Adashi, Colleen Holt is determined to get answers.

"Questions"

"Sir, Colleen Holt is here to see you."

Iverson sighed. It was not the first time the matriarch of the Holt family had come to the Garrison. "Send her in."

Colleen practically marched up to his desk and planted her hands on top of it. "Where is my daughter?!"

"Mrs. Holt, I have not seen your daughter since the day I caught her in my office on my computer looking at encrypted files that she had no business looking through."

"Katie wouldn't be looking at anything that didn't have anything to do with the Kerberos Mission."

"That mission was a complete failure, and you have my sincere apologies for the loss of your husband and son."

Colleen sighed. She knew how discussing that topic went, so she tried a different route. "Where is Cadet Kogane?"

"His whereabouts are none of your concern."

Colleen's lips twitched. She needed someone who would give her answers. "Is Officer Wright available to talk to?"

"Yes."

"Then, I need to speak with him."

"He should be in the instructor's lounge."

%%%

Adam Wright was sipping tea from a standard Garrison mug when a woman in a pink sweater entered the room. He knew Colleen Holt from the dinners he and Takashi would have with the Holts that ended with discussions about the Kerberos Mission. He was not surprised to see her approach him.

"Officer Wright."

"Mrs. Holt."

"I need to speak to you privately please."

"Very well. Follow me." Adam led Colleen to his quarters. He had moved out of the apartment he had shared with Takashi after the...incident due to the amount of memories it contained. He couldn't stand seeing Takashi everywhere he looked.

Adam didn't even get a chance to say anything before Colleen started her questioning. "Have you seen my daughter? Where is Keith?"

Adam was surprised at her questions. "I have not seen Katie since the Kerberos mission launch, and why are you asking about Keith?"

"Katie has gone missing for almost six months. She had been sending me messages until then. Keith had been friends with Matt and Sam and I knew his father. I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"I didn't know Katie was missing, and Keith...he was expelled from the Garrison shortly after we received the news about the Kerberos mission."

"Expelled? Why?"

Adam glanced around as if looking for eavesdroppers. He lowered his voice anyway. "Iverson said something to him, which riled Keith up. That kid's got a good right hook. He's the reason Iverson can't see out of his left eye anymore."

Colleen's right hand flew to her mouth in surprise. She hadn't thought Keith capable of assaulting a superior officer, though she _did_ know that Keith didn't care much for many of the instructors from the Garrison. "Where is Keith now?"

"I don't know. He left in the middle of the night, and I lost him once out of the Garrison due to the rain washing away his trail."

"Do you think he went to his Dad's old place?"

"I thought the house burnt down."

"It did, but Calvin had an alternate workshop where he tinkered with communication relays. Maybe Keith went there."

"It's a long shot, Colleen. I have classes to teach, and I can't go traipsing across the desert in search of a kid that more than likely doesn't _want_ to be found, if him leaving in the middle of the night was any indication."

"In that case, I shall leave you to your classes, Officer Wright. Clearly they mean more to you than Keith does." Colleen didn't wait for a reply. She turned on her heel and exited the room and the Garrison complex. She made a quick stop at her house for some supplies. She packed a satchel with some water, granola bars, and an umbrella. She put on a head scarf to protect her from the heat and set off to find Calvin Kogane's workshop.

It was actually easier to locate than she thought. She approached it, noting the red and white hover bike parked next to it. She stepped on to the porch and knocked on the door, surprised when it swung open. "Keith?"

She tentatively stepped inside and felt slightly discouraged by the state of the little building. There was a light coating of dust covering almost everything, but what drew her attention was the corkboard with strings connecting pictures and a map with notes pinned to it and familiar handwriting on it. Keith had been there for sure but hadn't been for awhile, considering the amount of dust.

She didn't know what Keith had been investigating, but she knew that if the Garrison came poking around, Keith wouldn't want them to see what he was working on. She couldn't bring herself to take down his hard work, so she covered it with the white sheet that was on the floor under the corkboard and locked the door on her way out. She had grabbed the keys to the hover bike on her way out the door. At least she could keep the bike in working condition for whenever Keith returned from wherever he had gone off to. It was the least she could do for her friend's beloved son; someone she also considered a son.

Fin


	100. Repairs (Sheith, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is nervously awaiting the diagnosis for his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a human AU, where Voltron never happened. This is also Thulaz and Sheith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Thulaz, Human AU, Shiro has a motorcycle and a crush, Repairman Keith

"Repairs"

Shiro was barely able to keep from bouncing his leg in a rare show of nerves. He had brought his motorcycle in for some repairs. He had found a repair shop he liked. It was called 'Marmora Repair Services,' and there was only one mechanic he trusted to look over his bike. Fortunately, the mechanic seemed to work all the time. He had shoulder-length black hair that was usually tied back into a ponytail and wore the standard light blue coveralls that everyone did. On the back was the logo of the shop complete with the purple lightning bolt looking symbol, and on the front was the name of the mechanic. Shiro's favorite mechanic was named 'Keith.'

Shiro stood up and peered out the window at the repair shop portion. He saw Keith working on his bike and a couple other mechanics working on a truck nearby. Shiro forced himself to sit down, so he wouldn't start pacing and wear a rut into the floor, but this time, he couldn't prevent his leg from bouncing.

%%%

Keith cleaned his hands on the rag hanging out of one of his pockets. He smiled as he finished servicing the motorcycle. He noticed that this customer only let him work on the motorcycle and not any of his uncles.

"You know he likes you, right?"

Keith looked over at Thace, one of his uncles, who had short black hair and the same violet eyes as Keith. Keith snorted. "Of course I know that, but I don't know how to ask him out."

"Just don't do what Thace did," Ulaz spoke up. "He was so nervous that he passed out."

Thace mocked glared at his white haired husband. "At least you did agree to date me."

"True, though I wonder why I agreed."

"Because you realized that I literally fell for you."

Keith grinned at the banter. It was typical to hear them banter good-naturedly everyday at the shop. "Duly noted. Well, I'm off to deliver the good news to Mr. Shirogane."

Keith exited the repair section and walked over to Shiro, the keys to his bike hanging from his index finger. "Mr. Shirogane, your motorcycle is repaired and is good as new."

Shiro stood up and accepted the keys from Keith. "How much do I owe?"

Keith grinned. "Go on a date with me and we'll call it even."

Shiro blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Shiro grinned. "I'd love to."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith wasn't about to tell Shiro that there hadn't been any money due for the work he did on the motorcycle. It had been a spark plug short, which didn't take long to replace, and his uncles agreed to not charge the young man who liked their nephew.
> 
> Author Note 3: I am taking a hiatus from posting these ficlets for a bit. I want to focus on some stories that I have been neglecting in favor of these ficlets. I will still be writing and will post more ficlets. I just don't know how long since time is scarce for me nowadays, but hopefully not more than a week or two.


	101. Visiting The Future (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith returns to his present, the parents visit the future and see their kits all grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling", "Little Mama", "Napping Kits", "Kit vs. Kit", "Take Your Kit To Work Day", and "Reading To Lift His Mood". This was suggested by KitCat1995.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Time Traveling, Past to Future, Parents, Pack Time, Request

"Visiting The Future"

Keith was so happy to be back in the present. He missed spending time with Regris and the other members of his pack as adults. He still called Thace and Ulaz 'kits' once in awhile but only if they were in the nest room. He was just getting used to being the youngest kit in the pack again, when another time traveling event occurred. Fortunately, Keith didn't move through time, but five other Galra did.

Keith had been lounging in the nest, trying to learn more Galran, so when the door opened, he didn't even look up. He was focused on trying to sound out the word that he didn't even register that the scents were different than he would have expected. He gave a frustrated whine at failing to figure out how the word was supposed to sound like.

"Ilzets, kit. Ill-zet-ss."

Keith grinned and chirped before he turned around. "Thanks, Koli-what?"

Keith stared at the five adult Galra that he _only_ saw when he was in the past. He glanced around and recognized Regris's blankets that were to his right. Keith's eyes darted from his brother's blankets to the adult Galra, and he gave off a questioning noise.

Thace's mother came forward and knelt outside the nest but next to Keith. She reached out and stroked his hair. "You're all right, kit."

"But...how are...you...here?" Keith asked in between purrs.

"We aren't entirely sure," Krolia's mother admitted.

A startled chirp at the door drew everyone's attention to Krolia standing there staring at the five familiar Galra in the nest room with her kit.

Krolia's mother stared at the adult standing at the door. Her violet colored headfur with magenta underneath and purple fur with slightly darker purple stripes on her cheeks reminded her of her daughter. "Krolia?"

"Mother?" Krolia took a step forward cautiously. "How are you here?"

"Mama, I think they traveled through time like I did," Keith spoke up.

Krolia slipped over into the nest and over to her kit. He snuggled against her, and she looked at the quintet of adults but addressing Keith. "I think we should tell the rest of our pack about them, kit, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Krolia pulled out her data pad and messaged the rest of her pack 'Nest. Now. Urgent.'

She set it aside but didn't have to wait long. The door opened, admitting Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris. The adults all paused in the doorway like Krolia had. Regris skirted around the groups, when Krolia beckoned him over. He entered the nest and snuggled against her as well, catching her mother's attention. "So, you have two kits, daughter?"

"Keith is biologically mine, but I adopted Regris when his pack died on a mission." At Krolia's answer, Regris whimpered a little, eliciting a comforting purr from his brother.

The four male Blades stared at the familiar group of Blades. Thace took a step towards the only other female of the group. "Mother?"

"Thace." Thace's mother brought her son close and held him.

"Ulaz."

Ulaz looked up at his father, who was wearing the same uniform he was, and hurried over, practically throwing himself at him. "Papa."

Kolivan's father noticed his son had a scar across his right eye and reached out to brush it in slight confusion. Kolivan jerked back, just out of reach. "Father, please don't touch that."

"What happened, kit?"

"It happened on a mission. Antok and I were caught in an explosion. Fortunately, neither of us were blinded by the explosion."

Kolivan's father looked over to where Antok had been standing and saw him hugging his father with their tails linked. Their rumbling drew everyone's attention. Krolia giggled. "I think we all should spend time together for as long as our parents are here."

"Is the nest large enough for everyone, Mama?" Keith asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, but even if it wasn't, it would be no trouble to enlarge it."

Keith settled back against his mother and wasn't surprised that he felt Regris's tail wrap around his ankle. Antok's father realized that Keith's close relationship with Regris was the reason Keith had known how to avoid Antok's tail when the two kits had play fought. "So, this is the other kit you mentioned, Keith?"

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Antok's father's gaze but didn't move his head from his mother's shoulder. "Yes. This is Regris."

"However, both of my kits are tired," Krolia interrupted. "We should continue this when they wake as long as you all are still here."

Keith smiled as he felt his mother start grooming his hair and started purring. His purring was joined by Regris's as they both fell asleep ensconced in their mother's arms.

Krolia's mother, Thace's mother, Kolivan's father, Ulaz's father, and Antok's father silently watched over the two kits as they rested, thinking about their own kits' reactions to seeing them appear in the nest room. The disbelief in their tones and actions spoke of one truth; a horrible reality of war. None of them were alive in the future.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I was able to work on some of the others stories that I mentioned. I didn't post any of them (yet), but I will at some point.


	102. I'm You and You're Me? (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Acxa switch bodies and freak out. Their scents also change. Keith smells like Acxa, and Acxa smells like Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Acxa their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's and Acxa's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This was also suggested by Tayzx101.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Body Switching, Keith and Acxa are twins, Request

"I'm You and You're Me?"

It seemed like it was going to be a normal quintant for Keith when he woke up in the nest, but something seemed off. He couldn't put his finger on it. His nose was full of his sister's scent, but her headfur was longer than it was supposed to be. He slowly opened his eyes and was met by the strangest sight. Resting in his arms was an exact duplicate of himself. He reached out to touch the other Keith's hair but stopped when he caught sight of his now blue hand. His eyes widened, and he sat up, looking down at his body. He glanced between himself and...well, himself. He looked like his sister! He gingerly but urgently shook who he hoped was his twin. The purple eyes opened, and he heard his voice grumble, "It's too early to be up, Keith. Go back to...sleep."

"Acxa, please it's urgent."

Acxa's eyes snapped open and widened as she looked at her twin who happened to be in her body. She blinked and then screamed.

The scream coming from one of their kits startled the adults of the pack awake. They saw Acxa and Keith sitting up, but the looks on their faces were strange. Krolia inched a little closer to her twins. "Keith, Acxa, what's wrong?"

Keith and Acxa turned to face her and cried in unison, "Mama!"

Krolia was slightly caught off guard when she suddenly had her arms full of both of her kits. She lowered her head to nose at both Keith's hair and Acxa's headfur but was puzzled as she detected Acxa's scent coming from Keith and vice versa. "Kits, what's going on? Why do you smell like each other?"

"We don't know how this happened, Mama. I woke up, and now I am in Acxa's body!" Keith exclaimed.

"He woke me up to tell me this, and I sort of freaked out," Acxa admitted.

Krolia looked at the peach skinned kit with her cheek stripes. "Acxa?"

"It's me."

Krolia looked at the blue skinned and haired kit. "Keith?"

Keith nodded. "It's me."

The rest of the pack was awake and watching the exchange between mother and kits. They found it rather astonishing that the twins switched bodies when neither kit had even left the base in two quintants. Could it possibly be a slow acting agent they were exposed to previously?

Ulaz was going to make sure. He approached them. "Kits, come with me to the med bay. I want to run some tests to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Tests?" Acxa sounded unsure.

"Needles?" Keith sounded fearful.

Ulaz shook his head. The entire pack knew of Keith's fear of needles, even though they didn't understand it. "No, kit. No needles. Just some scans."

Keith relaxed slightly. "I guess."

Ulaz bent closer to the blue skinned kit. "It wasn't a suggestion, kit."

Ulaz stood up and beckoned the kits to follow him, unaware that Krolia was following as well. The quartet arrived in the med bay, and Ulaz instructed the kits to sit down on one of the examination beds before turning around to grab one of the scanners. He stopped short, seeing Krolia standing there. "Krolia? Why are you here?"

"Something strange happened to my kits. Are you honestly surprised that I am not letting them leave my sights until we have definitive answers as to what happened and what we have to do to fix it?"

"When you put it that way, no." Ulaz sidestepped Krolia and grabbed the scanner. He turned back to the kits and was completely unsurprised to see Krolia nuzzling them. What was slightly surprising was that Keith was whimpering softly.

"What if we're stuck like this? I don't want to be stuck in my sister's body forever. No offense, Acxa."

"None taken, because I don't want to be stuck in your body forever either."

"Don't worry, kits. I am sure that whatever happened can be reversed, and you'll be back to your own bodies soon enough."

Ulaz sigh inaudibly. He sincerely hoped that Krolia was right; for everyone's sanity at least.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I don't really know how the twins switched bodies or how they switch back. Just revel in the knowledge that they do switch back.


	103. Dehydration (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is on the training deck when his pack arrives at the Castle of Lions. He had been there too long and ends up getting injured on top of being dehydrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Keith trains too much, Injuries, Dehydrated

"Dehydration"

"Start training level twenty-five!"

Keith readied his stance in preparation for the gladiator bot to drop down. He had been training for three vargas since breakfast (Shiro made him promise to attend), and beads of sweat were running down his neck and getting soaked up by the neckline of his black t-shirt. He knew his pack was on the way to the castle ship and that they wouldn't let him train as much as he usually did. He _knew_ he trained too much, but it was an easy way to burn off the nervous energy he seemed to have in abundance. He just hoped he would be able to finish this level with a perfect score in a few doboshes before his pack arrived.

Unfortunately for Keith, his attention waned just the slightest bit, but it was enough for the gladiator to get in a good hit. He went tumbling across the floor of the training deck and hit the opposite wall with an 'oomph.' He panted as he picked himself off the floor, wincing as he realized that the gladiator didn't kick him like they usually did but rather used its pointed staff to knock him away and the end of the staff left a small abrasion on his stomach. He figured it wasn't too bad, so he kept going. He also realized that he wasn't going to get a perfect score, but if he could still beat the level, he would stop for the quintant.

%%%

The Marmoran pod landed in the pod bay at the Castle of Lions. The tick the ramp touched the floor, Regris and Acxa rushed out with Krolia right behind them. Regris looked around at the assembled Paladins. "Where's Keith?"

"Mullet's probably still on the training deck," Lance grumbled. "Spends more time in there than Pidge does in her lab."

"Hey!" Pidge glared at the Blue Paladin. "Keith spends more time there than you do on your skin care routine."

Lance gasped in indignation, and Krolia chuckled. She and the rest of the pack had gotten used to the type of banter the Green and Blue Paladins used. "The rest of us will go make sure the nest is set up. Acxa, go collect your brother."

%%%

Keith was panting quite heavily as he battled against the gladiator. He was determined to beat level twenty-five, but he was having issues. He had ended up getting knocked down two more times; he had gotten kicked once and knocked down by the staff one additional time. When the staff connected with him again, Keith realized that the gladiator was aiming for the same spot each time. He feigned a dodge to the left but then darted right and slashed the bot, ending the level just as the door to the training deck opened.

"Keith?"

Keith looked up and saw his twin standing there at the entrance to the training deck. He chirped at her and went to take a step but felt light headed and fainted. Acxa saw her brother falling and dashed over, just barely able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Keith?"

When there was no response, Acxa whined. She was able to scoop up her twin and exited the training deck. She made her way to the nest room, but Keith was almost dead weight in her arms, and it was hard for her to carry him much further. She staggered into the nest room with a whine, alerting her pack to the issue.

Krolia rushed over and pulled Keith out of Acxa's and into her arms. She nosed his hair. It smelled of sweat but no illnesses. "What happened, kit?"

Since Keith was unconscious, Acxa figured she would share what she knew. "He was on the training deck, just like the Blue Paladin said. He saw me and chirped, but when he went to take a step towards me, he fainted. I couldn't rouse him, so I brought him here."

Ulaz hurried over to inspect the youngest kit. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except for his t-shirt. The material was clinging to him in an unnatural way. "Take off his shirt."

Regris stepped over to assist. He took off his brother's shirt while their mother propped him up. Ulaz hissed at the state of his kit. There were splotches of blue and purple and a gash across his stomach. "We need to take him to the infirmary. I don't have everything here to fix him up."

Krolia carried Keith to the infirmary with the rest of the pack following at a quick pace. When they entered the infirmary, they accidentally startled Coran, who was restocking the supplies. "Goodness! What happened to Number Four?"

Krolia reluctantly laid Keith down on one of the examination beds but stayed close enough to run her claws through her youngest kit's hair. "He had been on the training deck like Lance said. We are guessing these injuries were sustained there."

Coran sighed and brushed a hand across Keith's forehead. "He spends too many vargas in there."

"Perhaps you or the Princess should program it to only run a varga at a time for individual sessions," Antok practically growled.

Kolivan placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. "The advisor is not the cause for our kit's condition. Do not take your worry out on him." The leader of the Blades turned to face Coran. "However, my mate does bring up a good point. Let Ulaz treat our kit, and you go program the training deck, so this doesn't happen again."

"A very good idea." Coran left the med bay and Keith in good claws.

Thace stepped over to the two other kits, who were hovering near their brother and mother. "Let's sit over here out of 'Laz's way."

Krolia gently nudged her other kits to go with Thace. He ushered them to the other side of the room, allowing his mate to have as much access to Keith as Krolia would allow. Regris and Acxa sat down next to Thace and curled into his sides, worry rolling off them in almost tangible waves.

Kolivan and Antok were standing near the door to the infirmary, also in an effort not to impede Ulaz's treatment of their kit. Antok had turned around and busied himself with undoing Kolivan's braid. Kolivan allowed his mate to do that as it kept him busy and mostly calm at the same time.

Ulaz was glad he had mostly complete access to every side of their kit, aside from at his head. He knew he was lucky that Krolia put him down at all, but he knew she figured out it was the best way to get his injuries treated. Ulaz gathered the supplies he needed to clean and bandage Keith's gash first. Normally, he would just gather everything, but Keith had lost a lot of blood already, and Ulaz wasn't going to let him lose anymore when he could easily get the bruise cream after treating the gash.

The infirmary was mostly quiet while Ulaz treated Keith, so when Keith whimpered softly, every head in the infirmary turned to look at Keith, whose eyes were slowly opening. Keith wasn't sure what he felt first, the soothing claws in his hair or the pain in his stomach. Either way, he whimpered before he slowly peeled his eyes open. He focused on the infirmary first before realizing his pack was with him. He recognized the one who was carding her claws through his hair as his mother. "Mama?"

"I'm here, kit. Everyone is."

"Let me rub this on your bruises, kit and then, we can go back to the nest, and you can explain to all of us how you could let yourself get injured," Ulaz stated as he brought the cream over.

Keith stayed quiet as Ulaz rubbed the cream on his bruises. Keith knew the cream worked almost instantaneously; he had used it before on the bruises he got from training and difficult missions. It was better than anything they had had back on Earth.

Once Ulaz was done, Krolia carefully scooped Keith back up and carried him back to the nest, the rest of the pack following. Krolia settled in the middle of the nest with Keith on her lap. The tic Regris and Acxa entered the nest, they settled on either side of her. Thace and Ulaz settled behind Acxa, and Antok and Kolivan settled behind Regris.

"Well, kit, we're waiting for your explanation," Kolivan said sternly.

Keith knew that tone. It was the tone he used when he knew what had happened but was still waiting to see if he would admit it or lie. Keith knew better than to lie to his pack. They always seemed to know what he did, whether they saw it or not. He sighed. "Apparently, the level I was training at was tougher than I thought. I didn't think I got _that_ hurt."

"You passed out from blood loss, kit, and as such, you are barred from going on missions, either Blade or Paladin. You are not to go flying, training, or anything strenuous for two movements," Kolivan stated.

"He actually hadn't passed out from blood loss. He passed out from lack of fluids," Ulaz corrected as he passed a water pouch over to Acxa, who pressed it into her twin's hands. "However, barring him from missions, flying, and training is a good idea."

Keith whimpered before he drank his water. Krolia carded her claws through Keith's hair. "We just want you to take care of yourself, especially when we aren't here to do it for you, my kit. You are precious to each of us, and to the Paladins, and the entire Coalition itself. You are so important to the very idea of coexistence, being half Galra and half-human, and you are extremely important to us as our kit. We love you, Keith."

"I love you guys too. I don't mean to make you worry about me. I'm just used to doing my own thing and not having to explain my actions to anyone. If I get hurt, I just finish what I'm doing and treat it later."

"We need to work on your habits, kit," Thace spoke up. "But, for now, we are confining you to the nest. You need to rest, Keith."

Keith snuggled against his mom, closing his eyes. He may not sleep, but resting sounded like a good idea.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Krolia gently tapped the top of Keith's head. "Kit, what level were you training at?"
> 
> Keith cracked an eye open. "Um, twenty-five."
> 
> The cacophony of sounds from his pack made him smile and snuggle against Krolia again, happy that they were there with him.


	104. Fetch (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James says some hurtful things to Keith, which really gets under his skin. Fortunately, Cosmo is by Keith's side and helps get his mind off the MFE pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place between seasons 7 and 8.
> 
> Tags: Between seasons, Hostile James, Irritated Keith, Helpful Cosmo

"Fetch"

_"You are only the Black Paladin, because you stole the position from Shiro. What else could you expect from a Galra?"_

James's words reverberated in Keith's head no matter how hard he tried to forget them. He yanked his helmet off his head and gazed into its reflective surface. He could see the only physical reminder of his Galra heritage, purple cheek stripes.

_"What else could you expect from a Galra?"_

Keith growled. "£μ(|<¡Ω& Griffin!"

Keith threw his helmet down the corridor with all of his might, panting heavily. The loud noise didn't startle Cosmo, who had been walking next to his master. The space wolf looked down the hall, when Keith threw his helmet. He knew Keith was going to need his helmet when he went on the next Paladin mission, so he disappeared.

Keith didn't really register when Cosmo disappeared from his side or when he reappeared either. He was used to it. A nudge drew his attention, and Keith looked down. Cosmo had his helmet in his mouth and was nudging Keith with it. Keith took the helmet and, after seeing his cheek stripes again, chucked it down the hallway again.

Cosmo looked down the hall and then back at Keith before he disappeared again. He reappeared with the helmet in his mouth, once again nudging Keith with it. Keith blinked as he accepted the helmet again. He looked from his helmet to Cosmo, back to his helmet and then again to Cosmo. Keith remembered back on the space whale when he tried to teach Cosmo to fetch, but it seemed Cosmo didn't understand what Keith was trying to teach him. However, Keith now realized that Cosmo didn't want to chase simple sticks. He preferred to fetch items that would be useful to Keith.

Keith raised his arm and shook his helmet before tossing it down the hall again. Cosmo gave a playful woof before he disappeared again. He reappeared with Keith's helmet in his mouth. He gave it a little toss in Keith's direction. Keith caught it and tossed it down the hall again, a smile gracing his face. Cosmo barked and fetched the helmet, giving Keith the distraction he so desperately needed and keeping his mind off James and his hurtful comment.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Even though Keith didn't give James the reaction he was looking for, that didn't mean he got off scot free. Shiro assigned James to the MFE cleanup detail, but only after Krolia sparred with James. Pidge hacked James's data pad, copied his pictures, and deleted everything from his data pad. Lance convinced Veronica to make sure James got the worst assignments. Hunk made sure that James never got a piece of any of the desserts he made. The human Paladins (and Shiro) made sure that James understood that his treatment of Keith was not tolerated. 


	105. Spontaneous (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alarm sounding was not how Krolia wanted her day to go, but at least it wasn't a hostile being. It was just her kit in his lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a short sequel to "Beloved Kit." Keith is twelve-years-old and still the beloved kit of the Empire.
> 
> Tags: Empress Krolia, Keith flying Red, Short, Sequel

"Spontaneous"

An alarm sounded through central command. Soldiers scrambled to their stations, attempting to determine what was going on. "We have an unidentified vessel on our sensors. Lock on weapons!"

"Before you shoot, get me a visual," Krolia ordered.

"Yes, Empress."

A screen showed a red blur weaving between ships. Krolia watched a little closer before she realized what she was looking at. It was the Red Lion. She sighed and looked at the soldiers. "Do you intend on shooting down the prince? That is who is flying that ship. It's his personal ship."

The soldier who set the weapon's lock yelped and canceled the lock. "Of course not, Empress!"

"Send a message to every fleet. If anyone encounters the Red Lion, they are not to open fire." Krolia sighed inaudibly. Her impulsive kit was too spontaneous for his own good, and it almost got him shot down. It was a good thing she asked for a visual, but it did have her wonder how good Keith was at dodging things. He had been weaving between the cruisers at high speeds without hitting any of them after all.

Fin


	106. Ticklish (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura learns that Keith's really ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: There is no pairing, but it could be considered Broganes.
> 
> Tags,: Broganes, Ticklish Keith, Allura is confused

"Ticklish"

Allura had noticed a few weird things about Keith. He always relaxed on the couch _away_ from the others and always had shoes on, but the weirdest, in her opinion, were the little inhales when someone slid their arm around his waist or touches his legs. At first, Allura thought he was touch-starved, but then, she learned it was something less serious.

It started as a simple day relaxing in the lounge. Allura had walked in to see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge sitting near each other on one side of the couch looking at Pidge's lap top and Shiro and Keith sitting all the way over by the other side of the couch reading on their data pads. Deciding to get to the bottom of Keith's weird habits, she sat down between him and Shiro. Keith's eyes lifted from his data pad for a tick before they returned to the spot he was reading. Allura waited a few moments before stretching her left arm across the back of the couch, brushing against Keith's hair, which caused it to sweep against his neck in the barest of touches. However, it was enough to elicit one of those sharp inhales. Allura watched Keith as she curled her hand around and repeated the motion several times in rapid succession. His body jerked as he made a strange hiss sound. His eyes darted to his left, but there was nowhere for him to move to without either falling to the floor or standing up, which wouldn't be any better of an idea.

%%%

Shiro had noticed what Allura was doing and had to stifle his own laugh. What Allura didn't realize but was soon to discover was that the Red Paladin was quite ticklish. His neck, his sides, the backs of his knees, and the bottom of his feet were the most ticklish, which was why his hair was long, his feet were always covered, and his arms were crossed. There wasn't anything he could do to protect his knees except sit away from the group, which had prompted Shiro to tell the Garrison Trio that Keith was very ticklish and swear them to secrecy. Shiro decided to keep a discreet eye on Keith and Allura to see how this was going to play out.

%%%

Keith couldn't take it anymore and turned around, placing his hand on top of Allura's. "What were you trying to do, Princess?"

Allura blushed and retracted her hand. "I was trying to figure out why you..."

She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. Keith looked at her, expectantly, and several minutes passed silently between the Paladin and the princess before Lance took pity on them and spoke up, "She noticed your weird habits."

"Weird habits?" Keith repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get me to say it? All right. Keith's ticklish," Lance said with a wide grin.

Allura looked between Lance and Keith. "Is that all this is? Everyone is ticklish."

"No, I mean _really_ ticklish. His neck is the least ticklish part of him." Lance stood up.

Keith stood up and started backing up as Lance started approaching him. "Don't you dare, Lance."

"Sorry, Mullet. Consider it higher orders." Lance lunged for Keith, who side stepped the Blue Paladin and dashed out the door.

Lance crashed to the floor, unable to stop his forward momentum. "Ow. I didn't expect him to do that."

"He is more agile than you, so this was more your fault," Pidge replied.

"Fair enough." Lance stood up and turned to the princess. "I hope that answered your question."

"So his sharp inhales were just his way of trying to suppress his laughter?"

"Pretty much."

Fin


	107. Rooms (Space Uncle Coran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran chases after Platt because the mouse has something of his and goes into each of the Paladins' rooms. He immediately notices the differences in their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Everyone's favorite Space Uncle is observant, but sometimes he needs a little help.
> 
> Tags: Space Uncle Coran, Messy Pidge, Foster Kid Keith, Lion Slippers

"Rooms"

Coran loved Allura like a daughter, and he didn't mind the mice she had a mind link with, but he swore Platt liked stealing his stuff. He knew it was Platt because he saw him run off down the hall with it. He decided to give chase, hoping to catch up to the mouse and get his property back. As he rounded a corner, he saw the doors to a room open and close. Ah ha! So the mouse was trying to hide in a room. Coran would have his...oh.

Coran stopped just inside the room. It was full of stuff. There was tech from around the universe and what appeared to be junk, but there was probably some use for it, since it was there. He was confused a little bit though. He wasn't near the storage rooms, so why was this room being used as storage? He sighed as he figured he wasn't going to recover his property that quintant, so he should probably start moving the stuff to the proper room. He started to pick up a pile of trash when something on the desk caught his eye. It was a picture of Pidge and her brother, Matt, before the Kerberos Mission. Coran blinked and realized that this must be Pidge's room, but why was all this tech in there? The realization of it being Pidge's room was confirmed when he was just barely able to spot the Green Lion slippers by the bed. Coran was about to back out of the room, when he saw Platt exiting the room and gave chase. 

The mouse skidded into a nearby room followed by the Altean advisor. Coran stopped short, recognizing the slightly messy room of the Blue Paladin if the Blue Paladin pajamas and Blue Lion slippers were anything to go by. There were also an insane amount of pillows on the bed and the closet was open, revealing several different outfits the Paladin could wear. However, unlike Pidge's room, Coran could see where Platt had run to, but the mouse was quick enough to evade capture and run out of Lance's room and into the next room over.

Coran followed the space mouse into the next room, figuring it was another Paladin's room, and he was correct. It was a neat room, except for the desk, which was covered with tech he remembered Hunk tinkering with earlier that movement. The Yellow Paladin pajamas were on the bed and the Yellow Lion slippers next to the bed confirmed this as Hunk's room.

Platt dove between Coran's legs, heading for the exit. Coran figured that the mouse wanted him to see the Paladins' rooms for some reason, so instead of catching the mouse (for the moment), he would follow him to the rooms of the last two Paladins.

The next room's occupant was only distinguishable by the Black Lion slippers by the bed. That wasn't to say the room was bare. There were trinkets from the various worlds they had liberated from Galran rule all over Shiro's room. Coran smiled at the homely feeling he had received from the four Paladins' rooms (mostly Lance's, Hunk's, and Shiro's), and the smile was still there when he left Shiro's room and entered Keith's.

The advisor stopped short. He looked around at the bare room. Did he accidentally miss Keith's room, and this was an unoccupied room? A closer look at the bed allowed Coran to notice the slightly different way the blanket had been folded, which told him this room was indeed occupied. Where were the items that made it home to the Red Paladin? The Red Lion slippers weren't even set by his bedside like the others were. It disturbed Coran that it looked like Keith hadn't made an attempt to make the room his, which either meant the Paladin didn't have any possessions (unlikely since the others were able to get some) or Keith had had prior experience making his presence as unnoticeable as possible. That wouldn't do. Coran knew each Paladin's room was equipped with lion slippers. Maybe if he set the Red ones out, Keith would realize that it was okay to let himself be noticed. It didn't take long to find the slippers, and Coran put them by the bedside, just like the other's had in their rooms. Coran slipped out of the room, a smile on his face, but didn't realize Keith was coming up from behind him.

Keith noticed Coran coming out if his room and was confused. Why had Coran been in his room? However, he wasn't about to call out to him, since he hadn't noticed him. He simply entered his room and set his bayard on the desk and hung his jacket on the hook on the wall. He had had a good session on the training deck and was looking forward to taking a long, hot shower.

Once his shower was done, Keith reentered his room, pulling on a clean set of clothes. He sat on the bed, ready to fix his hair when he noticed something new. He bent down and picked up a pair of lion slippers, specifically Red Lion slippers. Keith realized that Coran must have set them out for him to use. Keith hugged them to his chest, glad to have a sign that the people whose house he was living in wanted him to have stuff in his room. Maybe the next time they stopped at the Space Mall, he would pick up something.

Fin


	108. Gymnastics (Team as Family) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance teaches the rest of their group gymnastics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by xXkitsuneknightXx.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Gymnastics, Flexible Lance, Request

"Gymnastics"

'Team training session in one varga. Show up in Paladin armor.'

Of all the Paladins, Lance was the last one Shiro expected to schedule a team training session. He was the one who usually had to schedule them. Pleased with the turn of events, Shiro donned his Black Paladin armor and headed for the training deck.

"Hey, Shiro! Wait up!" Keith jogged to catch up with his leader and mentor. "So, any idea what this team session is going to entail?"

"For once, no. Lance set this up on his own, and he didn't tell me or anything."

"Weird." They met up with Hunk and Pidge just before they entered the training deck.

The doors opened, admitting the four Paladins. They walked in, a little on edge due to the fact that Lance was wearing the black under suit of the Paladin armor but not any of the armor pieces and there were cushioned mats on the floor.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming!"

"You normally don't schedule training sessions, so it peaked my curiosity," Shiro stated.

"Enough to pull me away from my programing," Pidge added.

"Well, it's not normal team training. That's what I called it to lure Mullet and Shiro here."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to teach you all gymnastics!"

"If this isn't training, then I'm out of here." Keith tried to turn around and leave but was prevented from actually leaving by Shiro holding his arm out in front of Keith.

"Keith, this could be a fun team bonding exercise."

"It would be nice to have a bonding moment Lance remembers," Keith muttered under his breath.

"Uh, Lance, buddy can I skip out on this? I mean, you know I'm not the most maneuverable person," Hunk asked.

"Don't worry, buddy. I've got moves you can do," Lance assured him. "Now, take off that armor, and we can get started!"

%%%

It had been a few vargas since Allura and Coran had seen any of the Paladins and were starting to wonder where they were.

"Maybe they are on the training deck, Princess."

"Perhaps at least one of them is on there. You know as well as I do that Keith loves to train," Allura brought up as she and Coran made their way to the training deck.

"Indeed I do, Princess. He trains a bit too much I think."

"Perhaps."

The doors to the training deck opened to reveal a strange sight. All five of the Paladins were on the training deck dressed in the black under suits of the Paladins armor but sans the actual armor pieces. They were all standing off to the side except for Lance, who ran a short distance before launching into a front handspring, followed by a somersault, which was followed by am aerial cartwheel and a split leap. His routine ended with a back walkover.

The other Paladins applauded their teammate. Lance didn't even look or sound out of breath. "That was one of the short routines Rachel and I did as kids. Of course, it took a while to perfect. I wouldn't expect any of you to do any of that."

"Phew, that's good. I don't think I could even get my legs to do half of that," Hunk said.

It was then that the Paladins realized that the Alteans had come onto the training deck. Before anyone could ask what they wanted, Allura asked, "What is going on?"

"Team bonding."

Fin


	109. Whistling (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is exceedingly happy when he returned from a visit with the Paladins and starts whistling as he walks to his pack's nest room. One of the Blades on duty in the hangar hears him and is concerned that the kit is hurt or even ill as no Galra had ever made that noise before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Salren is my original character.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Whistling, Keith is happy, Confused BoM

"Whistling"

Keith landed his pod in the hangar at headquarters and jumped down. He was in a really good mood, because he had spent a wonderful week with the Paladins and the lions, even having a couple of movie nights in the lounge in a nest! Now, he was back at headquarters with his pack and the other Blades. He was so giddy that he hadn't realized that he started whistling as he walked out of the hangar.

%%%

Salren, one of the Blades watching the hangar, was concerned about the youngest Blade. She was glad he was back, but what was that strange noise he was making? She had never heard it before and was concerned that it was a sign that something was wrong, and if something was wrong, the kit's pack needed to know, especially since Keith was known not to say anything about being ill.

She motioned to her partner, who approached her. "Did you hear the strange noise the kit was just making?"

"Yes. I was wondering about it myself."

"I'm going to talk to one of the kit's pack about it."

"I think Thace is off duty right now. My mate is in the communications room, and she mentioned that Thace said he was going to wait for his kit in their nest room."

"That's good to know. I will go there."

%%%

Keith entered the nest room and stopped mid-whistle, chirping when he saw Thace sitting in the nest, working on something on his data pad. Thace looked up when he heard his kit chirp, grinned, and held his arms out in invitation. Keith dove into the nest and into one of his adoptive father's arms. He sighed happily and started purring. Thace nosed Keith's hair as he went back to work on his data pad.

%%%

Salren approached the door to the leaders' nest room. She paused outside and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had unfortunately worked herself up, thinking about all the things that could be wrong with the kit. She was so worked up that her deep indigo colored fur was fluffed up and her ears were pinned back. She needed to be calm when she confronted the kit and Thace.

"Salren, what are you doing here?" Ulaz was confused why the younger Blade was standing at his nest room.

"Ulaz? I saw your kit come back, and he was making a strange noise. I came to talk to you and your pack about it."

"A strange noise? Let's go in and ask him about it." Ulaz opened the door and led the other Blade in, Keith's purr reaching their ears. Ulaz climbed into the nest, nuzzling Thace before he stroked Keith's hair. Keith purred even louder at having another pack member in the nest. "Kit? I have a question for you."

Keith looked up at Ulaz, his purr still heard in his voice when he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I met Salren outside the door, and she told me that she heard you make a strange noise."

"A strange noise? When?"

"After you jumped down from your pod in the hangar. It reminded me of a mix between music and a strong wind."

"Music and wind? Oh!" Keith stopped purring and sat up. "You mean this sound?"

When Keith started whistling, Ulaz's, Thace's, and Salren's eyes all widened, the latter exclaiming, "Yes! That's the sound!"

Keith stopped. "I'm just whistling."

"What is whistling?" Thace asked.

"You're telling me that Galra don't whistle?"

"I've never heard anyone make that noise before," Ulaz admitted.

"I guess it's another thing I got from the human side of my heritage. Whistling is something that humans do when they're happy...or sometimes when they're bored. I had had a wonderful time with the Paladins."

"So, you were just exhibiting your happiness?" Salren questioned.

"Yup."

Hearing Keith's explanation helped calm Salren down more than her own attempts earlier. She smiled as she watched the kit snuggle back against Thace, his purr starting back up. She locked eyes with Ulaz and nodded, heading back to her post in the hangar. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself so worked up over what turned out to be nothing.

Fin


	110. Third Party (DoM, Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't sleep, so he walks the corridors of the Atlas but encounters Sam Holt, who knows how to get a kid to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Team as Family, Sam is a good Dad, Sleep Over

"Third Party"

Keith was wondering around the hallways on the Atlas at night. He felt so full of energy and yet uncomfortable in his own skin. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling like this, so he took to wandering the halls, trying to sort out his thoughts. Unfortunately, he couldn't get his thoughts to organize.

%%%

Sam Holt was finally finished with the updates to the computer and was exiting the room but had to stop short so he wouldn't run into Keith.

"Keith?"

Keith stopped short. "Huh, what? Oh, Mr. Holt, hi."

"What are you doing up?"

"I was just thinking."

Sam realized that Keith wasn't going to open up about what was on his mind, but he was a Dad with several tricks up his sleeve. "Since you're up, come join me for a cup of hot chocolate in the mess hall."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. He had nothing else to do, since he couldn't sleep. He fell into step beside the Holt patriarch as they made their way to the mess hall. Sam made two mugs of hot chocolate and passed one over to Keith.

Sam took a sip of his hot chocolate. "This reminds me of the nights I would comfort either Matt or Katie after a nightmare."

"You mean Pidge used to sleep? Being blasted into space messed with all of our sleep schedules...except for Lance. Somehow he managed to get a decent amount of sleep."

"Only Lance?"

"Yeah. Shiro suffers from PTSD, even though he denies it. Pidge gets sucked into her tech and coding and forgets to sleep, and Hunk has anxiety and ends up stress baking."

Sam paused for a moment before asking, "And you?"

Keith sighed. "Nightmares mostly, but sometimes it feels like I have too much energy or can't get comfortable in my skin."

"Which is it tonight?"

"The last two."

"I take it that it has happened before?"

"Yeah. I used to train during the night cycle at the Castle of Lions, when I was there."

"What did you do at the Blade of Marmora headquarters? I can't imagine they allowed you to train like that."

Keith actually chuckled. "No. Since they consider me a kit due to my age, they refused to allow me in the training hall without one of them, usually Antok, present. I would sleep with them in a nest and...that's it."

"That's it?"

"That's the problem! I haven't been able to sleep with my pack."

"Are they on the ship?"

"No."

"We should tell Shiro to rendezvous with them as soon as we can. However, what can we do so you can get some sleep tonight?"

"It helps when the other Paladins and I slept in a nest in the lounge on the castle ship, but they're already asleep."

"Does it have to be a lot of people?"

"No. As long as there's at least one other being there, it's fine. The only thing is that I have to trust them, so the MFEs don't count."

"What about Matt?"

"Isn't he asleep too?"

Sam chuckled this time. "No. He and Katie are with the Green Lion trying to upgrade something. I can send them to your room if you'd like."

Keith smiled. "I'd like that, Mr. Holt."

"There's no need to be so formal, Keith. You can call me Sam." Sam finished his hot chocolate and set the empty mug in the sink. "I'll tell Katie and Matt to wrap it up and go see you."

"Thanks...Sam. I'm going to head back to my room and prepare a larger nest."

Sam watched as Keith set his empty mug in the sink as well and walked out of the mess hall. He could tell the tension that had been in Keith's shoulders was mostly gone. He was glad he was able to get Keith to talk and figure out what he needed. Sometimes, an unbiased third party was needed to figure out what should have been obvious. However, at that moment, he needed to tell his children to go have a slumber party with Keith.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The tick Matt and Pidge heard that Keith needed them, they stopped their upgrades and put everything away. By the time they made it to Keith's room, the leader of the Paladins had enlarged his nest to accommodate both of the Holt siblings, both of whom paused outside the nest, waiting for permission to enter. Keith reached out towards them, which was as good as any verbal invite. Keith dragged Pidge into his arms and sighed when he felt Matt snuggle up against his back. He finally felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, a purr rising in his throat, drawing grins from the Holts.


	111. Undercover Mission (DoM, Broganes) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades are captured, and the Paladins have to infiltrate an Empire ship, so they go undercover as prison guards in order to break out the Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is broganes and was suggested by xXkitsuneknightXx.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Infiltration, Undercover, Rescue, Request

"Undercover Mission"

"Captured? What do you mean captured?" Keith yelled at the view screen.

The Blade on the other side sighed. "Calm down, kit, and it means just how it sounds. All four of them got captured. Their last mission had turned out to be a trap."

"Why has no one gone after them yet?!"

"A rescue has not been planned, because it would be foolhardy."

"£μ(|< that! The Paladins will get them. Just send me the coordinates of where they were last, and we'll go from there."

"Very well, kit, but don't tell the leaders I helped you. I don't want to be on clean up duty for the next phoebe. Transmitting coordinates now, and, kit...good luck."

The link was terminated after Keith received the coordinates. He transferred them to his data pad and went to the bridge. He entered the bridge and was pleased to see both Shiro and Allura there. He slipped over to his brother figure, which didn't go unnoticed by either leader.

"Hey, Keith."

"Hello, Keith."

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I received some disturbing news. My pack went on a mission that turned out to be a trap, and they got captured, but the Blades refuse to send a rescue party. I know they prefer the mission over the individual, but those four are like family to me. I have to save them."

"No, you don't. _We_ do. Since this is important to you, it is important to us," Shiro countered.

"Do you have any information on their mission?" Allura asked.

"I have the coordinates of where they had been headed." Keith showed Allura and Shiro the coordinates he saved to his data pad.

"We'll put them into the ship's navigational computer and consult the library core, while we're in route," Allura announced.

Keith smiled and hugged Allura, purring to her in gratitude. "Thank you, Allura."

Allura smiled in return and stroked his hair. "You're quite welcome, Keith."

"Number Four, may I have those coordinates?" Coran called out from the front of the bridge.

Keith stepped back from Allura and headed for Coran, showing him the coordinates from his data pad. Coran plugged in the coordinates, and, after determining that there wasn't any Empire ships nearby, Allura opened a wormhole, and the castle ship went through it. Coran scanned the area and found the trail from a recently departed Empire ship.

"We have a trail, so now, we need a plan," Shiro mentioned.

"I have a plan. We go in, bayards blasting, and rescue my pack."

"Keith." Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I know you want to rescue your pack, but we need to come up with a proper plan."

"I don't know if this helps, but I identified what kind of ship it was. It was a prison ship," Coran mentioned.

"Excellent work, Coran. Let's gather the rest of the Paladins," Shiro said. "I have a plan."

%%%

"You want us to infiltrate a Galra prison ship and rescue the Blades?" Lance questioned.

"Yes, and we will be undercover," Shiro replied.

"How?" Hunk asked.

"We will need to look at least passable for guards or low ranking soldiers," Keith mentioned.

"We'll need to dye our skin to some variation of purple," Pidge mused.

"I'm not dying my skin permanently purple!" Lance exclaimed.

"Not permanently, and maybe not dye. Make-up perhaps?" Shiro suggested.

"I am a _master_ at applying make-up," Lance boasted.

"Is it me or does he seem proud of that?" Pidge asked.

"Living with two older sisters gave me some unusual skills," Lance retorted. "And this skill is coming in handy in this instance."

"Since we are doing this, I can get my hands on the specs for the Empire's armor and use the castle's replicating thing to make some for four of us," Keith stated.

"Why only four? I thought all five of us were going," Shiro questioned.

"The other guards would never believe Pidge to be anything other than a kit, so she's going to need to stay in Green, so we can make a quick getaway," Keith answered.

"I guess that makes sense," Pidge grumbled before she perked up. "Hunk and I can make realistic prosthetics for ears and tails!"

"We won't need the ears since the helmets cover them, but tails for one or two of us could work," Shiro agreed. "We don't have much time to prepare, so we need to work quickly. We have some friends to save!"

%%%

Allura was grateful that the Paladins told her what their plan entailed, so when she saw four Galra soldiers on her ship, she didn't attack them. It also helped that Pidge looked completely at ease accompanying them to the Green Lion hangar.

"I wish you all good luck in retrieving the Blades, but I don't think you'll need it," Allura said.

"Thanks, princess. We'll let you know when we will be coming back," Keith stated.

"It's hard to believe Keith and Shiro got these uniforms to fit us," Lance mentioned as they boarded the Green Lion.

"Shiro and I did tailor the uniforms to each of us," Keith mentioned.

"What!?"

%%%

The two guards stationed in the prison hallway were bored. They were waiting for the group from Central Command to take these prisoners to be sentenced by the emperor.

Suddenly, there were four Galra coming down the corridor. Two of them were about the same size and had tails; the slightly shorter one seemed to be the leader.

"We are here for the prisoners," he stated.

"Vrepit sa!" the two guards said in unison.

The group of four saluted and echoed the words. "Vrepit sa."

The door to the cell was opened, and the Blades were led out. They were double shackled, one set around their wrists and one around their ankles, and their heads were covered with sacks. Each new guard took ahold of one of the prisoners and escorted them out of the corridor.

%%%

Keith had to stop himself from growling at the treatment his pack had to face. They couldn't defend themselves or fight at all due to their restraints. Pidge had located their blades and the group had collected them first before getting the Blades themselves. Keith had been elected as the leader, much to his dismay, but he had done a decent job, and their mission was complete, and they were back inside the Green Lion.

Keith took off his helmet before he took off the sacks covering his pack's heads. Keith purred to them as they opened their eyes.

"Kit?"

"Shh, it's all right, guys. The Paladins and I rescued you." Keith worked on getting the shackles off. "When I was told you were captured, the Paladins and I came up with a plan, and before you start in with 'the mission is more important than the individual,' _this_ is how Voltron operates. Family is _never_ left behind."

Fin


	112. Spin The Bottle (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura joins her Paladins in a typical Earth game and thoroughly enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kallura and takes place during Season 3.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Season 3, Earth Game, Truth or Dare

"Spin The Bottle"

It was a boring day aboard the castle ship. Allura knew the Force was congregating in the lounge but was confused and intrigued by the sight of Lance walking there with an empty glass bottle he got from the kitchen. Allura decided to follow and find out what was going on.

She entered the lounge to see her teammates sitting on the floor instead of on the couches like normal. "What are you four doing?"

All four members of the Voltron Force looked up at Allura, who was standing in the doorway. Lance grinned. "Hey, Allura. You wanna join us in a typical Earth game?"

"An Earth game? How is it played?"

"Everyone sits in a circle, and one person spins the bottle, which is in the middle. Whoever the bottle is pointing at when it stops has to pick either 'truth' or 'dare.' The one who spun the bottle either asks them a question or gives them an action to perform. Then the person who answered the question or did the action spins the bottle next, and the cycle continues," Pidge explained. "It sounds harder than it actually is."

Allura looked a little unsure but still sat down between Hunk and Pidge and across from Keith and Lance. Hunk was to Allura's left and Pidge to her right. To Pidge's right was Lance, and Keith was seated between Hunk and Lance.

"I'll start." Hunk reached out and spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Keith. "Keith, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever failed a class?"

"...Yes." Keith didn't offer any further explanation and spun the bottle. It landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Spin around ten times and try to walk straight."

Lance stood and spun around with Hunk and Pidge counting out loud. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Lance took one step and proceeded to fall over. He stood up again, but got the same results. He decided to stay seated and spun the bottle, which landed back on Keith. "Okay, buddy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the most rebellious thing you've done?"

"I got a tattoo."

"What? Where?" Lance exclaimed.

Keith moved his hair off his neck and pulled down his collar to reveal his last name written in Japanese kanji (黄金). "It's says Kogane."

"That's neat, Keith," Allura commented.

Keith let his hair fall back down and spun the bottle. "Pidge, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever performed in front of a crowd?"

"No." The Green Paladin spun the bottle next. It landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let the person to your right put duct tape on any part of your body they want and rip it off."

Lance looked to his right at Keith before he looked back at Pidge. "Where would we get any duct tape?"

"I have some." Pidge tossed a roll at Keith, who caught it.

Keith looked at Lance, not meeting his eyes. "Take off your jacket."

Lance slowly removed his jacket as Keith ripped a three inch piece of duct tape off the roll. He smoothed it out as he applied it to Lance's right arm. Keith grabbed the corner he left sticking up. Keith and Lance both closed their eyes as Keith ripped the duct tape off Lance's arm. The resulting screech was not unexpected at all.

Lance spun the bottle and smiled when it landed on Allura. "Truth or dare, princess?"

"Dare."

"Put makeup on the person sitting the farthest away from you."

Allura looked across from her, where both Keith and Lance were sitting. Lance surreptitiously motioned towards Keith with his head. Allura smiled. "Keith, come here."

Keith's eyes widened slightly but switched places temporarily with Hunk. Allura put black eyeliner on Keith giving him wing tips along with blue eye shadow. Lance looked at Keith. "Uh, Allura, why did you put blue on him?"

"Doesn't he look good?"

"Well, yeah. It's just he's wearing red and black."

"I don't have red." Allura spun the bottle, and it landed on Hunk. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your shirt and let it melt."

Hunk got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cube. While he did that, Keith sat back down next to Lance. Hunk came back with the ice cube and let Allura slip it passed the collar of his shirt. He twitched as the ice cube slid down his back before he reached forward. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Pidge. "Truth or dare, Pidge?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to allow the person on your right to tickle you."

Pidge turned to her right and locked eyes with Lance, who grinned. She shifted slightly and nodded. Lance grinned wider and proceeded to tickle Pidge, who almost immediately dissolved into laughter. Lance continued tickling the Green Paladin until she was having trouble breathing.

Once Pidge caught her breath, she spun the bottle, which landed on Hunk. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many pancakes have you eaten in one sitting?"

"Twenty." Hunk sounded almost proud at that. He spun the bottle and watched it land on Allura. "Truth or dare, princess?"

"Hmm. Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No." She spun the bottle, which landed on Keith. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I got expelled from the Garrison." Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "When the Kerberos mission was declared a loss, I didn't take the news well, and one of the instructors kept badmouthing Shiro. One day I couldn't take it any longer and I punched him in the left eye. He still can't see out of it."

"You mean, you're the one who took out Iverson's left eye?" Pidge asked.

"Yes. He deserved it." Keith spun the bottle and it landed on Allura again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your current crush?"

Allura blushed and looked away. "You, Keith."

Keith looked at Allura in surprise. "What?"

Allura didn't answer and spun the bottle, and it landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Switch clothes with Keith."

"What? Why me?" Keith asked.

"You two are the closest in size." Allura truly wanted to see Keith in different clothes, and Lance was about the same size. She would have dared Keith, but he hadn't picked dare.

Keith and Lance left the lounge and came back five minutes later wearing each other's clothes. Lance looked slightly uncomfortable in the red and white jacket and black t-shirt and pants Keith favored, but Keith looked at ease in Lance's clothes, which the makeup Allura had put on Keith actually matched. Lance reached out and spun the bottle, which finally landed on Keith. "Okay, buddy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lance's eyes sparkled at finally getting to give Keith a dare. "I dare you to kiss Allura...on the lips."

Keith blushed and approached the princess. He gently kissed her on the lips. Allura was surprised at the passion in the kiss and curled an arm around Keith's head, burying her hand in his long strands. He reluctantly pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry, princess."

"Don't be. I liked it."

Fin


	113. Sparklers (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a special memory involving fireworks, which were always too loud for his sensitive hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This starts in pre-canon with toddler Keith and his Daddy and then jumps to Paladin Keith with his team.
> 
> Tags: Team as family, Fireworks, Sensitive Hearing, Celebration, Sparklers

"Sparklers"

"Hey, kiddo. You ready?" Calvin scooped up his son and carried him out onto the porch of his shack. He set Keith on his shoulders and held onto his legs, pointing into the distance. A pop of color appeared over the Garrison. It was fortunate that they were close enough to see the fireworks but far enough away that his son's sensitive hearing wouldn't give him any problems.

"Pretty!" Keith pointed at a recently exploded red firework. Calvin grinned. His son was showing his favoritism towards his favorite color, red.

"Indeed it is, son. Do you remember my favorite color?"

"Purple!"

"Right you are, kiddo." Calvin never told Keith _why_ his favorite color was purple. Until he met Krolia, his favorite color had been blue, but that all changed when he met her.

"Look, Daddy! Purple!"

Calvin looked at the sky over the Garrison, seeing the purple firework his son had pointed out. He patted Keith's leg. "You having a good time, son?"

"Yeah!"

Calvin smiled. He hoped there would be many, many more moments like this one.

%%%

It had been a week since the Paladins saved Earth and a day since the last Paladin had been discharged from the hospital, and the Garrison was hosting a celebration in gratitude. They had a big fireworks display that they were going to set off. Allura, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were outside watching the first few fireworks being set off, when they noticed someone missing. Lance looked around. "Where's Keith?"

Hunk and Pidge looked around, but they couldn't see their leader anywhere. Shiro tapped his chin. "I think I know where he is. Follow me."

Shiro led the group back into the Garrison and to Keith's room. Lance looked skeptical. "Why would he be hiding in his room?"

"I never got a straight answer out of him, but when the Garrison set off fireworks, he hid in his room." Shiro knocked on the door. "Hey, Keith. Can the Paladins and I come in?"

"Yeah."

The group walked in to see Keith on his bed with a blanket over his head and Cosmo cuddled up next to him.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

Keith admitted, "I can't handle the loudness of the fireworks. Pops and I used to watch the fireworks the Garrison would shoot off from his shack. We could see the colors and patterns but the sound never reached us."

"We should do that then," Lance declared.

"How would we get past everyone?" Keith inquired.

"Dude, you have a teleporting space wolf. It's a no brainer," Lance replied.

Keith unburied himself, and everyone gathered around Cosmo, each person putting a hand on the blue fur. They all disappeared from Keith's room and reappeared in front of the porch of Keith's shack. Keith sighed. "Much better."

"I have something that will make it even better." Lance pulled something out of one of his jacket pockets. "Sparklers!"

He handed one to everyone. Keith cocked his head. "What are sparklers?"

"Let us show you." Lance pulled out a lighter and lit Pidge's green sparkler and Hunk's yellow one.

Keith's eyes widened as he watched Lance light Shiro's purple and Allura's pink. Lance then lit Keith's sparkler, which turned out to be red. Keith's eyes were glued to his sparkler, meaning he missed Lance lighting his blue sparkler.

"Now, wave it around."

Keith followed Lance's suggestion, and he couldn't help the smile forming. It was just like the time with his Pop. There were quiet pops of color and family to share it with, and there wasn't anywhere else in the universe that Keith wanted to be.

Fin


	114. Scars (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro joins his girlfriend in the shower and is surprised to see her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of Fem Keith, so this is Sheith. 
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Shower time, Scars

"Scars"

Shiro woke up to the sound of the shower running. He grinned and slid out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He opened the shower and slid in behind his girlfriend. "Hey, Keith."

She spun around. "Takashi!'

Shiro's eyes widened as he noticed a scar that ran across her chest from her left shoulder, between her breasts, and curled across her right hip. He reached out and traced the scar, causing her to shiver. "Keith?"

She curled into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, but his right arm found another scar. This one started below her right shoulder (on her back) and cut across it. "Keith, where did these come from?"

She looked up at him. "I've had these for awhile, Takashi. I got these during the Trials."

"It's okay, Keith. Let's finish our shower, and then relax."

Shiro washed his girlfriend, enjoying washing her hair. Keith liked when Shiro joined her in the shower but was surprised when he asked her about her scars. It was like he had never noticed them before, which meant the scars weren't as noticeable as she thought.

Once their shower was done, they dried off. "Takashi, can we stay here for now?"

"Are you okay, Keith?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend time with you...alone."

"That's okay, koibito. We can do that. We can spend time with each other here."

Keith snuggled against Shiro instead of getting dressed. The Black Paladin pulled a blanket over the two of them and buried his face in her hair. She was being clingy, which was unusual. Shiro didn't know why she was, but he couldn't deny her. She rolled over to face him. "Did you really not notice the scars before today?"

"Honestly, no. You are mostly covered up during the day, but I can honestly say that at night, I've not seen them. Even now that I have seen them, they aren't as noticeable as you seem to think they are."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read you like an open book, koibito."

Keith sighed into Shiro's bare chest. "Thank you, Isa. That makes me feel better. I was a little worried about them with them being so large."

"The one on your chest may be long but it doesn't detract from your beauty. You may see some imperfections, but all I see is the one I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too, Takashi."

Fin


	115. Nighttime Confessions (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Keith nor Lance can sleep and end up confessing things to each other they hadn't meant to ever say, but it turns out all right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Confessions, Paladin Pajamas

"Nighttime Confessions"

Keith was no stranger to sleepless nights. Between insomnia and nightmares, Keith doubted he ever got a full night sleep in his life. He made sure the rest of the team got a full night's sleep, even if he wasn't able to. The only one he was unable to check on was Lance. He _wanted_ to check on him, but he wasn't sure he wanted him checking on him.

He was standing in the observation deck, looking out the huge window at the passing stars, wearing his Red Paladin pajamas. Fairly certain that he was the only one awake, the Red Paladin let his guard down as he allowed his mind to wander to whatever came to his mind, mostly a certain brunette Sharpshooter.

%%%

Lance couldn't sleep. He wasn't certain what was keeping him awake. He even nicked Pidge's headphones again, but they didn't seem to help.

Lance smiled as he laid against his pillows. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Keith was heroic though hot headed, qualities that Lance got to see on many occasions. He was usually the one who had his back, no matter the circumstances. He didn't often let his mind wander to Keith during the day cycle, so he was prone to think about him at night. He knew everyone teased him about his obsession with Keith's hair, but he often wondered if his hair was as soft and silky as it looked and longed to run his fingers through it.

He couldn't stop thinking about Keith. There was no point to laying in bed just thinking about him. If he hoped to get any amount of sleep, he needed to clear his head, and the best place for that was the observation deck.

Lance got up and silently made his way to the observation deck, glad no one was around to see him. The door slid open, and he was greeted by the sight of a figure clothed in red. He realized that it was Keith. His heart stuttered as he raked his eyes over his unaware form. The Paladin pajamas looked wonderful on him, making Lance wonder why Keith rarely wore them.

He took a deep breath and walked over to his side. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Keith visibly jumped. "Lance?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, Keith. You are normally so aware of your surroundings."

"I thought everyone was asleep, so I didn't have to be hyper aware of everything."

Lamce stepped a little closer to Keith. "I couldn't sleep. A certain someone kept running through my head."

"Who's disturbing your sleep? Tell me who it is, and I'll make sure they never bother you again."

"You." Lance chuckled as his response sunk in. Keith's expression was quite funny. He finally settled on a grin. "And you're not even tired after running through my head all night."

"I didn't mean to disturb your rest, Sharpshooter." Keith's eyes widened just a bit at his almost confession.

Lance stepped even closer, putting himself in Keith's reach. He could curl his left arm around his shoulders or waist, and, honestly, he wished he would. He looked at his face with a smile.

"This type of disturbance was welcome. I can't stop thinking about you, Keith. You're always there when I need you, having my back either in battle or around the castle. You always put me and the others above your own health, which is actually bothersome. You need to take care of yourself too, Keith. I couldn't bare to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Keith."

Keith fully turned to look at the Blue Paladin. He was quite dashing, even in his Blue Paladin pajamas. His hair was mussed from trying to sleep. He was so close Keith could wrap his arms around him and hold him close. What was stopping him from doing just that? Oh, right, Lance had insisted they were rivals, but he said he loved him. Heaven help him, but he loved him too.

Keith swept him close and curled his arms around him, amazed at how well he fit against him. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, finding themselves tangled in his hair, which was just as soft and silky as he thought. "I love you, too, Lance. I have for awhile now, but I thought nothing could come of this, us being rivals."

"I just made that up to cover up my feelings for you. I had a major crush on you at the Garrison."

Their heads were consistently getting closer, and their lips were only separated by their words. "We should probably get to bed, Lance."

"Probably, but I notice you aren't moving, Samurai."

"Neither are you, Sharpshooter."

"Maybe we should."

"Yeah." Keith closed the distance between them, and their eyes closed instinctively as their lips met. The kiss lasted for several minutes before their need for air made them pull back however minutely. "Sleep well."

"As long as you do too, cariño."

Keith stepped back just enough to allow him to put his forehead against Lance's. "Let's go back to our rooms."

Keith led his boyfriend out of the observation deck and down the hall as they continued their conversation but in hushed tones.

"Do we have to go to our separate rooms or can we sleep together? A blush appeared on his face, and he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Keith smiled at him. "It's all right, Lance. We both have said things tonight we normally wouldn't, but they were things that needed to be said."

They reached their rooms, which right next door to each other. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith this time, giving the slightly shorter Paladin a hug. Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around him in response. "Good night, Lance. Sleep well."

"You too, Keith." Lance unwrapped his arms started walking into his room, his hand ever so slowly slipping off of Keith's shoulders. Before his door closed, he looked over his shoulder at him and blew him a kiss.

Keith's hand immediately flew to his cheek as if he actually felt the kiss land there. A crooked smile appeared on his face as his door slid shut. He might not sleep for the rest of the night, but if he actually managed to, he was going to actually have pleasant dreams for once.

Fin


	116. Staying With You (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia adores her kit and doesn't mind taking care of him, not matter what head space he is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Mama Krolia. This is a continuation of Volume 5 Chapter 74 "Disagreement."
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Mama Krolia, Little Lance (mentioned), Sequel

"Staying With You"

Krolia stroked her kit's hair as he laid in her lap. He had settled down quickly after his fight with Lance. She expected that as her scent was soothing to him. He was purring as he sucked on his pacifier, another reason she knew he was calm. Galra kits can't purr unless they were calm and with someone they trusted.

"Mama?"

Krolia looked down at her kit, who was awake. "I'm here, kit."

"Love you."

"Love you too, kit." Krolia nosed Keith's hair. She hadn't been surprised that Keith was a little, since his childhood was...a nightmare. She was glad he let her take care of him, especially since she had missed this part of his childhood. She understood that it was a coping mechanism for her son and that she needed to be there for him.

Keith had been slightly embarrassed when she brought it up to him when he came out of his head space. She had reassured him that she wasn't judging him and didn't mind taking care of him if he wanted her to. He had been relieved when he heard that; she could tell, because he leaned against her and purred.

Krolia leaned down slightly and nuzzled her kit. "Are you awake, kit, or are you still tired?"

"Awake."

"Okay. Let's get you changed and then maybe go to the lounge?"

"No. Stay here."

"You just want to stay with me?"

"Yeah. Mama good."

Krolia changed her kit. "We can stay here, kit."

Keith grabbed the long piece of her headfur. "Mama stay?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you, my darling."

Fin


	117. Festivity (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liberating planets was all well and good in Keith's books, but he could deal without the obligatory celebrations, especially when he just wants to spend the time with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Dancing, Allura knows her team

"Festivity"

Keith sighed inaudibly. The princess was hosting another ball in celebration of another liberated planet (which they had landed the castle on), but all he wanted to do was relax, and he knew the rest of the guys felt the same, except for Lance. However, they were required to be there. Since that was the case, Keith decided to make the best of it. He started making his way over to Lance, intent on asking him to dance. He was interrupted by the crowd murmuring about how the princess should dance with the 'young man in red.' Keith froze in his tracks. _He_ was the only one wearing red. He knew how to dance, but he wasn't really wanting to dance with the princess.

"Keith."

Keith turned towards the princess. He bowed. "Allura."

Allura approached Keith and whispered, "I know you'd rather dance with Lance, but have one dance with me, and I'll make sure you two are undisturbed for the rest of the night."

Keith gave the princess a small smile and bowed to her again. "Thank you, princess. May I have this dance?"

Allura curtsied to the Paladin. "Of course, Keith."

Keith led the princess in a waltz around the ballroom, discreetly keeping an eye on Lance. The Red Paladin knew his boyfriend was flirting with the ladies, but his heart wasn't into it, because he loved Keith. Fortunately, the princess knew her teammates well enough to know that Keith and Lance were dating.

Soon enough, the music ended, and Keith accompanied Allura over to the balcony, the princess calling the Blue Paladin over. "Lance!"

Lance walked over and joined them on the balcony. "Yes, Allura?"

"Why don't you and Keith do a perimeter check?" She stepped closer and whispered, "If you go down to the garden and stand under this balcony, you can still hear the music, and there'll be no one around to bother you."

"What?"

"Lance, it's a thank you for me dancing with her, even though she knew I'd rather dance with you."

"How are we going to get down there without anyone seeing us?"

"If you go through this passage, it'll take you down there. No one really uses it anymore, since it's a servant's corridor."

"Thank you, princess." Keith kissed Allura on the cheek. "Meet you down there, Lance."

Lance left the balcony, and Keith escorted the princess back into the ballroom. Allura started dancing with the prince of the planet, an event which allowed Keith to slip away unnoticed.

Keith entered the garden, Lance's arms immediately drawing Keith close. He sighed. "Lance."

"Dance with me, cariño?"

"Of course." Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, and they started swaying to the music coming from the ballroom above them. Lance dipped Keith and then brought him back up, their lips meeting in the process.

Lance pulled back slightly. "Cariño."

Keith knew what his boyfriend was wanting, and he wasn't about to tell him 'no.' "Let's make sure no one sees us go to our room."

They stuck to the shadows, and fortunately, there was no one around to see the two Paladins making their way to their room for their own private celebration.

Fin


	118. Missing You (Past Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now the morning after his fight with Adam, and Shiro realizes he messed up and wouldn't get the chance to make it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is past Adashi.
> 
> Tags: Past Adashi, Pre-Kerberos

"Missing You"

Shiro blinked and sat up. He had fallen asleep on the couch after the argument he had with Adam. The lack of the smell of coffee in the air was another stark reminder of how empty his life had become. There was no noise coming from the bedroom nor was there a note filled with sweet nothings. He didn't think he would miss these things. He stood up and smoothed out his uniform. He strode out of the room, intent on getting coffee from the lounge.

%%%

Adam straightened his papers on his desk. His first class wasn't going to start for another half an hour, but he couldn't stay in their-the apartment, especially not with Takashi there. He had woken up alone in the bed and was confused at first, but then, his argument with Takashi came back to him. He was so hurt by Takashi choosing this mission over him that he had locked the door behind him, which was why Takashi had been sleeping on the couch when he left. He didn't even make coffee like he usually did, getting a cup from the lounge.

%%%

Shiro sipped his coffee, lamenting the generic coffee and not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. He ended up standing outside the door to Adam's classroom. He peered through the little window and recognized several of the students. His eyes sought Keith out immediately, finding him seated near the back. There were others in the class he recognized; James Griffin in the front along with Ina Leifsdottir, Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett seated all the way in the back and the brunette seemed to be glaring at the back of Keith's head; and Nadia Rizavi and Ryan Kinkade seated in the middle of the class.

Shiro's eyes traveled to the front of the class, where his...Shiro's shoulders slumped as he realized that Adam was truly not his fiancée anymore. However, he couldn't bring himself to walk away, continuing to watch Adam teaching his class for another few minutes.

%%%

Adam noticed the movement at the little window in the door and surreptitiously took a look. He wasn't surprised to see Takashi looking in at the students. He figured Takashi was looking in on Keith, especially since Takashi was still Keith's mentor until launch day. Adam turned his attention back to his class, missing when his ex-fiancée's eyes landed on him; missing the love that was still in those eyes when they landed on him.

Fin


	119. Chatting (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a group chat to ask everyone a question but regrets it immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The screen names start out as such:
> 
> KKogane - Keith  
> TShirogane - Shiro  
> LMcClain - Lance  
> HGarrett - Hunk  
> KHolt - Pidge  
> PAllura - Allura  
> CHWSmythe - Coran
> 
> Tags: Chat fic, Screen Names, Paladins having fun, Keith regrets making the group chat

"Chatting"

*KKogane has added TShirogane, LMcClain, HGarrett, and KHolt to the chat*

KHolt: What's this? Our emo Paladin made a group chat?

LMcClain: But he didn't add Allura and Coran

*LMcClain has added CHWSmythe and PAllura to the chat*

PAllura: What is this?

TShirogane: This is a group chat, where we can converse when not in the same area

PAllura: Like for Coalition business?

KHolt: Not likely

KHolt: Okay. This is slightly annoying.

*KHolt changed their name to Genius*

Genius: Much better

KKogane: Can we get back to the reason I made the chat in the first place?

CHWSmmthe: Keith made the chat?

LMcClain: I know!

LMcClain: Also hang on

*LMcClain changed CHWSmthe's name to GorgeousMan*

GorgeousMan: I approve

*PAllura changed their name to Princess*

*LMcClain changed Princess's name to Queen*

LMcClain: That's much better.

Queen: Thank you, Lance.

LMcClain: :)

Queen: What is that?

HGarrett: It's a smiley face.

LMcClain: Hunk, my man, where were you?

HGarrett: I was enjoying the conversation.

TShirogane: If we're changing names

*TShirogane changed their name to BlackPaladin*

*LMcClain changed BlackPaladin's name to SpaceDad*

SpaceDad: Why Lance?

*Genius changed Queen's name to SpaceMom*

KKogane: Can I ask my question?

*HGarrett changed their name to CinnRoll*

LMcClain: That fits you so well, buddy

*LMcClain changed their name to Sharpshooter*

Sharpshooter: Has everyone changed their name or had their name changed?

SpaceDad: Not everyone

*SpaceDad changed KKogane's name to RedPaladin*

Sharpshooter: That's not good enough

*Sharpshooter changed RedPaladin's name to SpaceCat

SpaceCat: I regret making this group chat

*SpaceCat has left the chat*

Sharpshooter: I didn't mean to make him leave

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Poor Keith never got to ask his question, but that was the point.


	120. Bathing (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has to watch Lance while Keith goes on a BoM mission, but when Keith returns, he finds his little is in need of a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance, Daddy Keith, and Caregiver Hunk.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Lance, Daddy Keith, CG Hunk, BoM Keith

"Bathing"

Keith hopped out of the pod and landed on the floor of the hangar lightly. He was very happy to be back at the Castle of Lions. He hadn't wanted to go on the mission with Regris since his little was in his head space, but Hunk assured Keith that Lance would be fine, since the little liked spending time with him. Keith asked Lance about it, and the little gave him a big smile. "Hunky said we bake cookies and play after."

Keith gently ruffled lance's hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can, sweetie."

Keith was true to his word and as soon as he got to the castle, he rushed to the lounge, certain that was where Hunk and Lance were, only to find it empty. He stood in the doorway, not sure where else to look.

Pidge was heading for the lounge, when she spotted Keith standing in the doorway. "Hey, welcome back, Space Cat, but could you not block the door and my path to my lap top?"

Keith turned around and saw Pidge. He smiled at the tech genius. "Hey, Pidge. Do you happen to know where Hunk took Lance after they were done in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah. Hunk took Lance to the room where Kalternecker is. Hunk figured that Lance would want some sun."

Keith smiled. His little liked the sun after all, almost as much as he liked water. "Thanks. I'll leave you to your lap top."

Keith side stepped Pidge and made his way to the special room where Kalternecker stayed. He heard the happy giggles from his little before he even entered the room. His smile widened as he entered the room, eyes finding Lance laying on the grass.

"Lance!"

Lance's head shot up at the sound of Keith's voice. "Daddy!"

He stood up and ran to Keith, who swept him up in his arms. "Did you and Hunk have a good time?"

"He was an angel," Hunk said as he came over to the pair. "He helped bake cookies and was a big help."

"That's good, but he needs a b-a-t-h, and I intend on giving it to him before too much longer." Keith looked at Lance. "Wave bye to Hunk."

"Bye?"

"You'll see him later, but you need a bath."

"A bath?! Yay! Bye, Hunky! I get a bath!"

Hunk chuckled at Lance's excitement, and he watched as Keith carried his little out of the room. He didn't envy Keith's task of getting Lance clean. Well, _getting_ him clean wasn't the hard part; it was getting him out of the water.

Fin


	121. Flushed (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day at the Castle of Lions, complete with a yelling match between Keith and Lance. However, the topic of their argument wasn't normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: It starts out as pining Klance and ends up Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Starts pining, Ends of dating, Sick Keith, Matchmaker Allura

"Flushed"

It was a normal day at the Castle of Lions, complete with a yelling match between Keith and Lance. However, the topic of their argument wasn't normal.

"Keith, what are you doing up?!"

"Don't worry about me."

"Someone has to!"

"Doesn't have to be you!"

"Well, who else is going to?"

"I can take care of myself!" Keith stalked away from the Blue Paladin.

Lance stared at the closed door separating him from Keith. "But I want to help."

"Lance?"

Lance turned around and was surprised to see Allura heading his way. "Allura?"

"What's going on? You look like someone wrecked Blue."

Lance sighed. "Keith is ill and is refusing help."

"And your ego took a bruising from your crush denying you."

"What crush? I do not have a crush on him."

"Lance, you can't hide the truth. I know you have a crush on Keith. Let me talk to Keith."

Allura entered Keith's room. Keith was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, and when Allura approached, he lifted his eyes to look at her. "'Allura?"

She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. "Oh, Keith. I know you are fiercely independent, but sometimes you need to accept help, especially from Lance."

"I can't believe I said that to him. He was just trying to be helpful, but I wouldn't let him."

"I know. Why don't you let him in?" Allura asked. At Keith's slightly confused face, she clarified, "Into the room and into your heart."

"Does he even want that?"

"You are way too oblivious if you hadn't noticed that he has a crush on you." Allura stood up and opened the door, letting Lance enter.

Lance lingered closer to the door, in case Keith kicked him out. Keith looked up at Lance. "Lance, you can come closer. I'm in no shape to kick your butt."

"Doesn't stop you from trying," Lance quipped as he came closer and sat on the bed. Keith leaned his head against Lance's shoulder. "Finally accepted that you could use some help."

"Don't rub it in."

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and smiled. Allura sat down on Keith's other side. "As nice as it is to see you two getting along, I think Keith should lay down."

Lance looked as best as he could at Keith's face and was surprised to see him asleep. "He fell asleep?"

"Go ahead and lay him down. After all, you are going to be his boyfriend. That is if you want to be."

Lance looked from Keith to Allura and back again. "If it means seeing this side of him on a regular basis, I'm in."

Lance shifted Keith's position from upright to laying down and kissed his forehead. He pulled back quickly. "Yeowch. He's got a pretty high fever."

"Then, you should probably stay with him, so he doesn't think this whole thing was a fevered dream."

"You couldn't pull me away if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I would never challenge the Princess of Altea."

"Good to know."

"You are quite argumentive usually."

Allura leaned over and ran her fingers through Keith's long hair. "Did we wake you?"

"It's all right."

"No, Keith. Sleep is good for you when you're sick, and you have a pretty high fever. If you don't get some rest, I'll tie you to the bed."

"With what?"

"Hey, Allura. Could we use your whip to tie my boyfriend to the bed?"

Allura giggled. "I don't think we'd have to go that far. You could just hold him."

"So pin him to the bed?"

Allura sat down. "That is what I said."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried."

"Why don't you find out?"

Fin


	122. Recollection (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is looking at pictures of home, when he realizes that Keith is in three of the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 116 "Beach Vacation."
> 
> Tags: Pictures, Remembrance, Sequel

"Recollection"

Lance felt relieved that he had a few pictures of his family with him when the five of them were shot into space. On those days when his homesickness hit him especially hard, he would look at the pictures and remember when they were taken. Sometimes he was in his room and other times, he was in the lounge. When he was in the lounge, he welcomed company in the form of the other Paladins.

Usually, it was Hunk, Shiro, or even Pidge, but not Keith, so when Keith walked into the lounge, Lance looked up from his pictures. He noticed that Keith had come from a shower as his towel was around his neck, catching the water that dripped from the ends of his hair. Something about that looked familiar to Lance. He flipped threw his pictures, drawing Keith's attention.

"What are you doing, Lance?"

"Looking for a certain set of pictures."

"Pictures of what?" Keith sat down next to Lance, intrigued by the pictures.

"Aha! Here they are." Lance pulled out three pictures of child him at the beach. However, he wasn't alone. There was a raven-haired, pale child in the water with him.

Keith stared, recognizing the other child in the pictures as himself. "When was..."

"It was ten years ago at this point. This is you, isn't it?"

Keith lightly trailed a finger down one of the pictures in awe. "I had forgotten about this." A soft smile appeared on his face. "We had fun that day."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"My Dad died a month later, and I went into foster care."

Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that."

Keith kept staring at the pictures. "Do you have any others?"

"Just of my family. These are the only ones with you in them."

"Do you want to talk about them? The other pictures, I mean."

A bright smile lit up Lance's face. "Sure, if you don't mind."

A smirk crossed Keith's mouth. "I wouldn't have asked if I minded."

Lance chuckled as he gestured to one of the other pictures. Keith let Lance talk about the pictures, but his attention was mostly on the trio of pictures that showed him happy. He had forgotten how it felt to be truly carefree and happy like he was before his dad died. The smile that was still present on Lance's face as he talked about his family made Keith feel like he might be able to know the feeling again once the war was over.

Fin 


	123. The Meeting of Lion and Paladin (Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia takes her tiny kit to see the Blue Lion and finds out that he is destined to fly the Red Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon with Krolia/Keith's Dad and baby Keith. This could be considered a sequel to Volume 5 Chapter 83 "Paladin."
> 
> Tags: Krolia/Keith's Dad, Baby Keith, Quintessence Sensitive Keith, Sequel

"The Meeting of Lion and Paladin"

Krolia clutched her blanket covered kit close to her chest as she traversed the rocky terrain. She wouldn't have normally taken her kit out in the desert heat, but the Blue Lion called to her, which didn't happen often, so when it did, she always went to see her.

Once she entered the cave, she uncovered her kit, pleased that he wasn't fussy and the tiniest purrs were escaping him. She approached the Blue Lion, who still had her particle carrier up. Krolia stopped mere inches from it and angled her arms to show the Blue Lion to her kit. "Look, Keith. It's the Blue Lion. Isn't she magnificent?"

To Krolia's surprise, the particle barrier disappeared, and the lion bent down as if to look at her kit. A loud echoing purr filled the cave, drowning out the returning purr from Keith.

"He is adorable, but he is not my Paladin."

Krolia gasped. She had heard the Blue Lion clearly, but she was also sad that her kit wasn't a Paladin.

"I said he wasn't _my_ Paladin, but I didn't say he wasn't a Paladin. He is destined to fly Red."

"The Red Lion? So Sendak loses possession of the lion, good." Krolia stroked her kit's hair gently.

"'Lia? Keith? Are you two down here?"

Krolia recognized the voice of her mate. "We're here, Cal."

Once Calvin entered the cave, Keith chirped and reached for him. Krolia tucked Keith into his dad's arms, and the tiny kit snuggled into his dad's chest. "Thanks for the note, darlin.'"

Krolia smiled and tucked herself against her mate's side, making sure to not squish her kit. "I remember what you said last time I left the house."

"Let's get back to the house. I have the groceries for dinner."

As Calvin led her away, Krolia looked over her shoulder at the Blue Lion, whose eyes glowed briefly before she put up her particle barrier again. Krolia smiled as her little family left the cave.

Fin


	124. Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran informs the Princess about the ages of their Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 96 "Secrets."
> 
> Tags: Secrets, The Paladins are young, Sequel

"Ages"

Coran paid attention to a lot of things, so adding Keith to the list wasn't too much. He was curious to see if Keith knew of his Galra heritage, but judging from his reactions, he didn't. Coran did noticed that many of Keith's mannerisms were Galra like the way he wrapped his arms around himself, which was a way to comfort himself, and his posture, which was a little off since he wasn't making any of the usual Galran kit noises that would accompany such a position. Coran knew that Keith would be considered a kit in Galran culture due to his age. He had briefly considered telling Allura about Keith's heritage, highlighting the fact that he was a kit, but he didn't want to raise the princess's ire. However, he could inform her of all of the Paladins' ages.

He walked onto the bridge, where Allura was, thankfully alone. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Coran. I trust everything is going well."

"Yes, princess."

"I was just going to sound the alarm to test the Paladins."

"You may want to hold off on that for at least a few doboshes. I have some information about the Paladins that you may want to know."

"What is it?"

"I just found out that our new Paladins are quite young."

"What are their exact ages?"

"Shiro is twenty-five deca-phoebes old, and he is the oldest of the group. Keith is the second oldest at eighteen deca-phoebes old. Hunk and Lance are both seventeen deca-phoebes old. Pidge is the youngest at only fifteen deca-phoebes old."

Allura's hand flew to her mouth. "They are _that_ young?"

"Yes, princess."

Her other hand, which had been hovering over the alarm, moved away from the consol. "I can not wake up mere children with an alarm which would startle them awake. We must make sure they have good mornings for as long as we can. I know we are in a war, and they are key players as the lions' Paladins, but we should try to make allowances because they _are_ just children."

"Of course, princess." Coran smiled. He may not tell the princess about Keith's heritage, especially since the lad didn't seem to know about it himself, but the ages of the Paladins were certainly something he and the Princess should have been made aware of before they truly engaged the enemy and started liberating planets. He knew they didn't have any choice in the matter as the lions had chosen this group to pilot them, but he could at least make it a little easier on them.

Fin 


	125. Finding Out (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the base finds out about Keith's shifting ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is a sequel to Volume 5 Chapter 77 "Respect," which is a sequel to Volume 5 Chapter 6 "Astonishment," which is a sequel to Volume 4 Chapter 128 "Inner Animals." Vrata and Khrex are my original characters.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Shifting, Fearful Respect, Finding Out, Sequel

"Finding Out"

"You must have been seeing things," Vrata stated.

"I wasn't seeing things. He can change his form and was scary," Khrex insisted.

"The leaders' kit isn't scary."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw him."

"I see the kit around the base, and he's not scary."

"Let's settle this with the cameras."

%%%

Thace was on duty in the communications room with Keith napping on his back in his human form. He figured he would get most of his work done while his kit took his nap. He wasn't planning on having two Blades disrupting his quintant.

Khrex and Vrata hurried into the communications room and got shushed by Thace. The two Blades hadn't noticed the kit on his back before then, and Khrex felt lucky that they hadn't woken him up.

Vrata looked at the sleeping kit and whispered to the younger Blade at his side, "Does that look like someone scary?"

"Yes."

Thace fought to keep the smile off his face. Khrex was one of the newer recruits that witnessed Keith's shifting abilities. The entire pack had expected the news to spread quickly, but they didn't expect Blades to end up in the communications room, which was why Keith was napping in there. However, he wasn't going to disturb his kit during his nap.

%%%

Vrata sat down at one of the vacant consols and looked at the younger recruit. "When was the session where you claimed to see this?"

"Just the previous quintant's first afternoon training session."

Vrata easily located and pulled up the feed for the training session in question. Khrex leaned over and said, "It happened near the end of the session."

The elder Blade moved the indicator near the end of the time stamp. He hit play. "Let's see this supposed shift."

The two Blades watched as Antok plucked the snake from around his neck and set him on the ground. "I think this was a successful session, don't you think so, kit?"

The recruits on the feed looked around the training hall before the snake shifted back into the unmistakable form of the organization's kit, who smirked. "I agree."

Vrata watched in shock as the kit shifted into the black feline he had seen in Kolivan's office during the post mission briefing the same quintant.

"You did just see that. My kit has the ability to change his form. He can be both the feline and the snake, and his personality doesn't change with his forms. He understands and remembers everything."

Thace watched the two Blades out of his periphery as he finished decoding the latest transmission from a Blade in deep, deep cover. His attention was drawn to his kit, who was seemed to be having a dream if his whines were anything to go by. Thace rumbled to him in hopes of soothing him, but it didn't help. Keith's purple eyes flew open and roved over the communications room, his breaths coming in pants. His breathing calmed down as he recognized the room and that he was with one of his pack mates.

"You're all right, kit. Why don't you go rest in Kolivan's office? It's probably quieter in there."

Keith nodded, slid off Thace's back, and shifted in his black jaguar form, padding out of the room. Thace noticed Vrata and Khrex watching Keith leave the communications room and realized that they would probably have to make a base wide announcement to make sure all Blades knew of their kit's shifting ability.

Fin


	126. Krolia's Plan (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades are going to be in trouble when Krolia gets her claws on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they will consider Keith their kit, but not at first. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This is a sequel to Volume 5 Chapter 24 "Maternal."
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Krolia, Kit Keith, Sequel

"Krolia's Plan"

Keith was hoping he would be able to warn his pack about Krolia's 'talk,' but his mom wasn't going to let him ruin her fun. He was only allowed to use the comms to answer the automated security system. Once Keith was permitted entry, Krolia was treated to her kit's exquisite piloting skills again.

She purred to him as he landed the pod in the hangar. "Well done, kit."

"Thanks, Mom. How do you want to do this?"

"Act like it's any other mission. I want to see how they treat you without the knowledge of your age or our relationship."

Keith shrugged. He still didn't understand what the big deal was, but he figured it was like the pranks Matt would pull on Shiro at the Garrison. Shiro would retaliate, which would earn him an earful from Adam. Keith found _that_ to be hilarious.

Keith left the pod first and was slightly surprised to see Regris standing there, waiting for him. "Hi, Keith. Welcome back. I'm glad you are not injured from your mission."

Keith grinned. "Hey, Regris. Yeah. I had a few close calls, but what do you expect from having to fly through a battle with ships firing on each other? This is Krolia, the Blade I was sent to extract."

"Nice to meet you, Krolia. Kolivan knew Keith would be successful in extracting you. I'm supposed to escort you two to his office."

"Is it just Kolivan in his office or are Antok, Thace, and Ulaz there as well?" Krolia asked.

Regris's tail swished against the floor. "I don't know."

"I know they're on the base," Keith stated. "They told me that they were not being sent on any missions until at least I returned. I can send a message, asking each of them to join us there."

"Good idea, Keith." Krolia had to make sure she didn't accidentally call him 'kit' or purr to him or her plan would be ruined, but she wasn't a master spy for nothing.

"Messages sent. Now, let's go see Kolivan." Keith started walking in that direction.

Regris caught up to Keith, walking beside him while Krolia walked behind them. She subtly studied Regris and surmised that he was probably a kit as well. He was definitely older than her kit, but he wasn't an adult.

The walk to Kolivan's office didn't take long, and when they walked into the office, all four of the adult Blades were waiting for them. Ulaz immediately came over to Keith and inspected him for injuries. Keith just sighed and let it happen. Fighting the check up wouldn't help; not that he hadn't tried in the past. It just didn't work.

Ulaz nodded as he didn't find any injuries on the small Blade. Kolivan looked at Keith. "Report."

"The mission was successful. No injuries sustained to either of us. Both Commanders have perished in their fight to control the base, which Krolia had assumed control of."

"Well done. Now, why did you request we all be here?"

"It was at my request, Kolivan," Krolia spoke up. Seeing as she had everyone's attention, she continued. "Ulaz, I thought everyone was supposed to have a completed medical file with no exceptions or has that changed in the eighteen deca-phoebes I had been undercover?"

"It has not changed."

"What about Keith's file?"

"The Altean advisor sent over a copy of Keith's medical file that they had on board. I have not gone over it, but everything seemed to indicate that he was well enough to go on missions."

"Did the file contain _all_ of the necessary information?"

"Like I said, I hadn't gone over it, but I would assume so."

Krolia sighed, a low growl coming from her. "Maybe you _should_ go over it, especially concerning Keith's age."

"His age?" Thace questioned as Ulaz pulled up Keith's file.

The doctor's eyes roved over the document. "His age is not stated. We can handle that now. Keith, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen...hundred?" Ulaz inquired hopefully.

"Wha-eighteen _hundred?_ No. Just eighteen."

"Just eighteen?" Thace echoed.

Krolia growled. "My kit is eighteen deca-phoebes old, and you boys put him through the trials!"

"Eighteen deca-phoebes?!" Antok yelled.

_"Your_ kit?!" Kolivan shouted.

"That's why he's so small!" Regris exclaimed.

"Yes. Keith is my son, and he is a kit," Krolia stated.

"A _very_ young kit," Ulaz clarified.

"Guys, I know that Mom just dropped this bombshell on you guys, but I'm still me. Everything is the same," Keith said.

"No, kit. Not everything is the same. Kits need lots of affection for one thing," Thace mentioned.

"Fortunately, you are already part of our pack. From now on, things are going to be different. There are things that you need as a kit, but for now, we should all go to the nest," Ulaz added.

Krolia wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, rumbling to him as she led him to the pack room with the rest of their pack following them. Krolia stepped into the nest and tugged Keith down next to her. Regris stepped into the nest next and was surprised to be tucked against Krolia's other side. When he looked at her, she explained, "You are still considered a kit, Regris. Since you are like a brother to Keith, I would love to consider you my kit as well."

Regris grinned and snuggled against Krolia, purring to her. Keith heard his pack brother and mother purring and wondered if he was able to as well. He listened carefully and _was_ able to reproduce the sound. Regris and Krolia were pleasantly surprised to hear Keith's purr joining theirs.

When the four Blades entered the nest room, they were amazed to hear the triple purr echoing throughout the room. Antok tugged Kolivan into the nest, and the two laid down behind Regris with Kolivan between Regris and Antok. Thace and Ulaz laid down behind Keith with Ulaz between Keith and Thace. The sleepy purrs from Krolia, Keith, and Regris were soothing to the four adult males, lulling them to sleep as well.

Fin


	127. Jellybeans (Broganes, Past Adashi, Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins eat Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Bertie Botts or the other jelly bean flavors. However, they are real flavors, and I tried describing them to the best of my ability. I also don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Author Note: This is Broganes, Team as Family, and a very slight mention of past Adashi.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Past Adashi, Team as Family, Jellybeans, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Bonding, Fun

"Jelly Beans"

It was a boring quintant aboard the castle ship, so the Paladins were gathered in the lounge. A table was set up between the couches, and the Paladins were sitting around it with Shiro and Keith on one side and the Garrison Trio on the other. On the table in front of them were napkins and a pile of jelly beans, but they weren't regular jelly beans. They were Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The group wasn't sure _how_ Pidge got ahold of several boxes, and they weren't sure they _wanted_ to know.

The Paladins had agreed to try the beans, and to make sure no one picked out only the good flavors, another Paladin would choose the bean, and the one eating the bean would have to try and guess what the flavor was. Everyone silently agreed _not_ to give Hunk the disgusting flavors; he was too pure to have to put up with that. Everyone else, however, was fair game.

Lance looked from the pile of beans to the rest of the team. "So, who picks first?"

"Well, since I acquired them, I will," Pidge volunteered.

"The way you phrased that makes me nervous," Shiro replied.

"Relax, Space Dad. It was legal," Pidge retorted before whispering under her breath, "mostly." She picked up a blue jelly bean and slid it over to Lance. "Here."

Lance picked it up and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. Blueberry."

He picked up a strange reddish looking bean with brown specks and nudged it across the table. "Here, Mullet. Try that one."

Keith stared at the bean incredulously as if he could tell the flavor just by looking at it.

"Uh, you have to try it, dude."

"Not sure I-ack." Keith started coughing as Shiro popped the bean into Keith's mouth when he was talking. He had bitten down on the bean as well and spit it out into a napkin. "Ugh, not sure what flavor that was supposed to be, but it was disgusting."

Hunk looked for another bean that looked like the one Lance had given the Red Paladin and managed to find one. "This it?

Keith made a disgusted face. "Yeah. Keep that thing away from me."

Pidge snagged the bean and consulted one of the empty boxes. "Looks like this one is earthworm."

Shiro started laughing, and Keith glared at him before looking at the pile of beans. "Sure. Keep laughing, Shiro." He found an oddly colored whitish and green bean and slid it over to his brother. "Here."

Shiro fearlessly popped it into his mouth. He bit into it and promptly spit it out. "What was that?"

"Didn't it remind you of your attempts at cooking?" Keith said a little too innocently.

"What?"

"It was rotten egg." Keith started laughing.

Shiro grabbed a dark brown bean and handed it to Hunk, who popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. Chocolate." He grabbed a light green bean and passed it to Pidge.

She popped it into her mouth but promptly spat it out. She looked at Hunk in slight betrayal. "Why would you give me grass?"

Hunk paled slightly. "I thought it was green apple!"

Keith cocked his head. "Pidge, how do you know what grass tastes like?"

"Matt," was the only explanation she gave.

Shiro busted out laughing. "Of course he was the reason."

Pidge harrumphed and picked out a yellow bean that had brown splotches, nudging it over to Lance. "Here."

Lance shrugged his shoulders and popped it into his mouth. His nose scrunched up a bit as he ate it. "I'm not overly fond of bananas."

"But you loved my banana bread back at the Garrison," Hunk pointed out.

"One, it's your cooking, who doesn't love that, and two, I like banana bread and muffins, just not regular bananas." Lance pulled out a dark green bean from the pile and half heartedly flicked it across the table at Keith.

Keith picked up the bean and hesitantly ate it. The tick he bit down on the bean, his eyes lit up. "Watermelon."

Keith had a smile on his face even as he gave Shiro a bean that was gray with black splotches. Shiro looked at the bean. "I'm going to make a guess that this is pepper." He popped it into his mouth and bit down. He choked a bit before swallowing. "Yup. It was pepper."

Shiro nudged a multi-colored bean towards Hunk. It was mostly pink with red, blue, green, yellow, and purple splotches and streaks. Hunk popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it. "That was a strange taste. Hey, Pidge, can I see one of the boxes?" Hunk took the box Pidge offered him, and after consulting it for a tick, he said, "Apparently, it was tutti frutti." He gave the box back to Pidge and passed her a brown bean that had white splotches.

She set the box down and picked up the bean. She was a little cautious as she put it in her mouth. She bit down, and her eyebrow raised a little. "It tastes like coffee with sugar, though I'm guessing the sugar is from the fact that this is a jelly bean. All right, since we've gone around the table twice. Let's change it up, and give someone else a bean. Since I gave Lance one last time, I'm choosing Shiro." She handed Shiro a brown bean with black specks. "Here you go, Space Dad."

Shiro popped it into his mouth and immediately regretted it. He spat it out. "Why did you give me dirt?"

"Because you laughed when I got grass."

Shiro scowled as he picked out a pale whitish bean and flicked it over to his brother in all but blood. "Here, Keith."

Keith popped it into his mouth, but it didn't stay there long as he spat it into a napkin. "What the £μ(|<, Shiro?"

Shiro flicked another whitish bean at Keith. "That's why you need one of these."

Lance's eyes widened. "Was that soap? _Please_ tell me it was soap!"

Keith's scowl was the only confirmation he needed. He simply picked up a dark pink with white specks bean and gave it to Hunk, who popped it into his mouth. "Peppermint!" He grabbed an orange one and place it in front of Lance. "Here you go, buddy."

Lance looked at it. "If this isn't orange, I'm going to doubt everything else in life." He popped it into his mouth, and a relieved smile appeared on his face. "It's orange." He nudged a strange looking pale tan bean over to Pidge.

She popped it into her mouth, but it ended up in a napkin. She scowled at the beaming Lance. "That was ear wax."

"Yup. 'Alas. Ear wax,'" Lance quoted one of Dumbledore's famous lines from the first Harry Potter movie.

"Since I don't trust Lance to give me another jelly bean, let's change it up again." She gave Hunk a medium red bean.

Hunk ate it and announced, "Cherry." 

A dark red bean with lighter colored specks was handed to Keith by the Yellow Paladin. Keith put it into his mouth. "This is cinnamon."

He swallowed the bean and handed Shiro a tan bean with brown specks. "This should remind you of how good Adam's cooking was."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith's words but ate the bean all the same. "This is good, though Adam made things much tastier than toasted marshmallow." He picked out a dark green bean and handed it to Pidge. "Since you got a light green bean last time, let's try this one."

Pidge popped it into her mouth and smiled. _"This_ is green apple."

"Aww, too bad Shiro didn't trick you into eating grass again," Lance teased.

"Whatever. It's your turn to get a bean, Lance." Pidge nudged over a suspicious looking orange bean with that had brown splotches and a yellowish sheen to it.

Lance popped it into his mouth and instantly regretted it. He violently spat it out into a napkin and then grabbed a clean one and started wiping his tongue off. Pidge instantly dissolved into laughter.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What flavor is that?"

Since Lance was too busy trying to scrape the flavor off his tongue and Pidge was too busy laughing, Hunk grabbed the box and looked at the pictures. He paled at the realization. "I think it was vomit flavored."

"Paladins, what is going on in here? We could hear you all the way on the bridge," Allura was standing in the doorway to the lounge, looking around the room.

Hunk looked at Keith, who turned to Shiro. The leader of the Paladins shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just call it team bonding and leave it at that."

Fin


	128. Rainfall (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions land on a planet to recharge, and Lance finally experiences the feeling of rain on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Season 7 compliant except for Lance and Allura dating. Lance still supported Allura during the whole mess with Lotor's betrayal before they never started dating. This is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Homesick Lance, Supportive Cosmo, Season 7 AU, Rain

"Rainfall"

The lions were still low on power so the Paladins had to stop at various planets to let them recharge as much as they could, which was what led them to land on a planet that was known for storms. When Coran told the Paladins about the storms, Lance, who usually was quiet about the planets they land on, immediately agreed on landing there. Keith noticed this and agreed with Lance.

"This is a non-hostile planet, so it's a good a spot as any," Keith said.

The lions landed on the planet away from the storm that was building over the horizon. The Paladins, Alteans, Shiro, Krolia, and Cosmo exited the lions and started to set up camp. Keith noticed that Lance had wandered away from the group. He waited until Lance stopped walking, before he grasped a handful of Cosmo's fur, which was the signal to teleport Keith.

Cosmo knew where Keith wanted to go. He had seen the way Keith looked at Lance once they had reconnected, even during the battle, but it had started during the trip on the Space Whale with the flashbacks. Cosmo got to see the way Keith and Lance interacted from the beginning, and he could tell he liked Lance.

Cosmo teleported Keith over to a little behind Lance. Keith observed Lance for a few moments before he nudged Cosmo to go over to Lance, which he did.

Lance had heard the steps that could only be from Cosmo. Lance's hand landed on Cosmo, his fingers threading through the blue fur. "Aside from my family, I think the thing I miss most is rain. The feeling of the water landing on your head is therapeutic and cleansing." Lance gave a fake laugh. "I guess you don't know what rain is, do you?"

Cosmo warped away, not really surprising Lance. "Looks like I'm going to enjoy this alone."

"You're not alone, Lance." Keith walked up and grasped his hand. "I've got your back. I always will."

"Do you mean that, Keith?"

"I do."

There was a moment of silence between them where they could hear the soft patter of the rain falling around them. As the rain landed on their heads, Lance was overcome by emotion and wrapped his arms around Keith, burying his face into his chest.

"We'll get back to Earth, and you'll see your family again. I promise, and I never break my promises."

Fin


	129. Accidental (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents can happen, even if you are suspicious like Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Suspicion, Accident, Hurt Keith, Concerned Regris, Concerned Ulaz

"Accidental"

Keith opened his eyes slowly. He recognized that he was at headquarters in the pack nest with his pack around him. Regris was curled around him and Thace and Ulaz behind him. Kolivan and Antok were behind Regris. However, he was hungry. He gently unwrapped Regris's tail from his leg and basically tiptoed out of the nest and nest room.

He slipped into the kitchen. He was hungry but wasn't sure for what. He started rummaging through the lower cabinets, which were the only ones he could reach without climbing. He was so short and small compared with all of the other Blades, even Regris. He knew it was because of his human heritage, but sometimes it irritated him that most of the Blades were incapable of seeing him as anything other than a kit.

As he was going through the cabinets, he realized that most of the food were kit snacks and other things he liked to eat. The Blades had apparently moved the stuff he liked and used to the lower cabinets. Instead of being grateful, Keith felt like they were hiding something from him in the upper cabinets, and he was going to find out what it was.

He slowly climbed onto the counter, holding on to the bottom of the upper cabinets as he stood up. He methodically went through the cabinets. At first, he found dishes and basic food items, but then, he found other foods, stuff that he couldn't identify, but they looked good. He reached for a container, but his foot slipped, and he fell.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He flexed his fingers and toes and moved his arms and legs. They were able to move, and it meant they weren't broken. He slowly picked himself off the floor, stifling his groans as he did so. He hurt badly and just wanted to crawl back in the nest. He slowly made his way back to the nest but was too sore to climb back into his spot. He curled up in the corner of the nest and fell into an uneasy slumber.

%%%

Regris wasn't usually the first one awake, but when he didn't feel his pack brother snuggled up against him, he jolted awake, thinking it was later than it was. Strangely, the rest of the pack was still asleep. He scanned the nest room and saw Keith laying in the corner of the nest, but something didn't look right. Regris wriggled out of his spot and approached the younger kit, trying to figure out what was wrong without waking him up. When Keith rolled over, his shirt bunching up, Regris couldn't help but hiss. Keith's left side and part of his back was black and blue, and Regris knew he had to alert Ulaz.

He crawled back over and gently shook Ulaz. "Ulaz, wake up. Keith needs your help."

Hearing one of the pack kits' voices roused Ulaz enough for the words to register in his mind. "What's going on, Regris?"

"Keith's hurt. I don't know what happened, but his side is black and blue."

At that pronouncement, Ulaz was instantly awake and in doctor mode. He went over to Keith and gently shook him awake. Keith's eyes fluttered open. "Ulaz, wha-?"

"Kit, why are you hurt?"

"Hurt? I-oh. I fell in the kitchen during the night cycle."

"Why were you in the kitchen?" Ulaz asked as he scooped up his kit and took him to the med bay.

"I was looking for something to eat."

"All the stuff for kits are in the lower cabinets, so how did you fall bad enough to cause severe bruising?"

"It's typical to put kit food in the lower cabinets? You weren't hiding anything from me?"

"Of course not!" Ulaz started applying pain relieving and bruise reducing creams. "Is that what you thought?"

"Yeah," Keith admitted sheepishly. "So I climbed onto the counter to look at what was there and fell when I tried to reach for something."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was in a clear square container in the second cabinet."

Ulaz scooped up his kit after he finished applying the creams. "What color was the food?"

"Um, green. It kind of reminded me of the Altean food goo."

Ulaz gently nuzzled his kit. "Silly, kit. That wasn't food goo. That was a deodorizing agent."

Keith whimpered. He got hurt for no reason.

Ulaz gently bumped his nose against Keith's temple in a Galran kiss (one between family members). "You're all right, kit. You didn't know, but next time you get hurt, wake me up. There is no need for you to suffer in pain when I can help."

Keith snuggled into Ulaz's arms as he entered the nest room. Ulaz laid Keith down in his usual spot between Regris, who had remained awake, and Ulaz's usual place. Regris gently cuddled against his pack brother who yawned and cuddled him back. Keith's eyes drifted closed, and he fell into a deeper sleep, purring.

Ulaz smiled as he heard Keith's purr and snagged his data pad. He sent a message to the other three members about what happened and to allow Keith to sleep as long as he wanted and to keep him out of the training hall for at least two quintants. Ulaz laid his data pad aside and cuddled against Thace, falling back asleep as well.

Fin


	130. Assurance (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz has to reassure his kit of his place in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is three-years-old. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith raised by the BoM, Kit Keith, Questions, Galra Keith

"Assurance"

Ulaz had been in his office, updating files, while his kit was drawing nearby. The kit had been quiet for the most part, so Ulaz wasn't expecting his question.

"Papa, why aren't I purple like everyone else?"

The tone he asked the question in broke Ulaz's heart. "Come here, kit."

Keith abandoned his drawing supplies in favor of climbing onto his Papa's lap. Ulaz hugged his kit. "You are still such a young kit that your Galran features have not come in yet."

"So I'll get them later on? When I grow up?"

"Yes, but we don't know which ones you'll get."

"So I might not end up with many?" If the kit had fluffy ears, they would be drooping.

Ulaz rumbled to his kit, hoping to soothe him. "Even if you don't end up with any, you are still Galran. Anyone who tells you otherwise will have to answer to your pack."

Keith hugged Ulaz and slid off his lap, going back to his drawings. Ulaz was curious when Keith didn't go back to finishing his current picture but pulled out a fresh paper. "What are you doing, kit?"

"I'm drawing a family picture. Our entire pack."

Ulaz nodded and went back to updating the files, while keeping a discreet eye on what exactly Keith was drawing. Ulaz could tell Keith was a good artist, even at the age of three. If Ulaz didn't know who had drawn it, he would have guessed that it was a kit three times his age at least. He saw himself and Thace cuddling in what ended up being the nest, Antok and Kolivan were also cuddling (Antok curled around Kolivan, whose braid was undone), and in between the two couples were Keith and Regris. Ulaz hadn't realized that Keith was drawing his best friend and brother figure, so he almost called out to the kit when he started coloring part of his leg blue, but he stopped himself when he realized that it was just Regris's tail. The young kit had a habit of curling his tail around whoever he was cuddling with. Ulaz knew that when Keith finished the picture, it was going to hang in the nest room. However, the lavender colored Galra also knew that this wasn't going to be the last time he or one of their other pack members were going to have to reassure Keith of his place as their kit.

Fin


	131. Mate and Sister (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is looking for Keith because she wants to nap with him. She sees his jacket but isn't expecting to see Lance wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Acxa their kits. Krolia is here as Keith and Acxa's mom and pack mate to Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. Acxa is here as Keith's sister. This is also Klance.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Napping, Jackets, Keith and Acxa are siblings

"Mate and Sister"

Acxa was looking for her brother but wasn't having any luck. She checked the training deck and Keith's private room, which was so bare she couldn't help but whine at it. She was thankful that their whole pack was there, so Keith didn't have to sleep alone anymore. However, she didn't know where her brother was. She decided to check the lounge, if for no other reason than to find someone who would have another idea of where to find Keith.

She stepped into the lounge and was surprised to see a large, comfortable nest in the middle of the room situated between the couches. She was even more surprised to see someone snuggled inside the nest. That someone was wearing her brother's red and white jacket. Figuring it was Keith, she chirped. When the figure didn't move, she made a questioning noise but didn't get a response. She climbed onto the couch closest to the figure and reached out to shift a blanket that was covering his head. She fell back with a whine. It _wasn't_ Keith. It was _Lance._

She frowned. Why was Lance wearing her brother's jacket? Did Keith even know he was doing that? She went to reach out to wake up Lance and question him about wearing Keith's jacket but stopped when the door to the lounge opened. She looked over and saw her brother wearing Lance's jacket. She pulled her hand back and cocked her head, her eyes darting back and forth between the two Paladins wearing each other's jackets.

Keith slipped into the nest near Lance and Acxa. He nuzzled his sister before he laid down behind Lance. Acxa had caught a hint of Lance's scent on Keith and wanted to know if it was just because he was wearing his jacket. "Keith, why are you wearing Lance's jacket, and why is he wearing yours?"

"Well, I like Lance's jacket. It's comfy, and since I'm wearing his jacket, he likes to wear mine. He was surprised at how cozy it is."

"When did that start?"

"When we started dating."

"Dating?"

"Lance is my mate."

"Mate? Does our pack know?"

"Of course. Mom, especially, approves." Keith looked at his sister. "Did you want to join us?"

"I had originally tried to find you for a nap."

"You are welcome to stay here and nap with me and Lance."

Acxa smiled. "I think I will."

Keith purred when he felt his sister curl around him. Being sandwiched between his mate and his sister allowed him to relax enough to continue purring as he fell asleep.

Fin 


	132. Chat (DoM, Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a chat group with the Paladins, Alteans, and his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith, Acxa, and Regris their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. 
> 
> Shiro - BlackPaladin  
> Keith - RedPaladin, LittleBlade  
> Lance - BluePaladin, Sharpshooter  
> Pidge - GreenPaladin  
> Hunk - YellowPaladin, SpaceGordonRamsey  
> Allura - Princess  
> Coran - Advisor  
> Kolivan - BladeLeader, Van  
> Antok - BladeLeader2  
> Ulaz - Doctor  
> Thace - Spy  
> Krolia - MomSpy  
> Regris - BigBro, TechBuddy  
> Acxa - TwinSis
> 
> Tags: DoM, Team as Family, Chat, Emojis, Regris and Pidge friendship, Mama Krolia, Blades think Paladins are kits, Keith and Acxa are twins

"Chat"

~RedPaladin has added BlackPaladin, BluePaladin, GreenPaladin, YellowPaladin, Princess, Advisor, BladeLeader, BladeLeader2, Doctor, Spy, MomSpy, BigBro, and TwinSis to the chat~

RedPaladin: Hi, everyone!

BluePaladin: Who is everyone?

GreenPaladin: Isn't it obvious?

BluePaladin: If it was, I wouldn't have asked

BluePaladin: This is annoying

*BluePaladin changed their name to Sharpshooter*

Sharpshooter: Ah. Much better

BigBro: How is that better?

GreenPaladin: Regris!

BigBro: Pidge!

RedPaladin: I regret introducing you guys

*GreenPaladin changed BigBro's name to TechBuddy*

TechBuddy: This is good

RedPaladin: Come on, guys. Stop lurking

TwinSis: What is lurking?

YellowPaladin: It's when you are signed in but don't say anything

TwinSis: Makes sense :)

BlackPaladin: Who taught you about emojis?

TwinSis: Keith did. He showed Regris and Thace too.

Spy: Indeed he did.

RedPaladin: It was nothing :)

Spy: Hang on

*Spy changed RedPaladin's name to LittleBlade*

LittleBlade: How is this any better?

MomSpy: I think it fits

LittleBlade: Mo-om!

LittleBlade: I made this chat for everyone. @Princess, @Advisor, @BladeLeader, @BladeLeader2, @Doctor

Princess: How did you do that?

LittleBlade: Do what?

Princess: My data pad made a strange noise

LittleBlade: Oh, it's because I at-ed you.

BladeLeader: Please do not that again, kit

BladeLeader2: Agreed

Sharpshooter: Oh no. Your screen names are almost identical. We need to fix that.

*LittleBlade changed BladeLeader's name to Van*

*LittleBlade changed BladeLeader2's name to  
Tok*

Van: Kit

LittleBlade: You're welcome :D

Princess: I have never seen this side of you, Keith

Doctor: He is like this at headquarters

Spy: Except on missions

MomSpy: Which is something he should have never had to go on

Tok: We never knew he was a kit until after the trials

LittleBlade: I didn't know my age was such a big deal. I mean I am the second eldest of the Paladins

Van: What?!

Doctor: What are the Paladins' ages?

LittleBlade: 18

Sharpshooter: 17

YellowPaladin: 17

GreenPaladin: 15

BlackPaladin: 25

*Sharpshooter changed YellowPaladin's name to SpaceGordonRamsey*

SpaceGordonRamsey: Lance, why?

Sharpshooter: You can be quite vocal in the kitchen, dude

Doctor: Can we get back to the issue? The saviors of the universe are mere kits!

BlackPaladin: I am an adult

MomSpy: On Earth, but we are in space. I have an urge to tuck you all into a nest and keep you safe

LittleBlade: As cozy as that sounds, it won't help.

MomSpy: Why not?

Advisor: The lions are picky about their Paladins.

MomSpy: That may be true, but it is no reason to treat them like soldiers

Doctor: Agreed. The kits need some downtime

LittleBlade: I shouldn't have made this chat :(

TwinSis: It's okay, Keith. At least we're all getting along

LittleBlade: There is that. I don't think I could live if my team and my pack didn't get along.

MomSpy: Don't say that, kit!

LittleBlade: I didn't mean *literally*

MomSpy: Good

MomSpy: Now, is there anyone on your team that you like?

LittleBlade: Nope. Not having this conversation

Fin


	133. Mama Lions (Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith visits the castle in between missions with the Blade and spends time with his two lions (and Shiro).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red and Black with broganes and a hint of DoM.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Red, Mama Black, Broganes. Wrestling, Grooming, Resting

"Mama Lions"

Keith yawned as he piloted the Marmoran pod to the Castle of Lions' regular hangar. He had just finished a rough mission with the Blades. The mission was successful, which made Keith brave enough to ask for permission to make a short trip to the castle ship. He was still a little nervous around the Blade Leader, who noticed. Kolivan swept his newest and youngest Blade close to his chest and rumbled to him. "Go visit your team, kit. Just come back soon."

Keith blushed at the comment and the term 'kit.' He knew Kolivan considered him a young Galra, and normally, he wouldn't be allowed to go on missions, but these circumstances were anything but normal. Keith was a Paladin and would continue to go on missions, whether Kolivan allowed it or not, so Kolivan insisted on Keith taking some breaks, which Keith used to visit the castle ship.

The tick his feet touched the hangar floor, Keith heard a dual roar in his head. He smiled at the words accompanying the roars.

"Welcome back, little one."

"Come here, cub."

His grin never left his face as he entered Black's hangar, where Red was also waiting. The Red Lion bent down and opened her mouth, allowing her primary Paladin entrance. Keith entered her cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. He opened his mind and entered the bond where lion and Paladin can freely interact. The only issue Keith had with going through the bond was that he appeared as a seven-year-old due to both Red and Black considering him their cub.

He was surprised to see Shiro there, wrestling with the large, fluffy black lioness. Keith approached the red lioness that was laying off to the side. She reached out and pulled the young Paladin close. She brought him near her head and started grooming his hair. Keith allowed it as he watched Shiro wrestle with Black. This Shiro looked like he did when Keith first met him five years ago when he was recruiting teens for the Garrison. He had both of his arms, no scars, and his hair floof was black.

"Welcome back, my cub."

"Hi, Red. How long have they been playing?"

"For awhile. Neither one has the upper hand apparently."

"I kind of thought Black would."

"I think she's taking it easy on her primary Paladin."

Keith giggled softly. "Better not let him hear you say that. He might take offense to it."

"Oh, I know she's taking it easy, Keith. She told me that before we started."

Keith looked up at Shiro who was actually sitting astride Black. "You didn't have to stop."

"He was getting tired, and I wouldn't let him continue." Black laid down next to Red, letting Shiro slide off her back to rest against her.

Keith turned his head slightly to look at Red out of his periphery. "Is it our turn then?"

Red curled one of her front paws around her child Paladin. "Oh no, you don't cub. I can tell you are tired from your last mission. You need rest."

Keith whined softly. He was much more in tune with his Galran instincts lately, thanks to the time he spent with the Blades, especially Kolivan. The leader of the Blades told Keith about the Galra as a race during the time in between missions when Keith rested in his nest.

"Don't deny that you're tired, Keith. I can even tell you're fighting to keep your eyes open," Shiro mentioned.

Knowing he couldn't deny it, Keith closed his eyes and started purring at the grooming he was receiving from Red. Red, Black, and Shiro smiled at Keith. He was so cute when he was asleep, especially when he was purring. Shiro yawned slightly and wasn't surprised to feel Black start to lick his hair. He settled against her as his eyes closed as well. The two lionesses knew that their Paladins would rest well with them, and they wouldn't let anyone bother them.

Fin


	134. Not Helpless (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is nervous for some reason he doesn't understand, and his mates aren't dismissing his gut feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is fey Shklance with Wind fey Shiro, Water fey Lance, and Fire fey Keith.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Fey AU, Wind Fey Shiro, Water Fey Lance, Fire Fey Keith

"Not Helpless"

Keith fluttered from one room to another in an uncharacteristic show of nerves. He didn't know why he was nervous, but his mates knew better than to dismiss his gut feelings, so they went out to patrol their borders.

Shiro patrolled the north and east, while Lance patrolled the south and west. He knew if either one found anything, they would either handle it or call for help. Being a wind fey, Shiro could talk to the birds, and being a water fey, Lance could communicate with the sea creatures. Keith had seen them do this on a few occasions, and it never ceased to amaze the fire fey. He didn't have any animals to communicate with as none of them could withstand the extreme heat of fire or the volcanoes. He never was jealous of his mates though.

He flitted up to their bed, nestled in the branches of their tree home. He fiddled with some of the blankets and pillows that made up their nest, but his feeling never went away or faded in the slightest. He drifted down and stared out one of the windows but was taken aback to a pair of large feline eyes staring at him. Suddenly, a large paw made contact with his home, shaking the structure and knocking the fire fey off his feet. Keith regained his balance and approached one of the windows. He saw a large feline with spots pawing at his home again and again. He took careful aim and shot a stream of fire at the feline, singeing its tail enough to run it off.

He breathed a sigh of relief and shook his wings slightly. Just then, Shiro and Lance returned. Lance immediately came over to Keith. "Are you okay, Keith? We saw a large feline leaving with a scorched tail."

"It attacked the house. I think it was after me." Keith didn't even realize that he was shaking until he felt Lance's wings close around him.

"It's all right, cariño. You were able to run it off and are safe."

Keith rested his head against Lance's shoulder as Shiro came up behind the duo and enveloped the two other fey in his wings. In the safety of his mates' wings, Keith was able to realize something else. He raised his head, his eyes widening in surprise. "My nerves are gone. They must of been warning me about the attack."

"Maybe, but like Lance said, you are safe now," Shiro replied.

Keith laid his head back down. The attack only rattled him slightly due to the suddenness of it, but he was able to defend himself and his home on his own without needing help from anyone. Even so, he was glad his mates were home.

Fin


	135. Offer (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has an offer for Lance, one the other mer would be crazy not to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Mer Shance and quite short.
> 
> Tags: Shance, Mer Shiro, Mer Lance

"Offer"

Lance flicked his tail, speeding off towards the surface. He broke through the surface, his blue tail shimmering in the sunlight, before he reentered the water. He was so happy that he couldn't help but do some horizontal spirals. He was on his way to meet with a mer with a black and white tail.

"Lance!"

Lance stopped and looked up, a smile finding its way onto his face. "Shiro!"

Lance launched himself into Shiro, the one armed mer catching his boyfriend easily. "Missed me that much?"

"Always."

"Well, maybe you won't have to much longer." At Lance's confused expression, Shiro asked, "What would you say to moving in with me?"

Lance gasped and kissed Shiro, knocking him over in his enthusiasm. Both mers ended up in a seabed of red and blue flowers. When their lips parted, Shiro grinned. "I take it that the answer is a yes."

Fin


	136. Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn't know why he did it, but he regretted listening to what Keith was listening to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song "Addict" was produced by Silva Hound and performed by Michael Kovach and Chi-Chi. I don't own it.
> 
> Warning! There is a gratuitous use of swear words and mentions of adult themes in the song. If this is offensive but you still wish to read, please skip the parts between the italized words.
> 
> Tags: No pairing, Lance and Keith are friendly, Lance is confused

"Addict"

Lance was just roaming the castle corridors but had to stop suddenly as Keith exited the training deck. He had his towel over his hair, indicating that he just took a shower, but strangely, he had a pair of earbuds in. Well, only one as the other one was just swinging back and forth as if it was taunting Lance. He had to admit that even though he teased Keith about being emo, he didn't really know if the Red Paladin listened to that genre of music. Lance couldn't explain his next set of actions, but in hindsight, he kind of regretted it.

Lance fell into step beside Keith, who failed to acknowledge Lance as he was setting a song to play from his data pad. Lance slipped the loose earbud into his ear just in time to hear the music, which was when Keith realized what Lance did, but both of them froze in the middle of the corridor.

' _Til death do us part_  
 _But we're already past that phase_  
 _This is a brand new start_  
 _And I think I deserve some praise_  
 _For the way that I am_  
 _Despite having overdosed_  
 _And ending up comatose_  
 _I don't give a damn_  
 _I've let my emotions go_  
 _Fuck being a sober hoe_  
 _This is the mantra, this is my life_  
 _You're playing with now til the end of the night_  
 _Surrounded by fire the passion ignites_  
 _A hit of heaven and hell, a helluva high_

_I'm addicted to the madness_   
_This hotel is my Atlantis_   
_We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_   
_Let me leave my soul to burn_   
_And I'll be breathing it in_   
_I'm addicted to the feeling_   
_Getting higher than the ceiling_   
_And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_   
_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_

_Yeah you fell in love_   
_But you fell deeper in this pit_   
_While death rains from above_   
_So count your blessings cause this is it_   
_You're not letting it go_   
_So what if I misbehave_   
_It's what everybody craves_   
_You already know_   
_So come if you're feeling brave_   
_And fancy yourself a mate_   
_You want it, I got it, see what you like?_   
_We could have it all by the end of the night_   
_Your money and power, my sinful delight_

_A hit of heaven and hell, a helluva high_   
_I'm addicted to the madness_   
_This hotel is my Atlantis_

_We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_

_Let me leave my soul to burn_   
_And I'll be breathing it in_

_I'm addicted to the feeling_   
_Getting higher than the ceiling_   
_And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_   
_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_

_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_

_I'm addicted to the feeling_   
_Getting higher than the ceiling_   
_And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_   
_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_   
_I'm addicted to the feeling_   
_Getting higher than the ceiling_   
_And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_   
_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_

_I'm addicted to the sorrow_   
_When the buzz ends by tomorrow_   
_There's another rush of poison flowing into my veins_   
_Giving me a dose of pleasure that resides by the pain_   
_I'm addicted, I'm dependent_   
_Looking awesome, feeling helpless_   
_And I know I'm raising cane by every highway in hell_   
_Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel_

Lance popped the earbud out of his ear. "Dude, what was that?"

Keith scowled. "Why did you do that?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question!"

"I know that! You just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to just invite themselves to the other earbud."

"Yeah. I don't know why I did that. Sorry, but what was that?"

"Let's not talk about it here. Follow me." Keith led Lance into his room, and the two Paladins sat down.

"Dude, that song was kind of dark. Are you okay?"

"I know it sounds dark when you pay attention to the lyrics, but it's catchy and gets stuck in my head, so the only way to get it out is to listen to it again."

"And again and again. I know how this works, buddy, but at least you aren't addicted to something...unless you count training, because you log more hours in there than the rest of us put together."

"I like training."

"Get a hobby."

"Training is my hobby."

"Get a better one."

"We're in the middle of space. What kind of hobby am I supposed to get?"

Lance paused. "Touché."

Fin


	137. Bar Brawl (Klance, Thulaz, Adashi, Broganes) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to Volume 2 Chapter 120 "Jackets," where Keith gets beat up for throwing two drunks out of the bar where he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance, Broganes, Thulaz, and Adashi and was suggested by KitCat1995.
> 
> Tags: Bar Tender AU, Klance, Thulaz, Adashi, Broganes, Fighting, Prequel, Request

"Bar Brawl"

It had been a slow but steady night at the bar. There weren't any patrons that gave them trouble. The only problem was that there were a couple eighteen-year-olds that thought their fake IDs would get them into the bar, but Hunk was a seasoned bouncer that could spot a fake ID from a mile away, and if one managed to slip by him, it wouldn't slip by the two bar tenders.

Most knew them as Red and Blue due to their clothing. Red, whose name was Keith, had a distinctive red jacket that he wore all the time, and Blue, whose name was Lance, wore a blue and white shirt. Keith and Lance were dating, and the customers were treated to their witty banter as they served the drinks, double checking IDs and flirting with each other.

The flirting never distracted them from their customers. Lance even flirted with a few, but they knew that it wasn't serious as he was very in love with Keith. Their flirting only disgusted one person, Pidge. She was in charge of the lighting, music, and any other technological system in the bar. She was brilliant when it came to technology and was a close friend of Hunk, Lance, and Keith. She knew the main reason Lance flirted with Keith around her was because he liked her reactions, so she kept reacting, sometimes even overreacting (like pretending to vomit).

The bar itself, called Spirits of Marmora, was owned by Keith's uncle, Thace. The man didn't usually show up nowadays, allowing his nephew and his friends to run the place. It was a system that had been in place for several years now, and it worked out wonderfully to the point that Thace could go on a long waited honeymoon with his husband, Ulaz, who worked at a nearby hospital as a physical therapist.

Keith and Lance were refilling drinks and drying glasses while keeping an eye on a couple of regulars, who were a couple of drinks passed their limit. Normally, nothing ever came of people being too drunk. Once they were cut off from more drinks, Keith or Lance would call a cab for them and let them go once the cab arrived. However, these two particular regulars had a habit of being difficult.

Lotor was the son of the wealthiest man in the city, who owned several well to do businesses, and wasn't afraid of flaunting his father's status to get what he wanted. Sendak was a retired military man. He was honorably discharged when he lost an arm and an eye in the last war. Sendak and Lotor were usually civil with each other until they were drunk.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat. You get everything you want served on a silver platter."

Lotor took offense to that rather true statement and threw the rest of his drink in Sendak's face. The vet stood up, his chair crashing to the floor. He grabbed Lotor by the front of his shirt, sending his chair crashing to the floor as well. The sound of the chairs hitting the floor drew Keith's and Lance's attention.

Lance sighed. "Looks like they're at it again, Red. Twenty bucks on Sendak?"

Keith lightly slapped Lance's arm. "We are not betting on the outcome of the fight, Blue. If it escalates any further, we might have to separate them."

Lance eyed the duo, who actually started throwing punches. "I'm not getting in the middle of that. I'll go get Hunk."

Lance left the area behind the bar to go get Hunk to assist in either defusing the fight or throwing them out of the bar. Keith actually left as well but went in the opposite direction as his boyfriend. He approached the two regulars. "All right, you two. Break it up. You need to calm down and go home. If you two sit down, I'll call separate cabs for you."

Keith was not expected a punch to hit him square in the right eye and was sent sprawling to the floor, hitting the chairs in the process. He got to his feet and grabbed the drunks by the backs of their shirts. He dragged them through the bar and threw them out the door. "You are lucky I don't call the police for disorderly conduct!"

Unfortunately for Keith, that was the wrong thing to say as the two drunks turned on him and started throwing punches. Keith wasn't really physically strong (regardless of him being able to drag two people), but he was quick and agile. However, it didn't help him much when it was two on one. Once Keith had fallen to the ground, he wasn't able to get back up as the punches rained down on him, but there were kicks added to the mix along with slashes from a broken beer bottle procured from the street.

Lance had returned with Hunk shortly after the bottle had ripped Keith's jacket to shreds, which had been the only thing saving Keith from having slashes cutting his skin. Seeing his boyfriend getting beaten up caused Lance to go ahead and call the police, while Hunk managed to disarm Lotor and was in the process of pulling Sendak off of Keith. Once Lance hung up the phone, he tried to pull Lotor off of Keith. Fortunately, the police didn't take long to show up. Officers James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade took the drunks into custody and carted them away to sleep it off in a holding cell. Detective Curtis stayed behind to take statements. Lance gave the detective all the details he could, but he was worried about Keith.

"We should call an ambulance. Pidge's brother is on duty tonight," Hunk suggested.

"No, I will drive him there myself," Lance countered. "Close down the bar. I will be back tomorrow and will cover my shift and Keith's."

"If you're sure buddy." Hunk reentered the bar to deliver the message to the few patrons that were left.

Lance scooped up Keith and carried him to his car. He was grateful that he drove in instead of letting Keith drive them on his motorcycle. He laid Keith on the back seat, managing to get a seat belt to secure Keith to the seat. He rushed to the nearby hospital.

He gingerly picked up Keith from the back seat and carried him into the ER. The receptionist, Adam, looked up when he heard the doors open. He gasped as he saw the condition Keith was in. Adam was engaged to Keith's brother, Shiro, who was a surgeon in the same hospital.

"What happened?"

"He broke up a brawl, and the two drunks beat him up."

"Set him down on this bed, Lance. We'll take it from here." Adam gestured to the rolling bed the head nurse, Allura, had quickly brought over.

Lance did as instructed but was reluctant to leave Keith's side. Allura laid a hand on Lance's arm. "You did right bringing him in. Now, let us do our jobs."

"Please save him. I can't lose him."

"You won't. Shiro wouldn't allow his brother to die on his watch."

Hearing that Shiro was on shift eased Lance's worry. He left the room, when Allura started taking Keith's vitals, calling out the numbers for her assistant, Romelle, to write down. She removed his ruined jacket and clothes, putting him in a hospital gown. She talked aloud about the numerous injuries Keith had sustained, so Romelle could record it. Both of his eyes were blackened, and his right one had swelled shut. There were numerous bruises littering his body of various colors. Allura felt around Keith's torso and realized there were broken ribs. "Quick! We need an x-ray to see if there's any internal bleeding or punctures!"

The two nurses wheeled Keith to the x-ray room and scanned him. To their relief, none of the three broken ribs punctured any organs. Since Keith was in no danger of dying, they set him up in a recovery room with a saline IV drip and a port for the sedative they gave him so he didn't aggravate his broken ribs. Keith would be staying for at least a few days in order to let the swelling in his eye go down. The two nurses knew that Shiro would be by later on to check on Keith, and Lance would be by as well. With those two watching over him, Keith would be in good hands and wouldn't need to stay in the hospital too long.

Fin


	138. Toddler Keith (DoM) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets turned into a toddler (3 years old) while he's with the DoM. He gets into everything and asks a billion questions that they feel they should answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by RandomGirl1998.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit Keith, De-Aging. Selective Amnesia, Happy Keith, Open Ending

"Toddler Keith"

The Blades prided themselves as an organization of elite spies with a code of expect the unexpected. However, when it came to their newest member, it should have been expect the impossible.

The first surprise was the fact that he was part Galra despite not looking anything but human. The second surprise was his age. He was a very young kit, even though he didn't act or look like it...normally. However, at that moment, the four highest ranking Blades, who had accepted the kit into their pack, were gathered around an examination bed in the med bay where the kit was laying and looking much younger than he usually did.

Ulaz had drawn curtains around the bed to not draw any unwanted attention to the condition of their kit. Keith had just come back from a mission with Antok or rather Antok had carried him back unconscious. Ulaz had run a battery of tests and looked the kit (and Antok as well) over for injuries but found nothing. The only thing they could do was wait for him to wake up.

A soft whimper drew the Blades' attention to the fact that Keith was waking up. His purple eyes slowly opened, and he looked around. The Blades were glad he didn't freak out at their appearance, but he also didn't seem to recognize them. "Where's Pop?"

"Your father has entrusted you to us."

"Why? What about Uncle Sam and Aunt 'Leen?"

"They just had a baby and need some time to rest." Ulaz had done the calculations and had realized that Keith had been three when Pidge was born.

"Oh okay, so my Pop is fighting fires?"

"Yes, kit," Thace replied.

"My name's Keef...Kei-th." Keith took his time correcting his speech and softly trilled when he got it right. He immediately tensed before peering up at the purple beings around him. "Forgot to ask if it's okay to make those weird noises. Pop always wants me to ask the ones who watch me."

"Those sounds are more than okay, kit," Antok purred to Keith. Without thinking, he scooped him up and placed him on one of his shoulders. Keith grinned and chirped in excitement, the movement reminding Keith of riding on his Pop's shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Thace asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Before we go get food, I have a few questions," Ulaz cut in. "How old are you?"

Keith grinned and held up three fingers. "Three!"

"Do you know where you are?"

"Your house?"

Ulaz nodded. "Do you know who we are?"

Keith ducked his head. "No." At seeing the sad looks, he added, "Sorry."

"No need for apologies, kit. You are not at fault." Kolivan stroked Keith's hair, eliciting a soft purr from the tiny kit. "I am Kolivan."

"Antok."

"Thace."

"And I am Ulaz. Now, that the questions are done, it is time for food."

Keith perked up. "Yay! Let's go, 'Tok!"

Antok's tail twitched at the nickname, but he exited the med bay all the same. Ulaz and Kolivan held back a little, still following their pack and discussing what they learned. "So, our kit doesn't remember anything past age three?"

"Apparently not, but it's also a good thing. Look how happy and inquisitive he is." Ulaz gestured to the kit riding on Antok's shoulders and asking what rooms were where, who the Blades they passed were, what the technology was and did, as well as a million other questions the larger Blade attempted to answer. Fortunately, Thace was by his side to help fill in some answers.

"If he doesn't remember the mission, then how do we know how to reverse this?"

"I do not know. He and Antok had gotten separated during the mission, so the only one who would know what happened is Keith, and he doesn't remember it." Ulaz was quiet for a moment before saying, "Or perhaps he does."

"What do you mean?"

"His memories of events, places, and beings may be buried in his subconscious, while he's awake. Perhaps when he takes a nap, some may resurface, but he'll think of them as nightmares or dreams if they are pleasant. If we get him to tell us about them, we may learn something useful." A loud giggle from their kit drew their attention. Antok had tickled him with his tail. "Or he may have to grow up like he did before."

Kolivan growled softly. "Not like he did before. He has us. He will never become touch starved or remain ignorant of his heritage."

Ulaz placed a hand on Kolivan's forearm. "Agreed, but for now, let's join our pack in making sure the kit gets proper food."

%%%

Keith looked at the large selection of food, and his stomach growled, but he didn't know what any of the food was. He frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Thace. "What's the matter, kit?"

"I don't know what any of this," he gestured to the food in front of them, "is."

"Would you like to try everything?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. I will give you a taste of everything, and if there's something you don't like, you don't have to eat it. If you finish your plate and you want more, just tell one of us what you liked and we'll get you more."

Keith grinned brightly. "Okay. Pop always said...um, oh, 'try new things.'" He smiled even wider at remembering something 'grown-up.'

Thace ruffled Keith's hair. "Your Pop is a wise man. Go have a seat with Antok, and I'll make your plate."

Antok carried the kit to the pack's usual table and set the kit on the bench next to him, wrapping his tail around the kit's waist. Keith grinned at the large Blade. He didn't have long to wait before Thace set a plate in front of him and looked at the plate. Somehow it looked familiar, but he didn't know how. He didn't think he had been here before, but how did the plate look familiar?

Thace sat down next to Keith but noticed Keith's expression. "What's wrong, kit?"

"This looks familiar, but I don't know why."

"Don't worry about why. Try some of this." Thace scooped up some tan pudding type stuff.

Keith let Thace put it in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose but swallowed it anyway as the rest of the pack sat down around them. "Ugh. What was that?"

Ulaz chuckled at Keith's reaction. "Don't worry, Keith. None of us in the pack like that either, even though it's Thace's favorite food."

Keith smiled at the soft smiles on his pack's faces. He tucked into his food, enjoying most of what Thace put on his plate. Seeing Keith eating his food, the rest of the pack tucked into their plates. After he ate his fill, Keith rubbed his eyes, feeling tired.

Kolivan noticed the kit was falling asleep and stood up. He walked over to the kit, who reached his arms out to him. "I'm sleepy, 'Van."

Kolivan scooped up the kit, who cuddled him and snuggled against his shoulder, his hand grasping onto Kolivan's braid. "I will take the kit to my office for his nap."

Keith's eyes slid shut, and he started purring in his sleep. Kolivan softly rumbled to the sleeping kit as he carried him to his office. Kolivan settled into his chair, allowing the kit to rest on his lap. Keith slept soundly for a couple of vargas, allowing Kolivan time to go through the dreaded task of looking over reports. The task was a little more bearable due to the pleasant sound of his kit's purrs.

%%%

Ulaz had stopped by with a request for special supplies for the med bay, but Kolivan knew there was another reason for the doctor's personal visit; he wanted to check on the kit as well. It was during Ulaz's visit that Keith woke up with a questioning noise. He slowly sat up but smiled brightly at Ulaz, reaching out for him. "'Laz!"

Ulaz gently plucked his kit from Kolivan's lap and gently bumped his nose against Keith's temple in a Galran kiss (one between family members). "Did you have a good nap, kit?"

"Uh-huh, but I had a weird dream. There were these big metal cat things like ships, and they were different colors, and there these people in clothes the same color as the cats, but one girl was wearing pink." Keith wrinkled his nose. "I don't like pink. I like red...and purple."

Ulaz smiled as Keith chattered about his dream. It was as he thought. Keith's memories of his adult life were there, and they were playing out while the kit was asleep. Keith looked up at Ulaz. "I felt like I have seen these people and cats before. Are they real?"

Ulaz sat down on the comfortable chair in the corner of Kolivan's office with Keith on his lap and pulled out his data pad. "Of course, kit. I even have pictures of them." He pulled up the pictures featuring the lions and Paladins, purposefully skipping the ones where Keith's face could be seen. As he pointed to each one, Ulaz talked about him/her. "This is Shiro. He flies the Black Lion and is the leader of Voltron. Lance flies the Blue Lion usually, but sometimes he flies the Red Lion. He is what he calls a sharpshooter."

"Sharp-shoo-ter?" Keith repeated the strange word. "What is that?"

Ulaz flipped through his pictures before he found one of Lance with his transformed bayard. "He uses a blaster and is very precise with it. He never misses his target, even if he is far away from it."

"Wow! He sounds amazing!"

"This is Pidge. She flies the Green Lion and is really smart. She loves technology of any kind. This is Hunk. He flies the Yellow Lion and is really kind. He is also the cook. All of the Paladins love his food. Now, this is Allura. She is the one wearing pink but she flies the Blue Lion when Lance is flying the Red Lion. She is a princess and is Altean, where the rest of the Paladins are human."

"Who flies the Red Lion when Lance flies Blue?" Keith asked.

"I do not recall the Paladin's name, but he is an amazing pilot. He has flown through asteroid fields without hitting anything and has fought enemies bigger than himself and in battles where there were multiple enemies. He has his friends' backs, and they have his."

"He sounds cool. I wonder why I didn't see him in my dream."

"I do not know, kit." Ulaz tried to think of something to keep the inquisitive kit's mind off his dream. "Would you like to come with me? I have some files that need updating, but you can draw in my office."

"I love drawing!"

"Well, let's go, kit."

Keith peered over Ulaz's shoulder at Kolivan and waved good-bye. "Bye, 'Van! I'm gonna go draw!"

Kolivan resisted the urge to chuckle at the adorableness that was his kit. He did, however, wave back.

%%%

Ulaz was surprised at how quiet Keith was while he was drawing. The kit had been quite talkative (except when he was asleep), but he hadn't said a word since he started drawing. Ulaz didn't want to make the kit self-conscious about what he was drawing, so he kept his eyes on the files he was updating.

That wasn't to say he didn't keep an eye on the kit. He knew every movement the kit did, so when Keith approached him with a drawing in hand, Ulaz wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was the amount of talent in the drawing and the tears in his kit's eyes. "What's wrong, kit?"

"I'm Galra, right? Why don't I look like you? Why aren't I purple? Am I sick? Is that why Pop sent me here? I want to go home."

The questions and the tone he asked them in broke Ulaz's heart. He scooped up Keith and placed the drawing on his desk. "You aren't sick, little Blade. You are part Galra, so you are not purple. That isn't to say you won't develop these features when you grow up."

"So, I will look like you?"

"Possibly. However, you are still such a young kit, your features, if you get any, will take awhile to show up."

"I hope I get a tail like 'Tok's and ears like Thace!"

"I hope so too. Now, do you want to tell me about your drawing?"

Keith nodded and wiped a hand across his eyes to rid himself of the tears that had been close to falling. "It's 'Van, 'Tok, Thace, you, and me."

Ulaz nodded, able to see who was who even without Keith's explanation. The kit was quite a good artist, even at the age of three. If Ulaz hadn't known who had drawn it, he would have guessed that it was a kit three times his current age at least.

Suddenly, the doors to the med bay slammed open. Ulaz was only able to catch snatches of the conversation. "Blades...explosion...lucky...help...doctor..."

Ulaz immediately called Thace. "I need you to come get Keith. He's in my office, but there's an emergency in the med bay. Please hurry."

"On my way."

Ulaz looked at Keith. "Now, kit. I need you to stay here and wait for Thace to get you. Can you do that?"

Keith nodded and was set back onto his feet near his paper and crayons. He sat down and started to put everything away as he waited for Thace. He was bored with waiting and started looking around Ulaz's office for something to look at. He noticed the vent near the floor and remembered something his Pop told him. Vents traveled through the walls and connected to every other room. He put his stuff on Ulaz's desk and opened the grate. He crawled in but paused for a moment, trying to figure out where he was going to try to go. He remembered that Kolivan was still in his office. He wanted to go see Kolivan again. He began crawling through the vents, hoping he was going the right way.

%%%

Thace hurried into the med bay and skirted into Ulaz's office. He knew Keith had been there because Ulaz had asked him to come get him, but he didn't see him. He looked under Ulaz's desk and on top of the filing cabinet before he noticed the grate open.

Ulaz walked into his office, concerned when he hadn't seen Thace and Keith leaving. "Thace, where's Keith?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I got here."

"He didn't leave the med bay."

"When I was looking for him, I noticed this grate was open."

Ulaz looked at the grate in horror. "Are you suggesting our kit went in there? Kits normally don't go near vents. Why did our kit? _Why?"_

%%%

Keith was lost, but he wasn't scared. He knew he was still in the same building. He just didn't know what rooms he was near. He crawled a little further, and as he passed by a grate, he heard voices he recognized. He chirped. "'Laz! Thace!"

"Kit, are you in there?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get to 'Van, and I remembered that Pop told me that vents go through the walls and connect to every room."

Thace and Ulaz realized that they couldn't get their kit unless he was near one of the vents. However, he had given them an idea. He wanted to get to Kolivan. Thace asked, "Kit, would you come out if we get Kolivan to come here?"

"'Van's going to come for me?"

"If you want him to," Ulaz replied.

"Yeah."

"I will go get him and bring him here."

Once UIaz told him about their situation, Kolivan hurried to the vent near the communications room. "Kit, are you still there?"

"'Van?"

"It's me, kit. Can you come out?"

The Blades heard scurrying as their kit was turning around in order to slip back out of the vent. He slid out of the vent and landed in Kolivan's arms. Keith's arms went around Kolivan's neck, and the kit purred and yawned at the same time.

"Looks like you could use another nap, kit. I'll take you to the nest."

"Nest?"

"It's where we sleep."

"Are you going to nap too, 'Van?"

Thace grinned. "Yeah, 'Van, are you going to nap too?"

Kolivan looked at Thace. "Don't call me that. Only our kit gets to." He gently nuzzled Keith. "I may not nap, kit, but I will rest with you. I will stay with you for how ever long you nap."

Kolivan carried Keith to their nest room and laid down with the little kit still on his chest. The leader started grooming his kit, only pausing to say, "Sleep, little Blade. Never forget that we are here for you no matter what."

Fin


	139. Discovering A Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura hates Keith for being part Galra until she learns he is just a kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place after season 2 episode 8 "The Blade of Marmora."
> 
> Tags: Galra Keith, Kit Keith, Racist Allura

"Discovering A Kit"

Keith dragged himself off the training deck. It had ended up being a long, almost tortuous session. If the other Paladins had been in the castle, Keith knew he wouldn't have been allowed to stay in there for the ten vargas he had been. However, it was just Allura, Coran, and himself on the ship, and Keith knew that the two Alteans were still coming to terms about his heritage.

Keith hadn't known that he was part Galra until he had gone through the Trials of Marmora. The Paladins had gotten over the surprise announcement, but Keith had expected it deep down. His main concerns were Allura and Coran, so he was surprised to discover that Coran didn't hold it against him. Keith wouldn't have blamed the old advisor if he had held it against him like the princess did.

He wasn't sure that he could accept this part of him. It certainly explained a few things though. He had a few quirks when he lived with Shiro and Adam that the two men allowed him to indulge in; he purred and made other strange noises, he had sharper teeth than anyone else, and sometimes his eyes took on a feline appearance.

Keith slowly made his way to his room and somehow managed to stand long enough to take a shower. He put on a pair of black sleep pants and sat down on his bed with the towel over his hair. He was very tired from his extended training session that he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep or had started purring in his sleep.

%%%

Allura and Coran had been on the bridge since four of the Paladins had been gone. They knew the Red Paladin was still on the ship, but they hadn't seen him all quintant. Coran didn't blame the boy for that, since Allura was still upset over his heritage.

He cleared his throat. "Princess? We haven't seen Number Four all quintant. Shouldn't we check on him? We don't have to leave the bridge. We could just use the cameras."

Allura sighed. "I suppose we should to at least make sure he isn't doing something he shouldn't be."

Allura pulled up the cameras and started scrolling through them, looking for the missing Paladin. "I do not see him. He is not on the training deck, in the lounge, in the kitchen, or in the lion hangars."

"That is strange. Where could he be?" Coran asked.

"We must find him. He could be sabotaging the castle or passing secrets to the Empire."

Coran looked at his controls. "There are no outgoing communications, and all of our systems are operating within normal parameters."

"Let's go look for him." Allura set the castle on autopilot and led Coran off the bridge.

Even though she had looked at the training deck through the cameras, it was still the first place they went. Coran called up the training logs and was almost horrified to learn that the Red Paladin had been training for the past ten vargas. "Keith has been here for the past ten vargas, so maybe he is in his room?"

"Perhaps. However, we should see for ourselves just to be sure."

'That he is not sabotaging us' was not said but Coran could almost hear it.

The two Alteans made their way to Keith's room, but instead of knocking, Allura used her code to open the door. She stepped into the room and stopped short. Coran came up behind her to see why she had stopped.

The scene in front of them was surprising. Keith was passed out on his bed dressed in just a pair of pants with a towel that was partially draped over his hair. He was also purring in his sleep.

Allura gasped softly, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Coran gently encouraged Allura to leave the room so they didn't wake Keith by tugging on her arm. Allura allowed Coran to guide her out of the room.

She turned to Coran, who was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Princess?"

"Did we just hear him purring?"

"Yes. It was definitely a purr."

"A high pitched purr...just like a kit's."

"Yes. I suppose he would be considered a kit due to his age."

"I was being cruel to a kit."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to try to be at least a bit nicer. It won't be easy, but a kit doesn't deserve my anger."

Fin


	140. VLD Meets Voltron Force (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins meet the VF pilots in the VLD universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during Season 2 of VLD between episodes 2 and 3. For Voltron Force, this is before any of the cadets receive their lions. There are no parings outright stated, but it is Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Alternate Realities Meet, No pairings, Misunderstanding

"VLD Meets Voltron Force"

The bridge was a bit more crowded than normal with eight additional people. Strangely, five of them shared their names, but they didn't look the same.

The visitors from an alternate dimension were the first ones to introduce themselves, followed by the Paladins and Alteans.

"Commander Keith Kogane, pilot of the Black Lion."

"Lance McClain, Red Lion pilot."

"Princess Allura of Planet Arus, pilot of the Blue Lion."

"Darrell Stoker, but I go by Pidge and pilot the Green Lion."

"Tsuyoshi Garrett, but call me Hunk. I pilot the Yellow Lion."

"Takashi Shirogane. Call me Shiro, and I pilot the Black Lion."

"Keith Kogane, Red Paladin."

"Lance McClain, Blue Paladin and resident Sharpshooter."

"I'm Katie Holt, but I go by Pidge and also pilot Green."

VF Pidge's eyes widened. "You're a girl."

The Green Paladin crossed her arms. "And?"

"Nothing! I think it's awesome!"

Pidge pushed up her glasses. "Thanks."

"Hunk Garrett, Yellow Paladin."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea."

Paladin Lance noticed VF Keith's short hair and snickered. "Looks like the other Keith had the common sense to cut his mullet, dropout."

Paladin Keith crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from Paladin Lance. VF Lance caught what his counterpart said and asked, "Why did you call him that?"

"Because he dropped out of the Garrison."

Paladin Keith growled. "I didn't drop out. I got expelled."

"Expelled?! What happened?" VF Keith inquired.

"One of the higher ups, who was also one of the instructors, had an incident, where my fist met his eye. Now, he can't see out of it," Paladin Keith explained.

VF Lance died laughing as he pointed at VF Keith. "You are a Garrison dropout in this reality! This is great! We finally meet a version of you that is cool!"

"You weren't paying attention, Lance. He said he got expelled. By the way, why did you punch the instructor?"

Paladin Keith shrugged. "He badmouthed Shiro."

"And why would that upset you?"

"I am the closest thing Keith has to family and the only person alive who has never given up on him," Shiro explained.

VF Allura noticed the phrasing. "You've been given up on?"

Paladin Keith tightened his arms around himself. "Yeah. Foster families and teachers mostly."

Shiro stepped over to Keith and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. The eight people from a different reality were astounded that the simple action allowed Keith to loosen his grip and smile slightly. Those two definitely had a special bond.

VF Hunk bent down to whisper into VF Pidge's ear. "Do you think those two are dating?"

"Naw, buddy. I'd say they're more like brothers," he whispered back.

The cadets were in a little group conversing in whispers.

"I can't believe the Pidge of this universe is a girl. How awesome is that!"

"I'm more astounded that this Keith is completely opposite of our Keith but kind of looks like me."

"He may have the longer hair and purple eyes, but that's where the similarities end. I'm more intrigued to learn what they do around here when not flying the lions."

While the cadets conversed amongst themselves, the Paladins were doing the same, not knowing that the older pilots were listening. Paladin Lance turned towards Paladin Keith. "Dude, I didn't know you were expelled. Iverson always said 'the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out.'"

"He often compared Lance to you, telling him that you leaving was the only reason he was there and to not follow in your footsteps," Paladin Hunk explained. "No one knew what really happened."

"Figures the Garrison would try and cover it up. They have a habit of that," Paladin Keith muttered.

"Sounds like your Garrison is a bit corrupted," VF Pidge said.

"Not really. Controlled by some @$$holes who think the public can't handle the truth? Sure, but not corrupted," Paladin Pidge corrected.

"Pidge, language!" Shiro admonished.

"Mostly English with a touch of sass!" she shot back with a grin.

The little exchanged struck a chord with VF Hunk. "Uh, how old are you guys?"

"Twenty-five."

"Eighteen."

"Seventeen."

"Same."

"Fifteen."

"And Shiro is actually six, not twenty-five," Paladin Lance mentioned.

"Just because I was born on a leap year doesn't mean I am six."

The older pilots blinked in surprise. Allura (Arus) pressed a hand to her chest. "You are all quite young to be in the middle of a war."

"Well, when the lions chose us, we didn't really have a choice," Paladin Hunk replied.

"Chose you?" VF Keith repeated.

"The lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his or her lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain," Allura (Altea) explained.

"What is quintessence?" VF Lance asked.

"It's an incredibly potent and useful energy source, but it's much more than that. It's essentially life itself as beings and even planets cannot survive without it," Allura (Altea) explained. "It's also what powers the lions."

"Not to mention, it also has the ability to heal," Paladin Keith mentioned.

"How do you know that?" Paladin Hunk asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that we all saw how Allura saved the Balmera, I had gotten slightly injured while fighting the Druid when we were at the universal station. When Pidge came in to extract me, some raw quintessence spilled on me, and it healed my injury."

Fin


	141. Visions Of The Past (Non-series Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia confronts Keith about the death of his father, mentioning the vision she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place while Keith and Krolia are on the space whale.
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, Space Whale, Visions, Mentions canon death, References past child neglect

"Visions of The Past"

Krolia could not sleep. It wasn't because of the place. She could sleep on the floor of a cave. It wasn't because of the company. She loved the fact that her kit was with her once again. It was for a couple of other reasons. She was on guard duty, allowing her kit the rest he desperately needed. However, she had also been shown a vision from her kit's past. It was a very quick one, but she had seen enough to understand what had happened.

Her kit's father, her beloved mate, had died when Keith was still young. Keith was still young in Galra culture, but in the vision she saw, he was even younger. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt under a red short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of sneakers. He was standing in front of a gravestone in a cemetery with tears coursing down his face. She hadn't gotten a look at the name on the tombstone, but it hadn't been necessary. She knew whose grave it was. There was only one being on Earth whose death would cause her kit to cry like that. When the vision passed, she had to stop herself from crying out as it would definitely wake up not only her kit but the wolf pup they rescued as well. She didn't want to disturb their sleep, resolving to speak with Keith about his father's death in the morning.

%%%

Keith eyed Krolia as they ate their morning meal. He may not have known her for awhile, but he could tell something happened last night. It probably wasn't something that tried to attack them or invade their camp. The way she kept taking little glances at him made him think that she had seen something in the visions. She was more than likely shown something from his past. That made him grimace. There were a multitude of things she could have seen; things he didn't really want to discuss.

"Kit."

Keith jerked his head up to fully look at his mom. "Yes?"

"I know you've been watching me."

"Well, I noticed that you've had a rough night, probably saw something in one of those flashes."

"You are very perceptive, my kit. Yes. I saw something that I need to ask you about, but it's a touchy subject."

Keith sighed and set his bowl to the side, letting the wolf pup clean it. "All right. Let's just get right to it. The quicker this conversation is over, the less hurt, right?"

"All right, kit. When did your father die?"

Keith couldn't help the flinch at the question. "Um, he died when I was seven."

"What happened after he died?"

"I went into foster care, but no one kept me for too long. I was too angry and too hard to raise, and the families routinely returned me to the group home. It wasn't until Shiro came to my school to recruit for the Garrison that I was no longer alone."

"How long were you alone?"

"After a couple of years of people trying to raise me, I stayed at the group home for the next four years."

"Four ye-oh, kit." Krolia held her arms out. "Come here."

Keith didn't even hesitate and launched himself into his mother's arms, tucking himself under her chin. She held him tight, nosing his hair and rumbling to him. He felt the love coming from her and knew that he wouldn't have to be alone again. After all, she said that she would never leave him again.

Fin


	142. Tea Vs. Coffee (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coffee against tea. It's Pidge and Keith against Shiro and Hunk. When Lance walks into the war zone, he'll wish he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is more team as family as there are no pairings at all.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, No pairings, Tea, Coffee, Taking sides

"Tea Vs. Coffee"

It was a strange sight to see Hunk and Shiro sitting on one side of the table and glaring across it at Pidge and Keith, both of whom were glaring back. Each person was clutching a mug, and when they would take a drink, they wouldn't break eye contact. The atmosphere in the dining hall was frigid, and this was the scene that Lance walked in on.

He paused mid-stride as all four pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Finally! I know Lance will agree with me!" Hunk cried.

"Agree with you about what?" Lance asked.

"On the fact that tea is the superior drink!"

"Oh come on! Coffee is so much better!" Keith exclaimed.

"Tea tastes better," Shiro stated.

"Traitor. I've seen you drink coffee before," Keith nearly growled.

"It's only when I need the caffeine boost. It tastes horrible. However, I haven't found a tea I didn't like," Shiro shot back.

"Coffee is life," Pidge joined in. "It is a wonderful substance that is necessary for survival."

"So, Lance, you agree with me and Shiro, right? Tea is best."

"No. Lance agrees with me and Keith," Pidge argued.

Lance sighed. "Well, neither of you are right. I don't like tea or coffee. I'm more of a soda guy, but I wouldn't say no to a good lemonade."

There were four sounds of disgust at Lance's comment.

"How dare you!"

"That's inhuman!"

"How have you lived?!"

"Shiro's my new best friend!"

Lance blinked at the rest of the Paladins before he beat a hasty retreat. He decided to hide out in his room until this blew over. Besides, he could use this time to do a solo spa day.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I don't drink coffee, and I'm not the biggest fan of tea either. I prefer soda or water myself. This isn't bashing anyone's drink preference, so please don't take it as such.


	143. Sleepy Kits (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes on a Blade mission with Regris directly after finishing one with the Paladins, instead of resting like his pack requests of him. However, Keith isn't the only one who is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Regris is a good big brother, Keith loves going on missions, Purring Kits

"Sleepy Kits"

Keith was beyond tired. He had come back from a mission with the Paladins and immediately went on a mission with Regris. He knew his pack wasn't going to be happy with him, but he loved going on missions with his team _and_ with his pack.

Regris was glad he was the one that had gone of the mission with Keith. He knew that Keith was tired and had gotten him to doze on the way back to headquarters, but he knew that they both needed a good sleep with the entire pack. However, the most important thing was to get Keith to the nest.

Once Regris got Keith to the nest room, both of them changed out of their uniforms and into comfortable clothes. Keith snuggled against his pack brother, while Regris sent a quick message to the rest of the pack. 'We're back. Keith's exhausted.'

He set his data pad aside and started grooming the front of Keith's hair, while they awaited for their pack members. Thace was the first one to come back with Ulaz quickly following behind. Thace slid in behind Keith and nuzzled his youngest kit's longer hair. Keith purred at the affection. Ulaz slid in behind Regris, knowing the older kit was tired as well.

Keith was dozing when Kolivan and Antok joined the rest of their pack. Antok slid Regris on top of him, while Kolivan maneuvered Keith to lay on top of him. The two kits were both purring while they fell asleep.

Once the pack was sure the kits were asleep, they started conversing. Thace started the conversation by mentioning, "I hadn't realized that Keith had been on a mission with the Paladins until Regris mentioned it when they were on the way back from their mission."

Kolivan had to fight the urge to growl, knowing it would disturb the kit on his chest. "He needs to rest between missions. He _knows_ that."

"But being Keith, he will insist he doesn't need rest," Ulaz said. "It's a bad habit he developed by having to take care of himself from an early age. If he had someone who looked after him properly after his father died, then he would know that rest is essential for not only physical health but mental health as well."

"We will get him to understand that. Look how much we've accomplished so far. He trains less and eats a bit more, and we've heard more kit noises out of him lately than we have in the past. It's only a matter of time before we get him to rest more often," Antok reassured. "For now, we will look out for him and get him to rest like he is now."

As much as Antok's words were meant to be reassuring, they were less effective than the larger Blade hoped. However, the most reassuring things were the purrs that could only come from a couple of sleeping kits.

Fin


	144. Moody (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is on her period, and Shiro is a bit overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with female Keith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Period

"Moody"

Keith was simultaneously glad and sad to have her own private room. She knew her period was coming and could wear as little clothes as she wanted while covering up with her blanket, but she also wanted to snuggle with Takashi. It had felt so good snuggling with him. His body heat felt wonderful, and his presence seemed to help with the level of pain caused by her cramps. She knew it didn't make sense, but it didn't matter if it was all in her head or not. She winced as a cramp seized her abdomen. She didn't like when her period hit as it incapacitated her for at least a day, two tops.

%%%

Shiro had joined his fellow Paladins in the lounge but was concerned when he didn't see his girlfriend. "Where's Keith?"

"We haven't seen her all day," Pidge answered.

"I was about to go check on her," Hunk mentioned.

Shiro held up a hand to halt him. "Best let me do it, Hunk. I think I know what's going on."

"If you say so." Hunk sat back down beside Pidge, who showed him something on her lap top.

Shiro stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a medicine bottle. If he was right, Keith was going to need that. He made his way over to his girlfriend and second-in-command's door. He gently rapped his knuckles against the door, calling out, "Keith? Can I come in?"

"It's open, 'Kashi." Keith stumbled over her words as another cramp hit.

Shiro opened the door and moved over to kneel at Keith's bedside. "You feeling okay, koibito?"

"Define okay." When Shiro didn't answer, Keith continued, "I'm on my period, Takashi."

"I thought that might be the reason, so I brought this." Shiro held up the medicine bottle he had grabbed from the bathroom.

Keith's eyes lit up when she saw what her boyfriend was holding. "Thank you, 'Kashi."

Shiro handed her a couple of the pills, and she took them with some water on her headboard. "Do you need anything else, koibito?"

"Does the team know what's going on?"

"No. They have mentioned that they haven't seen you all day, and they _won't_ see you."

Keith laughed. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the moody one."

"I was being protective. Mostly because you are not dressed right."

Keith and Shiro laughed as Keith reached out to him. Shiro slid in behind her and held her. She laid against him, enjoying his body heat.

Fin


	145. Intervention (Team As Family, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins attempt to stage an intervention for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family and Mama Red Lion.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family. Mama Red Lion, Intervention, Keith trains too much

"Intervention"

It was a rather slow day on the castle ship, so Coran decided it was a good time to do some upgrades to the training deck. After ascertaining the whereabouts of four of the Paladins, he headed for the training deck. The only Paladin's location he didn't know was Keith's. In hindsight, he should have figured he would be on the training deck. He stealthily made his way to the observation deck and checked the logs to see how long the Red Paladin had been in there. His eyes widened in surprise. Keith had been training for five vargas!

"Start training level fifty!"

Coran's eyes darted over to the lone figure on the training deck in time to see him pull out his Marmora blade, the knife shifting into its short sword form. The Paladin was now dual wielding against three dual wielding gladiators. Not wanting to attract the Paladin's attention and thus make him lose focus on the level at hand, Coran slunk out of the observation deck, heading for the lounge, where the rest of the Paladins were relaxing.

%%%

Shiro was reading on his data pad, since he found reading relaxing. He was reading about the different cultures they had encountered so far. Pidge and Hunk were competing against each other on Killbot Phantasm, and Lance was braiding Allura's hair. So, when Coran entered, he barely got acknowledged except by Allura.

"Coran, what's the matter?" Allura's question drew everyone's attention to the Altean advisor.

"I was going to do upgrades to the training deck but-"

Shiro held up his hand. "Let me guess. Keith's in there?"

"Yes. What numbers are all of you on level wise?"

"Level 7," Lance declared proudly.

"Level 5," Hunk added.

"Level 8," Pidge jumped in.

"Level 10." Shiro paused for a moment. "What level was Keith on?"

"Fifty."

 _"Fifty?!_ What the quiznack? Is he insane?" Lance exclaimed.

Shiro sighed. "I think we need to stage an intervention for him."

"We need to get him off the training deck first," Hunk stated.

"Allow me to handle that," Allura said.

"What are you going to do, Princess?" Coran asked.

"I was going to hit the alarm."

"He'll be suspicious if he's the only one that shows up," Shiro mentioned. "Let me see if I can get Black Lion to tell Red to get Keith to come to her. That way we can all be on the training deck when he inevitably returns."

"That's a better idea," Allura admitted.

Shiro closed his eyes and ran his fingers across the bond he shared with Black. She immediately responded. "Hello, Shiro."

"Hey, Black. I need a favor."

"What is it, my Paladin?"

"Can you ask Red to call to Keith? He's on the training deck, and we need him to leave so we can stage an intervention for him."

"What's an intervention?"

"In this case, Keith spends way too much time on the training deck. He doesn't do anything else when we are not in battle. We want to tell him that there are other ways to spend his down time."

"I can help."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my Paladin."

Shiro opened his eyes and smiled at the others. "Black is going to help."

%%%

Keith opened his mouth to call out the next level when he heard a roar in his mind. "Cub, come here!"

"Can I take a shower first?"

"You have fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

His Marmoran blade shifted back into its knife form, and he sheathed it. His bayard deactivated, and he set it on his jacket. He ran through a quick shower and was slipping on his jacket as he left the training deck, wondering what Red wanted with him. He entered her hangar and climbed into her mouth after she crouched down. He walked into her cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. He closed his eyes and appeared as a seven year old in the space where lion and Paladin could freely interact.

A real, fluffy, red lioness approached Keith and rubbed her head against him gently. Keith ran his fingers through her silky fur with a soft smile on his face. "Hi, Red."

"I've missed you, Cub. You haven't been by."

"I'm sorry. I was busy on the training deck."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. I was really careful."

"Good."

"I can spend some time with you, but I do want to go back and see what the next level of the training deck is like." Keith settled against his lion, listening to her purr to him and purring back.

%%%

Once Allura confirmed via camera that Keith had indeed left the training deck, the two Alteans and four humans entered the training deck. Coran went to the observation deck to actually do the upgrades while the others set up chairs in a slight semi-circle facing the doors to the training deck. After another varga, Shiro got a message from Black, who was relaying the message from Red that Keith was on his way back.

Everyone was sitting in the chairs except for Shiro. Keith walked in mere moments later and stopped short at the sight of everyone sitting there.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?"

Shiro walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Keith, this is an intervention for your health, so please don't fight it."

Keith met Shiro's eyes, blinked a couple of times, and then shrugged. "I guess I'm done training for today then. I'm going to go bond with Red."

To everyone's surprise, Keith walked out of the training deck. Lance's mouth fell open in shock. Allura looked at the rest of the Paladins. "Was that what was supposed to happen in an intervention?"

Fin


	146. Blade Leader Keith (Krolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to lead the Blades like Kolivan did but needs to find his own style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post series Krolivan. It is also Keith and Acxa as twins with a more Galran looking Keith leading the Blades. It is mostly series compliant with a couple of headcanons thrown in.
> 
> Tags: Krolivan, Post Series, Galra Keith, Keith and Acxa are twins, Blade Leader Keith

"Blade Leader Keith"

Keith reentered the bridge of his ship right behind his trio of personal Blades. He couldn't believe that Kolivan trusted his ability to lead the Blades in a new direction. Keith knew he was no leader, but at least, he could still consult with his mother and Kolivan himself on some matters, when they weren't in a meeting.

"Set a course for Daibazaal and take off. I'm going to my quarters. Acxa, once the ship is underway, come see me."

The tick Keith was out of sight, he let his posture relax. He disliked having to be formal, but that was how leaders had to be. Kolivan was like that...until after hours. Keith allowed himself a small smile at how soft Kolivan was towards him and his mother...and his twin sister. It was nice having family with him.

%%%

Acxa knew Keith was trying to be like Kolivan, and she wasn't going to let her twin do that to himself. They were both still considered kits, and kits needed family and affection. It was one of the reasons she agreed to be one of his personal Blades. Another one was because she was the elder twin, and she felt it was her responsibility to watch out for Keith.

She knocked on the door and waited for Keith's reply of "enter."

She walked in and immediately stepped into his nest, pulling him into her arms. She felt him melt against her with a soft purr. She carefully carded her claws through his two toned hair. He had several of their mother's features finally show up recently. He had her hair colors and her cheek stripes, even though the right one was slightly discolored. He also had fangs, fluffy ears like Kolivan, and a tail.

"Kolivan doesn't expect you to lead like he did."

"What?"

"Kolivan doesn't expect you to lead like he did."

"I heard you the first time, but why do you say that?"

"He knows we are just kits and need the affection of family and even teammates. It's one of the reasons we stop off at Daibazaal. It's not just for resupplying. Mom and Dad both want to see us."

"Dad?"

"I mean, Kolivan is mated to Mom, so that technically makes him our father. Besides, calling him Dad kind of embarrasses him, and that's fun."

Keith chuckled. "I might have to start doing that."

Acxa nuzzled Keith's head. "It'll be good to see them again." She yawned. "We've been going on a lot of missions lately. We need some time to relax."

Keith ducked his head slightly. "I've been requesting as many missions as we could do. I didn't think about how it was affecting you guys. It's another reason I don't think I'm a good leader."

"Oh, Keith. You are not a bad leader. You are just not experienced at leading a group of part Galra. You just need to take your time and learn. We'll also help by letting you know if we need a break."

Keith fully relaxed against his twin, nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry, Acxa."

Acxa purred to him. "It's okay, Keith. Go ahead and get some rest, brother. I'm here. When you wake up, Mom and Dad will be here."

Keith closed his eyes, a soft purr rising in his chest. Acxa rested her head on her brother's, not intending on falling asleep but doing so anyway.

When the ship arrived on Daibazaal, Ezor and Zethrid sent word to Krolia that they hadn't seen Keith or Acxa since they took off. Krolia and Kolivan came aboard and went to Keith's room, where they found the twins napping, still curled up with each other. Krolia took some pictures but didn't have the heart to separate them. Kolivan easily scooped up both kits at the same time and carried them to their familial nest. Keith blearily opened an eye when he felt himself being moved. He saw Kolivan carrying him and his sister. He closed his eye and sighed. "Dad."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Krolia appeared at Kolivan's side. "Did Keith just call you 'Dad?'"
> 
> "Apparently so." Kolivan laid the kits down, curling around Acxa. Krolia laid down behind Keith and nuzzled his neck. "Do you think it is time to tell them about the new addition?"
> 
> Krolia purred. "Perhaps, but let's wait until they wake up."


	147. Familial Surprise (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't think life could be better. He had a large pack and everyone who lived at headquarters loved the little kit. However, Krolia had a surprise for her kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom, and Kolivan is his grandfather. This is also Thulaz, Antolivan, and Keith's Dad/Krolia.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Krolia/Keith's Dad, Kit Keith, Galra Keith, Keith raised by the BoM

"Familial Surprise"

Keith had for as long as he could remember. He did remember traveling through the stars with his Mama but not where they had been traveling from. However, it didn't matter to him. His Mama had brought him home to their pack. He loved spending time with Thace and Ulaz, who were his uncles, as well, but his favorite, beside his Mama, was Kolivan, who was his grandfather. Kolivan's mate was Antok, whose back Keith loved to lay upon.

He nuzzled Kolivan. He loved his grandfather a lot. In fact, he had inherited his fluffy ears, but he mostly looked like his Mama. He had her short light purple fur, darker purple cheek stripes, and two toned headfur (purple on top and magenta on the bottom). However, his eyes were different. True, he had his Mama's violet irises but his sclera was white instead of the usual yellow. He didn't mind his slight difference. He was just as Galra as the rest of his pack.

He purred to his grandfather, who was grooming his headfur. He had the instincts of a full Galran kit. He made all the noises; purrs, chirps, trills, and questioning noises. He had been experimenting with growls and hisses, but he hadn't gotten an excuse to use them. His pack didn't like having him growl or hiss, preferring to have him happy. A happy kit meant a happy pack, and Keith was definitely a happy kit. He had his Mama and grandfather with him.

%%%

Krolia hurried to the familial nest. She knew her kit was there. He had been living at headquarters for his entire life of three deca-phoebes. He had been born on Earth, but they had to leave a few days after he was born because his father, her mate, had vanished. She didn't know where he had gone and neither did anyone else she talked to. She had talked to Sam and Colleen Holt and asked them to see if they could figure out what had happened. They investigated but couldn't find him.

However, on her latest mission, she had found her answers. Her mate had been abducted and taken into space. She had finished her mission and located and rescued her mate. He had been in one of the work camps, and she had liberated the entire work camp, taking her mate back with her. She left him in the med bay with Ulaz tending to his injuries. She wanted to get Keith and take him to see his father.

She entered the nest room and saw her kit and her father both awake. Keith chirped and held his arms out. "Mama!"

She scooped up her kit and nuzzled him. "I missed you, my kit, and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Let's go see it." Krolia whisked her kit out of the nest room and into the infirmary.

Keith watched as Ulaz was finishing up his examination of an alien, one that had the same color sclera as he did. He chirped at his Mama, drawing the alien's attention. "Who is he, Mama?"

"This is Kyle Kogane, your father."

Keith looked at Kyle. "Daddy?"

"Keith? Is that you, son?"

Krolia put Keith into Kyle's arms. "This is Keith."

Keith looked up at his Daddy. He had brown hair and eyes, with a scar across his right eyebrow. Tears appeared in the man's eyes. Keith made a questioning noise and reached up to wipe away the tears. He felt at ease in Kyle's arms. He nuzzled against his shoulder with a purr. "Daddy."

Kyle lifted his eyes from his son to Krolia. He couldn't believe he was back with his family. It had been the only thing that kept him sane and hopeful during his time in the work camp. He was sad that it took three years, but he was glad he was back.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite part Galra! Happy birthday, Keith!


	148. Child Paladins (Team as Family) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron is deaged but Keith has a lot of Galran features. The team reacting to him (ie - Toddler Pidge plays with his tail).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family. Keith has the ability to shift to a part Galra form when under stress. He is usually able to control his shifting. This was suggested by Tayzx101.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Galra Keith, Kid Shiro, Kit Keith, Kid Lance, Kid Hunk, Toddler Pidge, Curiosity, Request

"Child Paladins"

Coran couldn't believe his eyes. The five Paladins were mere children. They were always young, but now they were actually very young children. Shiro was still the oldest, but he was six. He still had his Galran arm and his white hair floof. He was wearing a small, black t-shirt and a pair of pants.

Keith was five, and he still had his long hair. Coran knew it was a stressful thing, because Keith had shifted to his part Galra form. He had purple cheek stripes; small fangs; purple, fluffy ears; a long, thin, purple tail; and patches of soft, purple fur. Keith was wearing a short sleeved red shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Hunk was four. He was wearing his orange headband along with a yellow shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

Lance was also four. The Blue Paladin was very energetic, and it had been hard to get him dressed in the blue t-shirt and denim shorts.

Pidge was three. She needed a pull up to prevent any possible accidents. Coran had tried to put her in a t-shirt and shorts, but she threw a small fit, because she wanted to wear a dress. He was able to find an old dress of Allura's when she was small. The dress was a simple one, lavender in color. She wasn't wearing the glasses she got from Matt. Coran had placed them in Pidge's room for later. (He had been dismayed at the mess of the Green Paladin's room.)

The four human Paladins had gathered around the half Galra, clearly interested in his different features. Shiro was carefully caressing his cheek stripes, Lance was stroking his ears, Hunk was gingerly petting some fur on Keith's right arm, and Pidge was sitting beside Keith, watching his tail, which was twitching and swishing against the floor of the lounge.

Coran watched as Pidge's head followed the path Keith's tail was taking. The toddler suddenly lunged over and grabbed at the tail. Keith whimpered at someone grabbing his tail. Coran gently scooped up the young Red Paladin, trying to soothe him. He didn't realize that removing Keith from the group would cause Pidge to tear up.

Coran was beside himself. He wanted to comfort both children, but Pidge was still interested in Keith's tail. Fortunately, Allura entered the lounge, having had been piloting the castle ship to a friendly sector. Allura took one look at the children and scooped up Pidge. The toddler looked at Allura with tears in her eyes. Allura immediately wiggled her ears, drawing the little girl's attention. Her tears dried up as she watched the princess's ears move.

Once the princess was taking care of Pidge, Coran turned back to Keith and was surprised to see the young kit snuggled in his arms, his tail hanging down and swishing lazily in the air. He wasn't sure what to do as Keith had a firm hold on his jacket. He carefully undid his jacket and wrapped it around the kit, making sure his tail wasn't confined in the fabric. He was surprised that the little kit had his eyes closed. Perhaps his scent surrounding him was comforting, and the idea of putting him down wasn't appealing to the Altean advisor. "Princess, I'll go take a shift on the bridge while you watch those four."

Allura winced slightly as Pidge grabbed ahold of her left ear. She knew it was coming though and considered it a small price to pay for the giggles of the toddler. "All right, Coran. Do you want to lay Keith down?"

"No, princess. He seems to be happy where he is and isn't likely to give me any hassle. I'll just take him with me." Coran exited the lounge, looking over his shoulder as Allura sat down among her four Paladins, entertaining them with her shape shifting abilities. The doors closed behind him, leaving him alone with the now purring kit. The Alteans may not know what caused this change in the Paladins, but they would take care of them until they found their answers.

Fin


	149. Full Moon Rising (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to take Keith out on a date, but Keith refuses. It's not because he doesn't want to, but it's because it's the night of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with werewolf Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Modern AU, Werewolf Keith

"Full Moon Rising"

"Hey, Keith, do you want to go grab a coffee or something?"

"No, thanks, Lance. I've got plans. Maybe next week?"

"Sure." Lance was disappointed. For the last two days, he had been trying to take his boyfriend out for coffee as that had been what their first date had been, and both had a really good time.

'Got plans?' Lance didn't like how vague that was. He decided that he was going to follow his boyfriend and see what he was up to.

%%%

Keith had walked into the forest he always went to when the time came. He had been hiding the fact that he was a werewolf from his friends and, especially, from Lance. He was worried that no one would accept him or, worse, kill him, so he always went into the woods before sunset. Keith started pacing as he waited for moon rise.

Lance stealthily followed his boyfriend and stopped behind a tree as he watched Keith start pacing.

Keith suddenly stopped pacing, his eyes locking onto the moon. He felt his heart rate increase the longer he stared at the moon, but he couldn't stop. Just as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he fell to his knees, gasping in pain. It still hurt, even though he knew it was coming.

"Keith?" Lance whispered, and he was about to step over to him, but something made him stay put. Keith's gasping worried him, his worry increasing when Keith's screams caught in his throat, coming out as whines and growls.

Fabric ripping and tearing was expected as he felt his body changing. His bones felt like they were breaking and reforming simultaneously. His fingers lengthened, and his nails grew into sharp claws. His jaws and nose pushed forward into a lupine like muzzle. His mouth fell open, which showed his sharp fangs, as another whine escaped him.

His insides felt like they were melting as black fur sprouted all over his body. He couldn't hear anything over his pounding heartbeat and his whines and growls, but he felt a wolf like tail sprout at the base of his spine. His ears grew pointed and moved to the top of his head. His legs bent into the shape of a wolf's, and his feet changed into paws with exposed claws. His eyes changed into a solid yellow with no iris or pupil. He threw his head back and howled at the moon.

Lance's mouth dropped open as his boyfriend changed into a werewolf. _That's_ why Keith wouldn't agree to go on a date a few hours ago. Lance was so lost in his thoughts, he was startled to find the werewolf mere inches from him. He backpedaled slightly and fell over but not from fear.

The werewolf inched closer to the human that he had detected. There was an unusual scent to him, and there was no scent of fear that every other living being he had ever came across had when they saw him.

Lance gulped and tentatively reached out to touch the werewolf. The wolf stilled but allowed the touch. It was a surprisingly gentle touch. Lance got increasingly bolder as he was allowed to stroke the silky black fur along his back. Lance started stroking the fur between his ears when there was a change in the werewolf's eyes. They changed from solid yellow to yellow with Keith's purple irises and black pupils.

For the first time since he was bitten back when he was sixteen, Keith was in control of his wolf form. He didn't know how it happened, but he was sure that it was because of Lance and his lack of fear. It had to be the reason as it was the only difference between this transformation and all of the other ones he had endured. If Lance was willing, he would like for his boyfriend to accompany him for his future transformations. He would just have to ask him when the moon set.

Fin


	150. McClains (DoM, Broganes, Klance, Veracxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important. Otherwise, a lack of communicaiton can lead to misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Acxa their kits. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is here as Keith's twin and pack member. This is Broganes, Klance, and Veracxa.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Klance, Veracxa, Keith and Acxa are twins, Communication, Misunderstanding

"McClains"

"Mom? Can we talk for a minute?"

Krolia stopped when she heard Keith's voice. "Sure, kit."

"I think Acxa is dating two girls at the same time."

%%%

"Thace? Can I talk to you aboutsomething?"

Thace looked up from the nest at the female kit. "Sure, Acxa. Have a seat."

Acxa sat down. "I think Keith is dating two guys at the same time."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him cuddling Shiro."

"Let's ask Keith about it." Thace picked up his data pad, but before he could send a message, the door to the nest room opened and in walked Keith and Krolia.

"Well, that saves time." Krolia sat down in the nest and tugged Keith down next to her. "Keith told me that you were dating Nadia and Veronica, Acxa."

Acxa looked at her twin. "Why would you say I was dating Nadia? I am only dating Veronica."

"I saw you spending time with Nadia."

"Nadia is just a friend. She was lonely and asked to hang out. Veronica was on duty, and I thought it was okay." Acxa looked at him. "I saw you cuddling with Shiro."

"Shiro is a brother. He was there when no one else was."

"So you aren't dating Shiro?"

"No. I am only interested in Lance."

"Just like I am only interested in Veronica."

The twins exchanged looks and grinned. Keith chuckled. "We only have eyes for our McClains."

Krolia and Thace stayed silent once the twins started explaining. They figured that there would be an easy explanation. It was easy to see that her kits were in love with their chosen McClain.

Fin


	151. Damages (Klance, Broganes, Thulaz, Romellura, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura took 2 pictures of Keith sleeping (medically induced and not medically induced) and sent them to Shiro who sent them to Lance who sent them to Thace who showed Lotor and Sendak. Once they saw the extent of the damage, they agreed at once to cover the hospital bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part three of the Bar Tender AU. Keith is still in the hospital since it has only been a day since he was admitted. This is Klance, Thulaz, Romellura, and broganes.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Broganes, Thulaz, Romellura, DoM, Bar Tender AU, Hurt Keith, Protective Shiro, Protective Lance, Protective Thace

"Damages"

Allura paused outside Keith's hospital room. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, but she knew most patients didn't want to be disturbed while they healed. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing Keith asleep.

She slipped out her cell phone and took a couple of pictures. She normally didn't have her phone on her as it was against the hospital policy, especially since they had some very sensitive equipment, but she was technically on break. She had taken pictures of Keith when he was still under the effects of the sedative he was given after his treatment. Now that she had the other pictures, she had to send them to Shiro. Shiro was going to send them to Lance, who was going to send them to Thace, who was owner of the bar they worked at and Keith's uncle. She wasn't entirely sure what Thace was going to do with the pictures, but she knew he needed them. She would have sent them straight to him, but she didn't have his number. She had Lance's number, but she knew if she didn't send any to Shiro, he would be upset. So that was why they had this phone tree set up. Everyone knew who they were getting the pictures from and who they were sending them too.

"'Llura?"

Allura looked up and was surprised to see Keith's left eye half open. "Hello, Keith. How is the pain level?"

"Um, about a 6, but Romelle did just give me a dose an hour ago. Why are you here?"

As much as Allura didn't want to admit to taking the pictures, she knew better than to lie. "I was told to take pictures of your current condition."

"By?"

"Thace."

"Ah. You should probably take pictures of the individual injuries, so he has all the information he needs."

"Do you know why he wants them?"

"Probably to go after the two that did this."

%%%

Thace didn't know how many pictures to expect from Lance, but it wasn't around ten. He was going to go see Keith after the two regulars that attacked his nephew. He waited until they showed up and then asked them to accompany him to his office. Both men knew what this was about, but Thace wasn't letting them talk first. He had had enough time to print out the pictures Lance had sent him. He slowly laid them out in front of them.

"My nephew is still in the hospital due to the injuries inflicted on him. Injuries you two gave him. Black eyes, one of which is swollen shut; three broken ribs, fortunately nothing was punctured; and bruises of varying degrees. His jacket was slashed with a broken bottle and he had to be sedated to allow his ribs to heal. He has just come off the sedative but is still on some potent painkillers. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Sendak and Lotor looked on with horror as picture after picture of their victim's injuries were placed in front of them. They didn't remember much of that night. When they were released from the holding cell, the police didn't give them any details (which was at Thace's request, being the only living relative to the victim), so they thought it was just a drunken disorderly charge. Both of them generally liked Keith and were a couple of the very few that knew his real name.

"I honestly do not remember attacking Keith," Lotor stated.

"Nor do I, but seeing these pictures shows that we must have," Sendak mentioned.

"Agreed," Lotor said.

"Would you be willing to pay for his hospital bills and the minimal damages done to the bar?" Thace was, of course, referring to the chairs Keith had crashed into when he got punched inside the bar. "Or do I need to take you to court and sue for the damages?"

"Of course, I will." Lotor didn't want this to be taken to court. His father would kill him for the damage done to the family name.

"I will also pay for the damages done to the bar and to Keith," Sendak said. "It's the least we can do."

"You each will pay half. Once I get the bill, I will tell you each what you owe. Now, get out and don't let me see you two in here for a week!"

The two men couldn't get away from the pictures quick enough. Thace sighed and tucked the pictures into a folder labeled 'medical papers.' He had a nephew to go visit.

%%%

Keith was getting his next dose of medicine when there was a knock at the door, which was open. Keith looked over, since Romelle was giving him the medicine intravenously. "Thace!"

Thace walked in. "How are you doing, kit?"

Keith wanted to roll his eyes at the old nickname. When Thace took him in, he still wasn't used to good physical contact and would actually growl at any contact, prompting Thace to call him 'kitten.' It had been shortened to 'kit' a few weeks later and had stuck.

"I'm doing better than when I was brought in."

"That's not a high bar."

"I know, but the staff has been good to me."

"That's because it's you. Besides, do you think Shiro would let us treat you horribly even if we weren't under oath to do no harm?" Romelle asked as she updated his chart. "There. Now, I will let your uncle visit in peace."

Thace watched Romelle walk out. "She's pretty."

"Pretty attached to Allura. They're dating."

"Still doesn't mean she isn't pretty."

"And you are married to Ulaz."

"Yes I am."

"I would roll my eyes, but my right one is still swollen shut."

Thace kissed Keith's cheek. "I hope you get released soon, kit. Lance is not having a good time at work. People keep asking where you are, and he misses you terribly. We all do."

"I want to go home soon. I know I can't come back to work until my ribs are all healed, but maybe I can at least spend some time at the bar. Not drinking of course! But like sit behind the bar and keep Lance company or something."

"I think we can work out something like that."

Fin


	152. Concentration (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out that he can shift to look more Galran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is short but sweet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Shifting

"Concentration"

"You mean, I could _look_ more Galra at will?"

"Not at first, kit, but in time. Until you get this under control, you will have to concentrate to change your looks," Ulaz mentioned.

"Can I try now?" Keith asked, drawing the other Paladins' attention.

"Sure, kit. Close your eyes and concentrate on your features changing," Thace replied.

Keith closed his eyes. His skin turned purple, and his ears were on the top of his head and catlike. The four members of the Blade of Marmora stared at the person they consider their kit. He looked like a younger Thace, but with Keith's normal hair style. Keith opened his eyes, surprising everyone. They were still human eyes with his irises violet.

"He still looks like Keith. Purple eyes and the mullet," Lance pointed out, laughing.

Keith surprised everyone (himself included) by growling at Lance. Thace walked over to his kit and placed a hand on the top of his head and moved it in a petting motion. The growling ceased, and a purring started. Lance snickered only to be nudged in the ribs by Shiro, who made the international sign to cut it out. Thace continued his ministrations for a moment longer before he stopped. Keith allowed his concentration to slip, his genes allowing his human DNA to be prevalent once again. Even though he looked like he usually did, he didn't move away from Thace, who resumed the petting motion. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, still purring.

He knew he would have to keep working on shifting his appearance, but he was glad it was an option. He would be able to look like his pack, which was something he had been dreaming of since they accepted him as their kit.

Fin


	153. Spirits of Marmora (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to field the question of where his partner is all night, and it's wearing him down, but a visit from his favorite bar patron turns the night around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin. She belongs to 80sGayTrashGoblin and is here with permission.
> 
> Author Note: This is part four of the Bar Tender Au. The only pairing shown or mentioned is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Bar Tender AU, Lance misses Keith, OC cheers him up

"Spirits of Marmora"

Lance grew tired of answering the same question over and over. "Where's Red?"

He knew the customers were just concerned. Usually wherever he was, Keith wasn't far away. It was highly unusual for one to be there by himself. However, the constant questioning of Keith's whereabouts made Lance feel like Keith was the favored bar tender.

"Hey, bar keep."

Lance looked up to see his favorite bar goer sit down at the bar. She had bright purple hair with a black undercut on her left side, pink eyes thought the right one was covered by her hair, and dangly macaroni earrings. She was wearing a denim vest with several patches sewn onto it, a grey sweatshirt tied around her waist, black fingerless gloves, black knee length short with the ends cuffed to show a light pink, and a light pink crop top that read 'Girls' with a red heart dotting the 'i.' A gold armband with a teal, oval jewel inset was resting high on her upper left arm, and she had on neon pink boots with a neon orange stripe across the top and neon orange buckles across the visible white zipper

"Hey, Goblin. Your usual?"

"You know it. So, how is Red doing? I saw the brawl."

Lance pulled out his phone and opened up the gallery, pulling up the pictures Shiro had sent him. "He's doing better, but he got beat up pretty bad."

He set the phone down for Goblin to scroll through the pictures while he made her her Aperol Spritz. He set down the reddish orange drink in a wine glass in front of her and noticed her grim expression. "He looks like he's messed up pretty bad."

"He is, but he'll be back here before you know it, and you'll see him."

She sipped her spritz and flashed Lance a smile as she slid his phone back. "That's good, and even though I like seeing the two of you together, you are my favorite bar tender. It's why I come here."

Lance's smile could light up the whole bar, and he pocketed his phone. "Thanks, Goblin. I was having a rough night, especially without Red."

"Just keep in mind that he'll be back before you know it, and you two will be back to entertaining us with your flirting."

"And for that, your drink is on the house."

Fin


	154. Lounging In A Nest (DoM, Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins have a movie night while waiting for the Blades to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Team As Family, Movie Night, Nest, Cuddles, Snuggles

"Lounging In A Nest"

Keith made his way to the training deck, intending on getting a good workout while there was a lull in the fighting. He didn't expect to see someone else on the training deck. Keith paused at the door, not wanting to disrupt the princess. He watched as she fought the gladiator with a staff. She was so graceful, and he was glad she didn't hold his heritage against him anymore. In fact, they had gotten closer than they had before. They were more like siblings than anything else. The entire Voltron Force were a family, a found family, but a family nonetheless.

%%%

Allura knew that Keith was going to be on the training deck, so she decided to run training levels until he did. She was highly aware of when he arrived. In fact, she had been waiting for him to come so she could invite him to the movie night the other Paladins were planning. Lance asked her if she would be willing to invite the Red Paladin as the rest of them were busy setting up the lounge.

She took care of the gladiator with ease and turned to face Keith with a grin on her face. Keith's grin matched hers as he approached. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." Allura let him nuzzle her head in thanks. "Would you be willing to come with me to the lounge?"

"Sure, but why?"

Allura grabbed Keith's arm and led him off of the training deck. "The other Paladins are setting up...oh, what did they call it? Oh yes. A movie night."

"A movie night? So Pidge got her lap top connected? I know she had been working on it."

"She must have as Lance had mentioned it."

Keith was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Do you think they would mind if I made a nest for us to rest in while we watch the movies?"

Allura hesitated. "I wouldn't mind, but I don't want to answer for them, so let's ask them."

The doors to lounge opened, revealing the rest of the Paladins trying to make a blanket fort and failing spectacularly. Keith chuckled and stepped forward. "Want some help?"

"Can you?" Shiro asked.

"My pack taught me how to make a nest, and they are so comfortable."

"Comfortable? That sounds great," Hunk said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You guys can hand me things when I ask for them." Keith started weaving the sheets and blankets together, once in awhile asking for a certain pillow or other bedding material. Before too long, a large, comfortable nest was made and the Paladins and Allura were lounging in it, watching a movie that Pidge had on her lap top.

%%%

Krolia couldn't wait to arrive at the castle ship and see her kit again. She was glad when Coran allowed them entrance. Once their pod landed, the entire pack went to their nest room and were surprised to see it empty, since they expected to find Keith lounging in it.

"Where is he?" Krolia asked.

"He is on the ship. We must simply look for him," Kolivan stated.

"The kit better not be on the training deck," Antok growled as they exited the nest room.

"He isn't," Coran stated. "He is in the lounge with the other Paladins and the princess."

"He is resting?" Ulaz questioned.

"Yes, and I bet he would love for you all to join them."

Regris looked at his pack. "I'd love to go lay down with Keith. It was a rough mission."

Thace nuzzled the younger tailed Galra. "Of course, kit. Let's go join your brother."

The six Blades made their way to the lounge and were surprised to see the six beings in a nest in various stages of sleep. Their kit was completely asleep based on the fact that he was purring. The Yellow Paladin was nodding off, and the Black Paladin wasn't too far behind. The Blue Paladin was drowsing with half-lidded eyes and was leaning against an equally sleepy princess. Pidge seemed to be the only one who was awake enough to see them enter the lounge. She smiled and gestured for them to come in.

Krolia curled around her son, nuzzling his longer strands of hair. The other Blades followed her lead, curling around the other Paladins (and Allura) with Regris curling around Keith's other side. Pidge put on another movie before sliding her lap top out of the way as Thace curled around her. The last thing Pidge heard before she (and the other Paladins and Princess) fell asleep were multiple soothing purrs.

Fin


	155. Rendering Aid (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had been captured by the Empire but escaped. However, he is injured, and the pods are offline. He doesn't want to ask for help, but does he have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family. This takes place during Season 3.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Hurt Keith, Leader Keith, Stubborn Keith

"Rendering Aid"

Keith sat in Black Lion's cockpit, having lost track of time after escaping from the Galra Empire. He didn't know how he was going to make it out of the lion with a broken leg. He had been able to set it when Black flew herself, but he wasn't able to put any weight on it. He didn't want to ask his team for help; he was the leader. He was supposed to help them, not the other way around.

He took a deep breath and started an undignified crawl out of Black Lion. To his surprise, Lance was standing at the doors to Black's hangar; no, he was running towards him. Keith tried to walk but crumpled as his leg wouldn't support him at all. He was lucky that Lance was close enough to catch him. "Come on, Mullet. You look like you're in bad shape. Let's get you looked at."

Keith didn't say anything as the Blue Paladin carried him to the infirmary. Coran came over and checked out Keith's injuries. Keith hadn't noticed any of the other injuries due to the pain his broken leg caused. He had some deep bruising across his torso and scratches on his arms. His face was strangely left unmarred. To Keith, it seemed like the Galra commander that had held him captive didn't want his subordinates to mar his face. Keith shook his head as if to clear those thoughts from his head. Coran told him, "Unfortunately, the pods are offline for maintenance, so you're going to have to stay off that leg until it's all healed up."

Lance knew Keith wouldn't stay off his leg, especially if they needed to fight the Galra. Once again, he picked up Keith. "Let's get you in clean clothes."

"Lance! I can do this on my own!"

"You're not supposed to, Keith!"

"Doesn't mean I can't!"

Their arguing brought Hunk and Pidge running. The other two Paladins watched the Red and Blue Paladins argue.

"Your leg is broken! Coran said to stay off it!"

Pidge approached the duo. "Easy, Lance. You know how short tempered he can be when you argue with him."

Lance took a breath. "Keith, please let me help you while you're healing."

Keith looked at Lance, seeing the concern in his eyes. "All right."

Lance smiled and carried a quiet Keith to his room. He set him on his bed and went about collecting the Red Paladin pajamas Keith seldom wore. He set them on the bed next to him. "I'll leave these here."

"I can't wear my pajamas right now. I have to be ready in case the Galra attack."

"Keith, your leg is broken. You won't get too far on that." Seeing Keith was about to interrupt, Lance put a finger on Keith's lips. "I'm not saying you _can't_ fight. I'm saying that one of us will have to give you a lift to your lion in the event of a battle."

Keith sighed. "I'm not getting around this, am I?"

Lance grinned. "Nope."

"Very well." Keith started taking off his jacket and shirt, causing Lance to blush.

"Uh, I think I'll step out while you change."

Keith just grinned when Lance stepped out. He quickly changed out of his casual clothes and carefully into his pajamas. He eyed his bookcase that was, unfortunately, on the other side of the room.

With a slight groan, he called out, "Uh, Lance? Are you still out there?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Lance but Hunk who entered. "Lance was called away, Keith, but can I help?"

Keith sighed softly. "I really don't want to inconvenience anyone, but as I am supposed to stay off my leg, I could use some...help." The word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Hunk grinned. "I can help. What do you need?"

"I could use some of my books."

Hunk turned and stared at Keith's massive and meticulously kept bookcase. "Which ones?"

Keith thought for a moment, right index finger tapping his chin, before he answered. "Third shelf down, the third book in and the next six books."

Hunk looked exactly where Keith led him, and he saw the group of seven books that were a series and that got increasingly thicker as the series progressed. He carried the seven books over to his fellow Paladin and set them on the bed next to him, the first book on top. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you, Hunk. I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome. You know that we're willing to help and don't think less of you as a leader for needing that help every so often."

Keith blinked at Hunk's words. He hadn't thought his big teammate would have caught on to his insecurity about accepting help from his team. "I will try to do better at asking for help."

"That's all we ask, Keith. I'll leave you to your reading." Hunk exited Keith's room, spying Keith picking up the first book with a small smile on his face.

Hunk turned the corner and met up with Lance. It had been a little fib about Lance being called away, but the two of them figured that Keith might be more open to the idea of asking for help if it came from a less likely source. Of course, Hunk had noticed that Keith preferred not to ask for help from his team, trying to do everything himself; everyone had. It was hard not to notice. Maybe now their stubborn leader would accept their help in situations that don't deal with his broken leg.

Fin


	156. Perfect (Keith's Dad/Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin Kogane loves Krolia and their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: The song "Perfect" belongs to Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Author Note: This is pre-canon and Krolia/Keith's Dad.
> 
> Tags: Keith's Dad/Krolia, Perfect, Song

"Perfect"

It was a rare day when her mate was off from work, but Krolia enjoyed it when Calvin was there to dote on her. She was three months into her pregnancy and was just starting to show.

Calvin turned on the radio and made sure it was not on a country music station as Krolia had made it quite clear what she thought of it. He had no clear idea of what he wanted to do until he heard the opening music of the next song. He quickly drew Krolia into his arms and started swaying to the music.

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling, just dive right in, follow my lead_   
_I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_   
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone_   
_Waiting for me_   
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_Darling, just kiss me slow_   
_Your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess,_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_You heard it_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman_   
_Stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams_   
_I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_   
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be all right this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress_   
_Looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now, I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

"You look perfect, darlin'. Always have and always will," Calvin whispered before he kissed her on the lips, showing her the love he had in his heart for her and their unborn child.

Fin


	157. Kids (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four out of the five Paladins get de-aged into little children during a battle with the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, De-aged Paladins, Mama Lions, Potentially Klance (but not really)

"Kids"

"Guys, I think my lion is telling me something," Keith said, looking at his lion's bayard's port.

"Mine too," Lance added.

"Same here," Hunk put it.

"I can feel it too," Pidge finished.

"Then, do it," Shiro commanded.

The Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Paladins inserted their bayards into their ports and turned them at the exact same time. Harnesses strapped the Paladins to their seats before the lion heads detached and fired at the Galra battle cruiser. They ripped through the cruiser, inadvertently coming into contact with an experimental substance the Galra had collected and were transporting. The lion heads didn't slow down despite being covered with a strange substance. However, when the lion heads reattached, the liquid covering them turned into a colorless, odorless gas, and the four Paladins breathed it in unaware.

"Let's get back to the castle!" Shiro called out. Voltron separated into the lions, and they flew into their individual hangars. The five Paladins sat in the dining hall, four of them pushing the food goo around their plates. Shiro eyed his team worriedly. "You four seem tired. Why don't you each take a shower and go to bed?"

He received nods instead of verbal responses, but he didn't take offense to it. He knew that the war was taking a toll on his team, and they needed to take some time to be the kids they were.

%%%

Shiro woke up early as he always did. He liked to spend some time with Black before anyone else was awake. He loved being a Paladin of Voltron, but sometimes he missed having a family. His fellow Paladins were his family, but they were more like his kids than brothers (and sister). He wondered if Black felt the same way about the other lions. He got a cup of coffee and made his way to the hangar. He carefully entered Black's cockpit and eased himself into the chair. "Good morning, Black. I hope you had a good night. I was thinking about family and realized that the other Paladins were more like my kids instead of brothers and sister. So, I have a question for you. Do you feel the same way about the other lions or do you feel like they are your siblings?"

Shiro felt his lion activate and could almost hear her chuckle at the question. He heard her voice in his head. "Good morning, Shiro. I have noticed that the other Paladins were more like children, and the other lions actually act like their new Paladins. Red and Blue constantly fight unless we are in battle. Green likes to stick around Yellow and myself. Red does look up to me as well. So, to answer your question, yes, the other lions are like my cubs."

Shiro chuckled before drinking some more coffee. "If you have any pointers to get Keith and Lance to stop fighting, let me know."

Before Black could respond, Red busted into the hangar and started pacing the width of the bay. It was unusual behavior from the lion. Shiro knew Red had a /very/ strong bond with Keith. Black looked at the agitated lion and grew worried. She walked over to Red, who looked in the direction of the Paladins' rooms and roared. "Red, what's the matter?"

Red looked at Black and then back in the direction of the Paladins' rooms and whined before answering, "Something is wrong with Keith, but I can't get to him without destroying our home."

That got Shiro's attention. Something was wrong with one of 'his children'? He looked at Red. "What about if I go look and bring him by to soothe your anxiety?"

"Please do so."

Shiro nodded, drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp, and left Black's cockpit. He gracefully landed on the floor. He swiftly made it to Keith's room and raised his hand to knock, but a strange noise from inside made him open the door without knocking. Shiro stood there, almost unable to believe his eyes. The Paladin of the Red Lion was a child! The boy sitting on the bed was unmistakably Keith with his spiky black hair and his violet eyes. He was wearing a smaller version of his normal clothes, complete with his utility packs and knife. What had happened?

Keith looked up at who had entered his room and, to his delight, it was Shiro. He leaped from his bed and grabbed onto Shiro's left arm. "Shiro!"

Shiro looked at the boy hanging on his hand. "Keith, what happened?"

"I don't know, but this is strange. Why did you come here early?"

"I was having an early morning talk with Black when Red came in acting agitated. She said something was wrong with you, but she couldn't get to you, so I said I would come get you and take you to see her."

"Let's go see, Red!" Keith was excited to see his lion. Shiro led the miniature version of the Red Paladin to the hangar, where Black seemed to be trying to soothe Red. The second the hangar doors opened Red looked over and saw her Paladin was a lot younger than he was yesterday. She made her way over to the two humans and lowered her head. She was so close that Keith could touch her nose without any problems. The second that Keith's hand touched Red, the lion seemed a little soothed, if only by the fact that Keith didn't appear to be hurt in any way. Keith smiled. "Red, you silly, I'm okay...I'm glad you care about me...Yes, I am still your Paladin. I don't care what the Princess says. If you want me to still be your Paladin, then I am still your Paladin...I don't think our bond is any weaker." Red gently rubbed her head against Keith's, and Keith whispered his next response, "I love you, too, Red."

Shiro barely heard Keith's last words. Keith _definitely_ had a very strong bond with his lion. Red had spoken directly into Keith's mind while the child had been _outside_ the lion. He knew they could hear their lions and the other lions while inside, but to hear his lion while outside required a bond so strong that Shiro doubted any other being in the universe could pilot Red even if Princess Allura forbade Keith from flying Red. Speaking of the princess, they had to tell her of this development and hope she didn't overreact. "Keith, we should go tell Princess Allura about what happened to you. You can come back and talk to Red some more later."

"Bye, Red. I'll be by our hangar later, so don't be too long here." The raven-haired child slipped his hand into Shiro's and said, "I'm ready."

As they walked to Castle Control, Shiro noticed that Keith wasn't as talkative as he was when he was with Red. "What's on your mind, Keith?"

"I'm worried what the other Paladins, especially Lance, are going to say. Also, I hope Princess Allura doesn't object to me flying Red, because Red said she won't accept another Paladin."

Shiro nodded. "Those are very valid concerns. I can handle Lance, so don't worry about him. About flying Red, we will just have to explain to the princess about Red's decision, which I noticed that you are completely on her side."

"I love flying Red! She's awesome!"

They entered Castle Control and came upon a strange scene. Sitting in their Paladin seats were Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, but they were kids as well. Allura was standing at the controls with a harassed look on her face. Keith saw her expression and hid behind Shiro. Shiro approached the princess cautiously. "Allura, are you alright?"

She turned to look at Shiro, but when she saw he was still an adult, she smiled. "Oh, Shiro! I am glad that you haven't been reduced to a child. Those three have been a handful. I had to use a forcefield to keep them in their seats. All we need to do is find out whether Keith has been affected or not."

"Well, I do have an answer for you." Shiro looked behind him, and Keith almost fearfully peeked out from behind Shiro. His emotions must have been easily seen because Allura's reaction was soft.

"Are you all right, Keith?"

Still hiding behind Shiro, Keith nodded. "Are you mad at us?"

Allura was taken aback at the little Paladin's question. He was very soft spoken and seemed afraid of something, but she didn't know what. She smiled at him. "I am not mad. The other three annoyed me earlier, but you haven't done anything wrong."

Keith still stayed behind Shiro in case Allura changed her mind. Speaking of Shiro, his mind was racing. All of the other Paladins were children and wearing smaller versions of their regular clothes. He looked at all of them. Lance and Hunk both seemed to be eight, Pidge looked to be the youngest at six, and Shiro already guessed Keith's age to be nine. He was acting shy around other people, but Shiro didn't know why he would do that.

Allura looked at the four miniature Paladins and sighed. "We are going to have to see if there are four of our allies that can connect with the lions to become new Paladins. I-"

"Not _four!_ I am still Red's Paladin!"

Allura was taken aback at the forcefulness of Keith's words. He had been quiet and reserved ever since he and Shiro stepped into Castle Control. She looked at Keith. "We don't know how the lions will react to you if they react at all."

"I talked to Red this morning. She won't accept anyone else as a Paladin. She still wants me, and nothing will change that!"

Shiro placed a hand on Allura's shoulder when it looked like the princess was going to argue with the nine-year-old. "Allura, you told us that the Red Lion is temperamental, and Keith needed to earn her trust in order to be her Paladin. I think they both proved just how strong a bond a Paladin can have with his lion. Before they met this morning, Red knew something was wrong with Keith and was agitated because she couldn't get to him. I brought Keith to the hangar, and he and Red talked to each other while Keith was _outside_ of a lion."

Allura was surprised. No other Paladin could communicate with his lion while outside. It was true! Red Lion had chosen to keep her Paladin, despite his age. "I wonder if the other lions have decided."

While Shiro and Allura talked, Keith looked at his fellow child Paladins. Hunk and Pidge seemed fine to be in their seats, but Lance was restless. His eyes were also locked onto Keith's. Without knowing why, Keith walked over to his station, sat down, and turned towards Lance. He didn't say anything. He just stared at the other pilot. A little unnerved by the slightly older boy's gaze, Lance exclaimed, "Instead of staring, why don't you get Allura to lower these forcefields, Mullet?!"

Keith shrank back into his chair and dropped his gaze. Shiro, hearing Lance's outburst, walked over. "I understand that this situation has everyone's emotions riding high, but I will not have my team verbally attacking each other."

"Shiro? I think I'm going to go talk to Red some more," Keith said softly.

Shiro's heart went out to his eldest. "Go ahead, Keith."

The nine-year-old slunk out of the room; everyone noticed his posture. Lance blinked. He didn't realize that this Keith wasn't the same as the adult Keith. Allura deactivated the forcefields, confident that Shiro could help her in corralling the trio if need be. Lance immediately sprang out of his seat. "Shiro, can I go too? I should see if Blue still wants me."

"Actually, we all should go see the lions," Shiro said.

The three mini Paladins walked behind their leader and towards the hangar. To their surprise, all of their lions were in Black's hangar, and Keith was nowhere to be seen. However, Red wasn't freaking out or acting unusual, so it was safe to assume that Keith was okay. Each of the other Paladins went up to their lions who bent down and opened their mouths. When everyone was in their lion, low murmuring could barely be heard over their intercom. No one said anything as they realized it was Keith. He was talking to Red, just like he had told Shiro, but he sounded weird. His voice was cracked, and there were strange moments of not quite silence. He wasn't talking in those instances but there was a sound they didn't recognize. All of a sudden, Red's tail hit Blue's body. Blue looked at Red. "What was that for?"

"Your Paladin hurt mine."

The other Paladins heard the exchange between the lions and finally understood what the strange sound coming over the intercom was. Keith was crying! Lance felt horrible. He didn't mean to make Keith cry. He tapped his intercom and activated the view screen part of the comm system. He saw the Red Paladin curled up in his seat, tear tracks were on his cheeks, and his eyes were closed. Apparently, after Keith had talked to Red, he cried himself to sleep, which was when Red had taken it upon herself to avenge her Paladin. Lance didn't want to wake the eldest child Paladin, so he deactivated his view screen. The comm system was still on as Shiro liked to be connected to his team at all times.

"Lance, is everything okay?" Shiro asked over the comm system.

_"Sí._ Let's leave the lions. I don't want to disturb Keith."

The Black, Blue, Yellow, and Green lions knelt down to allow their Paladins to leave. Shiro looked at Red, who was actually laying down. He was still worried about his eldest, but he still had to deal with the other three. What could he involve them in while he checked on Keith? Well, he could let them stay in the hangar, while he checked on Keith. His decision made, he turned to the trio of kids. "Stay here. I want to check on Keith."

"He's sleeping in Red, Shiro," Lance informed him.

"All the more reason to move him. The chair can't be that comfortable." Shiro moved in Red's direction. The Black Paladin stopped in front of the lion. "Red, may I check on Keith and move him to the lounge, so he can be more comfortable and not be alone?"

To his delight, Red opened her mouth for Shiro to collect the nine-year-old. Shiro entered Red and picked up the sleeping Paladin, who curled up against Shiro's chest. The Voltron leader led the others to the lounge where he laid Keith down on one end of the couch. The raven-haired Paladin looked peaceful yet sad as he slept. He was also a little restless. He rolled onto his side facing towards the back of the couch, but not five minutes later, he rolled onto his other side facing away from the couch. Lance watched Keith toss and turn, and, without knowing exactly why, he approached the couch. He laid down next to Keith and wrapped his arms around the older boy, who stopped tossing and turning. He seemed to relax in Lance's arms. It felt right to Lance to have Keith in his arms. It felt so good Lance actually fell asleep too.

Shiro noticed the two sleeping Paladins and was surprised at Lance's actions. Didn't he hate Keith, and how would Keith react to Lance holding him?

%%%

Keith started to stir hours after being removed from Red. Without opening his eyes, he could discern several things. He wasn't in Red Lion anymore; the cushion was soft and he didn't have to curl up to fit, he wasn't alone; the very soft murmur of voices told him that the other Paladins found him, and someone was holding him; it wasn't rough or too tight. The arms weren't big enough for Shiro or Allura or Coran, so one of the child Paladins was holding him, which struck him as strange because he was the oldest among them. He cracked an eye and became very still as a blue shirt came into focus. He tried to look up to confirm his suspicions on who was holding him but found that his head was tucked under the other's chin. He very carefully repositioned himself and looked at the face of who was holding him. It was Lance! Keith gave a slight smile. His relationship with the Blue Paladin was a strange one. They were rivals, teammates, allies, friends, mere acquaintances, etc. It could be any one of these in any given encounter. At this moment, the Cuban boy had cuddled up next to him after hurting his feelings earlier that day. The thought of how Lance holding him felt had Keith snuggling back down against Lance, tucking his head below Lance's chin again. He didn't know why, but it felt right to be there. He also didn't know that Shiro saw the whole thing.

Shiro watched as Keith started waking up. He pretended to read, while he watched his eldest out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to know what Keith's reaction would be when he found out it was Lance who was holding him. He watched as the miniature Red Paladin repositioned himself to get a look at Lance's face. It was a few minutes before Keith put himself back in the same position he woke up in, even down to having his head under Lance's chin. It pleased Shiro to see that even at this age, Keith wasn't opposed to using logic to analyze situations.

He turned his head in the opposite direction from Lance and Keith to see what Hunk and Pidge were up to. They were conversing in a whisper; it had something to do with the tech in front of them. Seeing everything was okay, Shiro allowed himself a few moments to reflect and theorize. The child Paladins seemed to still retain their adult memories and mannerisms, but once in a while, they would revert to a child's behavior. He knew the adult Keith wouldn't have ever cried over something Lance had said to him; he would've had a quip, which would've started an argument between the two Paladins. Likewise, the almost adult Lance wouldn't have cuddled Keith to calm him down; he most likely would've teased Keith about his restlessness. Just then, a thought him. What if his fellow Paladins were stuck like this? Would they retain the adult mannerisms, or would they revert fully to children? Would they still call him Shiro, or would they start calling him 'dad'? He wasn't against being called 'dad,' knowing the child Paladins weren't biologically his. Maybe he should bring that up to the children, and they could decide individually what they wanted to call him.

Fin


	158. Childhood Drawings (Non-Series Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is trying to find a couple of pictures he drew when he was little but is having problems finding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place between Season 7 and 8, once the Paladins are released from the hospital.
> 
> Tags: Non-Series Mama Krolia, Between Seasons 7 and 8, Drawings

"Childhood Drawings"

Keith felt like growling. He prided himself on being orderly with papers and such. If he wasn't able to keep his life neat and orderly, he was damn sure he was going to exert it onto other aspects of his life. When he was expelled from the Garrison, it took him a month to get his father's shack to the state he wanted it in.

He was currently in his father's shack, looking for some papers. In the grand scheme of things, they were unimportant, but he wanted to find them. He remembered a couple of drawings he did as a kid. He knew his father didn't throw them out, and he was pretty sure his Dad had hung them up in the shack. A thought hit him, making him growl. The Garrison might have searched his shack and taken things, even though he couldn't think of any reason why.

"Kit, are you okay?"

Keith's head shot up at the sound of Krolia's voice, and he stopped growling. "Mom?"

Krolia came over and nuzzled Keith's head, causing him to start purring. "What's the matter, my kit?"

"I can't find something I know was here before I left for space. I'm worried that someone took it."

"What was it?"

"A couple of drawings I did back when Dad was still alive."

"Would you like some help?"

Keith nuzzled his mom's head and purred in response. It was nice to not have to respond verbally. Krolia smiled and rumbled to her kit. She wasn't sure how much help she would be, but she could help keep him calm while they looked for the drawings.

"I've looked everywhere I could think of. I just don't know where else to look."

"Did you look in your Dad's room?"

"Not much but some."

"Did you check the drawer under the bed?"

"What drawer?"

Krolia led her kit into her late mate's room. She knelt down and moved the mattress away from the headboard. She reached behind the headboard and grabbed a key that was taped to the handmade piece. She then unlocked the hidden compartment in the box springs, and the drawer popped open. There were a couple folders and a few loose pictures. Krolia put the key in her pocket and scooped up the pictures, which were of her and baby Keith.

Keith bent down and pulled the folders out, settling on the floor with the folders balanced on one knee. The first folder just had important, legal documents. He laid it aside. He opened the second folder, and his breath caught in his throat. Here were the pictures he had been looking for!

He carefully slid one of the drawings out of the folder's pocket. It was very clearly done in crayon, but it didn't look like a child's drawing otherwise. It was five different colored lionesses laying side by side in a field of grass. Keith hadn't known back then why he had drawn five differently colored lionesses, but now, he realized that the Blue Lion had been communicating with him his entire life, and she was the one giving him information that inspired his early art.

The second picture was also done in crayon. This one was of a red lioness with a black background dotted with white. It was apparently supposed to represent the Red Lion flying through space.

Krolia looked over at her kit to see him looking at a couple of pictures with a smile on his face. She could tell he found what he had been looking for as he just started purring, though she doubted he realized it. She didn't know why he had been determined to find the drawings, but she was glad that he did.

Fin


	159. Value (DoM, Mama Black Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a week as a six-year-old, old memories make Keith doubt his value. Fortunately, Black Lion knows the truth and is determined to show her secondary Paladin how valuable he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Mama Black Lion with quintessence sensitive Keith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Black, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith, Foster Kid Keith, Post De-Aging

"Value"

Shiro reached up and touched his shoulders, half expecting a certain someone to be sitting there. He sighed inaudibly. It had been a movement since Keith had been de-aged to a six-year-old but only a few vargas since he had returned to his original age, and Shiro found himself missing the somewhat shy boy that loved sitting on his shoulders. The Black Paladin knew that wasn't fair to himself or to Keith. He still felt a little hurt that once Keith was himself again that the Red Paladin had fled. Shiro sighed again. Keith was probably on the training deck, so he should probably go pull him off of it.

%%%

Keith wandered into Black's hangar, sitting at the front paws of the great cat, whose eyes lit up at his presence. "Hello, little one."

Keith leaned back against Black's front right leg. "Hey, Black."

"I see you're back to normal."

Keith rubbed his arms. "Yeah, but I still feel weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I know when I was de-aged I liked to sit on Shiro's shoulders, probably because I felt safe with Shiro and it reminded me of riding on my Dad's shoulders. I still want to spend time with everyone, especially Shiro, but they probably don't want me around that much." Keith buried his head in his hands. "They probably think I was a burden to take care of."

"They do not, and you are no burden. You are the Red Paladin, and have a connection to all of the lions due to your sensitivity to quintessence. You are half-Galra and have a pack at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The entire organization adores you as does the Coalition, Allura, Coran, and the Paladins. Even the Space Mice love you."

Keith didn't lift his head. "If you say so."

Black growled softly. "Stand up, little one."

Keith stood up, not sure what was going on, and was even more speechless when Black Lion glowed Altean Blue and shrunk down into a furry, black lioness. She padded over to Keith and rubbed her head against his side. "Wha-Black?"

"Yes, little one. I took this form, so I could stay with you and prove to you that my words were true."

"You didn't need to do that."

"But I wanted to. Now, let's go." Black gently nudged Keith out of the hangar and in the direction of the bridge.

Keith started walking on his own, still slightly weirded out by the lioness walking beside him. He didn't know why it weirded him out; he had seen Red do the same thing on multiple occasions before. He was still pondering this when he walked into someone, someone with a firm chest. The other person grabbed him so he didn't hit the floor. He looked up into the concerned face of Shiro. "Keith, are you okay?"

Keith regained his footing. "Yeah. I was just lost in thought. Thanks for catching me, Shiro."

"No problem. I thought you'd be on the training deck."

Keith shook his head. "No. I went to talk to Black."

It was then that Shiro noticed the black lioness at Keith's side. He reached out and stroked the real form of his lion. "Hey, Black."

"Hello, my Paladin. The little one needs to talk to everyone. Can you tell the other Paladins to meet us on the bridge?"

"Sure."

Keith blushed as Black nudged him again to get him walking. They entered the bridge, where Allura and Coran were working. Allura gasped when she saw Black Lion, who rubbed against Allura's side gently and purred to her. "Hello, princess. Can you contact the Blade of Marmora?"

"Certainly. Is there an issue?"

"Not really, but Keith needs some reassurance."

As Allura put in the request for a secure channel, the rest of the Paladins arrived. Lance grinned at Keith. "Hey, Mullet. I see you aren't on the training deck. Are you going to start spending more time with us?"

Keith's head whipped around. "Are you saying you _want_ to spend time with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you said we were rivals."

Pidge grinned and elbowed Lance in the side. "Told you that wasn't a good idea."

"So, it's not true?"

"Well, maybe unofficial rivals...oh all right. I only made that up because the instructors at the Garrison constantly compared us. Truthfully though, competing with you is kind of fun."

Keith grinned. "It is."

"So, friends with a competitive streak?" Lance held his hand out.

Keith didn't hesitate to grip his hand. "Definitely."

It was then that the view screen popped up with the four highest ranking Blades easily seen. "Greetings, Paladins."

Keith released Lance's hand and turned to face the view screen. He couldn't help the chirp that left him. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, kit. I'm glad to see you haven't gotten yourself in any more trouble since our last communique," Thace replied, referring to the transmission Keith made once he was back to normal.

"Yeah. I'm all right."

"You are not, little one." Black stepped forward, drawing the attention of the Blades.

"Who is this?" Kolivan asked.

Keith stroked Black's head. "The lions can take on real, furry lioness forms due to how strong our bonds are with them. This is Black."

"Fascinating," Ulaz commented.

"Keith needs reassurance that he is no burden to any of you."

Soft growls came from the view screen as the Blades took offense to the statement. Antok said, "Kit, you are no burden. You are precious to all of us here at headquarters."

"The entire organization adores you," Thace added.

"Not only that, but you are unique as the only human Galra hybrid I know of," Ulaz mentioned.

"And you are sensitive to quintessence and have a connection to all of the lions," Allura brought up. "That is a rare gift to have."

"And my brother asks about you every time we talk," Pidge stated. "It's kind of cute how nervous he gets when he asks."

"Matt likes me?"

"Well, I don't know if he like likes you, but he is definitely concerned over you, our resident space cat."

Keith smiled. It was comforting to hear that so many beings were fond of him. After a rough time in foster care, where he was told that he was a burden multiple times, he finally found a family that wasn't going to give him up.

Fin 


	160. Hellscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he had to keep going. Stopping wasn't an option. If he stopped, he wasn't going to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: There are no names listed so, use your imagination. This is NOT a fluffy feel good ficlet, and I apologize for that. This is rough and full of triggers (probably).
> 
> Tags: Extreme Angst, Hopelessness, Smoke Inhalation, Fire Damage, Explosions

"Hellscape"

He could feel the heat from the explosions that surrounded him, and the sound alone almost concussed him. He whimpered, but there was no answer. However, he half expected it as he hadn't seen anyone else, and he was honestly pleased that no one else was trapped in this hell.

There didn't seem to be any escape from the explosions as the heat level rose, and the inevitable flames licked at his skin, singing his clothes. He could feel the blood seeping from his ears as his ear drums ruptured. He whimpered again, this time from the pain. He tried to walk, but his balance was gone.

He remained on his hands and knees, still attempting to get away from the explosions and fire. He could feel the soles of his boots burning away, revealing the tender skin of his feet. He tried to hurry along, but the knees of his pants were ripped and dirty and not able to provide protection from the dirt and debris that littered the ground. He just hoped that he didn't get any cuts as they would undoubtedly end up infected.

His hands were almost raw as he had been using them to protect his face from the explosions. With his hands being used to move him along the floor, his face was now unprotected and was already red from the heat alone, and there were streaks of brighter red as the blood trickled from his ears and down his jawline, where it fell on his shoulders, his hands, or the ground.

He knew he had to keep going. Stopping wasn't an option. If he stopped, he wasn't going to make it. However, he still couldn't see a way out. In fact, it was hard to see anything as smoke filled the space. He coughed as the smoke tried to fill his lungs with deadly substances like carbon monoxide and hydrogen cyanide. He knew he needed oxygen, but the fires, which were growing in number and intensity, seemed to be consuming it all. If he couldn't get enough oxygen, he was going to suffocate, and finding an exit wouldn't be a problem any longer.

He hadn't realized that he had started crying as the smoke was making them evaporate as soon as they left his eyes, leaving salt trails on his cheeks, which started to melt into streaks down his cheeks. The exposed, raw skin burned even more, exacerbating the problem and looping into a never ending sensation of burning flesh. The horrid stench flooded his nose and got into his mouth when he coughed. It was also worrying that he started coughing up blood.

He wasn't going to make it. There was no exit in sight; not that there was any way to actual _see_ anything. The air was thick with smoke and the unforgettable scent of his burning skin. He was choking on the smoke and coughing up blood. This was the end.

Suddenly, there was a bright, white light that cut through the smoke. There stood...it had to be an angelic being of some sort. He wasn't a particularly religious person, but in that moment, she had come to him. She held out her hand for his, and the moment he touched her hand, everything stopped hurting.

Fin


	161. De-Aged Lotor (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Allura and Lotor were investigating their shared heritage, and he had a mishap that de-aged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two. 
> 
> Tags: Mama Krolia, De-aged Lotor, Dads of Marmora

"De-Aged Lotor"

Part One

Lotor had been spending a great deal of the day cycle with Princess Allura, which was something his siblings were not going to not take advantage of. So, when the adults of the pack went back to headquarters for a few quintants, the younger siblings took full advantage of the time to tease their brother about his potential crush.

Lotor settled in the nest next to Regris, who had been quiet so far. "I do not have a crush on Princess Allura. We are simply exploring our common heritage."

Keith stopped his teasing. He knew what it was like to get the chance to explore the other half of his heritage. As fun as it would be to tease him, Keith knew he couldn't, but that didn't mean Regris couldn't. "So, if that was all it was, why were you flirting with her?"

Lotor lightly shoved his elder brother. "Shut up. Now, I am going to sleep."

"And dream of a certain white haired princess," Acxa couldn't help but retort.

Lotor growled. "You're lucky I like you."

Acxa and Ezor giggled and snuggled against their youngest brother, allowing the two eldest to cuddle.

%%%

It was still relatively early, Regris knew that, but why did he wake up? He was notorious for sleeping in, especially compared to his siblings. He cracked an eye open to make sure his siblings were okay. He couldn't see much due to the white hair his face was buried in, but why did it seem much shorter? Regris carefully lifted his head. The first thing he saw was Keith, Acxa, and Ezor asleep and cuddling each other in their mom's usual spot. He looked down at who was in his arms and had to bite back a yelp. It was still Lotor, but he was younger! If Regris had to put an age to him, he would guess about five deca-phobes.

Regris tried to extricate himself from his brother without waking him up but failed. Lotor sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Regris, what are you doing up?"

"Uh, Lotor. I think something happened last night."

"What?"

"You're a young kit again."

"What?!" Lotor exclaimed, forgetting his younger siblings were asleep not too far away. His shout woke them up, but he was too busy looking at himself to notice at the moment. He definitely looked like he did when he was five.

Multiple chirps from nearby drew the attention of the eldest brother. Regris looked up to see his three youngest siblings looking in their direction. "It's all right, guys. Well, as all right as it can be with Lotor seemingly de-aged somehow."

"We should probably call the rest of our pack to let them know. Maybe they'll be able to come back early," Ezor suggested.

"As for how this happened, maybe it was some kind of Altean alchemy he and Allura were researching," Keith added. "I could go check on Allura to make sure she's okay. If she is, I could ask her if she knows how this could have happened and see if she knows how it could be reversed."

"You can do that after the call. You know Mom is going to want to see all of us, especially after she sees what happened," Acxa mentioned.

"True. Regris, do you want to make the call?" Keith asked.

"I would rather one of you do it."

Keith shrugged and made the call. It was no surprise that the adults were still in the nest, finishing up their morning meal with just drinks left to finish. Krolia smiled when she saw four out of her five kits on the other side of the data pad. She purred to them, setting her cup down. "Hello, kits."

"Hi, Mom. Sorry for the early call, but there's a problem," Regris said.

Krolia cocked her head. "Oh? What kind of problem?"

Regris didn't answer verbally but instead used his tail to lift someone into view. Regris's tail was wrapped around the waist of a _very_ familiar kit. Kolivan recognized his kit when he was taking a drink and ended up doing a spit-take, the drink ending up hitting Krolia. Krolia growled softly as she wiped the drink off of her. "Kolivan."

"My apologies, Krolia, but look at our kit!"

Regris settled Lotor on his lap.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mama." Lotor froze as the slightly childish phrase left him.

Krolia purred to him. "It's all right, kit. We'll get this figured out. For now, stay with your siblings, and we'll be back as soon as we can. Love you, kits"

"See you soon. We love you too, Mom." Keith ended the call. "I need to go check on a certain princess."

"Can I come too?"

Keith turned to look at his now little brother. "I guess so, but we need to get dressed first."

It was a little hard to find something that would fit the de-aged emperor but they settled for one of Keith's shirts and a pair of shorts that were held up by a belt.

Keith was wearing his usual black t-shirt, black jeans, the red and white crop jacket that Kolivan got him, the red, white, and black boots that Thace and Ulaz got him, and the black fingerless gloves Antok got him. He attached the sheath of his Marmora blade to his belt with the utility pouches on it and hung his deactivated bayard from it as well. Keith looked at Lotor. "Let's go."

%%%

When Allura woke up that quintant, she was not expecting to see Keith walk in with a five-deca-phoebe Lotor at his side. "Oh my! What happened?"

Keith looked down at the young kit. "Well, that answers one question." He looked up at Allura. "We were hoping you might be able to shed some light on that."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you two have been spending a lot of time together looking over the Altean alchemy stuff."

"So, you think I could fix his predicament?"

While Keith and Allura talked, Lotor was getting tired. Walking all the way from the nest room to the bridge was a long walk, so he leaned against his brother. He closed his eyes and wrenched them back open, only for them to slowly drift closed again.

Soft purrs brought an end to Keith's and Allura's conversation. They looked down and saw that Lotor had fallen asleep, leaning against Keith's leg. Keith carefully scooped up his now younger brother, and Allura cooed at the scene of Lotor snuggled in Keith's arms.

"Do you think you could help him?"

"It couldn't hurt to try." Allura came closer and placed the fingers on her left hand on Lotor's forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Keith didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't expect both Allura and Lotor to glow Altean blue. After a few doboshes, the glow subsided, and Allura withdrew her hand, and opened her eyes, smiling. She caressed the kit's forehead. "He'll be fine by the next quintant. He indeed did mess with some alchemy after we had parted yesterday. I have cleared up what I could without doing any harm. The rest has to run its course. Fortunately, the only drawback was that it de-aged him."

"It could have been worse?"

"Yes. He could have erased him memories or made the de-aging permanent or, goodness, even both."

Keith whimpered and cuddled the slumbering form of his brother closer. "Thankfully none of that happened."

Allura lifted her hand and carded it through Keith's hair. "I'll make sure we stay in a friendly sector of space until the quintant after the next."

"Oh! Can you open a wormhole for my pack? We showed them what happened to Lotor, and they are on their way."

"Are they still on base?"

"Let me call them."

"Why don't I do that, since your arms are full?" Allura opened up the hailing frequency Keith gave her. It went straight to Krolia's data pad.

Krolia answered right away. "Hello, kit. Oh, and Princess Allura."

"Hello, Krolia. I heard that you and your pack were on your way back to the castle. Would you like me to open a wormhole for you?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Princess. Thank you. We just exited the star surrounding headquarters."

"I will open the wormhole for you now."

"I'll meet you in the hangar, Mom."

Krolia purred. "See you soon, kit."

The channel closed, and Allura opened a wormhole. Once he saw the Marmora pod exit the wormhole, Keith made his way to the hangar. Keith waited for the pod to land, but before he could make his way over, to his surprise, Kolivan hurried over. Keith let the leader take Lotor from his arms, realizing that Kolivan was worried about his kit. After nosing his hair, Kolivan relaxed enough to nuzzle Keith as well. Keith smiled and purred to Kolivan, which told him that he was glad he was back.

The rest of the pack hurried over with Krolia in the lead. She wrapped an arm around Keith as she carded her claws through her other kit's white hair. Thace and Ulaz both nuzzled Keith in greeting, and Antok rubbed his tail up and down Keith's back.

"Leader, I think scanning the kit would be a good idea," Ulaz mentioned.

"There isn't really any need, Papa. Allura did a reading and determined that Lotor will be back to normal in the morning," Keith piped up. "In the meantime, we can go to our nest. Regris, Ezor, and Acxa are still there."

The group of seven made their way to the nest with Kolivan still holding his sleeping kit. They entered the nest room and were only slightly surprised at seeing Ezor and Acxa play fighting while Regris was off to the side working on his data pad. Keith chirped and pounced on his eldest brother's back. Regris turned his head and playfully nipped at Keith's neck. Keith growled at him before nuzzling his neck. Regris chuckled and rubbed his tail up and down Keith's back like his father would do.

The adults smiled at the kits' interaction and stepped into the nest, catching the kits' attention. The girls stopped play fighting and made a beeline for Thace and Ulaz. Ezor was so enthusiastic to see her Dad that she literally bowled him over. Thace simply rumbled to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. Acxa tucked herself against Ulaz, purring to him as he nosed her headfur. Antok plucked Keith off Regris's back and set him near Krolia. Keith grinned and tucked himself under his Mom's chin as Antok tugged Regris onto his lap. Kolivan settled in the nest with Lotor in his arms.

TBC


	162. Visitors (Klance, Broganes, Adashi, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith receives a couple of visitors while he is in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part five of the Bar Tender AU. As such, it is Klance, Broganes, Adashi, and Dads of Marmora.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Broganes, Adashi, Hospital, Bar Tender AU, Human AU

"Visitors"

Keith was able to stay awake for longer stretches of time and have the dosage of his medication lowered as his ribs healed. He was bored with the limited television programs available and longed to be able to log into his and Lance's Netflix account and watch something he was used to. He wouldn't dare watch something new without Lance. He did that once and was forced to sleep on the couch for the night. It wasn't an experience he was keen on repeating. With a sigh, he left the television on a channel that was running a marathon of a cooking competition. Sometimes, he and Lance would watch cooking competitions, but fortunately, this wasn't one of them.

A knock on the door drew Keiths attention away from the TV. He smiled as he saw Shiro walk through the door. "Hey, Keith. How are you doing today?"

"You're not my doctor, Shiro, so technically I don't have to answer you."

"Well, if you're feeling good enough to sass, then you should be feeling up to having more visitors."

"I'd rather be released."

"Sorry, bro. You're not being released today."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking."

"Well, that's good. If you were, then I'd have to restrict your visitors."

"Quit acting like you're my doctor, Shiro, before I call the nurses station and have you removed."

"It wouldn't work. The nurses like me."

"Oh? I bet Adam would be interesting in hearing this."

"You don't have his number."

"You know, this handy phone in every hospital room has the number for the ER receptionist desk. All I have to do is pick it up and press number..." Keith picked up the phone and looked at the numbers listed below the ear piece. "Nine."

"Don't!"

"Then stop acting like my doctor."

"Fine."

Keith grinned and put the receiver back into the cradle. "So, do you have a shift today?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten to see you much since you got admitted."

"I know, but you are a surgeon. I understand that you have long shifts and can't spend time with me."

"That's why I'm here."

Shiro and Keith turned to look at the door, where Lance stood with a grin on his face.

"Lance!"

"Hey, Red. I've missed you. Your eye is looking better." Lance entered the room, approached Keith, and hugged him around his shoulders.

"Yeah. I can almost open it all the way." Keith leaned his head against Lance's chest. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you had a shift at the bar."

"Thace is covering it, so I can come see you."

"I will leave you to visit. I'll see you later, bro," Shiro stated as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Shiro. Don't go flirting with the nurses, or I'll call Adam!" Keith called as Shiro exited the door.

"Keith!"

Keith chuckled softly, mindful of his still healing ribs. Lance watched as his boyfriend repositioned himself on the bed. "Are you really doing better?"

"Yeah. It'd be even better when I get released."

"Thace told me some good news."

"Oh?" Keith raised his left eyebrow.

"Thace got Sendak and Lotor to agree to pay for the damages to the bar and ALL of your medical bills."

"Thace told me he was going to get them to, but I didn't know he already talked to them. Wait. What damages to the bar?"

"When they punched your eye, they ended up sending you crashing into some chairs." Seeing Keith's still confused expression, he clarified, "It was before you threw them out."

"Ah. I remember now. Did Thace tell you that I could sit behind the bar and keep you company once I get released?"

"No, he didn't. Did he really agree to that?"

"Well, he didn't say I _couldn't."_

Lance sighed. "We'll have to see, Red."

Fin


	163. Living At Headquarters (Past Krolia/Keith's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galra kit Keith is sitting on his Mama's shoulders as she does a patrol around headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a pre-canon AU, where Keith looks more Galran and Krolia takes him with her back to headquarters. Keith is four deca-phoebes old, and Nirol is my OC.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Galra Keith, Kit Keith, Mama Krolia, OC Blade, Past Krolia/Keith's Dad

"Living At Headquarters"

It wasn't typical to see Krolia doing a security patrol around headquarters. She was known to be either overseeing training with a hands-on approach or on a stealth or undercover mission. The reason for this was sitting on her shoulders.

There was a small, Galran kit sitting on her shoulders. He had the same features Krolia did, from her very short, purple fur to her darker purple cheek stripes to her two tone colored hair. They even had the same eye color, purple irises with black pupils and yellow sclera. It was obvious to see that he was her kit.

%%%

Keith was excited to go on patrol with his Mama. He didn't get to go to too many places at headquarters except for the med bay, the communications room, Kolivan's office, the mess hall, and, on occasion, one of the training halls. As such, he was so excited to be able to see more of the base he lived at that he was purring.

Krolia couldn't help but smile when she heard and felt her kit purring. She had been sad when she had to leave Earth, but the planet didn't know of life inside their solar system, let alone outside of it, so she and her kit had to leave. It didn't help that her mate didn't survive his injuries from the attack they had thwarted when the Empire had located the Blue Lion. She had sent a message to high command that the lion was not there, and then she blocked every entrance to the cavern hiding the Blue Lion. She had to fix her ship while her kit was resting. Fortunately, the ship wasn't damaged beyond repair, and she was able to fix it and return to headquarters, where she was welcomed with open arms back into the organization and the pack. That had been four deca-phoebes ago.

"Krolia?"

Krolia turned around and saw a short furred, female Galra named Nirol. Krolia smiled and gently hugged her friend, being mindful of the kit on her shoulders. "Nirol! It's been too long!"

"I just got back from a deep cover mission, but when did you have a kit?"

"This is my son, Keith. He is four deca-phoebes old and is actually a hybrid. He is part human. His father was human."

"What happened to his father? Is he here?"

Krolia looked down and gave a purely Galran whimper, telling her friend what happened without distressing her kit further. Keith knew that his father was no longer alive, but every time it was brought up, it saddened the kit.

Nirol gently nuzzled her head, softly purring. She didn't mean to make her friend or her kit sad. Krolia rubbed her cheek against Nirol, purring in response. Keith watched as his Mama and her friend traded nuzzles and purred to each other. He could tell they were somewhat sad and figured that he could make both feel even better if he purred to them, so he did, causing both Krolia and Nirol to look up at him.

When Krolia and Nirol heard the high pitched purr of a kit join theirs, they looked up, even though they knew it was Keith. The purr was too close to be anyone else's. They couldn't help but smile at the kit's attempt to make them feel at least somewhat better. It was going to be hard to raise a kit at headquarters, but maybe with the kit around, the casualties of the ongoing war may become less as more Blades would want to come back to the base where a kit was living.

Fin


	164. Sick In The Nest (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At headquarters, Keith wakes up and realizes he is ill. He decides to sleep in and not leave the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sick Keith, Snuggles, Nest

"Sick In The Nest"

When Keith woke up, he realized he didn't feel good. If he was at the castle ship, he would have shaken it off and gone to train. However, he was at the Blade of Marmora headquarters with his pack. The four highest ranking Blades had taken him into their pack when they discovered he was just a kit and were constantly trying to get him to act more like a kit like training less and sleeping more.

Sometime during the previous night cycle, he had rolled over and cuddled up against Thace, his thick fur feeling good. He was still cuddled up against Thace and decided to stay in the nest and try to sleep it off. He snuggled against the violet furred Blade and fell back asleep.

When Kolivan awoke, he was slightly surprised to see the kit still sleeping in the nest, cuddled up against Thace. Usually, Keith was awake if not gone by the time Kolivan left the nest. To see him still asleep should have alerted the leader to the fact that something wasn't right, but he thought that the kit was finally behaving like a kit and didn't give it another thought.

When Ulaz awoke, he thought it was strange that Keith was still in the nest, but he was of the opinion that Keith needed more sleep as he tended to get up much too early for a kit. He covered Keith with one of the loose blankets kept in the nest for that purpose and left to do his shift in the med bay.

Antok was the next one to awake. He was pleased to see the kit sleeping in the nest still. He was always worried that the kit was training when he wasn't in the nest in the early hours of the day or night cycles. Antok nuzzled Keith's neck gently so as to not disturb the kit before leaving the nest room as well.

Thace loved to sleep in when he wasn't on a mission. He never got good sleep while working undercover, constantly worried that his cover would be blown. It was mainly for this reason that Thace wasn't on a mission, which gave him time to spend with Keith. He just had to find the kit first or so he thought. He was simultaneously surprised and worried about seeing Keith cuddled up against him in the nest. Did he leave and then come back or did he even leave at all?

He nudged Keith's head, rousing him a bit. "Thace?"

"Are you all right, kit?"

"Not really."

Thace rumbled to Keith, stroking his hair. "That's all right, kit. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you."

Keith let his eyes close. Thace was not surprised that he wasn't purring. If he didn't feel good, then he wouldn't purr until he did or at least until he got some medicine in him. Speaking of medicine, Thace snagged his data pad and opened a message to Ulaz.

'Keith doesn't feel well. When you are not busy, could you come down to the nest and check on him?'

'I am not busy at the moment. I will be right there.'

Thace knew his mate wouldn't take long to come back to the nest, especially since Thace mentioned it was about Keith. All four members of their pack adored their kit and would stop whatever they were doing to care for him, and Keith knew this. It embarrassed the kit like nothing else, but he never told them to stop or did anything to get them to stop. He also didn't use it to his advantage either.

The door opened to reveal Ulaz standing on the other side. He swiftly entered the nest and knelt down next to Keith. "Has he said what his symptoms are?"

"No. I asked him if he was okay, and he replied with no. I told him to go back to sleep. I don't know if he's eaten anything yet."

Ulaz shook his head. "I doubt he has. He was still sleeping when I got up. Normally, he isn't still in the nest when I leave for my shift." Ulaz gently roused Keith. "Kit, I need you to answer some questions. First, have you eaten?"

"No, and I'm not really feeling up to it."

"You'll need to eat something. Perhaps you'll feel up to it once you get some medicine. Now, Thace said you don't feel okay. Can you tell me in more specifics?"

"Not really. I'm pretty sure I have a fever, but nothing else. Cuddling Thace feels good though."

"Is it just a lack of energy?"

"I don't know. I just want to try to sleep this off."

Ulaz reached out and stroked Keith's hair. "That's all right, kit. Do you want everyone to be here?"

"I don't want to disrupt their work."

"If you want them, they will not hold it against you, kit."

"I know, but everyone, including you, Ulaz, has important work to do. I'll be okay."

"How about a compromise, kit? I will tell Kolivan and Antok that you don't feel well but don't want to be crowded. We will all take an early night."

Keith closed his eyes. "Sounds good."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Ulaz did tell Kolivan and Antok what he told Keith he was, but he knew the leaders were not going to basically ignore a sick kit. They frequently checked on Keith throughout the quintant and indeed the entire pack took an early night.


	165. Engineer *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle ship isn't working, and Hunk is the one who fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by Smallblaa.
> 
> Tags: Engineer Hunk, Broken Castle Ship, Request

"Engineer"

Hunk knew his strengths. He was quite a good cook; something he got from his mother, and he knew his way around mechanical things. That he shared with his father from an early age. He loved helping his father with fixing his car or repairing things around the house. It was this interest that prompted his enrollment in the Galaxy Garrison under the engineer program.

Being in the Garrison led him to meet Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, and, later on, Pidge Gunderson. Being shot into space in a giant space cat hadn't been on the agenda, but it had happened. The five of them were surrounded by some of the universe's most advance technology, including the Castle of Lions, where they lived.

At the moment, though, the castle wasn't working. Since the Paladins didn't know how the castle worked, they dispersed as Coran and Allura tried to work on the problem. Keith went to the training deck, Pidge was in the Green Lion hangar, Lance was in his room playing Killbot Phantasm, and Shiro was in the lounge going over battle scenarios on his data pad. Hunk, however, was not in the kitchen, as most of his team thought. He was on his way to the engine room.

He didn't know Altean, but most engines worked the same. Connections had to be secure and pathways connected or nothing would work. Since the castle had landed on an asteroid, Hunk had time to figure out what was working and what wasn't. The list of what was working was quite extensive; the lights, filtration, life support, the door sensors, basically everything except the engines was working.

He entered the engine room and couldn't resist smiling. It seemed to be a series of simple problems. Somehow a few wires got fried, and others were crossed. He always had spare wires in his hip bags. He quickly replaced the wires and uncrossed others. He withdrew a voltage tester from one of his vest pockets and double checked to make sure everything was in working order, which it was.

He made his way to the bridge to show off the damaged wires, when he heard, "Princess! The ship is working again!"

"Good work, Coran. Now, we can get going."

"I wish I could take credit for the repair, your highness, but it wasn't me," Coran replied.

"Then, who did?"

"I did," Hunk spoke up as he entered. "I found these fried wires and replaced them. There were also a few others that were crossed, and I fixed that as well."

"Oh! Thank you, Number Two. I had no idea that you had expertise in these matters!"

"Yes, well, I actually enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison as an engineer. Piloting wasn't my intention. I'm not saying that I don't love flying Yellow. She's my girl."

"Relax, Hunk. You are the Yellow Paladin, and nothing will change that," Allura reassured. "I just had no idea that you Paladins had aspirations to be anything other than pilots."

"Well, Shiro, Keith, and Lance are the pilots. Pidge and I are more like support."

"Don't sell yourself short. You may be a leg, but you are so much more than that."

Fin


	166. Return (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is finally getting released from the hospital and returns to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin. She belongs to 80sGayTrashGoblin.
> 
> Author Note: This is another chapter for the Bar Tender AU, so it is Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Bar Tender AU, Recovering Keith, Hurt Keith

"Return"

Today was the big day. Keith was finally being released from the hospital but was supposed to take it easy. He was more than ready to get out of the hospital, even though he got along with a lot of the staff, especially Shiro. Keith had already gotten the painkillers he was prescribed in order to allow his ribs to continue to heal. He was dressed and waiting for Lance to come pick him up.

He was sitting on the bed and slipped on the red hoodie Lance bought him. He smiled when the door opened, and Lance walked in. "Hey, sweetheart. You ready to get out of here?"

Keith stood up and hugged Lance, who gently returned the hug. "More than. I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad that you're going to be at home I get off work."

"...Can't I come to the bar while you work? I'll just sit behind the bar and talk to the customers. I just want to spend time with you."

One look into Keith's eyes caused Lance to acquiesce to his plea. Lance gently placed his forehead against Keith's. "Okay, Red."

"Let's go."

Lance escorted Keith out of the hospital and into his car. Lance drove to Spirits of Marmora and helped Keith into the bar. Inside the bar, Hunk and Pidge came over to greet Keith. "Hey, Keith. I'm so glad you're back! I was scared when you were beaten up."

"Hey, Hunk. Trust me, I don't want to go through that again."

"Hey, Keith! Glad you're back. Loverboy has been unbearable without you," Pidge said.

"Hey!"

Keith grinned. "I can imagine, but I'm back now." At Lance's raised eyebrow, he added, "Well, not completely. I'm still healing, but I don't want to be alone at the house."

"Does Thace know you're here?" Hunk asked.

"I talked to him about it," Keith reassured. "I'm just going to sit behind the bar. I didn't want to be away from Lance anymore than I already have."

Pidge fake gagged. "Ugh, I didn't miss your flirting."

"Let's get Keith settled and get ready to open the bar," Lance said, knowing Pidge didn't really mean her comment. She had missed Keith as much as the rest of them.

Hunk pulled a comfortable chair out of Thace's office and set it behind the bar. Keith slowly settled into the chair with an exhale that was part sigh. Lance was by his side. "Do you need a pill?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm okay. Sitting was a good idea."

"Okay. None of us want you to overdo it."

"I know." Keith gave his boyfriend a smile. "Now, let's open the bar."

Hunk took his post outside the door with a smile on his face. He checked IDs and admitted the adults. One particular person, a regular known as Goblin, made a beeline for the bar, having seen the color red. "Hey, Red! It's good to see you out and about!"

Keith grinned. "Hey, Gob. It's good to be back."

"Your usual, Goblin?"

"You know it, bar keep."

Lance made her her usual Aperol Spritz and set down the reddish orange drink served in a wine glass. Goblin sipped her drink as she watched Blue pour drinks and flirt with others with an energy he had been missing since Red had been gone. It was as refreshing as the Spritz she held in her hand, and that was why the Spirits of Marmora was the best bar to go to, thanks to the antics of the two bar tenders called Red and Blue.

Fin


	167. Found Family (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is taken to the med bay after a mission as protocol dictates, and there it comes out that he is just a kit in Galran terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith will consider the BoM his pack, and they will consider Keith their kit. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit Keith, BoM Keith, Keith's medical file is blank

"Found Family"

Keith was reclined in a nest, and he didn't exactly know how he got there. One dobosh he was climbing out of the pod and the next, he was thrown over the shoulder of his partner, who was named Chessir, and was being carried to the med bay. He sighed as he resigned himself to being carried. The other Blade chuckled. "I know you were going to avoid the med bay. However, Ulaz made me promise that I would make sure you stopped by. It is mandatory for every Blade to get checked over after a mission."

"I know that. I just...haven't had the best track record with doctors. They always want to stick me and ask me uncomfortable questions."

"It is unfortunate to hear that. However, Ulaz is the best medic we could have. He will only ask the necessary information. I doubt you will have to have any blood drawn. I mean, you are allowed on missions. That means your file is complete. So, this is just to make sure you are uninjured."

"If you're not sure I'm hurt, then why are you carrying me like this or rather why are you carrying me at all?"

"My apologies. Your size reminds me of a kit, but I know you aren't one." Chessir set Keith down but kept a clawed hand on his shoulder as if to make sure he didn't run off. "A kit wouldn't have been allowed to take the trials."

"What's a kit?"

"A kit is the term for a Galran child. What do they call them where you're from?"

"On Earth, we call them either child or kid usually. There are a few other things, but they're just little nicknames, and they usually stop when the kid is grown up."

"And what age is that?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen what?"

"Eighteen deca-phoebes."

_"Eighteen deca-phoebes?!_ That's still a very young kit!"

"It is? When are Galra not considered kits anymore?"

"Around 200 deca-phoebes."

"Two _hundred?!_ How long do you guys live?"

"A normal life span is 700 deca-phoebes."

"..."

Chessir was unnerved by Keith's silence. "What is the matter?"

"I...just didn't know how long you guys lived." Keith wasn't exactly lying. He _was_ surprised by the average Galra's life span, but also that he realized that the Blades would consider him a kit due to his age. Keith didn't want to panic, but he couldn't see any way to get out of that conversation...unless Ulaz got his file from the castle ship and just didn't look at it. However, that didn't seem likely.

Keith didn't get anymore time to think of a way to get out of the questioning as Chessir guided him into the med bay and over to an unoccupied examination table. Ulaz came over and checked over both Blades, pleased to find no injuries. "Now, Keith. Your medical file is incomplete. I will need to ask you some questions."

Keith tried not to shrink into himself. He attempted to not show his nervousness. "Okay."

"First, full name."

"Keith Akira Kogane."

"Name day."

"What is name day?"

"It's when your parents give you your name."

"Oh. Humans call it birthday. Mine is October 23rd."

"What are these unusual measurements?"

"Oh. October is the 10th month...phoebe of the...deca-phoebe. 23 refers to which quintant of the phoebe it is."

"I will have to do a calculation for that later. For now, we move on. Age?"

Keith flinched. This was the question he was dreading. "Um, do I have to answer that?"

Ulaz paused for a moment. "Why wouldn't you want to answer?"

"Because I am an adult on Earth."

Chessir, who had remained after getting checked over by Ulaz, caught what Keith was not saying but wanted clarification. "Keith, please tell us your age."

"I...am..." Keith whimpered the next word. "Eighteen."

The sensitive ears of the two nearest Blades caught the number. Ulaz paled slightly. "Eighteen as in eighteen deca-phoebes?"

"Yeah." Keith couldn't stop from curling into himself slightly.

Chessir was shocked. The Blade he had been partnered up with was a very young kit, a very young kit who was distressed and alone. He immediately came closer to the kit and stroked his hair. 

Seeing as the kit was being comforted, Ulaz messaged the other three members of his pack to come to the med bay, marking it urgent. It didn't take long for Kolivan, Antok, and Thace to arrive. Ulaz quickly filled them in on what he found out, stressing the fact that Keith was a very young kit.

Kolivan's face fell when he realized that he sent a kit through the trials. It was almost unbelievable. Antok was having a similar experience as he had tripped and body slammed the kit when they had first met. Physical assaulting a kit was an unforgivable offense.

Thace hadn't had any real interaction with Keith apart from when they dealt a blow to central command. He looked over at the kit, who was sleeping against Chessir. He walked over to the kit and asked, "May I have the kit? I want to take him to our nest."

Chessir reluctantly released his hold on the kit. "Would I be able to spend more time with him?"

"Of course. We are merely going to offer the kit the chance to join our pack."

Chessir nodded and watched as Thace carried the kit over to their leaders. They briefly conversed before leaving the med bay. The four highest ranked Blades entered their nest room and laid the kit in their nest. They figured that having all four of them crowding him might overwhelm the kit, so Thace stayed close, while the other three settled across the nest. All they had to do was wait for the kit to wake up.

It was another varga before the kit woke up. He shifted his position to a reclining one and looked around, clearly confused. Thace rumbled to him, drawing his attention. "What do you remember, kit?"

Keith blushed at the term. "Ulaz just found out that I am a...kit, but I don't remember coming here."

"You fell asleep in the med bay." Seeing Keith's expression slowly morphing into one of shame, Thace continued, "And that's all right. Kits need more sleep, among other things; things you need to reach your full potential."

"Like what?"

"Sleep as I mentioned, but also more food, chances to play and relax, and most importantly, pack time and affection."

"What is a pack?"

"They are basically family units."

"Oh. I don't have a family."

"Come again, kit? I don't think I heard you correctly," Ulaz spoke up.

"My mother left me when I was a baby, and my father died a few m-phoebes after I turned seven."

"Who raised you then?" Kolivan asked gently, fearing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"I was in a group home for most of my time, but there were other families that tried to raise me, but they ultimately returned me after a few phoebes."

Antok whined at that statement. Keith lifted his head at the strange noise and cocked his head, a questioning noise leaving him unconsciously. He flinched as he heard the noise. It was one of those weird noises he made when he was younger and almost guaranteed a hit of some sort; it all depended where he was when he made the noise.

Thace petted Keith's hair in an attempt to soothe him, which it did somewhat. "It's all right, kit. Antok was distressed hearing about your upbringing as were the rest of us, and that noise you made is perfectly normal. There is a whole range of noises that Galra make that pre-dates our spoken language. You will never be punished for making those sounds."

"Except for hissing. There should not be any situation you find yourself in that warrant you hissing," Kolivan corrected.

"You guys can hiss?" Keith chuckled weakly. "Lance was right. Galra are like giant, purple space cats."

"I don't know what cats are, but we will take your word on the matter. However, we would you to join our pack," Ulaz responded.

"But I'm not related to any of you."

"Family doesn't have to be related by blood. A found family has as strong a bond as those who are related," Antok mentioned.

Keith shyly met the eyes of the four Blades, one at a time, ending with Thace, who was still sitting next to him. "I would like that very much."

Fin


	168. Trans Reality Communications (DoM, Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie comes up with a way for Fem Keith to talk to her male counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem!Keith (and regular Sheith) and is also Dads of Marmora.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sheith, Fem Keith, Talks, Paladins are Kits, Regular Keith

"Trans Reality Communication"

"Really? You managed it?" Keith's eyes were almost sparkling, unnerving Pidge a little.

"Yes."

"Katie, you're amazing!" Keith wrapped her arms around her fellow Paladin.

"All right. Let go." Pidge half heartedly pushed at Keith. She knew the Red Paladin was on her period, and her emotions were all over the place.

When Keith didn't let go, Thace stepped over. "Kit, can you let go of the Green Paladin?"

Keith whined a little, causing Shiro to come over. He held his arms open. "Koibito, do you want a hug?"

Keith looked over and smiled, releasing Pidge. She barreled into Shiro's chest, his arms wrapping around her. She purred against his chest. "'Kashi."

"Let's go sit on the bridge, so we can call the other reality," Shiro suggested. Keith simply nuzzled Shiro in response, which Shiro took as a yes. He shifted their position slightly and escorted his girlfriend to the bridge, where Pidge was seated in the Green Paladin seat, typing quickly.

Shiro tried to get Keith to sit in her seat, but she wasn't having it, so Shiro just let her sit between in his legs in the Black Paladin seat. Keith's pack (Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz) chuckled at their kit's actions. Keith didn't mind her fathers' reaction; Lance's, on the other hand, were a different matter.

Lance couldn't figure out why the Red Paladin got to sit with her boyfriend and not in her own seat. "Keith, you should let Shiro have his seat all to himself. You have your own seat anyway!"

Before the Dads of Marmora could react, Keith's head whipped around so she was facing the Blue Paladin, and she growled at him. Her eyes had taken on a Galran appearance with their slitted pupils and yellow sclera. Shiro stroked Keith's hair, causing her to stop growling, though her eyes still looked Galran.

"AHA! Got it!" Pidge exclaimed.

Allura pulled up the video channel that Pidge had connected to, and everyone saw an exact duplicate of the bridge they were on, except that the Keith on the screen was male...and being carried over Thace's shoulder. "Thace! Put me down!"

"No, kit. You were about to go to the training deck. The mid quintant meal has just finished. You need to wait." Thace set Keith in his Red Paladin seat.

Fem Keith giggled at her counterpart. "Maybe he can spend the time talking to us."

Everyone on the screen looked up and noticed the video. Canon Keith immediately recognized his female counterpart. "Hey. How did you manage this?"

"Katie."

"Of course."

Canon Keith's pack saw and recognized the female kit from when she had ended up in their reality. Ulaz asked, "Keith, how are you doing, kit?"

Fem Keith's pack growled at the implication that they weren't caring for her. Antok nearly hissed, "We are not neglecting our kit!"

"We aren't doubting your care of her but we had met her when she came to our reality and are just concerned because she was basically a lost kit," Kolivan stated.

Fem Keith purred to her pack, her eyes back to normal. "I'm okay."

Canon Lance peered at the screen. "Why is she sharing Shiro's seat?"

Fem Keith growled at the other Lance. "None of your business."

Shiro stroked his girlfriend's hair again but didn't say anything. Canon Keith turned to face his reality's Lance. "You should probably keep your dumb questions to yourself."

"It's not my fault she's so...prickly."

"I'm not prickly!"

Shiro kissed her on the tip of her nose. "You are a little more irate. I'm not saying you don't have a reason, koibito."

Pidge adjusted her glasses as she looked at the female Keith. "I'm guessing it's that time of the month for you?"

Fem Keith looked at Canon Pidge and nodded. She noticed the winces from Lance and Hunk.

"Man, I'm so grateful that our Keith is a guy," Canon Lance stated. Fem Keith whimpered when she heard that, causing both packs and Canon Keith to growl at him.

"How dare you! There is nothing wrong with our kit!" Thace growled.

"Lance, you have about two doboshes to leave the bridge before my pack throws you out." Canon Keith was seething. He basically considered Fem Keith something like a twin.

"What?"

"One dobosh and thirty ticks."

"What was wrong about what I said?"

"One dobosh."

"Lance, you should probably get going," Shiro suggested.

"Thirty ticks," Canon Keith continued the count down, his pack turning to face the Blue Paladin.

It was then that Lance fled from the bridge. Canon Keith and his pack turned back to the screen to see Fem Keith being doted on by her boyfriend and her pack. Fem Keith's Kolivan addressed the other reality's Keith. "Thank you, kit, for standing up for her."

"There's no need for thanks. Lance can be a bit annoying, but he _is_ a good guy...deep down."

"Deep, _deep_ down," Fem Keith muttered.

"Hey!" the other Lance exclaimed.

"It's true," Fem Keith insisted, prompting Lance to stick his tongue out at her.

"Hey, I just noticed that your reality's version of me isn't there," Hunk spoke up.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen," Fem Keith answered. "He is finishing up the brownies he makes."

"Correction. I finished." The other Hunk walked in, carrying multiple plates of brownies. He gave one to Fem Keith and Pidge first before giving one to Lance and Shiro. He offered the Alteans and Blades with only Allura accepting. He was a little confused about the Blades vehemently refusing.

Canon Keith grinned. "Chocolate is lethal to Galra. She and I can eat it because of our human heritage."

The color drained from Hunk's face as he realized that he almost poisoned their allies. Ulaz purred to the kind hearted Paladin. "It's all right. You didn't know."

"Speaking of not knowing," Canon Keith said with a grin on his face. "Do the Blades know everyone's ages?"

The other reality's Blades looked from the screen to their reality's Paladins and back, Antok asking, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone aside from Shiro is younger than me, and Shiro is only a little older than I am. The same goes for your reality." The grin on Canon Keith's face was even wider.

"The universe's only hope is piloted by a bunch of kits?" Thace sounded as if he was in disbelief.

"Yup."

Fem Keith had finished her brownie during the conversation and was waiting to see what her pack was going to do with this information. She caught sight of her reality's Lance getting ready to add his two cents in and cut him off. "Don't even think about making the joke about Takashi being six. He is _not_ six. He is twenty-five."

Fem Keith's Thace and Ulaz walked off the bridge, muttering about kits and nests and causing Fem Keith to giggle. "Well, that answers my question about what they were going to do with that information."

Canon Keith cocked his head. "Are they going to build a large nest in the lounge?"

"Yup. Did your pack do the same?"

"Of course."

It took fifteen doboshes to make the nest, so Fem Keith and her reality's pack and team used the time to as Canon Keith called it 'compare notes' about their realities.

Thace and Ulaz re-entered the bridge. Ulaz stated, "Sorry to cut this transmission short, but it has been brought to our attention that our Paladins-"

Canon Keith chuckled. "You will probably have to carry a couple to the nest to get them to lay down."

"Thank you for the advice, kit. Perhaps we will be able to talk later," Thace mentioned.

"I'm sure we will. After all, Katie's a genius," Fem Keith said. "Bye!"

The transmission ended, and the Blades turned to look at the five Paladins sitting on the bridge. Ulaz asked, "So, who is going to come quietly?"

Fin


	169. A High Fever (DoM, Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is on a mission to collect medicine for Keith, who is running a really high fever, which is concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit, though only Ulaz makes an appearance. This is also Sheith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sheith, Sick Keith, Fevers

"A High Fever"

The entire team knew that Keith was sick. However, he wasn't letting anyone in his room, except for Shiro. The only problem was that Shiro wasn't on the castle ship at the moment. He had left to collect some supplies to bring down Keith's dangerously high fever. He had contacted Ulaz in a frenzy, worried about Keith's fever since it was 104° F (40° C).

Ulaz was quite distressed that his kit was ill but calmed Shiro by telling him that Keith's biology lets him run a higher temperature without the risk of dying and prescribing a couple different medications. While the pale Galra would have much preferred to administer the doses personally, the nature of Keith's temperature prevented it. The disease was deadly to full Galra, while only irritating to part Galra, so the Paladins and Alteans could care for Keith without contracting it themselves.

Shiro was a little concerned about leaving Keith while he was so delirious with fever, but maybe he wouldn't remember him leaving. He just hoped that Keith would let someone help him.

%%%

Lance was uncomfortable. It was not a normal feeling for the Blue Paladin, but this wasn't a normal situation. He was cuddled up with Keith, who had his head against his chest. He was carding his fingers through the sweaty raven locks in an attempt to soothe him and was hoping that Keith was too delirious to remember this when he was feeling better. He knew Keith and Shiro were dating and 100% faithful to each other, but he wasn't one to let someone go without comfort, which was what led him to his current predicament.

He was also worried about Keith's extremely high temperature, but Shiro had told them what Ulaz said, which was only a small relief to the Blue Paladin. Keith may be part Galra, but Lance knew how much damage fevers could do to a human. He only hoped that Shiro would get back soon with the medicine.

Fin


	170. Not Blood Related Family (GoG, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees Akira swimming in the pool and joins him. Neither realizes the weight of the conversation that ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of the Guns of Gamara AU. It mentions Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, GoG, Alternate Reality, Altean Akira, Galran Keith, DoM

"Not Blood Related Family"

Keith had been told that there was a pool at the Guns of Gamara headquarters, and it was good for relaxing. Keith should have figured that he wasn't going to be alone in the pool, but seeing Akira in the pool still came as a bit of a shock. His hair was out of his typical ponytail, which wasn't a surprise, but what was a surprise was that his Altean marks were visible.

Keith sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling his legs in the water, and waited for Akira to notice him. He didn't want to call out and startle him, especially since he looked more serene than Keith had ever seen him, which convinced Keith of the relaxing nature of the pool. The flow of the water was very soothing, and Keith allowed his eyes to close.

Before his mind wandered, Keith heard Akira talking, "So, who told you about the pool?"

Keith opened his eyes and smiled. "Isamu."

Akira chuckled. "Good old Isa. He likes when I spend some time in here, especially after my experience with the Empire."

"I understand that." Keith slowly slid into the pool. "I had a rough time when we first encountered the Blade of Marmora." Keith brushed against the scar on his right shoulder. "I had to go through the Trials of Marmora."

"I thought they considered you a kit."

"They do, but they didn't at first. I had to unlock my blade first by going through the trials. I was allowed to go on missions before they completed my medical file, which actually irritated Ulaz, so he made me sit down and asked me questions. It came out that I'm only eighteen and," Keith chuckled, "they freaked out. Ulaz recorded my age before they whisked me away to their nest."

Akira smiled at hearing the level of emotion of Keith's voice. He could tell that Keith loved his Galran family immensely, and it made him glad that his counterpart had a family that he could fall back on. He was close with his team, especially Lance, but he also had a family. He was the tiniest bit jealous though. He wished he had a family, but all of his relatives were killed by the Altean Empire. However, he didn't blame Keith and wasn't going to take it out on him.

"What about you? You haven't said anything about your family," Keith asked and instantly regretted saying anything as he saw Akira's flinch.

"I don't have a family beyond the Guns." Akira was trying hard to rein in his emotions, and Keith knew it. He approached him and gently drew him into his arms, trying to soothe him by purring. Akira let Keith hug him, burying his face in his neck.

Keith started stroking Akira's hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's not your fault. I don't blame you."

"I could be family. Yes, I'm from a different reality, but I am like a brother to you."

Akira smiled but continued to cling to Keith. "Thank you, Keith. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Akira."

Fin


	171. Good Natured Insults (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are having a good natured fight in Japanese and Spanish, respectively. Shiro and Hunk are nearby and can understand half of the conversation. They are concerned because Keith and Lance are hitting on each other's insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with Japanese Keith and Cuban, Spanish speaking Lance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Japanese Keith, Cuban Lance

"Good Natured Insults"

Shiro and Hunk were slightly surprised to hear slightly raised voices from the lounge. They recognized the voices as Keith and Lance, but the two Paladins weren't speaking English. However, neither of them were surprised to hear Keith speaking Japanese or Lance speaking Spanish. Shiro could speak Japanese, so he understood what Keith was saying, and Hunk understood Spanish, though he couldn't speak it, so he knew what Lance was saying.

They peeked into the lounge to see what was going on. Keith and Lance were lounging on opposite couches while insulting each other.

"Patético." [Pathetic]

"Baka." [Idiot]

"Idiota." [Idiotic]

"Damu." [Dumb]

"Inepto." [Inept]

"Futsutsuka." [Incompetent]

"Pelo despeinado. [Messy hair]

"Shiyounobai." [Hopeless]

"Gótico." [Goth]

"Kegawa no yōna." [Furry]

"Mójol." [Mullet]

"Gūfubōru." [Goofball]

"Tener malas pulgas." [Bad-tempered]

"Gōman." [Arrogant]

"Antipático." [Unpleasant]

"Omoiyari." [Inconsiderate]

"Insociable." [Unsociable]

"Jiko-chūshin." [Self-centered]

"Engreído." [Conceited]

"Okorippoi." [Temperamental]

"Maleducado." [Bad-mannered]

"Kichigai-jimita." [Crazy]

"Abandonar." [Dropout]

"Kamotsu pairotto." [Cargo pilot]

Lance grinned. "Te amo." [I love you]

"Aishiteru." [I love you]

The two Paladins were grinning at each other, confusing Shiro and Hunk, who entered the lounge. Keith and Lance looked up.

"Hey, Shiro, Hunk," Keith greeted.

"Hey, Keith. Why were you saying those things to Lance?"

"It was in all good fun," Keith replied.

"I know we were hitting each other's securities, even though we couldn't understand what each other said," Lance added.

"How did you know you were hitting on each other's insecurities?" Shiro asked.

"Because it's something he would do," they chorused

"So you didn't know what the other was saying?" Hunk inquired.

"Except for the last one, no," Keith answered.

"We say that one all the time," Lance confessed.

Fin


	172. Scary Movie (Age Regression, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are watching a scary movie (Rings [2017]) when after a particularly bad scare, Keith slips into little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the movie /Rings/.
> 
> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance. This is also Klance (when Keith isn't little) and takes place when they are back on Earth.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Klance, Scary Movie, Accidental Regression

"Scary Movie"

Keith wasn't a fan of scary movies, but Lance adored them, even when he jumped so high the popcorn bowl ended upside down, its contents strewn all over the room. There wasn't a problem with the popcorn ending up on the floor, because Cosmo loved human food. At first, Lance was worried, because popcorn isn't that good for dogs, especially because the popcorn he and Keith were sharing was the melt in your mouth buttery kind. Keith reassured him that Cosmo would be just fine.

"He's a teleporting space wolf, Lance. Besides, he's sentient. He wouldn't eat something that wasn't good for him. Isn't that right, boy?" Keith scratched behind one of Cosmo's ears, earning him a soft woof.

However, this time there was no popcorn, because it was just after dinner. Lance basically begged Keith to watch _Rings_ with him. Keith relented and found himself snuggled against Lance with Cosmo laying at their feet.

Keith was okay during the first part of the movie, but by the middle of the movie, Keith found himself in between head spaces. He wanted to cuddle with his Daddy, but the movie playing was scary and was preventing him from slipping fully. However, when the surprise turn of events at the end played out, it scared Keith, causing him to slip fully into his head space. He buried his face in his Daddy's shoulder and cried.

%%%

Lance was surprised when he felt Keith's tears. "Hey, cariño. What's wrong?"

"S-scary, Daddy."

Lance's eyes widened slightly before he smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, baby. Would you like to watch something else?"

Keith kept his head buried but still shook it no. "Cuddles."

"We can cuddle, cariño. Here or our room?"

"Room."

Lance dropped a kiss on the top of Keith's head before scooping him up. He whistled softly, signaling to Cosmo to follow. Lance carried his baby to their nest with Cosmo at his heels. All three laid in the nest with Keith curled against his Daddy and Cosmo curled against Keith's other side. Lance combed his fingers through his little's hair. "Get some rest, cariño. Daddy's here. Daddy will always protect you."

Fin


	173. Lion Jackets and Toys (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene that takes place after Volume 5 Chapter 157 "Kids." There is no way to turn the Paladins back to their original ages, and they have come to consider Shiro "Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is team as family.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, De-aging, Kid Keith, Kid Lance, Kid Hunk, Kid Pidge, Dad Shiro

"Lion Jackets and Toys"

Allura approached Shiro with her arms full of packages. Shiro rushed over to help her. "What do we have here?"

"Gifts for the children. New jackets and stuffed animals."

"You know they're not _real_ children, Allura."

"Sometimes they act like it, Shiro. Give them the option to choose if they want them."

"All right. Keith! Lance! Hunk! Pidge!"

All four child Paladins came running into the room. Lance grinned at Shiro. "Hi, Dad!"

"Allura has something for the four of you."

"I have new jackets for you. They resemble your lions, complete with tails."

Lance grabbed his blue lion one and put it on. He also grabbed Keith's red lion one and gave it to the eldest. Keith put it on, even putting up the hood. Once all the child Paladins were wearing their new jackets, Allura held the stuffed lions in her arms. Pidge had her eyes on the stuffed green lion. Allura held out the green lion to the little girl, who eagerly took it and cuddled it close. Lance reached for the blue lion toy. He was given it and when he noticed Hunk was unsure about taking the yellow lion, Lance grabbed it too and offered it to his friend, who hesitantly took the toy. Allura looked at Keith, who hadn't made a move to take the red lion toy. Allura approached the nine-year-old. "Keith, would you like the red lion?"

Keith nodded minutely but shot a quick look at Lance. Shiro noticed the look and approached his eldest. "Lance won't make fun of you. Besides, everyone else has one."

"I even have one for Shiro if he wants one," Allura added, producing a black lion toy.

Shiro blushed slightly and took the black lion. Seeing his dad having one spurred the child Paladin to take the remaining toy.

Allura watched the child Paladins play with the lion toys. Pidge was running around making her toy fly and do tricks, and Lance and Hunk were making their toys tussle good-naturedly, but Keith wasn't interacting with the three other kids. Shiro was watching the kids play while holding the stuffed Black Lion. He peeked down at Keith who was standing next to him holding his lion toy. A smile appeared on Shiro's face. He slid the hood off Keith's head and laid his lion in Keith's hair. "And I'll form the head."

_"Dad!"_

The other three Paladins looked up at Keith's outburst, since the nine-year-old usually wasn't loud. "Hey! Dad has a lion too!" Lance exclaimed.

"Cool!" Hunk commented.

"Play with us, Dad, please," Pidge said.

"Okay." Shiro scooped up his lion from Keith's head and grabbed Keith's hand. "You're playing too, Keith."

Keith looked a little uncertain at first but, when he caught sight of Lance's grin, smiled and said, "Okay."

Fin


	174. Chat Shenanigans (DoM, Klance, Veracxa, Shurtis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes a group chat for the Paladins, MFEs, and various Atlas crew members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is DoM (but they don't make an appearance), Klance, Veracxa, and Shurtis.
> 
> Shiro - TShirogane, Captain, IDied, ILived  
> Keith - KKogane, AlienFurry, KnifeBoi  
> Lance - LMcClain, Sharpshooter  
> Pidge - KHolt, TechGenius  
> Hunk - HGarrett, SpaceGordonRamsey  
> Allura - PAllura, Princess, Queen  
> Krolia - Krolia, MomSpy  
> Acxa - Acxa, TwinSis  
> James - JGriffin, HalfDead  
> Ryan - RKinkade, CameraGuy  
> Ina - ILeifdottir  
> Nadia - NRizavi, Annoying1  
> Veronica - VMcClain, GGGal, Lesbabe  
> Curtis - Curtis, Shirogane2  
> Matt - MHolt, RebelTechie
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Veracxa, Shurtis, Chattng, Shenanigans

"Chat Shenanigans"

TShirogane added KKogane, LMcClain, KHolt, PAllura, HGarrett, JGriffin, NRizavi, RKinkade, ILeifdottir, VMcClain, MHolt, Krolia, and Curtis to the chat _One Big Happy Family._

KKogane: Shiro, why?

TShirogane: What?

KKogane: We're not a big, happy family

LMcClain: Some of us are

KKogane: But not all of us

TShirogane: I thought everyone was getting along. You all work well together defending the universe

KKogane: Apparently *some* of us haven't gotten over school yard grudges @JGriffin

KHolt: Ooo. You got called out!

JGriffin: I have nothing to say to you, Galra

Krolia: How dare you!

HGarrett: *flinch*

KHolt: *flinch*

LMcClain: *flinch*

TShirogane: *flinch*

PAllura: *flinch*

VMcClain: *flinch*

KKogane: *sits back and watches*

JGriffin: What?

KKogane: Krolia is my mother, and she is quite protective of not only me, but my team as well...and my sister of course

NRizavi: Sister?

KKogane: Acxa. Speaking of whom, @TShirogane, why didn't you add her?

TShirogane: I didn't know if she wanted to be subjected to this

VMcClain: I'll add her

*VMcClain added Acxa to the chat*

KKogane: Hey, sis

Acxa: Hello, Keith

KKogane: @VMcClain, explain why you had my sister's @

VMcClain: It's simple. We're dating.

RKinkade: Not to ruin the moment, but has anyone heard from James?

ILeifdottir: I saw Krolia walking down the corridor towards James's room.

TShirogane: No murder on my ship, @Krolia!

Krolia: No promises

JGriffin: Help!

KKogane: No help for you

LMcClain: Can we get a F in the chat for the former leader of the MFEs?

KHolt: F

HGarrett: F

NRizavi: F

ILeifdottir: F

LMcClain: F

MHolt: F

KKogane: I guess F

PAllura: F

Acxa: F

RKinkade: F

VMcClain: F

Curtis: F

TShirogane: Curtis! We shouldn't be condoning murder on our ship!

Curtis: My apologies, Captain. Should I retract my F?

LMcClain: No takebacks

Krolia: He isn't dead, @TShirogane, but he wishes he was

KKogane: What did you do?

Krolia: That's classified. When you get to be an older Blade, you'll find out.

KKogane: That's not fair. I want to know. Knowledge or death.

Krolia: Then perish

LMcClain: Ooo. Burn

KKogane: I thought you were on my side

LMcClain: I am, cariño, but it's still a burn

KKogane: :(

LMcClain: Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?

KHolt: Excuse me. Not in front of my salad

MHolt: You don't eat salad

KHolt: Don't call me out like that, Holt

MHolt: You wanna fight, Holt?

HGarrett: Uh, Matt, you don't want to fight her. She's vicious

MHolt: What is she gonna do? Bite my ankles?

KHolt: I'll bust your kneecaps

LMcClain: Before or after you electrocute him?

KHolt: Haven't decided

TShirogane: I regret this group chat

LMcClain: Before this goes too much further

*LMcClain has changed their name to Sharpshooter*

*Sharpshooter has changed KKogane's name to AlienFurry*

AlienFurry: You're the furry, Lance

*AlienFurry has changed their name to KnifeBoi*

Sharpshooter: That works

*Curtis has changed TShirogane's name to Captain*

*LMcClain has changed Captain's name to IDied*

*Knife Boi has changed IDied's name to ILived*

ILived: *sigh*

*KHolt has changed their name to TechGenius*

*PAllura has changed their name to Princess*

*Sharpshooter has changed Princess's name to Queen*

Queen: Thank you, Lance

Sharpshooter: You are quite welcome

*Sharpshooter has changed HGarrett's name to SpaceGordonRamsey*

SpaceGordonRamsey: Lance, why?

Sharpshooter: Cuz it fits. I mean you basically took over a little café in the Space Mall after being taken prisoner and made the most awesome food all while yelling at the owner

ILived: What

VMcClain: What

Curtis: What

Krolia: What

Acxa: What

ILeifdottir: What

RKinkade: What

NRizavi: That sounds awesome!

JGriffin: @NRizavi!

KnifeBoi: Oh, I never knew that half beaten people could type. Mom, you need to get better at half killing people

Krolia: Quit trying to act like you know what I did to him, kit.

KnifeBoi: :(

Sharpshooter: No frowning! It's not allowed! Let's get back to changing people's names

*KnifeBoi has changed Krolia's name to MomSpy*

*RKinkade has changed their name to CameraGuy*

*KnifeBoi has changed JGriffin's name to HalfDead*

MomSpy: Don't start that again, kit

*VMcClain has changed their name to GGGal*

*Acxa has changed GGGal's name to Lesbabe*

Lesbabe: I'm actually surprised at the name

Acxa: I heard someone call someone else that before they kissed

Sharpshooter: Who was this?

Acxa: I don't know their names. They were obviously trying to not be seen, so I just kept walking.

KnifeBoi: Fair enough

*CameraGuy has changed NRizavi's name to Annoying1*

Annoying1: Really?

CameraGuy: It fits

*MHolt has changed their name to RebelTechie*

*KnifeBoi has changed Acxa's name to TwinSis*

RebelTechie: Hey, @KnifeBoi, where's the rest of your pack?

KnifeBoi: They're on a mission

HalfDead: I thought we just saved the universe

KnifeBoi: We may have, but the Galra Empire is still in shambles since both Lotor and Sendak are no longer around. There's a power vacuum, and the Blades are trying to help settle things.

Sharpshooter: Besides, most of them would be confused by our chat

MomSpy: Yes. I doubt my pack brothers would want to be subjected to this. However, they may wish to have a group chat with us, @KnifeBoi and @TwinSis.

Queen: I was rereading the chat, and I noticed something. @ILived and @Curtis, is there something you wish to tell us?

Lesbabe: Owo, what's this?

Sharpshooter: Tea?

TechGenius: Spill

KnifeBoi: *sits back and watches*

SpaceGordonRamsey: I have popcorn

CameraGuy: Should I record this?

ILived: Uh...

Curtis: Shiro and I are dating

Lesbabe: Owo

Sharpshooter: Agreed. Owo

*KnifeBoi has changed Curtis's name to Shirogane2*

ILived: I still regret making this chat.

Fin


	175. Companionship (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know what's wrong with him, but a hug from one of the Paladins may hold the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. They do not make an appearance, but they are mentioned.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Touch-starved, Hugs. Affection

"Companionship"

Keith grunted as he blocked a hit from the gladiator. He normally wouldn't be having this problem on level three, but it was all he could do to put up a decent defense. He couldn't even mount any kind of offense. He didn't want to stop training, but this session wasn't doing him any good. Keith sighed. "End training sequence."

The gladiator froze, powered down, and slumped over onto the floor. Keith stared at the gladiator and whined softly. He couldn't figure out why he was having trouble with such a low level. He dragged himself through a shower, but the question remained. He dressed in fresh, clean clothes and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled the container of cucumber slices out of the fridge and carried it to the dining hall. He sat down at the table, nibbling on the cucumber slices and not realizing that he wasn't alone.

%%%

Hunk was surprised to see Keith sit next to him at the table. Normally, the Red Paladin kept to himself and was extremely aware of his surroundings. Hunk was pleased that Keith was eating the cucumbers he kept on hand...when the Blades weren't around. Even though Keith appeared human, Ulaz still didn't like Keith eating a lot of vegetables, because they were like candy to Galra. Hunk knew better than to prepare any when the Blades were on board, but when they were on a mission, Hunk made sure to have some on hand for his teammate, since Keith never showed any sign that it was like candy to him.

However, Keith didn't look like he was all there. "Uh, Keith?"

Keith jolted and almost dropped the cucumber slice he was holding. "Wha-oh, hi, Hunk. When did you get here?"

"I've been here since before you sat down. Dude, are you okay?"

"Not really. I was having issues taking down the level three gladiator. I don't know what's wrong...with me."

Hunk looked close to tears on Keith's behalf. "Dude, can I give you a hug?"

"What?"

"A hug. You look like you could use one."

"Sure."

Hunk wrapped it arms around Keith's shoulders and pulled him close. Keith practically melted into Hunk's embrace and started purring. Hunk's eyebrows raised slightly at Keith's reaction. "Keith, I've got a question. When was the last time you slept with your pack?"

"The night before they left for their mission."

"That was three days ago, buddy. You need company. I'm instituting a movie night, and you have to come."

"A movie night?"

"Have you not had a movie night before?"

"Is it when you sit on the couch and watch a movie with the family? I did that with Shiro and Adam before the Kerberos Mission," Keith answered without moving his head.

"Mostly."

"Can it wait though? This feels nice." Keith continued purring.

"Sure, buddy." Hunk kept his arms around Keith, letting the normally skittish Paladin soak up the affection he was offering. It was obvious to the entire team that Keith was touch-starved. Being touch-starved as a human was bad enough, but add to that the other half of Keith's heritage, and it was twice as bad. Galra needed positive touch more than humans did, so Keith's bad childhood was more horrible than everyone first thought. Hunk wasn't about to deny Keith the chance to get some affection, especially since his pack was off on a mission.

A change in the pitch of Keith's purr drew Hunk's attention to the Red Paladin. Hunk couldn't see his face, so he took a chance and slid Keith onto his lap, letting his head slide into the crook of his arm. It then became obvious why there was a change in the pitch of his purr. Keith had fallen asleep. The movie night could be postponed for a night; right now, Keith needed to rest in someone's company, and Hunk was more than willing to be that someone.

Fin


	176. Missing (Age Regression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith cannot find his favorite plushie and regresses, crying. Daddy Lance finds him and figures out that his plushie is missing. Fortunately, Lance knows where Red is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance.
> 
> Tags: Age Regression, Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Plushie

"Missing"

Keith's room wasn't usually a mess, but he was in between head spaces and couldn't find Red. He tore apart his nest and opened every drawer, pawing through its contents and hoping to find it. However, Red was nowhere to be found. He had hoped to find Red before he went to Lance, but now, not only did he _not_ find his favorite plushie, but his nest was wrecked. He plopped down outside the nest, fully regressed, and cried.

%%%

Lance had noticed that Keith was in between head spaces, so instead of relaxing in the lounge, the Blue Paladin made sure to stay near the soon-to-be little. He was pleasantly surprised to see Keith not head for the training deck but enter his room. Lance thought maybe he was going to grab his bayard, but when he didn't immediately emerge, Lance realized that Keith knew he was in between head spaces. Lance was about to head to his room, which was located right next door to Keith's, when he heard frantic rustling from inside his little's room. Curious as to what he was doing, Lance stayed where he was, and when the rustling stopped, that was when he heard the unmistakable sound of his little crying.

Lance immediately entered the room and saw his little sitting outside a destroyed nest, bawling his eyes out. Lance sat down next to Keith and gently coaxed him into his arms. "Hey, Keithy. What's wrong?"

The only answer was crying.

"Shh, cariño. Daddy can't help if he doesn't know what's wrong. Is it your nest?"

Keith shook his head. It _did_ bother him, but not as much as Red missing.

Lance thought for a tick. It definitely looked like Keith had been looking for something. He saw his utility belt (with knife sheath) and bayard on top of the dresser, so it wasn't that. Then, it came to him. There was something missing; something that would definitely distress a little. "Is it that Red isn't here?"

Keith cried harder in response to Lance's question. Lance stood up, gently bouncing the little as he did. "No more tears, baby. I know where Red is."

Keith looked at Lance. "Red no' missin'?"

"No, she's not." Lance exited Keith's room and entered his own. There on Lance's dresser was the stuffed red lion that he had made for Keith.

"Red!"

Lance let Keith lean over and snag his plushie. The raven-haired little hugged his favorite plushie tightly for a moment before relaxing his grip and petting her.

Lance smiled. "Feel better."

"Yeah, but -"

"I know your nest is a mess. How about we stay here for now?"

Keith snuggled against his Daddy, cuddling Red. Staying with Daddy sounded like a good idea

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Once Keith was out of little space, he fixed his nest with Red watching him from her place on his dresser.


	177. Sick With A Cold (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds his boyfriend sick, better and worse than he was the previous day, and takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post series Klance with a sick Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Post series, Sick Keith, Short

"Sick With A Cold"

Lance stared at Keith in shock. "You sound way worse than you did yesterday. I thought you were supposed to take a nap. What the heck happened?"

"We don't have time for me to sleep off a little cold."

Lance blinked rapidly in surprise. "Is the fever getting to you or what?"

"What?"

"The war is over, Keith. You _do_ have the time to sleep off your cold."

"I do?"

Lance gently laid Keith down in their nest. He started kissing Keith in various places, such as on the crest of his ear and on his bare back, since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You do."

Keith couldn't help the purr rising in his chest, even though it was very scratchy and resulted in a coughing fit. Lance rubbed Keith's back in an effort to soothe his ailing boyfriend.

"I give you credit for lasting as long as you did. You were cooking in your own skin." Lance made a move to leave the nest, but Keith caught his wrist. "Keith?"

"Stay with me please? At least until I fall asleep?"

Lance smiled sweetly and laid down behind Keith, spooning him. "Of course, cariño."

Fin


	178. Patching Up A Wound (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dismayed at the lack of first aid supplies in Keith's room and even more dismayed that he had to use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another post series Klance with a hurt Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Post Series, Blade Leader Keith, Hurt Keith

"Patching Up A Wound"

Lance sighed as he tried to heave his boyfriend through the halls of the Garrison. He couldn't believe how injured he was after several relief missions. If he didn't know any better, he would think the missions _weren't_ relief missions, but the war was over, so what else could it be? He grunted as he practically dragged Keith to their room.

"I'll help you inside but you're on your own from there." The tic the words left Lance's mouth, he regretted them. Even though Keith knew that Lance wouldn't leave him, the words still caused him to start hyperventilating. "Hey, hey, cariño. I'm not really leaving you. You've got to calm down before I can fix you up, okay?"

"Don't...leave...me."

"Never. Now, let's see what we have to play doctor with...paper towels, expired peroxide, and...duct tape?"

"It's...not expired. It's...a fresh...bottle. Bought it...after we...saved Earth."

"That was a year ago, babe."

"Yeah. It's...still good...for another...two years...until it's...opened."

"Take off your uniform top, and let's see the damage."

Keith gingerly took off his top, and Lance was dismayed at the damage. There were a multitude of bruises, ranging from fresh to quintants old, but the biggest issue was a laceration that wrapped around his side. It wasn't very wide or deep, and it had clotted, but it was still open. Lance wanted to clean it and wrap it before letting Keith sleep.

The only problem was that they didn't have any bandages. Lance wasn't desperate enough to use the duct tape though. He would rather use one of his shirts to wrap his boyfriend's wound than to try to make bandages out of duct tape. He would fully stock Keith's first aid kit once he was better, but for now, he had an injured space cat to take care of.

Fin


	179. The Shack (Broganes, Adashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, when Shiro and Keith were racing in the desert, they came across a familiar shack, familiar to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-Kerberos Broganes and Adashi.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Adashi, Pre-Kerberos, Young Teen Keith, Keith's Dad's Shack, RIP Papa Kogane

"The Shack"

"Can't you keep up, old timer?"

"We'll see who can keep up in the end!"

A standard orange, rented, Garrison hover bike raced against a yellow and cream hover bike across the sand and rocky crevices not too far from the Garrison. Astride the rented bike sat a raven-haired young teenager wearing a black t-shirt, grey pants, and an open, half sleeved red and white hoodie. His racing partner was a man in his early twenties who had a black undercut with a ridiculous floof and wearing a white t-shirt under a half open black jacket and black jeans.

Neither bike could keep a lead over the other, even as they rounded a bend and approached a cliff. Also neither bike slowed down as they dove off the cliff simultaneously. They pulled up out of the dive just in time and raced across the desert.

Keith didn't know where he was going, but he felt something pulling him out there. He kept going, pushing his rented bike even faster and pulling out in front of Shiro. He followed his feelings, and soon he saw something in the distance that looked vaguely familiar.

It was a shack in the middle of the desert. It looked a little run down with a red and white hover bike parked next to it. Keith slowed down and stopped outside the shack, mind whirling and barely registering Shiro stopping next to him.

"What is this place?"

The question registered in Keith's mind, and he readily supplied the answer, having finally recognized the building. "It belonged to my Dad."

Shiro's eyes darted from the shack to the young cadet next to him. The subject of his father was always a touchy subject for Keith, so for him to bring it up on his own was a surprise. He watched as the teen dismounted from the rented hover bike and walk over to the red and white bike. He ran his hand over the body and wrapped a hand around one of the handles before turning his attention to the shack. He walked up to the front door and put a hand on the doorknob, pausing to take a deep breath before pushing it open.

It was obvious that no one had been in there for a long time. Shiro didn't know when Keith lost his Dad, but it had been at least six years. There was a layer of dust on everything. However, it looked like it had been frozen in time. There was a newspaper on the coffee table and a pillow and blanket on the couch. It was good that there weren't any dishes in the sink.

Shiro was hesitant to enter the shack, seeing that the old building seemed to have Keith in a trance. However, he wanted to make sure Keith was okay.

Keith wandered around his Dad's old shack, memories flaring up at seeing the things his Dad had. He paused at the door leading to his Dad's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to see, but he knew he needed to. He took another deep breath and opened the door. He stifled a gasp, tears jumping to his eyes. He quickly closed the door and slumped against it, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He buried his face in his knees and tried to keep the tears at bay but ultimately failed.

It disturbed Shiro to see Keith break down at whatever he saw in the back room. He was completely out of his depth and wasn't sure he could console the young teen, especially since he didn't know what he saw. He sat down next to the distraught teen and held his arms out. "Do you need a hug, kiddo?"

Keith's tear streaked face jerked up at the sound of Shiro's voice. He blinked rapidly, causing more tears to cascade down his cheeks, before throwing himself into Shiro's open arms. Shiro wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy.

After several minutes, Keith's crying seemed to stop, but Shiro waited a few more minutes before asking, "Do you want to go inside?" He could almost feel the hesitation in Keith's body. "I could go with you if you'd like."

Keith looked up and rubbed his face. "I'd like that."

"Well, let's get up, then." Shiro unwrapped his arms to allow Keith to get up. It was another minute before the teen did so, drawing a soft smile from Shiro. Once Keith stood up, Shiro followed suite, and the two opened the door. Shiro could just barely hear a tiny whimper from the boy beside him, prompting him to wrap an arm around his shoulders and gently guide him further into the room.

It was easy to tell what caused such a strong reaction in Keith. There were photos of a much younger Keith and a man that had to be Keith's father. Keith walked forward towards a box, seemingly being drawn towards it. He knelt down in front of it.

"It's got my name on it." Keith's voice had a faraway tone to it as if he wasn't even aware of talking.

"Do you want to take it with you, bud?"

"Yeah, and some pictures if I can."

"Of course." Shiro took out his phone and texted Adam.

_We need you to come meet us._

_Did you or Keith crash?_

_No. We found an old property that belonged Keith's father and he has some stuff that Keith wants._

_I'll be there._

Shiro didn't have to tell Adam where they were, because he knew that his fiancée had a GPS chip embedded in one of muscle stimulation bands. Adam was worried about Shiro due to his illness. It would take Adam about twenty minutes to get there, so Shiro urged Keith to gather up the items that he wanted to take back with him.

A Garrison issued vehicle pulled up near the red and white hover bike, and Adam hopped out and started hooking the bike to the hitch so he could tow it back to the Garrison. Keith walked out with the box and pictures to stare quizzically at the brunette man. "What are you doing?"

"Knowing Takashi, he's going to want to fix this up for you, and it would be better to do it where we have the tools to do it. You can put the stuff in the car."

Shiro drew up behind Keith, closing the door to the shack behind him. "Adam has a point. Oh, here. These are yours." Shiro handed him a keyring with two keys and a gold 'K' keychain on it. "One is for the shack and the other is for the bike."

Keith pocketed the keys. "Thank you, Shiro."

Keith set the box in the backseat of the car, opening the box to put the pictures in it. Neither adult noticed him slipping a sheathed knife from the box and fastening on his belt, his jacket conveniently hiding it from view.

Fin


	180. Concussion (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is injured on a mission with Kolivan. He manages to get his kit to the castle and into a pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is DoM Kolivan, who considers Keith his kit, featuring a hurt Keith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Hurt Keith, Keith misses the team, Racist Allura, Concerned Kolivan

"Concussion"

"No, no, no. You can't close your eyes right now!"

Keith struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Kolivan. "Kol-Kolivan?"

"That's right, kit. Stay with me. Talk to me."

"A-about what?"

"Tell me what you remember."

"Um, w-we were on a mission to sa-sabotage a ship. I-It was just us. Th-there was increased pa-patrols, and w-we got caught. We were on the way b-back to the ship, and I got sh-shot."

"That's right, kit."

"Where are w-we going?"

"We are going to the Castle of Lions. They are close to us, so you can be in a pod."

"That's nice."

"We are almost there. Please hold on. Just keep talking."

"I want to s-see Lance and Shiro again. H-Hunk and Pidge too. I don't kn-know if Allura will wa-want to see me. She doesn't like that I'm p-part Galra, even though she said she d-doesn't mind."

Kolivan let Keith ramble as he piloted the pod as fast as it could go, keeping an ear out for any indication that Keith had stopped talking. He knew his kit had a concussion, which was why he wanted him to keep talking. He did make a note to ask if the princess still didn't like his kit or if these were just the ramblings of a partially delirious kit.

"Marmoran pod, identify your occupants."

"Castle of Lions, this is Kolivan and Keith. We require assistance. Keith is injured and in need of a pod."

"Injured?! Do you need a stretcher? Land in the main hangar. We'll meet you there."

"There's no need for a stretcher. We will be there within two doboshes. Marmora out."

Kolivan closed the channel and turned to face Keith, who had stopped talking. He hadn't fallen unconscious fortunately but was looking at the control panel with his head cocked. "I heard Shiro's voice? Is he here?"

"No, kit, but we are almost there. I am landing the pod." Kolivan landed the pod as quickly but also as gently as he could.

He scooped up Keith, who curled into his chest, and descended the ramp. They were immediately surrounded by the Paladins, who all wanted to look at Keith. However, Kolivan just brushed by them, carrying the half-conscious kit to the infirmary, where Coran was programming a pod for Keith.

"Quickly. Put him in this suit." Coran handed Kolivan the white bodysuit that promoted healing in the pods.

Kolivan quickly switched out Keith's clothes and reluctantly set him in the pod. The semi-clear front appeared, and the healing process began.

It was clear to the Paladins that they shouldn't even approach Kolivan while Keith was in the pod. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Shiro left without a word. Coran, however, pulled out some pillows and blankets and set them near the Marmoran leader. "Here. For a nest, while you wait for Number Four."

"Wait. I have a question. Keith mentioned that Allura still doesn't like him. I was concerned that this was true."

Coran sighed. "Unfortunately, it is true. I had hoped that she had put her grudge aside for the sake of defending the universe, but it seems it is still too soon. It is why she isn't here."

"I see. I am grateful she allowed us entry and the use of the pods then."

"I will keep her out of here while you are here."

"Once Keith is done healing, we will leave."

"As you wish." Coran left the Blade Leader alone in the infirmary.

Kolivan set out to make a nest for Keith to rest in, once he was out of the pod. The large Galra thought about what he was going to say to the young Blade when he got out of the pod.

"You promised me you weren't going to be reckless! You _promised!"_ As tempting as it was to scold the Blade, Kolivan realized that he was more relieved that Keith was alive. He set himself to finish the nest and wait for Keith to come out of the pod.

Two hours after putting him into the pod, Keith was released. Kolivan was close enough to catch the still half out of it kit in his arms. Keith lifted his head to look at Kolivan. "I'm sorry, Kolivan. I didn't meant to-"

Kolivan drew Keith closer and settled them in the nest and rumbling to him. "No, kit. This wasn't your fault. I am relieved that you are all right. I don't want to ever lose you. I consider you my kit."

Fin


	181. Extreme Tiredness (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is so tired that he passes out. Fortunately, Kolivan is there to take care of his kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. They consider Keith their kit, and he considers them his pack. However, only Kolivan is in this short ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Tired Keith, Exhaustion, Caring Kolivan

"Extreme Tiredness"

Keith yawned but tried to stifle it. It was the middle of the day cycle; why was he so tired? He didn't even think he had done that much. His eyes felt like they were going to slide shut, but he didn't want to close them until it was bed time. He knew his pack would recognize his symptoms as tiredness and would insist he take a nap.

%%%

Kolivan had noticed there was something off with the kit. He seemed a little sluggish in his movements. It was almost as if he was tired, but certainly that couldn't be the case. He had slept in the nest the previous night cycle with the entire pack.

The leader of the Blades watched as Keith's eyes slid closed for a tick before he wrenched them back open. That was what decided it for Kolivan. The reason why didn't truly matter. His kit was tired and needed a nap before he passed out where he was standing.

Kolivan approached Keith but before he could say anything, Keith's eyes closed again, and he started falling. Kolivan caught his kit in his arms and drew him close to him. A quick sniff proved to Kolivan what he suspected. Keith wasn't ill or injured, just tired.

The Blade Leader shifted his kit in his arms to rest against his chest. Keith instinctively snuggled into Kolivan with a soft purr. He carried the sleepy kit into the familial nest, knowing he would be more comfortable there, which would make it easier for him to get some much needed rest.

%%%

Keith felt the soft blankets and pillows that he associated with the nest surrounding him. He didn't remember coming to the nest. He could also tell it wasn't anywhere near the night cycle, so why was he in the nest? He shifted and tiredly opened his eyes, making a soft questioning noise as well.

"It is all right, kit. You were so tired that you passed out. Fortunately, I was nearby and able to catch you. I brought you to the nest, so you would be able to get a good nap in." Kolivan ran his claws through Keith's hair, prompting the kit to close his eyes in enjoyment. "You still seem tired. Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake again."

Realizing there was no getting out of it, Keith succumbed to the need to rest. Maybe taking a nap in the middle of the day cycle wasn't a bad idea, especially since the leader of his pack wasn't upset with him for taking one. Keith let his eyes remain closed as he cuddled against Kolivan with a purr rising in his throat.

Fin


	182. Calming Keith (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has been de-aged and sees Allura as a mother figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is technically team as family.
> 
> Tags: De-aged Keith, Team as Family, Mama Allura, Nightmare, Stuffed Red Lion, Galra Keith

"Calming Keith"

Keith was hurrying down the corridors as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had been napping but was awakened by a nightmare. He knew Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were busy on the training deck and Coran was there observing them, which left the princess as the only one who was available to comfort him, which was good as the four-year-old saw her as a mom. He knew she _wasn't_ his mom, but she was warm and caring, and that was important for the boy. He just had to get to her.

He wasn't alone though. He had his red blanket and a stuffed Red Lion with him, and it was the only reason he wasn't _completely_ scared. However, he was getting a little more scared the longer it took to find Allura.

"Keith? What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."

Keith turned around and nearly dropped his blanket and stuffed toy, tears coming to his eyes. "Mama!"

Allura hurried over and scooped up the little Red Paladin, blanket and all. She felt his little arms go around her neck as he hugged her and wasn't as surprised to feel tears against her neck. "Shh. It's okay, Keith. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe."

Allura realized that Keith was very shaken about something, most likely a nightmare considering he had been taking a nap. He had his head tucked under her chin and was murmuring "Mama" over and over and whimpering. The Galran kit noise broke her heart. She wiggled his blanket loose and wrapped it around him, gently rubbing his back soothingly.

She tightened her arms around him and hoisted him a little higher, his nose placed next to her scent gland. He tentatively took a few sniffs and nuzzled her. Thankfully, his whimpers ceased, replaced with the purr of a kit, who knew he was safe. She gently rocked him as she walked towards the bridge. "That's right, baby. You're safe."

She settled into the Red Paladin seat. The soft red lights seemed to soothe the tiny Paladin and lull him back to sleep, nestled in the protective arms of a caring mother, something he never had before.

Fin


	183. Ripples (Broganes, Pre-Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro didn't plan on meeting another fey that day, but he wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a fey AU with Broganes and pre-Shance, but it's mostly Lance and Shiro meeting each other. Keith is only mentioned but is a fire fey. Shiro is a wind fey, and Lance is a water fey.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Shance, Broganes, Fey AU, Water Fey Lance, Wind Fey Shiro, Fire Fey Keith

"Ripples"

It was a clear day with a blazing sun in the blue sky with no clouds in sight. Shiro was enjoying a leisurely flight over a large lake that was near the home he made for himself. He had invited his brother to live with him, but Keith preferred to live closer to the volcanoes and away from the lake. Shiro honestly expected that answer, since Keith was a fire fey. Shiro, on the other hand, was a wind fey and loved flying over the lake and making ripples with the wind. However, he inadvertantly used a bit too much magic and made a wave instead of a ripple.

"I know I'm a water fey, but there's no need to splash me."

Shiro paused, not recognizing the voice. He knew it wasn't his brother, because the voice's owner admitted to being a water fey and because the voice was unfamiliar. Shiro looked down at the bank of the lake and saw a slightly drenched brunette fey with a blue tunic that matched his eyes perfectly. He flew to the bank and landed beside the other fey. "My apologies. I wasn't trying to splash anyone. I only meant to cause some ripples on the surface of the water."

"So, _that's_ what's been happening! I've been using my magic, trying to manipulate the water, but it just started getting slightly harder. It's so much easier with the still water. Once I get older, I will be able to control the more turbulent waters like my mom. She can even control rapids."

Shiro subtly checked out the fey. He had thought he was an adult, but apparently he was just on the cusp like his brother. "I'm sure you'll get it."

"How were you able to make the ripples? Are you a water fey too?"

"No. I am a wind fey. I was merely pushing the wind against the surface of the water like this." Shiro gestured at the surface of the water, flexing the fingers of one hand in a shooing motion, and ripples appeared on the surface.

"That was cool. I'm Lance McClain by the way."

"Takashi Shirogane. I know my name is a mouthful, so call me Shiro."

"Do you live nearby? I'd love to see you more often. I don't often get to see other elemental fey."

"I live on the other side of the lake, but sometimes I visit my brother. He lives near the volcanoes."

Lance wrinkled his nose. "I don't like the volcanoes. They are so dry. There's no moisture in the air, and it's so oppressive."

Shiro grinned and chuckled. "That's my brother for you. It's kind of necessary for him to live close to them, because he is a fire fey and is learning to control different levels of heat." Seeing Lance was slightly confused, he continued. "He started with controlling a mere spark and moved incrementally up until he could control huge bonfires. He just recently started to control the volcanoes, making sure that when they _do_ erupt, the lava doesn't destroy homes or hurt anyone."

"Does that mean you would be able to control tornadoes or hurricanes?"

"Perhaps, but it would be quite dangerous."

Lance winced. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

Shiro smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I have no urge to try."

Fin


	184. Grumpiness (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in a bad mood and Lance is determined to hug the grumpiness out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with a slight Galra Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Galra Keith, Hugging

"Grumpiness"

Keith growled before he buried his face in Lance's neck. He wasn't angry, least of all at Lance. He was just in a horrible mood but couldn't vocalize why. Fortunately, Lance could tell he wasn't mad and was accepting of a snuggle, which was a good thing because Lance was determined to hug the grumpiness out of him.

%%%

Lance had been surprised to not find Keith on the training deck. He was concerned at not finding Keith in any of his usual places, even asking Red if he was there, which he wasn't. Lance was on his way past the Paladins' rooms to continue his search when he heard growls coming from Keith's room, causing him to pause.

"Keith?" There was no words in response. "I'm coming in."

Lance opened the door and saw Keith sitting in his nest with a blanket over his head but not obscuring his vision. "Keith?"

Keith turned to look at Lance, and Lance was only slightly surprised to see Keith's eyes having a Galran look. "Cariño?"

Keith growled again. However, Lance heard a difference in the tone. He had heard Keith growl in anger before, and it sounded different than the one he just did. "I'm stepping into your nest, baby. I'm going to snuggle you."

Lance stepped into Keith's nest, which he had done before, and Keith's Galran side recognized that Lance was welcome in his nest. Lance sat down behind Keith and drew him into his arms. He wasn't completely surprised to feel Keith maneuver himself to sit on his lap with his head laying on his shoulder and tightened his grip on his boyfriend, soothing him just the tiniest amount.

Fin


	185. Flatliner (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a celebration party on Earth, Keith got drunk. He got dressed in cowboy clothes and sang "Flatliner".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Flatliner" or the idea of the clothes Keith wears in the video. "Flatliner" is by Cole Swindell. The idea for the clothes is courtesy of Cross Connect Cosplay. I have their permission to use the outfit for the purpose of this fic. 
> 
> Author Note: This could be considered Kalllura. If you want to see what Keith would look like, please watch "Flatliner" from Cross Connect Cosplay on YouTube.
> 
> Tags: Potentially Kallura, Texan Keith, Song and Dance, Inspired by Video and Used with Permission

"Flatliner"

Allura smiled at the mood of her Paladins. A quick trip to Earth was just the thing they needed to lift their spirits. True, they couldn't stay, being integral to defending the universe. However, as a thank you, the families of the Paladins threw together a celebration for them.

%%%

Back at the castle, Allura heard loud laughter and, her curiosity peaked, entered the lounge. She saw Hunk and Pidge crowded around Lance and his data pad, laughing and pointing at something. It was strange that Keith wasn't there, but maybe he was on the training deck. She walked over to the rest of the Force and asked, "What's so funny?"

The trio looked up and grinned, Pidge greeting her, "Hey, Princess."

"We were reminiscing what happened at the party we just had back on Earth," Hunk answered.

She sat down. "What happened?"

"Someone actually got Keith drunk and our dear Red Paladin...well, I have a video of it," Lance stated. "Come here, Princess, and I'll show you."

Allura scooted over to sit next to Lance, who started the video. Keith appeared on the screen, wearing a white cowboy hat, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a red and black plaid shirt open, and brown cowboy boots. When the music started, she was surprised to see him dance and sing. 

"Dang, girl, look at you  
Stopping me in my boots  
What's a country boy to do, but say  
Uh uh

"Stop beating my chest up  
You're down right dangerous  
That shake got me gitty up  
Got my eyes what what

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh she's a flatliner

"Dang, girl, I'm done  
I ain't never seen no one  
Poppin' it like a cold one  
Droppin' down like oh oh

"Oh my, I see the light  
I don't mean the neon kind  
One kiss from you tonight  
Will send me on to the other side

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh she's a flatliner

"Dang, girl, look at you  
Stopping me in my boots  
What's a country boy to do

"Yeah, sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh

"She's a flatliner  
Yeah, she's a flatliner."

Allura giggled. "I've never seen Keith like that."

"Like what, Princess?" Keith asked, walking into the lounge. He spotted Lance's data pad. "What have you shown her, Lance?"

"Hey, Keith. Would you consider the Princess a flatliner?" Lance smirked.

A flat look crossed Keith's face. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You said you deleted the video."

"Did I? Oops."

Keith made a lunge for the data pad but missed as Lance leaped from the couch and dashed out the door. "Lance! Get _back_ here!"

Allura watched as Keith ran after the Blue Paladin. She smiled to herself. She would never forget how Keith sounded when he was singing and how graceful he looked while he danced.

Fin


	186. Wet Hair (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades return to the castle ship to spend some time with their kit, who just finished taking a shower after a session on the training deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Protective Antok, Keith trains too much, Keith missed his pack, Wet Hair, Grooming

"Wet Hair"

"Marmoran pod to the Castle of Lions, does anyone read us?" Thace asked.

"This is Shiro at the Castle of Lions. We read you, Thace. Loud and clear. The main hangar is open, and we are pleased to have you back with us, especially Keith."

A loud rumbling sound filled the comms, reminding Shiro of an approaching thunderstorm back on Earth. However, it was just the four Blades rumbling at the mention of Keith being excited to see them.

"Where is the kit?" Kolivan asked.

"He should be taking a shower," Shiro replied.

"Mullet spends way too much time on the training deck," Lance grumbled under his breath. Quite abruptly, the rumbles changed into growls, causing Lance to flinch. "Hey, calm down. You guys know how tough it is to get him to do something he doesn't want to do!"

"Try harder," Antok growled.

Kolivan put a hand on Antok's shoulder but addressed the Paladins. "We will have a talk with the kit when we see him. Marmora out."

The channel closed, and the screen blinked out. Shiro stood up. "I'm going to greet the Blades. Anyone coming?"

"No thanks! They sounded like they wanted to rip my head off," Lance refused. "Just for mentioning Mullet was on the training deck."

"You have to admit, Lance. He does train too much," Shiro mentioned.

"Just you don't train enough!" Pidge added in.

Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge, who grinned back. Shiro shook his head and exited the bridge. It wasn't a long walk to the main hangar, so when he entered, he saw a Marmoran pod landing.

The four Blades exited, and Shiro looked each one in the eyes (or eye holes for Antok). It wasn't often that Shiro had to literally look up to meet another being's eyes. It made him appreciate his height, in regards to the other Paladins.

Ulaz held his hand out. "Shiro, nice to see you again."

Shiro grasped Ulaz's arm near the elbow. "Likewise. Can I accompany you to your nest room?"

Ulaz shot a quick glance at Kolivan, who nodded. "Certainly."

Shiro fell into step next to Ulaz. He knew that Kolivan was not only the leader of the Blades of Marmora but also of the pack, so it was only natural that Ulaz had to check with Kolivan for any non-pack non-Galra member to even walk with them.

They weren't more than a few steps away from the main hangar than they heard the quick footsteps of someone running to them. A loud chirp was heard a tick before a weight landed on Thace's back. Thace chuckled. "Hello, kit."

"I'm so glad you're back!" Keith buried his face in Thace's neck, getting a nose full of his scent.

Thace grimaced slightly. "Uh, kit. Not that I don't like this, but you're getting my fur wet."

Keith grinned and lifted and shook head, dousing Blades and Shiro. "Kit/Keith!"

Antok plucked Keith off Thace's back and threw him over his shoulder and set off down the hall.

"Excuse us, Shiro. We must attend to our kit."

"What are you going to do?"

"Kits have a hard time remaining clean. We know Keith took a shower, but he didn't get all the water from his hair. He needs a good grooming session."

Ulaz walked down the hallway towards the familial nest, leaving Shiro wondering if the mental picture he was left with was the right one. Well, Lance did call the Blades giant, purple space cats; it only seemed to further prove that moniker when they groomed each other.

Fin


	187. When Keith Met Shiro (Sheith, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Keith tells her pack how she met Shiro (and Matt).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM her pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also another installation of Fem Keith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sheith, Fem Keith, First Meetings, Japanese Shiro

"When Keith Met Shiro"

Keith was relaxing in her pack's nest, her face buried in a pile of blankets. She was so content that she was purring, which was amusing her pack. However, one of them had a question for her.

"Kit, I don't think you ever told us how you met Shiro," Ulaz said.

Keith looked up, still purring. "That was  
an interesting day."

%%% Flashback Begins

"Lieutenant Shirogane, there is someone I wish you to meet. This is Cadet Kogane, and he...she will be your mentee this year." Commander Iverson led over a girl with shoulder length black hair.

"Sir." Shiro saluted Iverson, and the commander walked away, completely missing Keith sticking her tongue out at his slip up.

Shiro turned to face the cadet and caught her sticking out her tongue. He fought the urge to chuckle. "So, why did Commander Iverson call you 'he' at first?"

Keith sighed. "It's because my name is a boy's name."

"What?"

"My parents thought they were having a boy but panicked when I was born a girl, so my name is Keith. Keith Kogane."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Keith, I understand your irritation at being referred to as a boy, but sticking your tongue out at a commanding officer is unbecoming of a Garrison cadet. It's much better to do this." Shiro held up his left hand but kept his thumb tucked against his palm.

Keith looked at his hand, confused. "That's not rude."

Shiro put his hand down with a grin. "In Japan, it is."

Keith grinned. "That's ingenious."

"Are you corrupting another cadet, Shiro?"

Shiro smiled. "Hi, Matt. Matt, this is Cadet Kogane. Keith, this is my flight partner, Matt."

"Keith? I thought you were a girl."

"I am. I just got stuck with a boy's name when I was born, because my parents thought I was going to be a boy."

"So, you _are_ a girl, but you have a boy's name?""

"Yes."

Matt grinned. "Just so you know, I'm going to tease you about this, but it's supposed to be funny."

"Why tell me then?"

"Because I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

%%% Flashback Ends

"Matt did end up teasing me, but like he said, it was never mean spirited." Keith yawned, showing off her tiny fangs, which had just come in.

Antok tucked his kit against his side, Thace settling on her other side. She purred being tucked between the two furriest members of her pack. She tucked her legs to the side and laid her head on Antok's thigh. Ulaz handed Thace one of Keith's thicker blankets they kept in the nest for her, because she lacked the fur that kept the rest of her pack warm.

"Get some rest, kit. We know you're tired, so don't try to deny it," Kolivan stated.

Keith closed her eyes, continuing to purr. Soon enough, the pitch changed, which indicated that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Fin


	188. Primary and Secondary Paladins (Klance, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with Red Lion can be fun as Lance finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with Mama Red Lion and part Galra Keith.
> 
> Tags: Mama Red Lion, Klance, Purring Keith, Galra Keith

"Primary and Secondary Paladins"

Lance wasn't used to bonding with his lion. Bonding with Blue was almost instantaneous. However, Red was different. He had to spend time with the lion, which he didn't mind. He liked Red, but he still felt like they weren't connecting all the way like he was with Blue. He guessed it was because he was Red's secondary Paladin.

He entered Red's hangar and walked over to the lion, whose eyes were already lit up and her particle barrier was already down too. She knelt down and let Lance enter her cockpit. He walked in and was slightly surprised to see Keith sitting there.

"Keith?" he questioned. Just then, he felt a prod at the back of his mind from the bond he had with Red. He maneuvered himself to sit in the cockpit seat with Keith on his lap. He closed his eyes and followed his bond with Red.

He ended up in the space where lion and Paladin can interact. He watched as a seven-year-old Keith played with the real, furry version of the Red Lion. He knew he was a little kid as well, but it didn't really bother him as it was just a mental representation of how the lion saw him. It warmed his heart to know that Red saw him as a cub just like she did Keith.

A chirp drew his attention back to Red and Keith. Keith was sitting astride Red and had his eyes locked onto Lance, who smiled. His boyfriend was displaying some Galran features such as cheek stripes, fluffy ears, and fangs. "Lance!"

"Hey, Keith."

Red pranced over, and Keith jumped down and hugged Lance, tucking himself under his chin and purring. Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gently lowered them to the ground. Red curled around her Paladins as they cuddled. She knew Keith would be tired after the play fight they did, so when she noticed that Lance had come to her, she saw it as an opportunity to let her Paladins spend time together and with her at the same time. She dipped her head and started grooming Lance's hair and purring to her Paladins, lulling them to sleep.

Fin


	189. Wind and Fire (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Shiro in a forest was risky, but Keith was willing to do so just because he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is fey Sheith with Wind Fey Shiro and fire Fey Keith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fey AU, Fire Fey Keith, Wind Fey Shiro, Living together

"Wind and Fire"

"Shiro? Are you here?" Keith landed gently on a tree limb that jutted out over the path that cut through the forest. He was very careful to not set the tree or anything else in the forest on fire. He had just gotten control over his fire powers; it was the only reason he agreed to meet Shiro in such a flammable location.

"Here, Keith!"

The crimson and onyx winged fey looked up to see his black and white winged mate flutter down, settling on the branch next to him. Keith smiled and hugged Shiro, whose feathery wings wrapped around the slightly shorter fey.

It was a few more minutes before Keith asked, "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I know we just bonded, but I thought we might move in together."

Keith stiffened. "Here?"

Shiro chuckled. "No, of course not, but there's a perfect spot not too close by. Did you want to see it?"

"Yes."

The two fey joined hands and took off, Keith allowing Shiro to lead the way. It was a lengthy flight, which almost tired out the smaller fey. Finally, Shiro pointed out a cave that was in the side of a dormant volcano. It was out of the way and hard to get to, which made it perfect for the two fey.

Shiro had scouted out the cave earlier, not wanting to expose his mate to any unseen dangers. It wasn't that Keith couldn't defend himself, but Shiro was slightly overprotective.

Keith landed at the mouth of the cave, grateful that they had made it. His wings weren't made for distance flying, not like Shiro's, but his were made to withstand extreme heat. He stepped into the cave, inspecting the place, while Shiro waited at the entrance. The further back he went, the warmer it seemed to be, which felt wonderful to him. He grinned and turned back to face Shiro. "I love it, Shiro."

Shiro stepped closer to his mate. "Would you be willing to share it with me?"

Keith tugged Shiro even closer. "I would be more than willing."

Shiro closed the distance between them and captured Keith's lips in a passionate kiss.

Fin


	190. Downtime (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk put together a slumber party with the rest of the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own /Anacondas: Hunt For The Blood Orchid/.
> 
> Author Note: This is Team as Family.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Slumber Party, Movie, Snacks. Paladin Pajamas, Lion Slippers

"Downtime"

Hunk had been in the kitchen, which wasn't unusual, but he had been in there for several vargas, baking. He wasn't stress baking for a change, but he _was_ baking with a purpose. He and Lance had decided to throw a slumber party for the Paladins. Initially, Lance had suggested it be the two of them plus Pidge, but Hunk mentioned that the entire team could use some downtime, causing Lance to grumble about Keith not knowing the meaning of downtime. He still relented and went to the lounge to set it up.

%%%

Shiro was drawn to the kitchen by the smells coming from there. He was slightly concerned that Hunk was stress baking and was headed there to calm down the Yellow Paladin. He entered the kitchen and waited for Hunk to close the oven after putting the tray he removed on the counter. "Hunk."

Hunk spun around. "Shiro, what are you doing here?"

Shiro looked at the other Paladin and realized that he didn't look anxious or stressed. "At first, I thought you were stress baking, but now, I'm wondering why you are baking these snacks."

"Lance and I are putting together a slumber party for the team. Could you get Pidge and Keith and make sure they come in their pajamas?"

"And lion slippers," Lance added from the doorway. The Black and Yellow Paladins turned around and saw Lance standing there in his blue Altean pajamas and Blue Lion slippers. "That's slumber party rules. To come in regular clothes is considered rude." Lance looked at Hunk. "The lounge is set up."

"That didn't take long," Hunk commented.

"Well, we did keep the nest that Mullet set up in there. It's a good spot for slumber parties," Lance admitted.

"I'll make sure Pidge and Keith show up," Shiro promised.

"Do it quick, Shiro! I want to start in twenty doboshes!" Lance called out as Shiro left the kitchen. The Blue Paladin looked at his best friend. "Need help taking the snacks to the lounge?"

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks." Hunk handed Lance a few bowls, and the two Paladins carried the snacks to the lounge.

It didn't take too long before Pidge showed up in her green Altean pajamas and Green Lion slippers with her lap top in her hands. She plopped down in the nest near one of the couches and opened her lap top to the movie player she had installed and connected it to the movie screen she and Hunk had rigged to play movies.

Almost twenty doboshes after Shiro had left the kitchen, the Black Paladin entered the lounge with a pouty Red Paladin in tow. Both of the Paladins were dressed in their Altean pajamas and were wearing their lion slippers as well. Shiro practically forced Keith to sit in the nest while Lance was conversing with Pidge and trying to agree on a movie. Lance raised his eyes as he felt Keith moodily settle in the nest. "Glad you could make it, Samurai."

Keith hesitantly met Lance's eyes and was surprised to find no ill will towards him. "Uh, thanks for inviting me, I guess."

"We all needed some relaxation time. Now, if Pidge will play the movie, we can get this slumber party started!"

Pidge started the movie, set her lap top on the couch, and slid into the nest next to Hunk, her hand snagging a peanut butter fudge ball. The Paladins all grabbed various snacks as they watched _Anacondas: Hunt For The Blood Orchid_ and leaned against each other.

As the movie played on, the Paladins' eyes started sliding closed. Hunk ended up laying down on his stomach with Pidge draped across his back. Lance was leaning against Hunk's side with, surprisingly, Keith laying on his side with his head in Lance's lap. Shiro was the only one who was even halfway awake. He took several pictures of the other four Paladins before he settled next to Keith and Lance. He closed his eyes as the credits played on the screen and dropped off before the song finished playing.

Fin


	191. Peanut Butter Cookies (Platonic Team Punk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk entices Pidge away from her work with peanut butter cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is platonic Team Punk and set between seasons one and two.
> 
> Tags: Platonic Team Punk, Peanut butter cookies, Deep conversations between friends, Tech Genius Pidge, Slightly socially awkward Pidge, Hunk is a good friend

"Peanut Butter Cookies"

Hunk realized his tech buddy spent way too much time by herself in Green's hangar, which she converted into her lab. The other Paladins tried to lure her away, but it didn't work. Allura and Coran even tried to no avail. Hunk had a fool proof plan, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

He approached Green's hangar with a plate of freshly baked peanut butter cookies in front of him like a peace offering. He didn't think Pidge would lash out at him like she did sometimes with Lance, but the cookies were part of his plan. He stood at the entrance to Green's hangar with only the plate actually in the hangar. "Pidge?"

"Hang on, Hunk. I...are those _peanut butter cookies?"_

"Yes. I thought you'd like some."

 _"Yes._ Come in!"

Hunk walked in and sat next to Pidge, who had her lap top on her lap. She reached out, but Hunk snatched the plate away. "You have to put the lap top down to have these."

"What?"

"Preferably, I'd like to see you in, say, the lounge, but I'd settle for having your company here as long as you're off the computer."

Pidge set her lap top aside after setting it to translate some intel they got from a Galra base. This action brought a smile to the Yellow Paladin's face, and he brought the plate to rest between him and Pidge. Pidge reached over and snagged a cookie. "Are you sure you used _actual_ ingredients and not scaultrite again?"

"Hey, that was one time! I've actually got nothing but ingredients in the kitchen now." Hunk snagged a cookie and bit into it. He chewed and swallowed. "See?"

"Fair enough." Pidge devoured her cookie. She nearly melted in her spot. "Man, these remind me of the cookies Mom would make!"

"You're not going to get homesick because of these, are you?"

Pidge smiled. "No, but thanks for asking. Even though I constantly search for Dad and Matt, I think I was meant to be among the stars."

Hunk gave a little laugh and grabbed another cookie. "Not me. I'd prefer an Earth-bound role. Don't get me wrong. I love flying Yellow. It's just I think I'd prefer if we weren't thrusted into the middle of a war that we didn't and still don't truly know the scope of."

Pidge nodded, grabbing another cookie. "Same. I adore flying Green and tinkering with the tech we come across; oh, and coming up with new programs to interface with other more advanced systems, but there has to be more to the war than what we've been told. I can't believe it's so black and white. Surely there are others that have tried to mount a resistance or other races that willingly follow the Empire."

Hunk grabbed another cookie. "Maybe there's even other Galra that don't follow the Empire. I think that would be cool."

"As long as we knew for sure that they were trustworthy." Pidge reached out for another cookie, only for her fingers to brush against the crumbs on the plate. Her eyes landed on the as of that moment uneaten cookie in Hunk's left hand.

Hunk was quite aware that Pidge's eyes were on the cookie in his hand, which was why he hadn't eaten it. Though the longer she looked at it, Hunk was slowly starting to think she might jump him to get the last cookie. "I'll let you have this cookie, but I want a promise in return."

"What promise?"

"I want you to promise to not completely isolate yourself from the team. It's not just me. We'd all like to see you more than when we fight the Empire or liberate planets."

"Really? I'm not good with people, so I thought if I made myself useful decoding intel and upgrading the lions, it would be better."

"The entire team would love to spend time with you," Hunk reiterated. "All of us."

"I promise to not spend all my time here." 

Hunk held the cookie out. "Then, this is yours."

Pidge snatched it and devoured it. "Thank you."

Hunk grabbed the empty plate and stood up. "Any time, little buddy."

Fin


	192. Meeting Of Friends (Klance, Allura & Lance as siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer Allura asks Pidge if she wanted to meet her brother's intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Allura and Lance as siblings and Klance as well.
> 
> Tags: Klance Allura and Lance are siblings, Mer AU, Galra Keith, Pidge and Allura friendship, Pidge and Lance friendship

"Meeting of Friends"

"Allura, slow down!" Pidge called after the princess.

"I can't! I'm just so excited!" Allura was swimming in dizzying horizontal spirals, her iridescent silver tail just a streak a silver in the water. "Lance says he found who he wanted to marry! I can't wait to meet him!"

Even though he wasn't in line for the throne, Lance had always dreamed of finding love. When he was younger, he spent a lot of his time with Pidge and her brother, Matt, but lately he hadn't been spending time with them, so when Allura asked if Pidge wanted to go see Lance, she jumped at the chance. She missed his goofy nature, not that she'd ever tell him that, but she also found that she liked spending time with the princess.

Pidge didn't think she'd actually get to hang out with her, but when the offer came, Pidge gratefully accepted; now, if only she could catch up to her. She put a little more power into her green tail, hoping that a little burst of speed would help.

She managed to catch up to her just as they approached the palace. The guards allowed to two mermaids to enter without any issues; they had seen the verdant tailed mermaid with the prince before.

"Pidge!"

She looked up a second before she was tackled by a mer with a blue tail. "Hey, Lance."

"I'm so glad you came! You can meet my love." Lance swished his tail, coming to a stop a little bit away. He held his hand out towards a shadowy alcove, and another mer put his hand in his.

When Lance tugged him into the light, Pidge saw that it was a raven haired mer with a strange tail. Most of it was red, but the translucent fins were purple, which matched the purple stripes on his cheeks and his purple eyes. Pidge could also tell he was shy, not being used to so much attention.

"Hi, I'm Pidge."

"I'm Keith."

Allura settled next to Pidge, content to watch the interaction between the younger mers. She had a feeling that Pidge would get along with Keith, even though she had never met the raven haired mer before. Sometimes she got strange feelings, but they never steered her wrong before, and it looked like they didn't steer her wrong this time either.

Fin


	193. Matt & Black Lion (Shatt, Mama Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally gets to meet another member of Shiro's family, an overprotective Mama Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shatt with Mama Black Lion.
> 
> Tags: Shatt, Mama Black Lion, Ticklish Matt

"Matt and Black Lion"

Matt was used to wandering around the Castle of Lions since having being reunited with his sister...and Shiro. Somehow, he had never found his way to the Black Lion's hangar until now. Matt was captivated by the size and presence of the magnificent lion. "Amazing."

"She likes you too."

Matt wasn't even surprised that Shiro walked up behind him. "What?"

"The lions can communicate with their Paladin."

"Amazing."

"Come with me." Shiro grabbed Matt's arm and led him into Black's mouth after she knelt down and further into her cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's seat and tugged Matt onto his lap. Shiro felt tapping at the back of his mind where his bond with Black was located. He smiled and closed his eyes, following the bond.

To his surprise, he appeared as his current self and not as he normally would when he would follow his bond. Black usually had him appear as he looked before the Kerberos Mission. The only reason for the change that he could figure out was the presence of Matt.

Speaking of Matt, the rebel was actually hiding behind him. Shiro knew it was because of the fluffy black lioness standing in front of them. Shiro smiled and looked over his shoulder at Matt. "It's all right, Matt. This is just Black."

"Black?" Matt watched as the lioness rubbed her head against Shiro's side. He slowly stepped out from behind his boyfriend but froze slightly when the lioness turned her golden gaze upon him.

Black took a couple steps towards Matt and started sniffing him all over. She was a little too close to his side and ended up tickling him slightly.

Matt couldn't help chuckling, even as he took a step back to avoid more tickles. He shakily reached out to pet the lioness. He was even more amazed when she met his hand halfway and nuzzled it. His nervousness left him the longer he petted the lioness.

Shiro watched his lion and boyfriend interacted. He wasn't sure how Matt was able to join him in the space where lion and Paladin can freely interact, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just going to enjoy this time.

Fin


	194. Grief (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith kneeling at his father's gravestone and goes to see if he needs some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post season seven Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Post Season Seven, Unanswered Questions

"Grief"

Keith was kneeling outside in front of his father's grave. He had been doing that a lot, which was something Lance took notice of. Usually, he let him be, but not today.

He let his footfalls be loud, so he didn't surprise his boyfriend. He was unsure of what mood he was in, so he tested the water by saying, "Hey, Keith."

Keith looked up at his second-in-command. "Lance."

Lance was surprised to see tears in Keith's eyes and knelt down beside him. "Oh, cariño."

Keith leaned against his boyfriend. "I miss him, Lance. So much."

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith. "It's natural to miss him, especially today being the anniversary of his death."

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Lance didn't have an answer for Keith's question. It was the question that plagued the humans every day. Why do good people have to die? Why was Earth targeted? Why did the Galra have to conquer the universe? Why were they fighting in this war? Why were they the Paladins of Voltron?

None of these questions had answers, so Lance didn't try to make up any. He simply held his boyfriend while he grieved for his father.

%%%

Allura was watching Keith and Lance as they conversed at Keith's father's grave. She saw Keith lean against Lance and was surprised a little. She knew they were close but didn't know how close they were. Even though she wanted to know the nature of their relationship, she realized that they hadn't really had enough time to grieve for those who were lost during the siege of Earth. Her heart broke for her team as she saw the tears on Keith's face and knew she _had_ to do something.

Fin


	195. Video Games (Team As Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set between season 7 and 8. After being released from the hospital, Pidge asks Lance if he's up to playing video games at the Holts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Kart 8 or the N64 game console.
> 
> Author Note: This is exploring a sibling bond between Pidge and Lance.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Mario Kart 8, N64 game console, Cuban Lance, Friendly Competition

"Video Games"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Of course, and since our families are both living at the Garrison compound, I won't be too far away from them, and they won't worry. "

"That's good. I think even Iverson is scared of your mom. It's a wonder she didn't tear the Garrison apart when we left."

"I guess it was because she still had to look after everyone else."

"Anyway, get over here. I want to beat your @$$ at Mario Kart!"

"You're on, Pidge!" Lance hung up the phone. "¡Mamá! I'm going to the Holt's!"

Mrs. McClain knew the Holt family was assigned quarters a couple of doors down. "Okay, mijo. Just don't run off. If you go somewhere else, call me first."

Lance grinned. He knew his mother was just worried that he was going to disappear again. He didn't plan on disappearing this time; not that he has planned on disappearing the first time, but it still happened. "Okay. I've got my data pad on me. Bye, Mama. ¡Te amo!"

"Te amo, mijo. Stay safe."

It didn't take Lance long to reach the Holt's door. He knocked on it but wasn't prepared to have Matt open the door. "Hey, Lance. Katie's waiting for you."

Matt stepped back, allowing Lance to enter. Lance stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Thanks. I hope I'm not intruding. I know Pidge invited me over, but I know everyone is using this as time to spend with their families."

"Nonsense," Sam spoke up from the living area. "We know the Paladins are just like a family, and we aren't going to try to keep you apart. Now, go. Katie's waiting in her room."

Lance smiled and walked down the hall. He knocked before entering the Green Paladin's room. Contrary to her room on the castle ship, Pidge's room at the Garrison was as neat as a pin, making Lance pause at the doorway, almost sure he had the wrong room.

"Come in, Lance. I've been dying to see if your skills got rusty since we've been in space!"

Lance and Pidge had had weekly game nights when they were at the Garrison as cadets. Hunk never participated, but he always enjoyed watching his two friends play.

Lance settled into a chair that was across from the television and the N64 game console that had the Mario Kart 8 game cartridge sticking out of it and grabbed the nearby N64 controller. "I'm ready to kick your butt, Pidge!"

Pidge plopped into the chair next to Lance's, grabbing her controller. "Let the games begin."

They agreed on the Grand Prix mode and decided on their characters (Daisy for Lance and Waluigi for Pidge) and to start with Mushroom Cup on the Mario Kart Stadium and go all the way to the Lightning Cup on the Rainbow Road. It was going to take them all night, but they were finally going to get to figure out which one of them was the best at Mario Kart.

Fin


	196. Starch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle is uncomfortable in her orange Garrison uniform, and Hunk sees her. He takes her to Colleen Holt, so she can wash Romelle's uniform top to get as much of the starch out of it as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is friendship between Hunk and Romelle.
> 
> Tags: Romelle and Hunk Friendship, Romelle is pure, Colleen is helpful

"Starch"

Romelle tugged at the uniform the Garrison gave her, Coran, and the other Paladins. However, while the Paladins received new uniforms in their Paladin colors, she and Coran did not, and they were very uncomfortable and stiff. She hadn't been noticing where she was going and almost walked into Hunk.

"Oh, Hunk. I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay, Romelle. Are _you_ okay?"

"It's just this uniform. It's so stiff."

"Yeah. I understand that. We had Colleen wash our uniforms to get the starch out. She would be willing to do the same for you, if you'd like."

"That would be nice."

"Well, come on, then." Hunk grabbed her wrist and tugged her down the hall to where Colleen was.

Romelle smiled. She liked Hunk. He wasn't afraid to admit his faults, and she appreciated his honesty. They also had similar views on what the others considered adventures.

The trip to Colleen didn't take long, a perk to having enough people on the ship where one person didn't have to wear multiple hats. They entered the greenhouse section, where Colleen tended to anything that grew (and some things that didn't).

Colleen spotted them first. "Hello, Hunk, Romelle. Did you need more yeast, Hunk?"

"Not yet, but I may later. We're here for a different reason." Hunk gently guided Romelle to stand between him and the Holt matriarch. "Romelle's uniform has way too much starch in it. Could you please work your magic and get as much of it out as you can?"

Romelle looked from Colleen to Hunk and back before saying, "Magic? Humans can do magic?"

Colleen chuckled. "No. Some people call it magic when someone can do something they can't. Now, let's see about this uniform. You'll need something to wear while I wash it, but I'm sure we can find you something."

As Colleen led her away, Romelle waved back at but didn't call out to Hunk, who was looking over the different types of yeast with a thoughtful look on his face. She didn't want to disrupt whatever he was contemplating, certain it was quite important. Besides, she was finally getting her uniform fixed, and it was about time too.

Fin


	197. Trying His Best (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is ill, and Keith tries to take care of her despite not knowing what is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Acxa their kits. Keith and Acxa are NOT related. They are simply pack mates.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sick Acxa, Doctor Keith

"Trying His Best"

Keith dabbed at Acxa's forehead with a cool, damp cloth. He was glad her fever had gone down, but he was still concerned for his friend's health. He didn't really have knowledge of Galran illnesses. He barely had knowledge of human illnesses! Thankfully, he was on his way to headquarters to get Ulaz to look her over. He was just doing his best to keep her from getting worse. However, he was out of his depth, barely having first aid knowledge, but he was doing his best.

A groan drew his attention. "Acxa!"

"Keith?" She opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were really ill. I am flying back to headquarters, so Ulaz can look you over."

"There's no need to bother Ulaz for a simple illness. Calm down."

"Simple illness? Well, excuse me for freaking out. I only thought you were _dying!"_

"Dying? It's a common illness that every younger Galra gets. I'm surprised you haven't had it."

Keith dabbed Acxa's forehead again. "You still have a fever."

"You're dodging the question. Have you seriously not had this?"

"I don't know what all the symptoms are, but I guess not."

Acxa closed her eyes. "Ulaz should be able to tell you. I just need to rest."

Keith continued to dab her forehead until the ship reached the giant blue star and twin black holes. He was allowed entrance and followed the path that led to the headquarters. He landed in the hangar and carried Acxa to the med bay.

Ulaz made his way over and gently examined Acxa. After his exam, he gently stroked Acxa's hair and said, "Acxa told you that it was a simple illness, and she was correct."

"I didn't know if that was just the fever speaking and wanted to make sure."

"That's understandable, but I'm slightly surprised that you didn't recognize it."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Fever, fatigue, cough, sore throat, sneezing."

"That sounds like the common cold on Earth, except for the fever."

"I will take your word on that, kit. Go ahead and both of you go back to the nest. You both could use some rest."

Keith and Acxa went to the nest and were surprised that Antok was reclined in the nest. He held his arms open for the kits to come cuddle him. Keith chirped and jumped into the nest, snuggling against Antok and purring. Acxa settled in the nest against Antok, who rumbled to the two kits. Acxa wanted to purr but due to her sore throat couldn't. However, she knew all she had to do was wait. Soon enough, she would be back to purring like her fellow kit.

Fin


	198. Too Loud (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war ends, Fem Keith and Shiro go back to Earth. Keith finds herself pregnant and has a baby boy named Akira. A thunderstorm wakes Akira, and Keith tries to comfort him, even though she is scared too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with female Keith. Baby Akira is a month old.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Fem Keith, Past Pregnancy, OC Baby, Astraphobia, Protective Shiro

"Too Loud"

A loud clap of thunder was punctuated by an equally loud wail. Keith scrambled out of bed and scooped up her baby, trying to comfort him. She knew that it was the loudness that scared him, something he might have gotten from her. She too was scared of thunderstorms. She had been fortunate to grow up in the middle of the desert and had not had to endure the storms much.

Keith shook her head and rocked her baby, hoping to be able to lull him back to sleep, and it seemed to be working until there was another loud clap of thunder, only this one was more booming than the last one had been. Keith fought back a whimper.

"Keith? Is that Kira? Bring him here." Shiro's voice was thick was sleep, but Keith was no less grateful to hear it.

She hurried back to the bed with their baby in her arms. Shiro gently tugged his girlfriend and their child into his arms, tucking blankets around them. He dropped a gentle kiss on each of their heads. "Both of you are safe here. Daddy's got you."

Keith relaxed against Shiro. It was still strange to hear him call himself 'Daddy,' but it had only been a month since she had given birth to their baby. Another clap of thunder had Keith tucking herself into Shiro's chest as much as she could without squishing Akira. Shiro smiled and tightened his grip on Keith's trim waist. She had quickly lost all the baby weight she had gained and looked like she didn't _just_ have a baby a month ago. "I've got you, koibito. You're safe here, sweetheart."

Little Akira let out a big yawn and snuggled into his mama's chest, his eyes closing. Keith kissed her baby's temple. "I think he's got the right idea."

"Then, get some sleep, sweetheart. Once you fall asleep, I will lay him in his crib."

Keith remained snuggled into Shiro's chest, able to fall asleep as there were no more claps of thunder, booming or otherwise. Once both his girlfriend and baby were asleep, Shiro gently lifted Akira and laid him into his crib that was close to their bed. After making sure the baby didn't wake, Shiro climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms back around Keith, tugging her close to his chest. She automatically tucked her head under his chin in her sleep, earning a smile from the Black Paladin. Keith was so adorable in her sleepy state, but Shiro knew better than to call her that to her face.

Fin


	199. Alternate Realities (DoM, Klance, Kallura, Akisamu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Keith (DotU) and Akira (GoLion) end up in VLD universe. Keith (VLD) is part Galra (heritage, not looks).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is DoM, Klance (VLD), Kallura (DotU), and Akisamu (GoLion). 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Kallura, Akisamu, Galra Keith, Protective Keith, Alternate realities

"Alternate Realities"

It was a normal day on the castle ship of Altea, which was to say that the Paladins were doing their own thing while Allura piloted the castle ship. Coran was doing some maintenance on the training deck, which was why there was a grumpy Red Paladin slumped in his Paladin seat. Shiro was also in his Paladin seat, but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that Allura was piloting the castle through an uncharted region of space. There were no charts or navigational records available as any and all ships were never heard from again. Allura was determined to go through there because logic dictated that it was a shortcut to a safe system free of Galra control.

Suddenly, the ship rocked and threw the Paladins from their seats. Allura barely managed to hold on to her pillars. "What did we hit?"

A bright flash of light forced the trio to shield their eyes, lest they go blind. Once the brightness died down, Shiro chanced a peek. His sight still seemed to be impaired as he caught sight of two identical men with wild, black hair and wearing matching red jumpsuits with white boots.

"Who are they, and why do they look like me?!" Keith exclaimed.

Two groans reached their ears, and the two men stirred and picked themselves off the floor. One of them dusted himself off and looked around, his black eyes taking in details with slight astonishment. The other one looked slightly irritated, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Nani ga oki teru?" the irritated man demanded. [What's going on here?]

Shiro froze, recognizing the language. It was Japanese, and, apparently, the man was speaking it so quickly the castle's computer couldn't translate it. "Ochitsuite kudasai. Watashi wa Shirogane Takashidesu. Anata wa arutea no shiro no fune ni notte imasu." [Please remain calm. I am Shirogane Takashi and you are on the castle ship of Altea.]

The man's head whipped around when he heard someone talking to him in Japanese. "Shirogane? Demo, anata wa...Shirogane no yō ni wa miemasen." [Shirogane? But you...you don't look like the Shirogane I know.]

"Anata ga hanasu no ga osokereba, watashitachi wa mina anata o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu," Shiro said. [If you speak slower, we can all understand you.]

He took a deep breath. "Who are you all?"

Shiro smiled. "I am Shirogane Takashi, the Black Paladin. This is Princess Allura of Altea. This is the Red Paladin, Keith Kogane."

The Japanese man stared at Keith but introduced himself. "I am Kogane Akira, leader of Golion."

The other man in red, who had been silent up until then, introduced himself. "I am Commander Keith Kogane, Voltron Force. How did we get here?"

"Seeing as we seem to be quite similar, you two might be from a different reality," Keith pointed out. Stares from Allura and Shiro prompted Keith to say, "I paid attention in the Garrison until they kicked me out."

"And remind me why they kicked you out," Shiro requested.

"I had "discipline issues,"" Keith quoted, complete with air quotes.

"Not what's on the official documents," Shiro clarified.

Keith grinned. "I decked Commander Iverson. He deserved it though."

Akira and Commander Keith stared at the other Keith in shock. Akira asked, "How old are you, Red Paladin?"

Keith eyed Akira but answered nonetheless. "Eighteen. Why?"

"The Garrison accepts teenagers?" Commander Keith questioned.

"What's the Garrison?" Akira asked.

"The Galaxy Garrison? The organization that sent the five of us space explorers to Arus to revive Voltron," Commander Keith answered.

Paladin Keith snorted. "That's funny. Our Garrison didn't send us. They don't even like us."

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened, admitting Thace and Ulaz, two members of the Blade of Marmora who were on board the ship and part of Keith's pack. Thace and Ulaz along with Kolivan and Antok considered Keith their kit.

"Kit, is everything alright?" Thace asked before stopping short at the sight of the two men in red.

"What's a kit?" Commander Keith asked.

"A kit is a term for a Galran child, which I am since I am part Galra," Keith admitted, unknowingly angering Akira.

"Don't move, Galra scum!" Akira drew his blaster and pointed it at Keith.

Keith's hand, which had been inching towards his knife when he had noticed Akira's expression, stilled in its motion. He didn't want to get shot. Shiro took a couple steps forward. "What's the issue here?"

"He's admitted to being part Galra," Akira spat out.

"So?" Shiro asked, not understanding.

"The Galra blew up my planet!" Akira kept his blaster pointed at Keith.

"I understand what you are going through. They destroyed my planet and my people, but that wasn't Keith," Allura pointed out.

"What about them?" Akira swung his blaster around to point at Thace and Ulaz.

Keith snarled and got in Akira's face. "They are my pack, my family. Do not threaten them again!"

Shiro pulled Keith away from Akira. "They are part of a rebel faction of Galra that oppose the Empire. They are our allies."

Akira slowly lowered his blaster but didn't put it away. Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened again, and Lance walked in. Akira's face lit up. "Isa?"

Lance looked around. "The name's Lance."

Commander Keith cocked his head. "Lance?!"

"That's what I said."

Keith smiled and went over to Lance. "Hey."

"Hey, Kitty Cat. I was wondering where you went." Lance pulled Keith into a hug. Keith nuzzled his neck and purred softly. "Aw, rough day, babe?"

"You have no idea."

"Maybe." Lance turned to the man who called him a different name. "Why did you call me 'Isa,' and who are you two? For the matter, why do you look similar to my Keith?"

Keith lifted his head with a small smile on his face. "These two seem to be from a different reality; well, technically two different realities."

"You look similar to my boyfriend and second-in-command, Kurogane Isamu. As to who I am, I am Kogane Akira, leader of Golion."

The other man in red, who had been silent up until then, introduced himself. "I am Commander Keith Kogane, Voltron Force."

"Well, I am Lance McClain, Blue Paladin, resident Sharpshooter, and Keith's boyfriend." Lance turned to Commander Keith. "You recognized my name. Are you dating your Lance?"

Commander Keith gasped indignantly. "What? No. I..." His eyes darted in Allura's direction for a tick before he continued. "The princess of my reality is my girlfriend."

"Does your Allura look like me?" Allura asked.

"No, princess; however, you are quite beautiful in your own way," Commander Keith replied with a little bow.

Allura smiled sweetly at the compliment and courtesy from the Commander. Lance narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to make the moves on my princess."

Commander Keith turned to Lance. _"Your_ princess? I thought you were dating the Keith of this reality?"

"I am. Allura is my princess, because her father built Voltron,...and she can kick my @$$."

"And did so the first time she met us," Keith added.

"As much fun as it is recounting Allura kicking my @$$, we should probably get Pidge and Hunk on a way to get these two back to their realities," Lance interjected. "They're in the lounge."

The eight people left the bridge and headed for the lounge. Ulaz and Thace stayed away from the crazy person with the blaster.

The group entered the lounge, where Pidge was typing quickly on her lap top. Lance flopped onto the couch next to her. "Hey, Pidge. We found-"

Pidge sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Great. Just what we needed. More Keiths."

Keith growled at her from his place next to two of his dads. "They are nothing like me."

Thace pulled Keith into his arms and petted his hair. "Easy, kit. She didn't know."

Keith nuzzled Thace's chest. "Can we go back to the nest? I want to start this day over."

"I think that's an excellent idea. We should separate. Lance, go with Keith and his pack," Shiro spoke up.

"Where should we go?" Commander Keith asked, referring to himself and Akira.

"Where would you like to go?" Shiro inquired.

"I wouldn't mind helping the princess with-" Commander Keith started.

"I don't know if I trust you with our princess," Lance stated.

"I am not going to take advantage of her. I have my own princess I want to get back to!"

"I trust you." Keith grinned. "Besides, if you tried anything, I would bet Allura would kick your @$$."

Commander Keith smirked. "I won't give her a reason."

Shiro nodded. "What about you, Kogane?"

"Call me Akira, and I would like to spend some time with you, Shirogane."

Shiro smiled. "Call me Shiro."

Fin


	200. Watching Out For Keith (Canon Compliant DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is concerned when Keith storms out of the coalition meeting and goes after him. He realizes that his kit is falling apart on the inside. He takes time to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is canon compliant DoM. This takes place during Season 3 Episode 1 "Changing Of The Guard."
> 
> Tags: Canon compliant DoM, Episode Tag, Season 3 Episode 1

"Watching Out For Keith"

Kolivan realized the negotiations weren't going well. He ignored the delegates and Allura's attempts at placating in favor of checking on the Paladins, specifically his kit. Lance, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Coran (in order) were sitting on Kolivan's left. Allura was sitting across from Kolivan, though she was standing at the moment.

Keith had had his arms crossed the entire time, but Kolivan knew that he wasn't being closed off. He was needing reassurance and comfort, but any non-Galra being would think he was mad. He noticed Keith's eyebrows were setting low before he raised them and repeated the action a couple of times as he tried to control himself. Suddenly, he slammed his hands on table as he stood up, exclaiming, "Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves. Voltron is gone!"

Keith turned and left, everyone watching him. The door leading out of the dining hall closed. Hunk gave a nervous laugh. "Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket?"

One of the delegates replied, "I'll have a pizza roll."

%%%

Kolivan left in search of his kit. He found him not too far away from the dining hall. "Kit."

Keith turned around and let out a soft whine. Kolivan drew him to his chest and stroked his hair. "It's all right, kit."

"I didn't mean to lose my temper. Did the meeting conclude all ready?"

"I have no doubt the princess will be able to use her diplomacy skills to ensure an alliance. However, my only concern is you."

Keith whined softly again, causing Kolivan to rumble to him in an attempt to comfort him. Keith nuzzled his chest as Kolivan wrapped his arms around him. "I just wish we could find Shiro. He is a much better leader than I could ever be."

"Did Shiro want you to be his successor?"

"He mentioned it once, but I am no leader. I can't lead the others. I have to find Shiro, so Voltron can fight the Empire."

"You cannot locate him if you aren't in good health. I insist you rest in the nest tonight instead of running yourself ragged with late night searches."

"But I-"

"No, kit. Shiro wouldn't want you to get yourself sick or hurt in your search efforts."

Keith couldn't help but purr to Kolivan. "Okay."

"We will find him. He is out there somewhere, kit. Do not worry about that."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends Volume 5. Volume 6 will be coming out but not tomorrow. I am taking a small hiatus to work on other stories, but when Volume 6 starts, it will be a DoM chapter.


End file.
